Dusk 'Til Dawn
by Books4love
Summary: Bella begins another year at Fork, this time not alone. Set after Twilight. BellaXEdward pairing, of course. COMPLETE.
1. New Year

**Title: **Dusk 'Til Dawn

**Genre: **T

**Summary: **Bella begins her senior year of high school at Forks, not so alone this time.

**AN: **I do realize a sequel from Stephenie Meyer is soon to be out, but I thought I would indulge my fantasies before I read the story. Please forgive me if what I write is contradictory to the progression of the actual story of the characters, but seeing as I have not yet read the sequel, I am allowing myself full creativity on the development of the story from here. I hope you enjoy, and much praise will be heading your way if you choose to R&R.

* * *

_"I had existed from all eternity and, _

_behold, I am here;_

_and I shall exist till the end of time,_

_for my being has no end."_

_-_Kahil Gibran

"Anthem of Humanity"

**1. ****New Year**

I didn't know why I even bothered in taking my time to get ready. Nowadays it seemed like time was constantly in motion. That if I hesitated for a moment, I would miss something, and life would pass before me all too quickly. Not that I would mind, considering I was so willing to give it all up at this point. Yes, in a heartbeat I would end it all, if only so I could have an eternity with _him_.

As I stared at ambivalence between two outfits, I shook my head. He was rarely the type to care or even consider what I wore and how I looked. There were _far_ more appealing things about me, that drew him to me. I knew that. I knew he would care less if I lingered a bit on picking out a flowing white skirt and dark blouse that I had bought to replace my previous wardrobe. I smiled, remembering how he much he had enjoyed how I looked in my old blouse, and hoped this would have the same effect. Skipping down the stairs, it took all my energy not to scream when I stumbled and grabbed the railing. Would I never grow out of my clumsy phase? And just when I had almost convinced him that I was growing used to my own two feet, I have to go and almost fall down the stairs.

Of course he was waiting when I emerged outdoors. Even from a distance I could see his topaz eyes gazing at me. He had spent the entire weekend hunting with his family, and a full stomach was always shown in those eyes of his. Not that a full stomach would matter. He would always be hungry, regardless.

"Good morning," his musical voice purred the greeting as he opened the door for me. "Ready for our first day of senior year?"

"First day for _me_," I corrected him and saw a slight smile play upon his perfect lips.

"Only if we're being technical," he lingered in my door briefly, staring at me from where I sat.

"What?" I asked when he made no attempt to move. "We're going to be late if you spend the whole morning goggling, you know."

"We won't be late," he was seated beside me before his sentence was completed. "I can drive fast."

"How could I forget?" I replied sardonically, watching his smile broaden. "Don't consider that an ego booster."

"Just glad to know I'm unforgettable," he responded in a smug manner, displaying just how fast he could go.

"I said your addiction to speed is unforgettable."

"You _do _have a way with words, Bella."

"Not _that_."

I blushed and remained silent for fear I would find another way to embarrass myself this morning. Great. I have been out the front dorr for a few minutes and I have already showed how completely ridiculous I can be.

"No more mortification this morning?" he teased.

"Please," I crossed my arms. "I'm just saving it all for lunch. Then we'll have an audience."

It was true, for the most part. Being one of the steady couples at the school drew many eyes our way, especially at me, still the new girl at Forks, being able to snatch one of the infamous Cullens for my own. And I guess there was no blaming them for _that_. Edward _was_ quite the catch after all. I blushed again, glad he could not read my thoughts. The last thing he needed to hear was how much I was completely and utterly in love with him. Not that he didn't already know that. But when I had spent half the summer goggling at how amazing he was and not hesitating to tell him so, I didn't need to read minds to tell the astronomical ego inflation my words had caused him.

He parked his Volvo in the parking lot and opened the door for me, forever the gentleman. I could see a few eyes on us when Edward continued to hold my hand is his. Shivers passed through me, not just from the coldness of his touch. I had grown pretty used to that particular trait of his. Closing the door with his free hand, he leaned forward and pressed his cold lips against mine.

It was always breathtaking to kiss Edward, and not just in the literal sense. My hands wrapped instinctively around his neck, and his hands pressed against the top of his car. When we broke apart for a moment, I saw his eyes darken and began to move away, hoping not to tempt him in _that_ way. But such an altruistic gesture ceased when he took an arm and snaked it around my waist. Not one to put up a fight in these kinds of matters, I kissed him back.

"Edward," I tilted my head back momentaril, trying to find words between breaths. "If we don't stop, I think you're going to break your car."

"I didn't even notice it," Edward placed his hands atop my shoulders and saw how his fingers had left small dents on the roof.

"I mean, it's not like I would _mind_ if we didn't stop," I could feel blood rush to my face at those words. "But when I felt your body go rigid... I just didn't want to make it harder for you."

"I think we have an audience," he murmured in my ear.

"Half the student body watching us," I did not need to look to see their eyes upon us. "Just great. And I thought we might have a low key senior year."

"At least we can give them all a nice show," Edward raised an eyebrow. "Up for another go?"

"Not with all of them watching us!"

"You have no idea how delicious you look when you blush." Edward whispered, and I shivered now at his cold breath hitting my neck.

"You _do _have a way with words, Edward." I repeated his words of the morning as I began our walk towards the crowd.

"That humor too dark?" he asked. "Fine. You look very tempting to me, Miss Swan."

"Gosh, Bella, could you two make a better entrance?" Jessica's eyes drifted to Edward, and I saw he still dazzled her like he did with every female.

"She thinks that you're being a show off and rubbing it in," Edward uttered in a soft voice only I could hear.

"_I_ don't need to have supernatural powers to figure that one out," I replied in a voice to match his own.

"So anything new with you guys?" Jessica inquired and continued despite our silence. "My last week of summer was great! We all went to the beach practically _everyday_. Bummer you two couldn't make it." I exchanged glances with Edward. "And it wasn't even awkward, with Mike being there after the breakup. I mean, it _could _have been, but we were totally fine."

"That's nice," I answered politely.

"Oh, come on, Bella, I'm the best friend!" Jessica begged. "You guys were gone for a week! What were you guys doing?"

"I just stayed with his family."

"His… family?" Jessica seemed unconvinced. "For the whole week?"

"We're not _that_ dull," Edward joked, and I laughed. His family was the farthest thing from dull. "I promise."

"Not the whole week," I answered, still smiling. "He went on another camping trip with his family for the weekend."

"Oh," Jessica seemed bored of our responses.

Classes progressed with far more ease than they had last year. Well, I wasn't completely new, nor was I alone. Every class I shared with Edward, and we both smiled in our boredom, glad to suffer together in that department. My advance courses in Phoenix had placed me ahead, and almost a century of education had anything placed in front of Edward at school appear to be mere humdrum.

"Bella!"

I turned from where I walked with Edward and saw Mike running to catch up. His genuinely happy expression faded when he looked at Edward, and I felt guilty, knowing well my relationship with Edward hurt him. All summer I had evaded seeing him alone, ignoring his statements about an _us_ and using Jessica as an excuse to escape them. But with Jessica out of the picture, I grew nervous, knowing I had no defense if he decided to go off the emotions of last year.

"Can I… talk to you alone?" he motioned towards Edward, who took a step back and headed to his car, completely reluctant.

"I guess that was a yes," I shrugged, already knowing that the distance to the car wasn't nearly far enough for him not to observe what was said. Besides, if he couldn't hear us talking, he could always hear Mike's thoughts.

"You know, I missed you at the beach." He said. "It was a blast. Wish you could've made it."

"Well, Edward was going to be gone for the weekend, so I wanted to spend the week with him." It was a lame excuse after spending everyday with him throughout the summer, but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice.

"You guys seem really serious."

"We _are_ pretty serious."

"Yeah, well, sometimes all the clinginess isn't good for a relationship." He saw the warning in my eyes and took a gulp. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella."

"It's okay," even if my face said otherwise. "You're just trying to be a friend is all."

"Yeah, a friend." I watched my words play its effect on him. "This wasn't why I wanted to talk to you, just so you know."

"Really?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were going to go to the Halloween dance."

"You're already thinking about the dance?"

"It's not that far away… like a month at the most." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Because…"

"Mike, I'm sorry if you didn't notice, but I'm kind of taken."

"Well, I noticed that, you're Edward's girl…" he cringed. "I wasn't going to ask you to the dance. Believe me, I don't want to upset that guy. He's kinda intimidating in his own way. But I just wanted to invite you to a party I'm having after the dance. It's a costume one, so don't be shy to go all out."

"Oh, and you needed me alone because…?" this piece of information was hardly something that would require us to be alone.

"Oh, _that_." Mike grew red. "I just wanted to talk to you… alone… is all. We never get to anymore."

"Okay," I nodded. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, I wish we could do it more often."

"I look forward to the party." I gave him a friendly wave and began to walk.

"Bella!" he called.

"Yes?"

"You can bring Edward… if you want." I could see he felt guilty for tricking me. "I mean, of course he's invited."

"I'll be sure to tell him when I get to the car."

When I seated myself beside Edward, I saw his tight jaw and how tightly his hands gripped the steering wheel. Placing my bag at my feet, I placed a hand over his and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, Edward."

"That guy is far too persistent for his own good," he frowned. "You'd think after a year he would get the hint and give up."

"You gotta give him credit for his determination." I told him light-heartedly. "I mean, a year of waiting is pretty long."

"I would wait an eternity for you."

"Pretty long for a _human_," I put it and pulled his hand to my lips. "You know I would choose you every time."

"You know exactly what to do to make me feel better," he closed his eyes at my lips on his palm. "You feel so good, Bella. So warm and sweet and…"

"I feel as if you're advertising some roasted turkey at a restaurant…"

"Bella," his eyes opened instantaneously. "I'm not thinking of you like you're a turkey."

"Believe me, I know." I laughed. "Take a joke sometimes, okay?"

"No, you're not a turkey." He pulled me towards him, his lips lingering on my neck. "You're the whole thanksgiving."

"Edward!"

"What?" it was his turn for laughs. "We both have a sense of humor."

Charlie wasn't home, as usual. We both sat on the sofa, our books spread across the table, before Edward leaned forward to kiss me. It was a soft kiss at first, but lately I was developing my own appetite. Opening my mouth, I proceeded to deepen the kiss. In a blink of an eye, Edward was across the room, his body stiff and his breath ragged. His hands were in tense fists, and we both waited for his breaths to steady before he joined me on the sofa again.

"Maybe we _should _just study," I said, reaching for a book.

"I _would_ go further," his hand was atop mine in an instant. "You know I would. It's just…"

"I know, Edward." I looked up at him and smiled. "I understand."

"I wish I could give you more, Bella, but I just… right now I can't."

"You _could _give me more," I hinted.

"No, that would take so much away from you." His eyes darkened.

"Someday you'll have to give in."

"Not anytime soon."

We always reached this point. Since I had first brought it up, we had gone back and forth on the topic. Whenever we wanted to develop our relationship further, I would reassure him how ready I was to join him for an eternity. Sometimes I would have sworn he would give into my reassurances, but whenever he reached for me, pressing his lips against my neck and causing my pulse to quicken in anticipation, he backed out.

"Edward…"

"Bella, you're too young."

"So what… when I'm some wrinkled old lady about to hit a hundred… maybe then? I'm sure _that _will be very appealing for a seventeen-year-old."

"It's been many years since I was seventeen."

"You know what I meant."

"Maybe we just _should_ study," he said, sighing.

"I want so much to be with you, Edward."

"You already are."

"And you know what I mean, too." I looked into his eyes. "Please?"

"I think you've tried that one before," he said dryly.

"Maybe it will work better the second time."

"Not even close."

"How about a third?"

"You going to go to Mike's party?"

"I guess," I shrugged, giving into his tactic of changing the subject. "Only if my date is willing to join me."

"Well, I can't leave you there alone."

"What? I'm not grown-up enough to handle a big, bad high school party on my own?"

"Hardly," Edward smiled. "I'm more concerned about the male population that will jump upon the opportunity to spend their time with you, without me by your side."

"Yes, not having a vampire with me every moment of the day will definitely open up some social opportunities." We both laughed and I leaned my head upon Edward's shoulder. "Can you picture us like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this… forever." I closed my eyes. "I can."

"Of course I can."

"You know, we _could _be like this forever." I purred. "It would just take a moment…"

"Nice try, but it's still a no." even with my eyes closed, I knew he was smiling. "You ready to give up now?"

"Not the slightest chance."


	2. Dark Dances

**AN: **First of all, I would like to say THANK YOU to the few people that reviewed. You made my day, and I woke up early to finish this chapter for you guys.

_Danamarin_: Thank you for your sweet words. You are an absolute doll!

_Passionfornight: _I'm with you on the passion for night thing! Hands down, no joke. I find myself doing my most serious things at night, like writing and reading and all that good stuff. Sorry this chapter doesn't include the party, but it would've been super long, so I thought I'd just prolong it for a bit so I can write a lengthy piece. I'll hurry to post it for you, though. Maybe tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.

_Lady Eponine: _I hope this chapter is worth looking forward to. I tried to write it and post it asap. I'll try to keep posting these up at the same rate.

_Abbey123: _Well, I hope you enjoyed their costumes for the dance. Not sure if I'll keep the same thing for Halloween, but I thought I would poke some fun at their costumes this time around.

* * *

**2. Dark Dances**

With Edward, life seemed so very simple. School went on in the typical monotonous routine, and Halloween took hold of the season. Pairs formed again when announcements began for the first school dance, themed for the holiday of the month.

The Cullens were as enthusiastic for the 31st as any person might be. Their home, already an edifice worthy of being haunted, was adorned with dark ribbons and lace, as cobwebs filled corners. The entire place seemed suited for some dark creature to reside in, and I guess _that_ wasn't too far a leap from the truth.

A black limo sat in front of my house as Alice, Jasper, Edward, and myself posed in front of the camera Charlie aimed at us. Like most superstitions about vampires, Edward and his family had no problem remaining in the sun, owning crosses, or being captured in reflections and pictures. It was hard to detain a smile in a serous pose when I saw part of the Cullen clan at my doorstep, dressed in the stereotypical vampire attire. Alice had told me ahead of time their plan, and I could not stop laughing at the idea. Dark capes with high collars flowed behind them as Jasper and Edward dipped Alice and me, their eyes glinting wickedly, their mouths lingering on our throats. If we weren't laughing every moment between pictures, I honestly felt Charlie might break us apart. The look in his eyes as Edward's lips were placed on the hollow of my throat spoke all that parental protection possibly could.

"Maybe we should go," Edward whispered, pulling me up. "He's beginning to think we're up to something wicked."

"Thank you, Chief Swan, for allowing us to steal Bella for a night." Alice smiled sincerely.

"I promise to return your daughter safely," Edward told Charlie. "If she's not back by dawn, feel free to send some squads after us."

I smiled, remembering Edward's built in police radar.

"You'll keep her away from trouble?" even though Edward has been nothing but golden since we announced we were together, Charlie still had his doubts.

"I'll bet my life on it."

"So, Edward, plan on saying why you lied to Charlie in there?" I asked when we were all in the limo.

"Lied?" Edward asked innocently.

"No offense, but you don't _really_ have a life to bet on."

"Bella, I can't promise I'll keep you away from trouble." His face grew serious, and his jaw tightened. "You _are _spending all night with a group of vampires, after all. I doubt any person would think that's safe."

It was touching, how sensitive Edward could be about our differences, but I wished he would not always feel so guilty about what he was. I obviously trusted him with my life enough to spend every moment with him. Why couldn't he trust himself too?

"So, you plan on telling me what inspired you all to choose the evening's attire?" I asked. "You guys aren't playing with fire, are you? I mean, what if people begin to suspect that you guys really _are _vampires after this evening?"

"Our family is known for not holding back on Halloween," Alice answered. "We wouldn't be ourselves if our costumes _weren't_ believable"

"Well, how more believable could you get? Vampires dressing up as themselves."

"Besides," Jasper took off his plastic fangs and flashed his own teeth. "This town isn't very original. Half the people will be dressed up the same as me. It'll all be such a blur, they won't even remember what anyone wore."

"Humans," Edward shrugged and the vampires all nodded.

"Okay, so while I'm being left out of the inside joke," I began. "I'd like to compliment you on your costumes. They are very… authentic."

"Can't get any more authentic than this," Alice said, always the one to know about shopping and such. "Carlisle got these from the gothic era. Can you not picture Jane Eyre taking a moonlit walk in one of these?"

Their vintage outfits definitely made them all seem like they were from another era, even though they really were. Edward and Jasper had their hair slicked back, the typical Dracula effect, and beneath their great capes were cream colored shirts that exposed parts of their chest. A black overcoat hung over the shirt, and a red cravat was tied around their necks. Dark breeches ended at their knees, where black buckled shoes had been carefully chosen as the footwear of the evening. If I wasn't sitting in the most modern limo of our days, I would have suspected that I had time traveled to the nineteenth century.

Alice wore a black silk gown. A black veil was placed over her head, and an onyx broach was tied around her pale throat in black ribbons. The neckline exposed her shoulders and collar, with straps that hung limply upon her arms. She had chosen to paint her pale lips red, and black make-up was tinged around her eyes, accentuating the blue and purple that was naturally there. If I had passed her as a stranger, I would have suspected that I had ran into death's bride.

"You look nice yourself, Bella." Edward held my hand and touched a cheek, turned pale by a whole day of patting it with powder to match his own translucent skin. No doubt that could conceal the blush his touch aroused. "The look really works for you."

"It could be like this forever, you know."

"Bella," Edward frowned. "Not tonight."

Of course, Alice had helped me with my outfit earlier this afternoon. Bringing over a lace dress that fit snugly with the few curves I had, it was a wonder the dress didn't fall completely off me, with no straps and my whole back exposed. A large bow began the trail from my behind, going out like a train from a wedding gown. Looking down at the pool of lace at my feet, I began to wonder if this wasn't one of Rosalie's gowns from one of her grandiose weddings with Emmett. Alice had mimicked her own make-up for me, only spending a bit more time on mine to add in the bruise-like colors around my eyes that were trademark of all vampires, and toning down my skin-tone until it was practically nonexistent. When I had finally looked in a mirror, I could imagine myself truly being a vampire, walking around Forks like this for all eternity.

"So, you both have my vote for King and Queen of the Halloween Dance," Alice said, smiling.

"I'd give you mine, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to vote," Jasper had graduated last year, and only came as a guest with Alice.

"Of course you're voting!" Alice hissed.

"Really, we don't need any more attention," I protested.

"Come on, even if we didn't vote, two votes aren't going to do much with every student at the school already willing to vote for you guys." Alice remarked. She _did _make a good point. "The four of us don't even have to vote, and you guys will win by a mile."

"So you and Jasper will join us at Mike's afterwards?"

"Not unless you guys need some alone time," Alice cast her brother a look, her perfect eyebrows arching.

"You'll give us privacy," Edward grinned, and my heart rate accelerated. You'd think after so long I'd grow used to how aesthetic my boyfriend is. Edward kissed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Nervous?"

"This isn't _my _first high school party," I said. "How could you guys not have gone to at least one before this?"

"We stick to our kind, Bella." Jasper explained.

"Yes, normally human frivolity isn't something we like to join in on," Alice contributed.

"Well, I hope I'm not too boring for you all, being human." I gave Edward another pleading look. "I could change, you know. It would just take…"

"How about we just try to get through the dance?" Edward suggested.

"I think I can do that," I returned his smile. "Given my partner doesn't go and drop me."

"Not a chance."

We arrived at the dance later than expected, given the dozen or so pictures Charlie had taken. At first, our presence went by unnoticed, and Edward and I settled amongst dancers. But Edward had no intentions of just swaying back and forth like every other student at Forks. Guiding me around them, he led me in a series of ballroom dances that caused many to cease their own dancing to watch. Aliens, fairies, witches, and even some other vampires encircled us. Through the painted faces and wigs, I could see Jessica standing beside the usual lunch crew.

With no one else to take her after the pairing began, Jessica and Mike had decided to go together, though the term "together" was used pretty loosely. Mike was no where to be seen as Jessica fixed the ivy headband she wore. She had told me weeks before she planned on being a Greek Goddess and she stood in her toga, beside Angela, whose wings and halo gave away her costume instantaneously.

"She thinks we're being show-offs again," Edward whispered, causing me to giggle.

"You _are_ being a show-off," I told him.

"She's wondering why I don't kiss you and get it over with." Edward grinned. "Perhaps we should indulge her thoughts?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Dipping me until I was only a few inches above the floor, Edward bent down and placed his cold lips on mine. I kept my arms around his neck, the perfect picture of romance, I wouldn't doubt. It was odd how much of a fantasy it all was. A year ago I was tripping over myself going from class to class, and now I was here ballroom dancing with my hair skimming the floor in a breathtaking kiss. There was no way any daydreaming of mine could have foretold this kind of dream come true.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of a show for the evening," I blushed when I was completely standing once more, knowing we still had an audience.

"Really?" Edward asked playfully, his voice a purr in my ear. "I thought we were just beginning."

"Hey, you two!" Jessica called, running over. "How about you let us amateurs have a go on the dance floor?"

"Please, feel free to use the school facilities." Edward told her. "They are for everyone's disposal, you know."

"Gosh… you didn't have to go and be rude to her, Edward." I said when we left the area to sit down at one of the few candlelit tables reserved for those who didn't fill up the entire dance floor.

"You would be too, if you heard what she was thinking." He muttered, his gaze dark when he glared at her through a crowd.

"What? More vindictive thoughts?" I questioned. "I mean, at least she doesn't _do_ anything about what she thinks. Most people don't really expect other people to be listening in on what they're thinking."

"Yeah, but it shows what kind of person they are." Edward continued to frown. "A person isn't going to lie to themselves."

"Mind if we join you?" Angela asked, Eric standing behind her, smiling at me a bit too enthusiastically.

"Not at all," I told them, despite Edward's initial glare.

"I was never much of a dancer," Angela blushed as she said it, no doubt feeling silly saying that to the couple who just had a crowd around them. "I like the costumes. They look very… _real_."

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen has a lot of antiques at his house," I told her, my eyes constantly diverting to Edward's face. "Alice was nice enough to lend me one of the dresses."

"You both will win King and Queen hands down," Angela smiled at Edward, and her blush deepened when he did not return it. I kicked Edward from where I sat and he glared at me.

"Edward," Alice appeared behind her brother rapidly, Jasper hovering behind her. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," he stood abruptly and they left as quickly as they had came.

"Is something wrong with him?" Eric asked after he had left.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth." I pondered on his sullen mood.

"Well, regardless, you both have our vote." Angela said.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to vote for us," I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"We _wanted_ to," Angela reassured. "There's not many people to vote for, anyway."

"I'm sure Jessica might have wanted it," I said, turning to see her finally rejoin Mike.

"She's already gotten it before, when we were freshman." Angela informed. "She doesn't need another crown."

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob waved as he took Edward's empty seat. "You guys having a good time at the dance so far?"

"Yes," Angela and Eric smiled in a friendly fashion.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob looked around and we followed suit, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"That's odd," I remarked. "He just went to go talk with Alice and Jasper for a moment."

"He'll probably be back soon," Angela reassured.

"I saw you guys on the dance floor," Jacob said.

"Oh," I blushed. "You and every other student."

"What? It wasn't like you guys were dancing terribly or something." Jacob laughed at my bashfulness. "I guess you have to flaunt what you've got."

"Isn't that a _girl_ phrase?" Eric asked.

"Not anymore," Jacob shrugged. "It has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"Sure," I joined in the laughter.

""So, you up for another go on the dance floor, Bella?" Jacob looked hopeful. "I can't say that I'm a better dancer than your last partner, but I'll give you the best I've got."

"Alright, at least until Edward comes back."

"I still can't see him anywhere," Angela observed.

Back dancing, this time with Jacob, we followed the other couples, moving slowly in soft circles. But this time, even without the professional dance moves to awe the crowd, we had just as big of an audience. Sure, they weren't crowding around us in a tight circle that locked us within, but I could feel their eyes. They were wondering why I wasn't with Edward. I heard their whispers. I felt them leave their gazes at me to search the room from where they danced, looking for the Cullens that I spent all my time with. Like Angela had observed before I had embarked to dance with Jacob, Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You're still blushing," Jacob pointed out. "It's not embarrassing… to be here with me… is it?"

"No," I smiled at him to reassure, but it felt forced and fake. "It's not _too_ bad."

"It's weird that he's been gone for so long," Jacob told me, growing uncomfortable as well. "I don't think I've seen you alone this long since school started."

"I know," I sighed, still searching for Edward's face in the darkness.

"Hey, Jacob!" Mike waved when the song ended and he bolted over, abandoning Jessica who stood glaring. "Share the wealth."

"I'm not some soda to be tossed amongst the guys to share," I protested. "I think I'll just sit and wait for Edward to get back."

"Aw – come on, Bella." Mike begged. "How often am I going to get the chance to dance with you after this? I mean, once he gets back and sees how popular his girl is without him there, he'll never leave you alone again."

"I guess," I gave in, knowing well that Edward would be possessive if ever he saw me dancing with every guy at the school dance.

"Your costume is pretty… something." Mike looked at the gown and I felt my face flush. "You know, even with all the make-up, I can still see you blush."

"Thanks for reminding me," I let out a small laugh. "I guess it's one of the downfalls to being human."

"What?" Mike cocked his head to the side, not sure what my response was exactly saying.

"Oh," I cursed myself silently. "Nothing. I just feel a bit odd, not having Edward here."

"Oh," Mike mimicked my previous response, his eyes falling slowly before he looked back up at me. "Can you do me a favor, Bella?"

"A favor?" I looked in his eyes, wondering what he might have up his sleeve. "So long as it isn't anything outrageous, I guess I could."

"Just never forget that you don't need some guy to lean on in order to stand on your own two feet, okay?"

"Well…" I was momentarily dumbfounded by what he said, not expecting him to say that. "Yeah – sure. I think I could do that."

"You seem surprised," Mike commented. "What? Didn't think Mike Newton could be serious?"

"Not… exactly," I looked down, hoping that could conceal how much more ruddier my cheeks just became.

"I think you have a line of fans," Mike glowered at the boys who stared at me when the song ended. "It's going to be a long night."

"No kidding," I muttered. "Where are you, Edward?"

* * *

**AN: **Don't forget to show some loving! Soon to come… Mike's after party and all that good stuff! 


	3. Hooded Party Crasher

**AN: **Okay, so I definately posted this thing WAY later than I thought I would, and I offer my apologies. I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, who make this whole day so much brighter.

PASSIONFORNIGHT: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy. I didn't do Mike's party much justice, but I'm hoping the reasons that will come in the next chapter will suffice. Thanks again for your words. You're a dear.

VAMPTASTIC:I hope this update was fast enough for you. Thanks for your review.

SERAPHYN: Haha. I don't think he would be too. Poor fellows don't stand a chance in comnparison with him anyway.

SOPRANOID: So sorry you don't find out where he went in this chapter. Next chapter will be explanations... actually the next 2 ones, if I MUST be exact.

ROSE-KUN: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As if they need more drama in their lives. Hehe... but it so very fun to write of.

ABBEY123: Your kind words make me smile. Thanks a bunches!

LIVININTWILIGHT: Haha. Sorry for leaving you hanging, and another apology in advance for leaving you hanging again. I hope that, regardless, it doesn't impede on this chapter. Hope you still enjoy it.

TWILIGHTGAL: Well, here's an update. Hope you enjoy it. The next two chapters will clarify these events that occurred.

NO LIES I AM WHAT I AM: Glad you enjoy the story. After receiving your view last night I went on a huge dress hunt throughout the cyber world. Unfortunately, I didn't find an EXACT dress of what I thought, but I found a few that were similar. If you check my profile, I put links with a bit of my babbling over the search. Thanks for your review.

DANAMARIN: I hope my story continues to be interesting. :) for reviewing. :) another for being cool like that.

ALLYCATZZZZZ: Thank you very much for the review. Short and sweet, and it still made me smile. :

* * *

**3. Hooded Party Crasher**

When the DJ announced the last dance of the evening, I knew something was wrong. Even if Edward had something urgent, he would have at least given me an explanation or _something_ – at least something that didn't involve abandoning me at the first school dance. Excusing myself, I sat at the table, not wanting to dance anymore, even if I had more than one willing partner.

"You okay, Bella?" Jacob sat beside me.

"Edward's still not back," I frowned. "It's not like him at all. He would not leave me alone like this unless it was something _real_ bad."

"The Cullens always have their own affairs to attend to."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing – it's nothing," Jacob shrugged but I saw him withdraw.

"You know, I can keep a secret." I resorted to the eyelash batting. "I'm more of a listener anyway."

"Well, it's just… I…" it was someone else's turn to blush tonight. "My dad, he keeps an eye out on the Cullens. You know how he gets and all with his superstitions."

"Yeah, I remember." I recalled how he had bribed Jacob with new car parts to have him ask me at prom to break up with Edward.

"Well, he's been keeping tabs on Dr. Cullen especially. He doesn't trust the guy working at the hospital."

"That's ridiculous. Carlisle is one of the best doctors in the state… probably the world!" I defended.

"I wouldn't bet against it. I've heard nothing but good things of him, but that's not enough to convince him…"

"So…" I looked into his eyes, urging him to continue.

"You'll probably think I'm insane," Jacob shook his head. "It's completely absurd."

"I've heard worse," I mean, how much more insane of a story would it be to tell the world I was buddy-buddy with a group of vampires and dating one of them?

"Well, Dr. Cullen appeared very nervous awhile back… maybe a few days or a week or something…" Jacob ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to explain. "My dad was in the waiting room for one of his friends who had been doing some home improvement and had stapled his hand..." We both cringed at the idea. "…and Dr. Cullen came out. His wife was there. My dad said she was gorgeous and looked very young. Well, right behind Mrs. Cullen was a group of police officers. He hadn't heard much because they talking pretty softly, but he caught that there were some charges being set against someone – obviously one of the lot."

"Police are in on it?" I pondered this thought. "I don't think Edward would be acting like this over any federal involvement."

"You don't think so?"

"Well, I mean, I thought it was serious."

"Isn't the police something serious?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…" I frowned. "Why wouldn't Charlie tell me something?"

"You okay, Bella?"

"How would the police ever suspect them?" I asked, more to myself than him.

"Oh, _that_…" Jacob looked down.

"What?" I cried, grabbing Jacob. "You have to tell me now. I'm as involved as them."

"You are?"

"Well, anything that happens to them affects me, so I think I deserve to know."

"Bella," Jacob looked hurt. "You'll hate me once I tell you."

"I won't. I just need to know. I hate not knowing."

"You see, a week ago some kid went missing…"

"But why would the police suspect…"

"And my dad kinda gave the police a heads up…"

"They listened to him? Isn't Billy known to be a fanatic though?"

"Bella," Jessica stood with the lunch crew, smiling. "Or should I say, Homecoming Queen?"

"Bella is just fine."

"Well, I'm not sure what you guys are talking about so seriously but everyone's already leaving."

"Oh," I turned and, sure enough, we were the only ones left. "I didn't even notice."

"You need a ride?" Mike stepped forward. "It doesn't look like Edward returned."

"I'm not sure if I'm up for any partying right now," I stood and felt sick with worry.

"Come on, Bella, you told me you would come!" Mike pleaded. "It wouldn't be much of anything if you weren't there, you know. Plus, the ladies will think I'm a stud if I have the homecoming queen there."

"I see," Mike was already the school catch. He didn't need my help to make him more popular than he was.

"Plus, we would enjoy your company there," Angela smiled and I enjoyed her reason far better than Mike's.

"Please?" Mike was on his knees. "We'll make it worth your time."

On the ride to Mike's house, I wanted nothing better than to open the door, jump out, and run to the Cullen's house. This was so unlike Edward. Why would he disappear like this so suddenly? Could it actually be for the reason that Jacob told me? The police seemed like such a small problem in comparison to any vampire-related issue that it was hard to put much thought into what Jacob said.

And it didn't help that I had Edward's crown on my lap the whole night, a reminder that he was no where to be found. I looked towards Mike and he gave me a wide grin, obviously pleased that I had decided to come. As much as I tried to look calm, it felt like my current misery was plastered all over my face.

"I'll vote you best dressed for the evening," Mike said when he helped me out of his car.

"That's okay," I gave him a small smile. "One crown is enough for me."

The others arrived at the same moment, following in a line from the dance. Everyone filed into Mike's home, cast in black light, but the Newton's decorations seemed cheesy and typical when I thought of the Cullen's home.

"Bella…" the voice was a whisper but I turned instantaneously upon hearing it.

"Bella, you coming?" Mike asked, holding the door for his guests.

"One second," I called.

So Edward would probably frown at my decision to walk into the trees that surrounded Mike's house, especially if it involved me following weird voices into the darkness away from society. But at this moment it didn't matter. I wanted so desperately to find out what was going on that I left the gravel for the dirt path in the trees.

"Hello?" I tried to search in the darkness for a sign of someone, but my eyes hadn't adjusted quite yet. "Did someone call?"

"Bella…" the words this time were a warm tingling on my ear, and yet I still shivered.

Turning, I saw a dark figure in front of me. A black hood concealed the person's identity and the cape enveloped their entire body, falling to the floor in a black heap. If that didn't top the mystique of this stranger, it was that, despite the darkness, I could see the person's eyes – a bright orange that sparkled with something. Was it anger, desire, or – hunger?

"Nice uh – costume," I took a step back.

"You are a terrible liar," the person's voice was brusque and deep. "I can smell the fear on you."

"I knew I should have worn more deodorant," I joked, but it came out meekly and I could hear my heart accelerating, pounding in my head.

"The time for jokes is over, Bella." A unfathomable growl was sent my way. "We've been waiting for you for awhile now."

In an instant another growl was heard, this time not from the hooded stranger. A flash came in front of me, knocking me to the earthen floor. A dark cape was in my face, but the sight of buckled shoes in front of me confirmed the culprit. Edward growled again at the stranger, and I knew he now flashed his teeth at the figure, showing him the threat he was.

"She's with me," I didn't know how I heard the throaty growl, but I picked it up.

It was a relief to see Edward turn around and help me up. As soon as I was standing on my feet again, I wound me arms around him tightly, my head against his hard chest. At first, I closed my eyes, waiting for him to push me away, but the moment never came. Instead, his own arms encircled me, holding me just as tightly to him. His head lowered, his forehead against my own. I could feel his cold breath on my face, but I couldn't get my heart rate to slow down.

"My heart won't stop beating like…"

"I know," Edward sighed, and his grip tightened. "It's natural for a human to react like that. It's their natural instinct. You _knew_ he was dangerous."

"I didn't feel nervous," I told him. "I tried cracking a joke. The guy obviously didn't have a sense of humor."

"Bella…" Edward lifted his heads and I looked up to search his eyes for answers. "Do you have any idea where you would be if I hadn't shown up when I did?"

I didn't need an answer when I heard a loud howl fill the night. With my eyes still up, I observed the moon, brighter than usual, and shuddered. My head rested against his chest again, and Edward's cold lips brushed my forehead.

"It's one thing, being killed by a vampire…" Edward's words didn't help my rapid heartbeat. "…but a werewolf… they're merciless once they have you alone…"

"Why did he want me though?" I asked. "I was with a huge group of people. Half the school is here, and yet I heard him call my name out of the crowd."

"You followed the voice?" Edward frowned. "Bella, didn't you learn anything from…"

"I know, I know. It was stupid of me, but I thought… maybe whoever it was would know something about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, I was worried. You never came back, and I suspected the worse and Jacob told me about Billy's tip to the police…"

"You don't have to worry about me ever, Bella. Worry about yourself." Edward cocked his head. "Jacob told you about that?"

"Yes, it took a bit of eye batting his way, but I was desperate."

"Esme was worried, and thought we had to leave, but it took just one talk with the police to clear up the whole matter." Edward shrugged. "I think there was a bit of dazzling during the conversation on their part, but we can't have the police ever suspecting something of us."

"Then what… what was this about?" I nodded to where the figure had ran off.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Later? Edward, I've been dying in worry over you all night, and then _this_ happens…"

"How about we take it a step at a time?"

"A step at a time? Okay, then let's begin with why you left me at the dance like that…"

"Bella, we have all night." Edward's hand held my face. "Can we just forget about this for a bit?"

"Forget? And do what?"

"Well, we _are _standing right next to Newton's house, and last I heard there was some party…"

"You still want to go to that?"

"You don't?"

"I wasn't very enthusiastic to attend after losing my dance partner," I smiled when Edward's arms wrapped around me and he held my hands. "But now that he's back, I don't think it seems so very terrible."

"Let's have a bit of normality for the night," we laughed at the thought.

When we walked through the front door, Edward's arms around me protectively, heads followed our movement. I beamed, glad to have Edward with me again, and I saw how dejected Mike and the other boys I danced with after Edward left looked.

"It looks like you weren't _that_ alone after I left," Edward noted when we took a seat at the family bar. "I have to be sure not to leave you alone like that again. I don't want those guys thinking that you're suddenly available."

"Glad you realize it," a person handed me a can of soda and I thanked them. "So really, what was this whole evening about, Edward? How come Alice and Jasper didn't come back?"

"They had… other… matters to attend to."

"And what kind of matters was that?" Edward didn't shift or make an attempt to respond. "Okay, I'll reserve the questionnaire until _after_ the party."

"Hey, isn't this party great?" Tyler approached me for the first time tonight, and I saw Lauren glaring from a distance.

"Yeah, it's really nice. The Newton's put a lot into it."

"And the sound effects," Tyler whistled. "Did you _hear_ that howl awhile ago? It sounded so _real_. I wouldn't doubt every person here got a shiver attack hearing that."

"It was very authentic," I agreed, and cast Edward a look.

"Slow dance!" a person hollered, and the previous Halloween music ended to one of the current top chart songs.

"Well, gotta go." Tyler nodded in Lauren's direction. "The partner's calling. That is, unless…"

"Bella's had enough of a night dancing with boys," Edward cut in, one of his arms around me possessively. "I think it's about time she gave her original partner the pleasure of a dance."

"You know, some people would suspect us of being too clingy." I giggled when that only drew his arms more tightly around me.

"Good," Edward whispered in my ear, and then kissed my neck. "I want them to know you're mine."

"So long as they get the hint that _you're _mine," I smiled and felt at ease for the first time since he had first left.

"You know, Bella, I haven't had much of an opportunity to say how divine you look tonight."

"Your eyes speak wonders," I laughed. "It's alright. I was never one for much flattery."

"Yes, but your cheeks turn an astonishing scarlet whenever I compliment you…" I felt myself blush by his gaze. "…like that."

"What can I say? My guy makes me hot," I shrugged.

"Really?" Edward grinned wickedly. "How about when your guy kisses you?"

"Well, _that _is definitely…" I didn't get to finish my statement when his lips crushed against mine.

Edward had never used such force with me. Most of the times his kisses were so soft that my lips tingled merely from how his lips could brush against them so lightly. But this time I felt the power in him. Again my arms wrapped around him, and his hands dug into my shoulder. I winced and his head looked up abruptly. I thought he might have been worried that he hurt me.

"We need to go," he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd. "We don't have much time."

"What happened?" I asked. Faces were again on us, seeing Edward's face set in stone, pulling me to the back door. "Edward, what's going on?"

"It's too late," Edward let out a breath as he lingered in the doorway. "They're already here."

* * *

**AN: **A cliffy... so sorry, but the suspense gets exciting, doesn't it? Te-he... anways... what do you all think? A bit more drama than I initially intended, but I think it didn't come out too bad. I promise I'll make it worth the wait. Or, at least, I'll try to.


	4. The Party Crashers

**AN: **This chapter was really hard for me to write, surprisingly. I bring up a topic that Stephenie didn't talk about much in Twilight, so I had to do a lot of research, in the hopes I could pull off this mythological creature. Didn't go very into detail about them, but I will later on. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Once again, thanks to my lovely reviewers, who all deserve party favors and applause.

IAMCOOL511: Thanks for the review. So glad to hear you like my story.

LIVININTWILIGHT: So sorry for another cliffy, but I needed time to research and write the explanation for the events. It took longer than I thought it would, and would've made that chapter super long.

DANAMARIN: Thank you for the gold star. I shall treasure it forever. ) You guessed correctly my dear. Took me awhile to figure out how to explain that, since Stephenie didn't talk about it much in Twilight, but I made due with the research I found.

ADDIE W.: You're a sweetie. Thanks for your kind words.

ANIMALS ARE MY LIFE: Hope this chapter was posted soon. I hurried as fast as I could.

RIN09: Hope the chapter was worth the wait. Lots of drama coming soon with these new characters. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!

OFFICE GIRL: I hurried with an update at top speed, but it took me awhile to say what I wanted to be said. Hope it was worth the wait for you. Glad that you enjoy reading my story.

MIDNIGHT 1987: Yup. You guess correctly, dear reviewer.

TANGSOO: Well, you'll get your "who" question answered in this chapter. I updated asap.

TWILIGHTGAL: Your review had me smiling and laughing. It was simply delightful to read. Hope to hear from you again, and I hope this chapter provides you much excitement.

FLIPPIN SWEET TWILIGHT LOVE: First of all, that name of yours is "flippin sweet"! It took me awhile to figure out how to make Edward explain for it, but I got some of it down. More clarifications not covered in this chapter will be brought up in the next.

PASSIONFORNIGHT: Your flattery is so very sweet. Yes, I felt sad for poor Bella for not having a moment of normality on this lovely evening. I tried to give her a bit of it towards the end though, as you'll see in this chapter.

ABBEY123: I updated as soon as I could when I finished writing this all out. Took quite a bit of time though to figure out how to write it. Thanks so much for your review.

Seraphyn: Well, sorry for so many ups and downs. I thought it would make for an interesting story. Hope to keep the story entertaining. Thanks again for the review.

ALLEYCATZZZZZ: Thanks. I take great pleasure in writing out the dialogue. Half the time I'm just imaging what I would say, so forgive me if some uncharacteristic statements are said. I can't help myself sometimes. P

* * *

**3. The Party Crashers**

All the noise of the party came to a halt at the sound of another howl, and I felt Edward's arms around me in an instant, his face set in stone. People around us focused on the front door, where loud knocks ended the silence. Mike, hesitant at first, managed to move towards the door and open it.

A group of five hooded figures emerged. Though shadows concealed their faces, their eyes lit up in the same orange I had seen in the trees. Leading the group was the tallest figure, the only one draped in red. Even with about twenty heads separating us, I could see the figure's eyes, the same color as the scarlet robe, look at me. Edward growled, glaring at the figure.

"Edward, what's going on?" I moved closer to him.

"Carlisle warned me of them," Edward grew tense with me in his arms. "I didn't think they would come crashing over here…"

"Nice party," the leader patted Mike's shoulder and he managed a smile.

"Edward…" the red eyes never left me as they approached.

"He can't do anything here, with all these humans…" Edward said, more to himself than to me. "He wouldn't…"

"Are they why you left me at the dance?" I whispered, feeling my heart rate accelerate right when it was beginning to slow down. "Edward… are they?"

"Cullen," the figure nodded at him and Edward growled.

"Jack!" the group walked past us outside and approached Jacob, who sat at a table, talking to some students in his classes. "How come you didn't tell us you were going to the party?"

Why and how this pack of hooded figures knew Jacob Black would not be figured out at this particular moment because Edward quickly began to drag me through the crowd to the front door. When I resisted, demanding that he tell me what was happening, he merely pulled me into his arms and carried me outdoors. A set of headlights blinded us momentarily and a door opened, where Alice leaned out slightly.

"Get in!" she called.

A minute passed in silence as Jasper drove like a maniac, the passing scenery a blur. With a hand over my chest, I looked at Alice and Jasper, hoping they might display some of the answers I needed to hear. However, all I saw was fear. Turning to Edward now, I hoped he might say something, but found him leaning forward, his elbows propped on his knees, his hands running through his hair.

"What is going on here?" I yelled. "First I'm almost attacked by some stranger, and then he decides to go and invite the rest of his buddies over. Obviously something is up here, and I'm not going to be left in the dark."

"You ever wonder why Billy Black is so interested in us?" it was surprising, hearing Jasper be the first to respond to my anger. "Ever thought about why he doesn't trust us, even though it's been established that we actgolden?"

"Billy's just superstitious."

"Billy's associated with werewolves," Jasper corrected, and Alice shot him a look.

"What Jasper means to say," she hit Jasper on the arm and turned around to face me. "Is that The Quileutes, for quite some time, have hadclose connections with werewolves in Forks."

"Oh," I nodded. "So, does that make Jacob a werewolf?"

"Did you see him with glowing eyes?" Jasper retorted.

"Not exactly sure," I answered in the same dry tone to match his. "But it _was_ a bit dark and I _am _only human."

"Edward, why don't you tell her?" Alice said, reaching over to tilt his head up. "Someone has to tell her, and it should be you."

"We don't ever have much trouble with werewolves," Edward said. "They pride themselves on segregation from other races, and keep to their kind."

"This isn't some vampire and werewolf war, is this?" I asked, remembering I had seen a few movies on that.

"This isn't some fictitious story, Bella." Edward's hand grasped mine. "The only differences we have are strictly territorial."

"Territorial?" of all the things to argue over, a plot of land didn't seem likely. "What? They want to upgrade your guys' house or something?"

"No," Edward's face darkened again. "They're after you."

"_What_?" I sat back, feeling I was going to fall over. "Are you kidding me? First some sick, psycho hunting vampire, and now I have a pack of werewolves after me?"

"You're quite the catch, for humans, vampires, _and _werewolves."

"Apparently so," I smiled weakly, going dizzy. "But – why… why me?"

"This new pack of werewolves came into town about a week ago," Edward explained. "They're been living at the forest by Billy Black's house. The Quileutes have always been affiliated with those touched by lycanthropy, and that continues up to modern times. The new leader, Zane, has taken a liking to you. He heard of the girl who charmed a vampire, and now he's interested…"

"Of course, men are all the same: they want what they can't have." I grumbled.

"The pack showed up at Carlisle's this evening," Edward frowned. "Zane wanted to let him know of their arrival, as if we were unaware of there presence in Forks…"

"So what do they want?" I asked. "I mean, what could they want with a teenage girl anyway?"

"They're a pack of animals," Edward said. "They're like a dog that wants what they see another dog playing with, and they're willing to fight to have it."

"See, I told you. Men are all the same."

"Bella, this is serious." Edward looked me in the eyes. "Zane wants you. It doesn't help that he's been staying at the Black's estate, where he gets to hear that little Black boy ramble on about how in love he is with you but how you are in love with me."

"See, no need to worry. I'm still yours."

"Werewolves' instincts are far stronger than ours," Edward told me. "If they transform… you face an animal. And they don't mind the fight to get what they want."

"Woah, I don't want any wars fought out over me." I held up my hands. "I'm no Helen of Troy. I've seen the movie. I've heard the tales. _That _is not going to happen over me."

"That's what we've been trying to prevent," Edward looked helpless. "Bella, please. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You've got to be patient. Carlisle will probably work it all out. It should be over soon."

"Over? But didn't Carlisle already try to work it out? A lot of good that did. I only got a visitor in the same night that that Zane fellow decides to have a chat with Carlisle who looked like I was a piece of steak with legs…"

"No more following voices anymore, Bella." Edward said. "And no more going anywhere alone. And absolutely no walks into the forest."

"This could all be avoided, if you just let me…" I seized the opportunity, bringing up the old argument.

"Bella, please, this is really not the time…"

"So, what do we do from here?" I pouted in a playful manner, but was disappointed nonetheless that I would still remain human.

"Well, the plans of the evening were for you to stay with us," Alice said. "And I don't think that's changed any…"

"Good, at least one thing this evening won't be cut short because of these party crashers," I mumbled, though I knew they could hear me.

"I'm sorry our whole night was ruined," Edward apologized, bringing my hand to his lips.

"It wasn't my _whole _night that was ruined," I corrected. "Just my evening. The night is young."

"Think I can make it up to you?"

"Well, I'm sure we could arrange something." I shrugged but gave him a smile.

"Gosh, that moment of fear was short-lived." Alice remarked, turning back to face the front with a sigh.

"We really should be serious right now, Bella." Edward said. "We've got a big problem at hand."

"Yeah, but you also promised me a bit of normality, and I haven't gotten that quite yet."

"Want me to take the long way home?" Jasper asked.

"What's that? One minute, instead of two?" we laughed and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "How about you slow down the car to at least below one hundred and _then_ take the long way home?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper agreed.

"You're quite the negotiator," Edward commented, smiling at me.

"I do what I can," I grinned and placed my hand against his cheek. He moved into my touch.

"You are still so warm, Bella." Edward closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to be like this forever, you know."

"Bella…" Edward's eyes shot open in warning.

"Fine, I won't bring it up again." I batted my eyes at him.

We arrived at the Cullen's home in the next five minutes, since Jasper kept to his word and brought it down to ninety, still forty-five miles above the speedlimit, but still a lot nicer than one hundred above. We entered the place to find Esme sitting on a sofa, reading a book. She smiled and jumped up, rushing over to embrace me. I smiled, always feeling welcomed when in her presence.

"Carlisle is in his study," she explained, leading us to the room she had previously been sitting in. "He'll be down in a moment. We've been waiting for your arrival since Edward left."

"We had a slight detour..." Edward began, only to be cut short.

"Is everyone alright?" Carlisle glided down the steps and stood before us.

"Yes," Alice answered. "But Zane and his pack showed up for the party."

"And one of them decided to give Bella a visit," Edward growled as he said it.

"It wasn't that bad..." I tried to reassure, hating all the fuss that was being said over me.

"If I hadn't came in when I did..." Edward stopped, obviously trying not to think of it. "What do we do? They assure us peace, and then do this."

"Well, what exactly did they do?" Carlisle inquired, seating himself beside Esme.

"One of his pack tried to attack Bella," he grew stiff as he said it. "And then the whole lot of them showed up at the Newton's party."

"Isn't it natural for teenagers to crash parties though, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but they aren't teenagers..."

"Zane and his group just enrolled at Forks High," Carlisle informed. "They very well pass for teenagers amongst the humans."

"Is Forks a magnet for nonhuman creatures, or is it just me?" I questioned.

"But that still doesn't explain why one of them almost attacked Bella!"

"Werewolves are very primal in their instincts," Carlisle began. "Most of the time they act primarily on instinct. Most likely one of the pack was curious about Bella and sought her out. He might not have been planning on attacking, but perhaps the close contact was too much for him to fight. They are easily governed by their animal tendencies, and any wolf, upon the seclusion of a creature that is substantially weaker and completely defenseless, is apt to attack."

"That's no excuse," Edward frowned, unsatisfied with Carlisle's explanation. "What if I hadn't came when I did?"

"If you would like, I will seek out Zane tomorrow." Carlisle told him. "I would tonight, but from what I've heard he is at a high school party, and I do not think it sensible for the town doctor to come crashing in on youthful merriment."

"Why not?" Edward grumbled. "Mike Newton already has a pack of werewolves crashing his party."

"That does not give reason for us vampires to," Carlisle responded.

"_I_ was invited."

"I was not."

"How about we all rest for a bit?" Esme suggested, sensing the tension in the room and growing disturbed by it. "It has been a long day for everyone."

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Upstairs, in their room, I believe." Esme answered. "There's no need for the whole family to be disturbed tonight."

"Well, I'm done with worrying for the night." I announced.

"You should be the most worried," Edward said, frowning.

"I think Bella's right," Carlisle agreed. "We're perfectly safe in this house. No one will dare come nearby and, if anyone does that poses a threat, I am confident that we all will be able to defend ourselves and Bella."

"Sounds good to me," I said, reaching for Edward. "Come on, you promised."

"Okay," Edward still frowned as we went to his room. "But I'm not going to be okay until Carlisle talks to Zane."

Edward's room remained unchanged since last we had been in there. The only new addition had been a thick burgundy blanket that Esme had brought up one day for me when it was exceptionally cold and I had resorted to shaking. Grabbing the blanket now, Edward draped it over my shoulders, sweeping me into his arms and then placing me on his leather sofa.

"Did I lose my ability to walk this evening?" I asked when he sat beside me.

"No, but it always feels great… having you in my arms." He gave me a smile.

"I'll agree with you on that one," I shifted, bringing the blanket closer to me.

"You're still cold?" Edward asked. "I can find you…"

"I'll survive, I promise." I interrupted. "But, you know, I wouldn't be so cold if you…"

"Bella…" the warning was in his voice again.

"I wasn't going to bring _that_ up," I said, laughing. "I had a very different agenda at hand."

"Oh, really?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you planning, might I ask?"

"That maybe there's another way to heat up the room?" I tried to give him my slyest grin, and prayed I didn't look completely ridiculous.

"And… what did you have in mind?" he matched my tone, except his was far more believable than any cheesy voice I could pull off.

"I don't know – maybe a bit of hugging or…" Edward tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed the side of my face. "I guess that's good too."

"Really?" he closed his eyes, kissing my forehead. "How about this?"

"That's good… too…" my heart rate went soaring again, and I wondered why it hadn't put out by now, constantly have to go up and down throughout the day.

By the time Edward decided to place his lips on mine, I had discarded the blanket completely, abandoning it on the carpet. When he kissed me, my heart stopped again, and I grew breathless.

"You know, breathing is good for humans." Edward remarked, breaking the kiss. "I can't have you dying on me every time we kiss, Bella."

"What can I say… you take my breath away." I blushed after I said it, realizing I was becoming completely corny. "In the literal sense too, obviously."

"You blush far too easily," Edward remarked, kissing my cheeks and then running a finger over them.

"One of my many intoxicating qualities, right?" I asked with a shrug.

"Exactly," Edward smiled, kissing me once more.

"Gosh, do you guys need a chaperone now?" Alice stood in the doorway, but Edward continued to kiss me. "I guess you guys do."

"A little privacy would be appreciated," Edward said when he finally decided to give me a moment to breathe.

"I wonder how far you guys might have gone if I didn't walk in on you…" Alice gave Edward a questioning look. "Kissing is all you guys plan on doing, right?"

"Edward is more likely to take a bite out of me than anything like _that_?" I felt flushed, having to reassure Alice.

"Well, figuratively speaking, it _could _be considered to be like taking a bite out of someone…" Alice didn't seemed convinced. "I'm assuming you want some more alone time, now?"

"You assumed right," Edward responded, and I smiled, glad to know that despite all their eccentricities, the Cullen household possessed some family qualities.

"Wow, I didn't expect that kind of interaction."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked, turning to face me.

"I forget sometimes with you guys that we're all teenagers still."

"I'm a vampire, Bella. Almost a hundred."

"Yes, but at that moment, you were the seventeen-year-old guy who is quite the looker, if I might add, whose sister just found him smooching with his girlfriend." If Edward were human, I think he might actually have blushed. "It's okay though. Our relationship is pretty open by now. If they didn't expect us to act like a couple once in awhile, what did they think we were doing?"

"I guess," Edward shifted and I grinned again.

"You know, this is the most normal I think we've had it all night." I confessed.

"What? Having Alice come in to inspect and interrogate us like that?"

"No," I shook my head, grabbing his hands. "Acting like we just might be normal, you know? Like I'm not in a house full of vampires and I'm not currently being sought after by a pack of werewolves. Like we're just two teens in love, and your sister intrudes upon our privacy."

"You actually _enjoyed_ that?"

"I'm not exactly up for it happening again soon, but it was nice for a change." I admitted. "I mean, it's as normal as it gets for us, at least."

"I guess you're right," Edward agreed with a nod. "But let's not hope it happens again tonight."

"I think Alice got the hint that we want our privacy," I giggled when Edward's arms came around me.

"Good," he moved his lips back to mine and I felt him grin. "Because it's about time we're alone for the night."


	5. Contentment Despite Dangers

**AN: **Thanks so much for your kind words, dear faithful reviewers that make me smile and want to throw a party of glee when I read your reviews. I shall provide individual thanks in my next update. As of now I am really pressed for time and today I don't have a few moments to spare to elaborate on the degree of joy and appreciation I feel for those few that are able to give me a few moments to tell me what you think. But, believe me, next update I will babble like usual about how completely awesome you are and how thankful I am to have these great people reviewing my writing. Now... back to the story...

* * *

**5. Contentment Despite Dangers**

Somewhere along the way of the night of cuddling, I had fallen asleep. Rising up with a grumble, I noticed Edward was gone. The South wall showed that it was still dark outside, and I smiled at the blanket that Edward had draped atop me when I had left him for unconsciousness. At first, I merely ran my hand through my hair, feeling as if I had not gotten any sleep at all, although my drooping eyes and obvious bed-head told me otherwise. For the first time, I felt relieved, not having Edward here to see what a mess a few hours of sleep could do to me. Not that he hadn't seen that before.

I found a mirror in the hallway and attempted to dishevel my hair, running my hands through it to untangle the knots. How I could develop an unmanageable mane of tangles in such a short period of time would forever be a mystery to me.

"Something wrong with your hair?" Edward suddenly appeared behind me, his eyes staring at our reflection.

"Nothing more than usual," I smiled, continuing to run my fingers through it.

"You know, we _do_ have brushes at my house." Edward reminded. "You don't have to resort to such… primal… behavior."

"I was desperate," I shrugged, turning to face him. "But I think I'm done worrying about it. I've come to accept the inevitable that I am just one of those lucky people who wake up looking like they came from the dead."

"You look like an angel," Edward reached for my hair, twirling some in his fingers. "And I think your hair is beautiful. Especially when you just wake up."

"When did I fall asleep exactly? I had felt so awake and then the next moment I'm waking up."

"You fell asleep just when I was vouching undying love for you," Edward teased and I gave him a friendly swat. "You missed nothing important, Bella. If I were human, I would have fallen asleep too."

"So what did you do to entertain yourself as I drooled in my sleep?" I shuddered, hoping I honestly didn't do something that embarrassing.

"I enjoy watching you sleep. You are always so at peace." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "And you say the most flattering things when you're unconscious."

"Oh, no!" I sucked in my lip, waiting for the verdict. "So how bad was it this time?"

"You were assuring me that you were ready," Edward shook his head and let out a laugh. "Even in your sleep, you try to convince me…"

"Don't you think that shows how much I really want it?" I grabbed his hands. "Edward, this would be the perfect time. I mean, those werewolves won't think twice about me if I'm one of you…"

"Bella," Edward shook his head. "There is enough to worry about without having to add that to the mess."

"A girl can still hope," I sighed. "Okay, so what are we up to today?"

"I promised Charlie to have you home early."

"Great, now I get to spend the rest of the time thinking up a good story to tell Charlie that doesn't involve a pack of werewolves on my tail and one that almost attacked me."

"Just tell him that it was a fun night and you had a good time." Edward suggested. "You're a teenager, after all, Bella. When have teens ever been open about their affairs with their parents, at least of the romantic sort?"

"I guess," I agreed. "But what _really_ happened is always so much more interesting, and the stories I make up seem so dull in comparison…"

"Be grateful for a little bit of monotony," Edward reminded. "We don't get that very often."

"Well, what do we expect? I'm only a human dating a vampire," I laughed, giving his hands a pat. "How monotonous could a life like _that_ get?"

"No less than extraordinary," Edward grinned, pressing his lips against mine.

"It's five in the morning and you guys are back at it," Alice jested, ascending the staircase.

"Hey, some of us don't have all eternity to bask in everlasting love," I remarked, causing Alice to let out a laugh before she entered her own room.

"You hungry, Bella?" Edward asked, getting his answer when my stomach decided to let out the most mortifyingly loud growl known to humanity.

"Apparently so," I gestured to my stomach, patting it lightly. "My stomach beat me to the answer."

"Well, would you like something to eat?"

That's when I smelled it – the cooking of food! I could smell the butter burning on a stove, and my mouth instantly began to water. Leading me down the stairs, we came to a kitchen. The room that was always so neglected now filled with lights and movement as Esme fiddled with the stove, mixing ingredients on a huge granite island.

"Is this – it's all for me?" I looked at the buffet displayed on the large table.

"While you were asleep, I took a trip to the store." Edward smiled lopsidedly. "It had been a long night, and I knew you would be hungry when you woke up after all that had happened. I guess we're lucky we have a twenty-four hour grocers at our disposal at Forks."

"You're going to make a pig out of me," I gaped at the piles of pancakes and mountain of scrambled eggs. "I couldn't possibly finish this."

"Well, we need to plump you up by Thanksgiving," Jasper stood in the doorway, observing the scene before him.

"So long as you leave enough blood in me to transform three days later, I'll be fine." I told him, and saw Edward frown.

"It's a bit weird, sitting here eating while you guys just sit and watch." I said when I filled a plate with food.

"You do it everyday at lunch when we're at school," Edward reminded.

"Yeah, I guess." I took another bite of Esme's blueberry pancakes and forgot about my previous thoughts. "I thought vampires didn't cook. This stuff is delicious! You ever thought about opening up your own place? You would give IHOP a run for their money."

"Before we moved to Forks, I was the president of the town's cooking club." Esme admitted. "But that was short-lived. We didn't last long when everyone grew suspicious about how young we all look."

"It i_s_ a bit unbelievable, this outrageous young, gorgeous family living together." I agreed. "But people don't seem to question it really out here."

"Well, as you can see, people tend to shy away from abnormal thoughts." Jasper commented. "The humans' instincts told them those werewolves were dangerous, but they still let them into the party."

"Zane wouldn't hurt anyone with that many people there," Esme told Jasper.

"I don't like him," Jasper growled. "He seems arrogant, and he's shady."

That sounded weird, coming from a vampire who randomly shows up from the shadows with his cynicism.

"So, is Carlisle going to talk to Zane today?" I asked.

"He already did," Edward's eyebrows furrowed, and his face grew hard. "He said they just came to the party to see you for themselves. Then he told Carlisle that his friend from last night wasn't any harm to you and he was only messing with you."

"Glad to know now I'm something to poke fun at."

"I don't trust him," Edward growled in the same manner Jasper had. "There's something sly about the way he looks. And his eyes glow with mischief."

"We're just suspicious because they're something new in our lives," Esme intruded with her own incite on the manner. "They're no different from anyone else. If someone heard about a girl like Bella dating a vampire and spending her time with a clan of them, it would catch anyone's interest. They are just being curious."

"You didn't see the way he looked at her last night," Edward's eyes darkened. "You didn't hear his thoughts…"

"Wait – what did he say?" I had forgotten about Edward's uncanny ability to read people's minds. "Well, I mean, what did he think?"

"He wants you for himself," Edward's hands moved into tight fists. "He wants to take you away."

"Well, I guess it would be worse… he might have wanted to eat me or something."

"He's an animal, Bella!" for a minute he looked like Emmett in a big bulk of tense muscles ready to attack. "Even if he _did_ just want to be with you as a companion, which I highly doubt, as soon as he transforms, you'll be gone. His animal instincts will take over, and he won't hesitate to attack you, especially if he has you alone to himself."

"But, how can that happen, with you here?"

"I don't know," Edward's shoulders fell now. "That's what makes that whole situation uneasy. I wouldn't be worried about him because I know we're stronger and can protect you, but when I look at him, he seems so _sure_ that he has you. Like you're already his…"

"You'll be safe with us, Bella." Esme reassured, dumping some more eggs onto my plate. "Carlisle and the rest of us will make sure nothing happens to you."

"And I don't plan on leaving your side as long as he's here," Edward vowed. "I will destroy myself the day that Zane tries to catch you and make you his own."

"A lot of good that would do me, you know, being captured by Zane if you decide to destroy yourself." I responded.

"I just can't let anything happen to you, Bella." Edward moved my hair to kiss the side of my face. "It unnerves me, having Zane here as a possible threat. I don't want to take any chances. I'm not going to gamble the safety of your life, or our relationship."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about our relationship, considering I don't plan on ever leaving you." I told him, smiling. "But everyday is a gamble in regards to the safety of my life. Have you forgotten I am a walking, living, breathing hazard to myself? I can barely make it out of my own house without putting myself in some degree of danger."

"This is true," Edward agreed, a small smile beginning to form.

"You have the most dazzling smile, you know." I grinned, watching his smile broaden.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Bella." Edward drew me into his arms, pressing me tightly against his chest. "You're safe with me."

"I'm glad you finally realize that."

"At least as safe as a person can be spending every moment of their life with a vampire," Edward gave me another smile and I was lost for the day in joy, forgetting about Zane and his pack of werewolves that were after me.

Charlie didn't even bother with questions when I got home. He merely smiled, thanked Edward for keeping true to his word, even though he knew that he would, and continued with his Die Hard movie marathon. The table filled with chips, popcorn, and a six-pack told me he had no plans to remove himself from that couch for the day unless it involved relieving himself in the nearest bathroom.

The rest of my day was uneventful, as I sat on my bed, finishing up some school assignments. I seized the day and got ahead in my classes, hoping that would give me more time to spend with Edward without the worry of homework in the back of my head. It wasn't until night had fallen and I leaned back on my pillows, closing my last school book, that I heard a chuckle.

"How long have you been here?" I kept my eyes closed, knowing well who was with me.

"I told you I don't plan on leaving your side," Edward's voice was filled with determination, and I wouldn't doubt his eyes had darkened in their impassioned state.

"Well, I'm sorry I provided dull company today." I told him. "Had I been aware of your presence earlier, I would have been a bit more exciting filling out those worksheets and writing that essay."

"It was fine," Edward reassured. "You have the most enchanting look on your face when you're thinking intently on something. Your forehead wrinkles and you sometimes draw in your lips and…"

"Woah," I held up a hand. "If this came from anyone else, I would be creeped out. You sounded like a stalker for a moment…"

"Bella, I _am_ following you around every second of the day." Edward reminded. "When you're with a person that long, you notice things about them."

"At least it was nothing embarrassing this time," I let out a small laugh. "You remember that time over the summer that I didn't know you were there and I thought I would try to teach myself aerobics?"

"You were very amusing, stumbling over yourself for an hour." Edward joined in my laughter.

"Hey, it was a good fifteen dollars well invested, if I had the coordination skills to last through the video without hurting myself."

"But, you don't, and I don't think you ever will."

"Your support is very encouraging, Edward." I sat up now and smiled at him. "But I guess that's okay. I mean, who really _wants_ a girlfriend that is toned and in shape and has a killer bod?"

"Why would I want one if I already have it?" Edward asked.

"A little late for flattery, don't you think?" I crossed my arms. "Especially when you so unfeelingly killed my dream to become a master in aerobics."

"There are plenty of things you are good at, that don't involve a medicine ball and a set of ten pounders." Edward grinned teasingly. "Although those tight spandex you wore…"

"Hey, those goods are reserved only for special people." I said when he had stood to sit beside me.

"Not special enough for you?" Edward asked, lying beside me with his eyes looking into mine.

"There you go, charming me again." I smiled at him in answer.

"It is so nice, to have you in my arms, Bella." Edward kissed me softly. "It seems I will never get enough of your warmth."

"I do promise there's more to me than the beating heart and blood."

"I believe you already," he kissed the top of my head, closing his eyes. "It's late, you know. And there's school tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm as golden as you, remember?" nonetheless, I closed my eyes, letting out a yawn as I snuggled closer to him. "You just watched me spend all day with the books."

It was so easy to fall asleep like that, in Edward's arms. With him, everything seemed easy. Besides convincing him to change me into a vampire, that is. But that wouldn't discourage me from continuing to try. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock, wrapped up in Edward's arms, and I sat up quickly, waking up in an instant when I heard honking outside. Without a second thought, I slipped on a new outfit, not paying mind how I looked as I pulled up my hair into a ponytail. I tripped over myself, tying my shoes as I went down the stairs. I should have known that was an unintelligent move, but my racing heart and the incessant honking didn't help clarify my thoughts. Picking myself up, I stuffed my papers into my bag and opened the door.

But, instead of seeing Edward smiling at me like I expected, leaning against his car in the suave manner that always had my heart skipping a few beats, I was met with a completely different picture.

* * *

**AN: **Cliffy, I couldn't help myself. P Well, I thought I would attempt to give Bella a bit of a break from drama in this chapter and let her have a low key day. So the moment was short-lived, considering she's face-to-face with drama again, but I tried. So... tell me what you think... 


	6. Zane

**AN:** Thanks to those who reviewed. I feel terrible, not updating sooner. I like to try and post every day since I am on vacation right now and seizing the summer as an opportunity to write my heart out, but on a random whim, the family wishes to go on an RV trip. Lucky for me, I only had to go for a little over 24 hours, but I didn't have access to a computer to post my story. However, I hope I can make it up to you guys. This chapter is the longest I've wrote, since I had an extra day to spruce it up for you all, so I hope that you guys enjoy it. There's new character introductions, who I can actually take credit for, even if they are unsavory. The world needs a few bad guys to dramatize the plot anyway. And, as I promised, here are my heart-filled thanks to those who reviewed for the past 2 chapters. What can I say… I love you guys very much for taking the time to tell me what you all think. It is so greatly appreciated and my heart goes out to you all.

**Ruby Red 17: **So glad to hear that you like the story. Werewolves will be a major part of the story from this point on, particularly Zane and his crew. So sorry I didn't post as soon as I would have liked. Yes, I do consider Edward to be a very honorable person. I mean, I'm in love with him just like everyone else here, but I do assure you in the next chapter I post there will be an explanation for his absence.

**Rin09**: Haha. That review was cute. It's okay, we all give into our corny moments sometimes. They make like interesting. You are such a sweetie. Seriously. So so so very sorry for not updating sooner than I would like. Darn these random RV trips. curses the RV in front of the house

**Passionfornight: **You are so awesome for your reviews. I always look forward to hearing your lovely input on the chapter. For Ch. 5 I attempted a bit of normality, but it was very short-lived. It IS always exciting to be anticipating something. Life is so much more interesting when there's something to look forward to. You guys will find out pretty dang soon how far Zane is willing to go for Bella. I'm glad you appreciate the cliffy. So sorry I didn't update like I usually do. Spontaneity seems to be a constant thing that plagues my family with their vacations.

**Danamarin: **Thanks so much. I wanted so badly to do them some justice in their description. Glad to hear that the research was helpful and that I didn't butcher the whole picture of werewolves in my lovely readers' eyes! Your words are so nice to read, and I'm glad I was able to make some suspense. Sometimes I wonder how these sentences will sound to readers. So glad it had a good effect on you.

**Seraphyn: **It makes me very happy indeed that you enjoy this rollercoaster of ups and downs. Hope I can continue to make this story intense and interesting. Wow… some i-words right there.

**Midnight 1987: **Good job on getting it right! joins in on the dancing and merriment So sorry for not updating the next day like I would like. Yeah… if you read my AN at the top, you'll know what prevented me from doing so. Many apologies for the cliffy. I thought it was necessary this time, so yes… I shall embrace my temporary draconian tendency for a dramatic cliffy for the last chapter.

**Iamcool511: **Sorry for the cliffy. It gives that dramatic effect for the introduction of a new character though, and I'm a sucker for dramatics when I see the opportunity. Plus, if I had not ended last chapter like I did and continued to include what I posted right now, that would be a preeeeeeetty long chapter, considering this is the most I've wrote in a chapter so far. Imagine how much longer it would be if I had posted it with my last update.

**LivinInTwilight: **So glad to hear that you enjoy the drama. It's a pleasure to write, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it too. Hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint.

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Very sorry for not updating the next day. I try to be on top of that since I'm on vacation, but yeah… RV stands for Ruined Vacation for a reason. Thanks so much for reading, and it is great to hear that you like the story.

**Javajunkie101: **Thanks for your review. Really, it was sweet. I try to make my chapters semi-long, considering Stephenie's were pretty lengthy as well. Besides, her characters are so very awesome, it's hard NOT to write a lot of stuff about them. I wish I knew more about werewolves. I have to admit that before writing this, I knew close to nothing, and my basic knowledge was gathered primarily from the media. But a little bit of research does a person some good, I suppose. I'm just glad to know the work and research paid off and that the description is somewhat accurate. I didn't want to mess up the image, although I will do my own twist to the myth, as Stephenie did with hers.

**Spotzplaya888: **Short and sweet and lovable. Thanks so much for the love. It is greatly appreciated.

**6**. **Zane**

A boy awaited me, parked beside the curb, but I had never before seen him in my life. Leaning against a red motorcycle, he grinned some unknown secret as I lingered on the front step. And, as much as that smile frightened me, there was no denying his good looks. There was a ruggedness to his appearance - in his ear-length dark curls and sharp features. He had a narrow face with a thin nose, but it suited his face, cast in a dark shadow. But, despite his initial attractiveness, I felt unsafe. It wasn't until I focused on his eyes, bearing into me as if trying to read the fear, that I recognized him

"You're Zane!" where was Edward when you needed him? So much for his promise to stick around. "Why are you here?"

"Your vampire friend left an hour ago to fetch his car," he smirked. "But I think he will be detained. Just a guess."

"Why?" I immediately understood what Edward meant when I desired to wipe the smugness from his face. "What did you do to Edward? If anything happens..."

"What? You're not happy to be rid of the monster?"

"Edward's not a monster!"

"Tell yourself whatever you'd like," he held up his hands. "He's a monster."

"You're more of a monster than he is," I spat venom, not literally, of course.

"Actually, I'm more of an animal," Zane corrected.

"Yeah, a complete pig!"

"A bit off, but I'll let you have another guess." he seemed genuinely amused by my anger.

"You're a dog. A small, pathetic dog."

"That's at least closer," he nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "So, you going to ask about your precious pet now, or what?"

"Why are you here?" I ignored his previous question.

"Didn't they tell you?" in an instant he was inches away, orange eyes looking into mine as he grinned a crooked smile. "I'm interested in you, Isabella Swan. _Very _interested."

"Well, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm taken." I took the initiative and pushed him away to walk to my truck, but his smile only broadened from my action. "And I don't go by Isabella."

"Of course, I realize that, Bella." now he leaned against the side of my truck. "I've heard so much about you."

"Then you've heard that I'm with Edward," I opened my door, putting my bag on the vacant seat. "He's not going to tolerate you talking with me."

"What's he going to do about it?" he challenged. "I've got him taken care of, Bella. That promise of his is going to be hard to keep. Especially if he couldn't even make it last for the first few days."

"What did you do to him!" It was more of a shout than a question.

"Nothing to _him_," he gave me a smile and, as picturesque as it was, there was something sinister to it. "He just currently finds himself occupied."

"What's so interesting about me!"

I shouted it, slamming the door, not even wanting to hear his response. My heart pulsed rapidly when his hand reached out, stopping the movement an inch before the door had shut.

"What's the rush?" he laughed, opening the door to face me. "No need to be scared, Bella. I told Carlisle that I wouldn't harm you. I'm true to my word, unlike your vampire friend. It's been what... twenty-four hours, and he's already out of sight. Maybe it's time you gave him the honesty talk. I mean, if you guys can't be trustworthy now, how is this relationship going to last forever?"

"I trust Edward with my life..."

"And a lot of good that did you," he leaned in, smelling me. "I could snap you in half right now. You wouldn't even have the time to react. You won't even realize it until you're dead."

"But you won't do it," it was then, when I saw how white my knuckles were gripping the steering wheel tightly, that I realized my heart was pounding in my head. "You promised Carlisle."

"Indeed, I did." he tilted my chin up from where I gazed at the wheel. Though his hands were large, his fingers were long and slender. "And I stick to my words. Remember that, Isabella Swan. You intrigue me and I plan to be a large part of your life from here on out."

He took a step back and I noted the scent of pines and wood upon him. Another grin was sent my way, his eyes darkening and glinting still with a secret. Despite the daylight that set him in light, Zane seemed permanently cast in shadows.

"I'll see you at school."

I don't think I had blinked, but the next second I saw the motorcycle blazing down the street, the engine roaring. For another second I sat, trying to get the sound of my pounding heartbeat out of my head. Being around him made me more aggravated than frightened, but I couldn't stop my heart from accelerating. And my worry over Edward didn't help in controlling my nerves either. What could possibly happen to keep him away? Only matters of utmost urgency, normally related to some form of threat or danger, could prevent him from being here. And that's what had me scared when I saw Edward wasn't outside. It wasn't Zane. I wouldn't give him an ounce of credit.

"No amount of speeding's going to make me arrive on time now," I fumbled with my seatbelt, my hands shaking so that I kept missing the buckle. "Of all the days to miss my coordination, along with first period and Edward."

A tardy slip excused my absence to first period, and I entered half through second. My teacher only smiled, and the class's eyes followed me to my seat. School continued no different from any other day, but Edward's empty chair beside me was a constant reminder of his unexplained absence. By lunch, I felt sick, not knowing why he wasn't here.

"Edward Cullen's really getting into the habit of leaving you, isn't he?"

"Gosh, a bit rude, Jessica?" Mike gave her a warning look. "You alright, Bella?"

"Just worried is all."

"Well, don't worry too much." Mike advised. "Edward's a grown guy. He can take care of himself."

"Still…"

"Did any of you see the new people?" Jessica asked, obviously tired of the attention being thrown my way. "So weird that a whole family of that size moved in without anyone noticing before…"

"Yeah, and very suddenly…" Lauren agreed, glad for the change in topic as well. "But the guys were cute. Don't you think?"

"Hey!" Tyler shot her a look. "Thanks."

"What? I doubt you think _I'm_ the most attractive girl you've ever seen."

"I shared English with one of them," Jessica smiled. "Picture this… dark locks and piercing amber eyes. And he had that look of trouble…"

"Leather jacket?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, and the boots and jeans and…" Jessica's eyes went wide. "They just arrived!"

The lunch area grew quiet at the emergence of Zane and his crew. They all wore leather jackets, draped in the same clothes and moving in the same fashion. His eyes glinted when they focused on our table, and I heard all the girls giggle at the attention.

"What's with you girls always liking the bad guys?" Eric glared at Zane. "I don't trust him."

"You're not the only one," I added.

"Good. We don't need him going after you, Bella," Lauren remarked.

"Good. I don't want him going after me," I grumbled with a frown because that _was_ the case after all.

"He's coming this way!" the girls all squealed.

"Isabella," he leaned forward, an arm on the table, and his back to the squealing girls. "So good to see you again."

"It's Bella," I corrected.

"Really?" over his shoulder, I saw Lauren and Jessica's icy gaze. "What a shame. Isabella is such a pretty name. You don't think so?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, I was wondering, since your dark prince isn't here, if you would join us for lunch."

"I have friends to eat with, thank you very much."

"Really?" he leaned closer so only I could hear him. "From what I hear, they are ready to throw you off a cliff for all the attention I give you."

"That's your fault, not mine. And, besides…" I stopped myself from continuing an insult. "But they're not… they didn't say…"

"Your precious Edward isn't the only one with special powers," he grinned wickedly when I rose. "Glad to have you join us, Isabella."

"If you want me to stay, you won't call me that. Ever."

"But then you won't hear all my secrets," he smirked, indicating the vacant seat next to him. "And you seem to be interested in that much…"

"How can you read minds?" I demanded as soon as I had seated myself. "Back there, those girls hadn't said a word. How…"

"I never said I could," he shrugged. "I'm an animal, Bella. I can sense fear, as I can any strong emotion, and they…" he indicated Lauren and Jessica with a nod. "…were feeling much contempt for you."

"That's nothing new. I can handle myself fine." I frowned, not liking Zane's tricks. "How could you make me believe you knew what they were thinking?"

"I can't take credit for what you believe, Bella. That's your mistake. But I doubt I was far from what they were thinking."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So, that it?"

"What?"

"You done with the hostility?"

"Not until I see Edward again and know everyone's alright."

"Pity," Zane looked to his group and they all smirked.

It was then that I allowed myself to notice them. There were two boys who looked identical with straight, spiked black hair, and a girl with long curls down her back. Unlike the Cullen's, they looked very related with the same sharp features and the same dark shadows upon them. The girl fixed the collar of her jacket and then snarled, her teeth gritted at me.

"Cary isn't one for competition," he laughed and patted her hands, which gripped the edge of the table. "We're a possessive lot, you'll grow to learn."

"I only want to know what you're doing here and what happened to Edward."

"In time, you'll find out, Isabella…"

"If you call me…"

"Alright, I get it. No Isabella. Just Bella."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Can't you guess by now?" Zane looked me in the eye. "I'm interested in you, Bella."

"Okay, I get it, I'm intriguing because I somehow managed to snag a vampire and call him my own." I grew impatient, having him toy with me like this. "But, believe me, you probably know why he likes me more than I do. It's been a year and I _still _haven't figured it out, okay? So yes, there is nothing extraordinary about me. I'm a plain teenage girl that had a stroke of luck. That's all."

"I would call it more than luck," the others nodded at Zane's statement. "It was more than luck that I have stumbled across you, Bella."

"I wouldn't exactly call what you did, stumbling across a person," I retorted. "Unless stumbling across a person now encompasses stalking, endangering a person, and interfering with their life to manipulate them to your own advantage…"

"A bit harsh for a sweet, young girl, don't you think?"

"Why even bother having me eat lunch with you if we were going to accomplish nothing?"

"Well, what would you like accomplished?"

"I believe I already told you, but you have failed to answer anything I have asked."

"Yeah, I guess I did," he grinned and they all snickered.

"Okay, I'm done," I stood, and his hand shot out to grab my arm and hold me in place.

"I'm not done with you, Bella."

"You promised Carlisle not to harm me," it was my turn to give him my own glare. "This is obviously a waste of my time. You can't even give me the decency to answer my questions, and this is just an opportunity to you all to snicker and poke fun at the pathetic human girl, so I'm done with it."

"If I answer a few of your questions, will you stay?"

"Fine," I sat down, but kept my back to his friends who sat across the table. "Then tell me what you are doing in Forks in the first place."

"We're nomads, the pack I'm in."

"You're not the leader?"

"You good at math, Bella?" he asked, the look of amusement back on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, there were five of us at Mike's…" he waved his hand in the direction of the others. "And there's four of us here."

"So where…"

"We need some parental authority if we wish to attend school," Zane replied. "Can't have authorities looking into our profile and seeing a group of teenagers living on their own."

"So, your leader, he is really old?"

"_She_ is as old as they get," Zane corrected me, thoroughly amused by now. "At least as old as us werewolves get before fate sends us to the netherworld for good."

"What? Werewolves can die?"

"We're a different breed of creature, Bella." Zane laughed. "Not like the cold ones at all. We can blend into society with far more ease, and we can die of old age, given a few centuries have passed by."

"And what kind of powers do you have?" I continued. "You said that Edward wasn't the only one with special powers…"

"Yes, he isn't." Zane laughed again. "The great thing with you humans is that you assume a lot of things. I never said _I_ was the one with special powers. I just said that Edward wasn't the only one with them."

"Anyone would've thought you meant…"

"Well, I'm not just talking about anyone." Zane looked me over. "Not anyone is going to pair themselves up with a vampire. Not unless they have plans for suicide in the near future."

"I still don't know what makes me so special," I rose when I heard the bell ring. "You're just going to face disappointment. I doubt I live up to whatever reputation you've heard from me…"

"Wait," Zane reached for me again. "I'm not done talking."

"Bella!" Mike waved and headed over. "We have gym together still, remember?"

"Well, I am," I pulled away from his grasp, knowing he wouldn't do anything with everyone there. I could hear him snarling when Mike met up with me.

"So after you left, about half the girls were ready to crucify you and leave you for dead. First, Edward, and now this Zane guy."

"Zane means nothing, Mike."

"You're a pretty girl, Bella. You could…"

"I'm not cheating on Edward, and I don't plan to."

"I never said you were," he caught the hint and changed the subject. "It okay if we're on the same team this time? It doesn't happen very often, with Edward always here."

"I guess," I shrugged. "Just promise me that I won't have to do much physical activity or use any coordination whatsoever."

"I think I can promise you that."

"Then I'm in."

Gym presented us with another volleyball game. With Mike watching over my position, as well as his, gym went by uneventful. The closest thing to excitement was when Mike spiked the ball and gave some kid on the opposite team a nosebleed. But that only lasted for a few minutes before he was hauled away to the nurse's office.

When the bell rang to dismiss us from school for the day, Mike followed me faithfully to my truck. His anxiousness reminded me of last year, when he had volunteered to escort me to class, and in a way, it did feel like a new first day of school, except there was Zane, instead of Edward. However, Zane wasn't even comparable to Edward in the least bit.

"It was nice to hang out with you for a bit today, Bella." Mike smiled. "We don't get to be together often without Edward there."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks for saving me in gym today. It would have probably been me in the nurse's office if you hadn't covered for me the whole period."

"I'm always willing to help out a lovely lady," Mike attempted a gallant voice and bowed.

"Well, it was nice." I laughed and tossed my bag in my truck. "I really should head home about…"

"Leaving already?" I froze in anger to see Zane heading to where I stood outside my open door talking to Mike. "School just ended. Allow yourself a few minutes to linger and converse with your fellow peers…"

"I really should get home too," Mike told me, giving me one last smile before he left, narrowing his eyes at Zane.

"None of your guy friends seem to like me very much," Zane commented.

"And for good reason too," I replied, putting on my seatbelt now, before I end up struggling with it like I did in the morning. "They can sense when I'm with trouble."

"I assume they get like that when Edward's around then?"

"You should never assume," I allowed my voice to sound irritated. "You said so yourself."

"I only said that humans assume too much," Zane gave me the once over again, his face smug. "I never said that we all should stop completely from assuming things."

"You are the most…"

"What? Annoying guy you have ever met? I've heard worse." Zane shrugged. "Besides, you're only mad because I don't make you feel perfect like your precious Edward does. You've gotten used to the feeling."

"You're wrong."

"I sense these things, Bella. There's no use lying about it."

"There's no need to lie to you," I closed my door, starting up my car. "You do enough lying for the two of us already."

"I'm true to my word, Bella. Remember that. I'm not through with you."

Zane reminded me of the kind of fly that buzzes around your ear until you swat it away and then it lands on your ear again. I had known him for less than twenty-four hours and yet I was exasperated beyond belief. My moment of anger was short-lived though, when I remembered that I still had heard nothing about Edward.

Edward always had an explanation, and I didn't need to hear promises from him to know that he would stick by me. So why was he not here? His unexplained absence frightened me more than the fact that a pack of werewolves are deeply interested in me, for another unknown reason. All I knew was that Zane and his pack knew something about what was happening, and I wouldn't doubt that this whole affair was all because of them.

Pulling into my house, I sighed, dropping my books on the floor and curling up on the sofa. Had it been only last week that Edward and I were curled up on the sofa, kissing and jesting with one another? How could things shift to such dramatics so quickly? There wasn't even a forewarning. Now Edward was gone, I had an annoying werewolf after me, my friends were jealous of all the attention I got from guys worrying about me and the new school catch only noticing me, and I couldn't feel more peevish. If only life had a pause button, so I could escape it all for a moment. Or, better yet, I could just fast forward to the moment where Edward was here and I was in his arms again. Maybe even to the point where I finally joined him, transformed to spend forever with him…

Somewhere during my interval of thoughts and dreams of a future that I was not even sure would occur, the front door slammed open. In the doorway, Edward stood, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, only now they were wrinkled and dirty and…

"Edward!" I didn't even think as I rose and embraced him, pressing my lips against his. Immediately, he pushed me away. "What's going on? Edward, is…"

It was then that I tasted it… blood. It was on my lips, and it was on his. Looking at him now, I saw dirt was the only thing covering his outfit, and I took a step back, not sure what to believe. The pounding was back in my head as I saw his eyes, normally an appealing topaz or deep onyx, now appear a bright, blood red.

"What happened?" I demanded, but my voice came out choking and far too high.

"The girl… wrists cut… blood was everywhere…" his chest heaved with every deep breath, and a hand was placed on the doorframe for support. "Jasper smelled it first. We all followed. The smell… it was still so fresh… brand new… and we couldn't control him. _I_ couldn't control him. We couldn't even control ourselves. I…" he lowered his head. "…I haven't drank human blood since you and… the venom…"

"Oh, Edward." I stepped forward, seeing his pain, and wrapped my arms around him. "What's going to happen now?"

"Carlisle found us all there," he continued. "Esme had called him at work. He came immediately. I stopped as soon as I saw him, but it took us all to hold back Jasper. He always had to work so hard to fight his urges, and now… he couldn't stop. That girl… she's butchered, Bella. The blood…"

"I wouldn't have lasted a moment there?" I closed my eyes, squeezing him tight, trying to get the pounding out of my head.

"No," his voice sounded a tad bit less pained, as if he might smile, but the moment quickly passed. "Bella, we can't stay here… not after this…"

"What?" my eyes shot open. "Edward, you can't leave…"

"They'll find us. Somehow they will."

"Edward, no one has ever found you guys. Why would they now?"

"We can't afford the attention we'd get if the police came back…"

"The police would never find out. They… there's no proof it was you all. No one would know."

"_He_ knows… Zane knows. And Billy was always suspicious. When the cops find the body, he'll give another anonymous tip and… Bella, we can't have the police always inspecting us like that. They'll catch on eventually. We need to blend in, not stand out…"

"Edward, we can work this out. Something can be done…"

"Bella," Edward looked down at me, and I felt truly frightened, staring into his red eyes. "We need to talk."


	7. The Verdict

**AN: **So I realize that was a mean cliffy to leave you all on, but it's just one of those dramatic turns that make stories interesting… or at least I thought so. Well, I felt bad for my random absence in updating, since I like to stay on top of things, and so I woke up early to update this story for you guys. Didn't want you all waiting forever. Yup… I love you all so very much for taking the time to R&R, I am willing to lose an hour or two of sleep so I can update first thing in the morning. Plus, I'll be gone all day after this. First week I'm busy throughout, but I will do my very best to continue updating at this particular rate. Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Sapphirenights:** Haha. It's sad how those few words can mean so much, just hearing them. Can't say I'm not guilty of pulling that one. ;P I couldn't help myself when I wrote that. It's so cliché by now, but it does the job. Thanks for the review.

**Rin09: **Thanks for the understanding in this spontaneity of my family vacation. The rest of the week will be pretty hectic, planning a wedding for a friend and all that stuff, but I will definitely try to keep up with my once a day updating if I can. Still, I felt bad for not updating sooner, so I embraced my sleep deprivation and woke up early to finish this chapter to point in the morning. Kinda proud of myself. Didn't want to leave you all hanging on such a point in the story.

**Ruby Red 17: **Well, I can't promise that as the story progresses something will come along to sweet him away… hmmm… still not sure, I'll worry about it when I get there. Hope this update is quick enough. Woke up early so I wouldn't leave you all hanging for so long. Really hope this turns out well.

**Bright Green Eyes: **So sorry for leaving you at that point. I do hope this chapter will calm you down a bit. The last thing I want is for my readers to all die from me. ;P That would definitely not be a good thing. Glad to see you're getting into the story. I'm guilty, too, in getting very emotionally involved in whatever I read. Those who know me consider me to be an emotional rollercoaster half the time, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't laughing, freaking out, and really getting into Twilight when I read it. Thanks so much for your words. My… once I get started, it's hard not to stop. I'm quite the babbler, you'll all grow to learn.

**Danamarin: **You're so nice with your reviews. Your kind words make this whole experience sooo much more enjoyable. It's always such a pleasure to receive reviews that I'm more than happy to acknowledge and thank everyone. It's the least I can do when I get all giddy and happy when I read their reviews.

**The Sin they Called Pride: **Haha. Well, can't say much without spoiling the chapter, but I hope it does not disappoint. I updated asap for you guys. You all are so very awesome that I couldn't leave you hanging like that.

**Asquared91: **Thank you for your lovely review. I really did update asap, and I hope that this chapter goes good for you. I'm always looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks on the drama and conflict and all that good stuff.

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Thanks for R&R! You'll find out soon their conversation in this chapter. You're actually the first person to mention Zane in a review. I'm going to be having a lot of fun with him, considering he's one character I can actually take credit for. Thanks again for the review.

**7. The Verdict**

Before we could begin our conversation, I left Edward on the couch when I fetched a towel to help clean him up. The last thing we needed was for Charlie to walk through the front door and see Edward looking as if he had slaughtered someone, with mud and blood covering him. I gave him a sweatshirt of mine and a pair of sweats. It was amazing that even in that, he looked like a model, beneath the dirt that tinged his face. When I reached out to wipe dirt from his face, I looked up into his eyes and my heart pulsed rapidly, looking into eyes that were such a dark red. I looked down just as Edward took the towel from my hand to finish the task.

"Bella, we need to go." Edward stood.

"Go where?" I asked, standing up. "I don't understand. We really need to talk, Edward. I…. there's still so much I don't know."

"And it will get answered," Edward walked to the front, holding the door for me. "But we need to talk to Carlisle."

My lurching stomach didn't feel any better when I was draped onto Edward's back, going full speed back to his house. The dizzy effect of seeing Edward, hearing his news, and the journey to his house made me want to faint as I struggled to stay up. When Edward picked me up into his arms to carry me to the door, I didn't object. I was uncertain myself if I could stand after all of this.

"Wait here," Esme kept us sitting on the couch.

Alice sat in the corner in an armchair, looking vacantly down at her hands. Upstairs, I could hear yells and screams, and I nestled closer to Edward. I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of it all, and shivered. Edward only pulled me closer, letting out a sigh and dropping his head in defeat.

"Jasper's out of control," I opened my eyes and saw Alice frown from her corner. "We've tried talking sense into him, but he won't listen. He's been fighting all afternoon."

"So nothing's improved?" Edward asked, to which Alice shook her head. "I thought he would calm down by now…"

"If anything, he grows more restless from it all."

"What's going on?" I looked up at Edward and shuddered when I saw his face. "Edward, you have to tell me. How can I help if I don't know what's happening?"

"There's nothing you can do, Bella." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Edward. The whole thing… there was just so much blood… it would have been so hard to resist."

"But it could have been done," Edward replied. "Carlisle can do it. If I had tried harder… I might have been able to help Jasper. He's been in a rage since it all occurred, and I hadn't helped at all…"

"You're not perfect, Edward," it was my turn to comfort someone. "Even if I think you are most of the time."

"How can you not be disappointed in me, Bella?"

"Because I love you and realize that this isn't your fault…"

"Bella, she was just a girl…"

"Wasn't she dead when you found her though?"

"She was bleeding profusely," Edward let out a hallowed breathe. "She would have died though. There was so much blood. Someone had cut her wrists and she was tied down. You could see the struggle. Cuts everywhere. A pool of warm blood…"

"Oh Edward," I pushed back some of his hair to kiss his forehead. "It wasn't your fault."

"Carlisle is coming," Alice observed.

"Emmett's holding him down," Carlisle fixed his wrinkled shirt and seated himself before us.

"What do we do from here?" Edward questioned. "The police will find the girl. Billy might say something…"

"There's nothing to trace that incident back to us," Carlisle began. "However, there is the matter of Jasper to consider. We can't have him leave the house. He's too much of a danger now. He's not safe in Forks…"

"Is this it for us then, Carlisle?"

"We will give it a day, Edward." Carlisle appeared sullen as well. "And see how everything is from there."

"The girl… was she the one that the police…"

"Yes, Bella, she was." Carlisle reached out for my hand. "She had already been declared dead by the police a few days ago. She's been missing for almost half a month. I just wonder how she ended up there, and who…"

"Zane," I interrupted, allowing my anger to surface. "It was him! He wanted to get me alone, and knew that if he bled that poor girl in the forest like that, one of you would smell it and come. He knew what it would do to you all. It would keep you away from me… make you all go away."

"We're not going away, Bella."

"You're not?"

"We're not?" Edward looked up now.

"Until something further occurs, we will stay right here." Carlisle responded. "Esme or I might take Jasper away for awhile, and Alice is free to join us as well…"

"But Zane," I began only to be cut off.

"Zane can cause his trouble if he wishes, but as long as he doesn't harm…"

"Doesn't harm anyone? He's already killed a little girl!"

"He will be dealt with, in time." Carlisle sighed. "But as of now, I have to attend to Jasper first."

"Edward, something has to be done about Zane." I pulled on his arm to get his focus. "He's doing this all to keep you all away. To get you away from me. It's all just some evil plot to…"

"Bella, there's worse things right now."

"What?" I couldn't believe his response. "Edward, the guy kidnaps a girl and bleeds her to death to attract vampires so you will go away from me. He's willing to do anything. He seems so sure…"

"Can we please discuss this at a different time?"

"When? The next time that you promise to be with me and end up abandoning me to fend for myself?" tears began to fall. "How can you treat me like this, Edward, when I've done nothing but worry over you all day…"

"Worry about yourself, Bella. Not us."

"And I've had to deal with Zane following me every second of the day, and he's not even the leader of his pack. And all I've been wanting was to hear from you all day and to see if everything is alright, and you can't even talk to me…"

"Bella," Edward turned, wiping a tear from my face. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't leave me, okay?" I reached to touch his face. "I become such a wreck without you there, you know? I'm so used to having you around. You're such a huge part of my life. You are my life."

"Don't say that…"

"Edward…"

"Bella, I'm not going to be here forever."

"That's what I'm supposed to say," I told him meekly. "You're the one who's immortal."

"Dying isn't what I'm talking about."

"But…"

"Bella, you deserve a chance to live." Edward held my hands. "This life… it isn't something I could ever wish to give you. I could never inflict this upon you. I couldn't live if I did."

"But I want it so bad," I couldn't stop my tears now. "Edward, I would do it all for you. For us. This life… it means nothing to me without you."

"You have to learn it means everything without me," Edward replied. "Bella, nothing can come out of us together. You need to live. You can't have a seventeen-year-old boy following you around for the rest of your life."

"Yes, I could, if you just let me be a seventeen-year-old girl for the rest of my life…"

"Please, Bella, see what I'm trying to tell you."

"I can't," I shook my head. "Edward, I love you so much. I can't stop. I can't leave you…"

"Bella…"

"If you leave me, I'll just kill myself!" I threatened. "You'll come back one day and then you'll wish you had saved me. I can't live without you, Edward… can't you see that?"

"I'm leaving with Carlisle when he takes Jasper away," Edward said. "I'm just as guilty as he is."

"But you did nothing wrong… she was dead."

"Bella, I'm a monster." I cringed, hearing that word. "Drinking blood… it makes me a threat. More so than before. Even you know that…"

"What? No…"

"Bella, you've been shaking since you first looked into my eyes." Edward frowned. "Please, a few days. I won't leave for good until I talk to you at least."

"So you're going to leave… for good?"

"I don't know," Edward whispered. "I need time to think…"

"You're not the only one," I mumbled.

"How about I stay with you, Bella?" Alice offered.

"Oh, Alice, no… you should be with Jasper." Now I felt selfish, for tearing them apart.

"Carlisle will be with him, and Edward too." Alice walked over and stood in front of me. "I can't leave you at school with Zane."

"Thank you," I rose up to embrace her. At first she was tense, but she soon relaxed. "It means so much to me. Zane…"

"I don't know what he's up to, but we'll find out, soon enough." Alice smiled at me. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me."

"I trust you, Alice."

"I hope I don't let you down, Bella."

"You won't. It already means so much, to have you do this for me."

"It's nothing."

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand.

"Are we going to talk before or after you leave?" I questioned.

Edward pulled me towards him, placing me on his lap. His hands rested on my biceps, and he placed his head on my shoulder. Letting out a cold breath, he sighed and then kissed the side of my neck. I shivered at his lips that were still slightly warm from his last meal.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "Be patient with me, alright?"

"I'll try," I sighed, feeling his lips on my cheek. "It just all seems to be such horrible timing, with Zane constantly…"

"Zane won't do anything."

"Not yet, but…"

"We'll worry more about him when it gets closer to the full moon," Edward told me. "Halloween is only a week away."

"We can go shopping together," Alice said. "Tomorrow. To get our minds off of all this."

"Are you really leaving?"

"If Carlisle leaves tonight with Jasper…"

"I guess it was time for some drama, after a whole summer of no worries."

"It will be back to normal soon," Edward said, his hands clasped over mine. "As normal as it gets for us…"

"Just so long as you stick to your word."

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise so early on."

"It wasn't your fault. It was all some sick plot of Zane's."

"I really hate disappointing you like this, Bella."

"You're not disappointing me," I corrected. "Maybe worried me a bit and stressed me out, but nothing I can't handle, I guess. I just don't like being left in the blue. I want to know you're okay."

"I'll be fine, as long as you take care of yourself, Bella." Edward smiled for the first time today, and I smiled too. "You know I couldn't live if something happened to you."

"I'll do my best not to be accident prone," I leaned back, closing my eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Edward."

"Bella…" my name was barely audible, like a whisper that caressed my eardrum in a subtle matter that was hard to detect. "I love you…"

I woke up the next day in my bedroom. My alarm had actually gone off, so someone must have set it for me. Getting out of bed, I stood in the same outfit as yesterday. Sweatpants were folded at the foot of my bed, but my sweatshirt was still not there. I took a shower and changed quickly, discarding my clothes from yesterday.

Lucky for me that I had gone ahead in my week's assignments, since I hadn't even touched my school books yesterday. I descended the stairs, running my hand along the railing, and saw Alice sitting on the couch next to my bag.

"Is Edward…"

"He and Carlisle left before dawn," Alice answered, handing me my bag. "You ready for school?"

"I don't think I ever will be, but that doesn't stop me from coming."

"Well, at least we have shopping after school."

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. "It's hard to think about dressing up and Halloween when we're in such a hole right now."

"It'll pass," Alice reassured. "Jasper just needs some time away to get the blood out of his system for a bit, and it will help Edward… being with Carlisle right now. He needs advisement. He's so torn up."

"But why?"

"Well, if he is prone to attack a bleeding girl…" Alice seemed hesitant to explain, as if trying to find the right words to say. "…then what would stop him from attacking the person whose blood he really thirsts for…"

"Oh," despite myself, I felt my heart skip a few beats at the implication. "Edward wouldn't…"

"Sometimes it's hard…" Alice began. "…not to be afraid. Afraid of ourselves for the people around us. We're a danger, even if they don't notice it. It's hard not to be reminded of what we are when we smell them… when it's dead silent in a classroom and all you hear is the beating of hearts and you know that you don't even contribute to that much."

"But you guys aren't monsters or anything…" I said. "…never willingly. You guys would never _want_ to hurt them."

"We have instincts too, Bella." Alice said when we reached her car. I had almost forgotten the Cullen's had other cars beside the Volvo. "If we smell blood… it hits us hard. In many senses, we are no better than werewolves in regards to instincts. They govern us just as much…"

"But you are all so controlled."

"Just give Edward a few days to sort out his thoughts," Alice suggested. "He really needs this time. It isn't easy for him because he loves you so much. He would never want to hurt you."

"I trust Edward, Alice." I declared. "And I am willing to be a vampire with him, so he doesn't have to deal with that anymore."

"Condemning you to that kind of life is killing you, Bella."

"I thought you liked the idea."

"I do, because I see what you do to him, Bella, and you make him so happy…" Alice looked so sad as she continued. "But forever is a long time, Bella. Even in this kind of life. It isn't as glamorous as it might look. He knows what it's like… he doesn't want you to be like that too…"

"But I don't care about that, because it's a forever with him." I said. "Alice, I'm dead without Edward anyway. And, even if I lived through life and Edward stayed with me every waking moment…" I tried to hold back tears, and I felt suddenly breathless, my words coming out so soft and weak. "…I don't want to go anywhere Edward can't follow…"


	8. Shopping

**AN: **Okay, well there will not be much Edward present in this chapter besides the worries and anxieties that plague Bella, but I do assure you all he shall not be gone for long. I am so very in love with the fellow I can't keep him away like that because I'll miss him too much! I also want to apologize ahead of time because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I have to leave again, first for the wedding rehearsal for the wedding on Saturday (so yeah… another apology because Saturday is looking slim for updates too) and then I'll be staying over at San Diego for my dad's birthday after the rehearsal. All of the events of my summer just happened to occur in the same week, unfortunately, but I shall update asap, even if I don't know when that will be. Well… definitely I can say that I can update Friday and Sunday though. I just don't like swaying from my 1 day updates, but I guess there's not much I can do about that. So so very sorry though. I hate leaving you all wonderful people hanging like that.

**Danamarin: **Thanks. So glad to hear that you liked the chapter, and it's nice to hear that I was able to evoke those sentiments, considering I never really know what I write is going to sound to my readers, so I only cross my fingers and hope for the best. Definitely a relief to hear good things. Thanks so much for all your reviewing! You are the greatest.

**Ruby Red 17: **Thanks. Yeah… I enjoyed writing that last line, although I hope it wasn't too dramatic or over the top where people are rolling their eyes at me and my sappy tendencies. Can't really say if Edward is going to change her, and I'm sorry for not answering it, but if I did… it would spoil the story. X You've been such a dear, though, reviewing and telling me what you think, and you are greatly appreciated and I am glad that you like the story.

**Da Jitter Bug: **Thanks for the congrats. It's always fun to have a new reader, and I'm glad that you enjoy it. Really hope you continue reading and tell me what you think as the story progresses.

**Rebel.angel.09: **Thanks. I'm a sucker for drama and sappy moments, and it was a pretty big situation for them all, so I gave into the dramatics for this chapter. Hope this update was fast enough. Glad to hear you enjoy the story too. My… I'm running out of things to say to everyone. I will think of something original next time. ;P

**Seraphyn: **Yeah, with Edward gone that security is definitely not there like before, although I'll give Alice her credit. Besides, his absolutely wonderful hotness shall be missed very much. '(

**Midnight 1987: **Well, continue I shall. Glad to hear this drama is actually working. Haha. Sometimes I really wonder if it will, so it is a very good thing to hear that I'm doing something right in that department. Thanks for the review. Nice smiley face too! D

**Passionfornight: **Aww… receives hugs with delight You are such an awesome person for telling me what you think. Unfortunately, I can't promise Zane will be leaving in the near future, but he can't stick around forever. I feel sorry for Edward too very much as I wrote it (count on me to get all emotional in my own story) considering I, like many people out there, are astronomically in love with him. Thanks again!

**Rin09: **Haha. Your review made me laugh. Yes, Zane is a character made strictly to fit the antagonistic role. It's good to see he's doing his job thoroughly. P Although Edward shall be absent in this chapter, I doubt I can keep him away for long, since he's so much fun to write and I love him way too much to make him absent like that.

**Bright Green Eyes: **Well, first I must say that your tears are very touching hands you a handkerchief and a chocolate bar for being cool like that and that you are awesome for reviewing. It's always nice to see my readers get as into it as I do. I'm such a sucker for getting into everything that I read or write that it gives my family cause to worry sometimes, but that's okay because I'm just an emotional sensitive person like that. So nice to hear from you, and I hope this chapter goes well with you!

**Asquared91: **Yay for the happy dance! joins in I used to dance that jig very often once upon a time. Can't really keep Edward away for long, although this chapter he will be absent, but definitely not absent in Bella's mind. Thought I would seize this chapter for some more Bella and Alice relationship stuff, since I do like Alice and I want her to have her say. Despite her dark beginnings, I think Alice does have lots of incite (besides seeing into the future, that is) and her perceptions will help Bella sort out some of her own mixed emotions.

**Bluemoon-175: **Aw… that review was so very sweet. Thank you immensely. Well, I updated asap. Hope my story continues to keep you enthralled.

**7. Shopping**

School went by without a worry. With Alice by my side, Zane kept away, only glaring at me from a distance. That wasn't the only glare I received today either. Jessica and Lauren were not so willing to be cordial in my presence. I guess after a year of watching these guys fawn around me, they finally had to draw the line at Zane, of all people! I wish I could explain to them the situation, but I think it would be worse to have your friends think you should be sent to the state institution rather than allow them to be jealous for another few days.

Alice seemed very enthusiastic when school ended, moving with graceful skips to her car. Her head bobbed slightly and she turned with an exuberant smile when she turned on her car. I had almost forgotten how much Alice enjoyed shopping in all the drama that had occurred during the past few days. To be with her right now, with her so blithe as we approached the mall, it was hard not to have my mood lighten up as well.

"Where are we off to first?" Alice inquired, hoping to draw up my enthusiasm. "We can go get some Halloween attire if you'd like. There's always a store reserved to change with the seasons, and I think right now it's stocked with costumes."

"Sounds fine to me," I grinned when she locked arms with me, her steps still moving with a slight skip.

She was right about the Halloween store. The store was filled, with costumes hanging on the walls from floor to ceiling. It was amazing that with so much diversity in costumes, we all managed to somehow share the same one.

"Do you think I should go with the short or long dress?" Alice asked for my opinion, holding up a gown for Snow White. "I think it would be nice to show off some legs, don't you think? But then at the same time, I want to still look like a princess, and I doubt they go off parading in skimpy outfits every full moon."

"You never know," I shrugged. "How about you try them on first and then decide?"

"Okay, but you have to pick something out too." Alice scanned the wall. "How about you be a princess too? The whole vampire theme for the dance went well. It got you that lovely crown that's probably catching dust in the corner of your room."

"Alright, but nothing skimpy for me."

"But it might be nice to show off what you have," Alice giggled. "You _do_ have great legs, vampire or not."

"I'm much more for the longer dresses though."

"Yeah, I think they're more elegant," Alice agreed. "You're old fashioned. You would have fit in nicely during the early twentieth century."

"I guess," I smiled, knowing what she meant by it. "So are we going to try on these dresses or what?"

After much consideration, Alice though it best to choose the longer dress. She didn't need to draw more attention to herself, or her family, and so the sacrifice did not seem like such a loss. Besides, every dress she tried on looked perfect anyway. With me, it was hard to find one that fit me in the exact right way. Either it was too tight on my waist and too loose around the chest, or it was too baggy overall. I blushed at my lack of curves, but received some relief when Alice extracted a golden gown from amongst the mass of costumes.

"You're going to look so stunning in this!" Alice began fumbling with my hair, pulling it half up and twisting it into a bun. "You look just like Belle, you know, with the brown hair and… well, you _are_ beautiful. Plus, your name is Bella. How much closer can you possibly get?"

"Do you think Edward will like it?"

"I think he'll love it!" Alice laughed. "It's actually perfect for you both. Beauty and the beast…"

"But Edward's not a beast," I protested. "He's prince charming."

"You'll look gorgeous in this," Alice changed the subject, not sure how to respond. "Really, Bella, you have to buy this after looking at how much justice it does you. It would be a crime to leave it on the rack for some other girl to buy. I doubt she'll look as great in it as you do anyway."

"Okay, I'll get it." I nodded and as soon as I had discarded the dress to change into my own clothes, Alice had carried it to the register to pay. "You know, you didn't have to pay for that Alice. I have money."

"It's my treat," Alice replied. "I want you to have it just as much as you do, and it was no loss to me anyway. I get to see Edward's jaw drop when he sees you in it."

"Edward…" I looked down at the bag in my hands and sighed. "Do you think things will get better? Before Halloween, that is. I mean, what makes us think that we'll even be able to celebrate it?"

"As much of a predicament we're in, it would be a crime to not celebrate Halloween." Alice seemed surprised I would even suggest such a thing. "It's the one time of the year we can embrace what we are. You'll find that most creatures of the night spend the entire year awaiting this one day."

"Oh."

"How about we get some lace for beneath the dress?" Alice's voice seemed mischievous. "It is such a shame we didn't purchase any short dresses. We might as well indulge ourselves in some fun… other… things."

Alice guided me to a Victoria's Secret, piling a dressing room with lingerie. I blushed as soon as I walked in, and knew that seeing all of the lingerie that Alice pulled from the racks did not help my current red face. She strutted down the aisle of dressing rooms, a fierce look on her face that would send the other models packing.

At first, I stared at the contraption that Alice wanted me to wear. It seemed ridiculous to strap something like that to me, and for what reason? Edward would never see me in this, and I'm not sure if I would want him to, when I felt so silly wearing them in the first place. Garters and stockings and bras and lace made me feel far too young to be trying them on. When I finally emerged, seeing Alice leaning against the wall in close to nothing, I felt the need to cover myself.

"Oh, Bella, it's perfect!" Alice reached for the tag. "The Merrywidow. Very good taste. It suits you so well, and I doubt Edward would think _that_ would be under the Belle gown."

"I hope he doesn't think I'd be wearing something like this underneath my clothes," I blushed, staring at Alice. "Are you getting it?"

"It's a bit over the top for me, but I like it." Alice grinned at her reflection. "It's called Teddy. Can you believe that? I doubt I look like a teddy bear to anyone dressed in this."

"I doubt it too." We both giggled and the sales clerk turned to stare at us.

We spent a good ten more minutes strutting down the aisles, tossing our hair and laughing. My embarrassment passed quickly and it seemed almost normal to be doing a provocative walk down the aisle of the dressing rooms, dressed in lingerie. Our fun came to an end when the sales associate came over to inquire if we needed any help, to which we only laughed and headed back in to change.

"How about we get something to eat?"

"You mean, _I_ should get something to eat?" I suggested, laughing.

"If we have to be technical, then yes." Alice joined in, and we strutted down the mall to the food court, mimicking our walks in the dressing room.

"You know, this smoothie isn't so bad." I took a sip, staring down at the pasta I had ordered.

"I think Halloween is going to be great," Alice smiled. "Just you wait, Bella. It will be a night you won't ever forget."

"Well, I guess I'm glad to be affiliated with vampires, so I can experience the real thing." I frowned now, forgetting of all the fun we had had the entire day.

"Edward's fine," Alice said, sensing my worry. "Carlisle will help him through this. He'll know what to say."

"Edward seems like he wants to cut it off," I twirled my fork in the pasta, piling it up. "I'm so afraid he'll leave me right now."

"He'll talk to you first, though."

"But then he'll leave…"

"Bella, he loves you."

"Yeah, so much he wants to break up with me."

"He wants to because he loves you," Alice frowned. "Bella, it's like I told you in the car. We're dangerous, whether people believe it or not. Edward doesn't like gambling your safety with him around. Look what it's got you so far…"

"It got me him, and that's all that matters."

"I love having you here with us, Bella, but it can't go on forever." Alice said. "Eventually we'll have to move on. We can't stay here forever, being a family that never changes."

"I'll come with you," I offered. "I have to leave for college in a year anyway. It won't matter if I don't go. I'll go with you."

"Bella, Edward _wants_ you to go to college. He wants you to have a life."

"There is no life without him," I felt myself getting riled up, my emotions reaching its height.

"Can't you see, Bella, there _is_ no life with Edward." Alice seemed so sad, as if she might cry as well, even though I knew she never could. "You won't get to _live_. Being a vampire… that isn't a life. We merely exist. That's it. There is no change for us. There is no promise for eternity with us. We're immortal and bound to remain here forever."

"But it won't be bad," I shook my head. "I wouldn't care. I would have Edward…"

"Bella, what would you do to your parents if you suddenly disappeared?" Alice asked. "Or if you came home a vampire and they wondered why, twenty years later, they still looked into the face of a seventeen-year-old girl? Bella, it doesn't work that way. You take up this existence, and that life is over. Can you imagine what that would do to your mom… to Charlie?"

"No, it won't matter," I continued to shake my head, but her words hit me hard. "I just want Edward. That's it."

"Please tell me you want more," Alice pleaded. "Bella, we've all experienced this. There's a loneliness that comes with this. When some of us first transform, we're all alone. We wander the world a nomad, not fitting into society, nor anywhere else…"

"But that won't happen to me because you guys will be with me…"

"There's more to life, Bella." Alice looked so sad, telling me all this. "You all… you play life as it should be. We sit on the sidelines and watch it all pass. Watch those that we once knew fade away into nothing and we know we'll never be like that. We _are_ nothing in a sense. Nothing that can alter and tarnish. We're set in stone forever, and sometimes you can get so tired… wanting to lay down and rest and knowing you never can. Bella, forever is a dreadfully long time, and…"

"But what would it matter, if you're with the one you love?"

"Perhaps the greatest thing that might occur to a person is life after death," Alice sighed. "None of us will ever know."

"But this _is_ life after death," I began. "And, I can't… there's no way I am going to send me somewhere without Edward."

"Bella, the greatest thing you have is your life."

"The greatest thing is love."

"You are not bound to love one person though. There are so many guys out there Bella. Really great, genuine guys who can love you just as much as Edward."

"I can't believe you're saying this…" I stared at her. "Edward's going to leave me, isn't he?"

"I don't know, Bella." Alice sighed. "But I just want you to know, ahead of time, that we aren't a permanent item here in Forks. Eventually, we'll have to leave."

"Change me, Alice." So now I was resorting to begging, but I was desperate and feeling like I would fall apart at any given moment. "I want what you all have so much. It's all…"

"Edward would never forgive me if I did."

"Yes, he would, with time. And you have forever, after all."

"That's Edward's decision to make, not mine." Alice rose and walked over to hug me. "We're such a threat to you, Bella. And you're so breakable… so fragile…"

"I don't _have_ to be like that." Alice's head shot up. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Why is _he_ here?" she growled, and I turned, seeing those orange eyes gazing into mine.

"Bella," he whispered my name and I shivered involuntarily. "Bella…"

"Come on," Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me along. "We are not going to stick around for him to…"

"Where are you off to so quickly, ladies?" Zane leaned against the wall when we turned and I nearly jumped, but Alice held me down. "You're not leaving yet, are you?"

"_You _did all of this," I accused. "This is all your fault!"

"The girl was lost in the forest… she was already beat up pretty badly… I did her a favor." He stared at Alice now and grinned. "So when will we meet again, Bella?"

"If I had a choice? Never."

"She has a fire about her, don't you think?" Zane turned to Alice. "Pity she's a human though…"

Alice growled, and Zane laughed.

"Let's go, Bella." Alice tugged on me again, and Zane did not move.

"Remember I'm not done with you yet, Bella." Zane called. "And tell your other friends that I hope they enjoy their trip away from home!"

"Did you see his eyes?" I asked when we reached the car. "They were glowing more than before. And he seemed different… more sharp, if that's even possible."

"It's getting closer to Halloween… the full moon." Alice started up her car, pulling out quickly. "His werewolf instincts are slowly taking over him. You'll be seeing a lot of changes in this Zane fellow the rest of the week."

"What exactly is happening? He came right after us in the mall, with people all around us…"

"Werewolves don't think about those things when their instincts take over," Alice explained. "They become more like a wolf each passing day. They think more like an animal, going after what they want."

"Edward," I pressed my hand to the window, looking at the passing trees. "Come home soon…"

"Bella, you're staying with us the rest of the week."

"What? What about Charlie…"

"Just tell him the truth. That you'll be spending the week with us. Say that you're helping us prepare for Halloween. He likes us anyway."

"Alright, but why? Alice, I think I'm safe with you here."

"Bella, I wouldn't offer you this if I thought you'd be okay at home."

"What do you…"

"Their eyes only glint when they're on the hunt," I shuddered, feeling my heart naturally accelerate. "Bella, Zane wants you really bad. _Really _bad. And the closer it gets to Halloween, the more willing he will be to do anything…anything at all… to have you."


	9. Nightmare

**AN:** Okay, so I finally returned from San Diego about an hour ago and after all the unpacking and stuff, I am ready to update. So sorry again for not updating. I get as anxious to update as you guys, believe it or not. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update again until Sunday since I'll be out all tomorrow for a wedding. But, after that, I should be pretty free to update on my usual schedule, at least until I'm back to school. But that's an entirely different story… thanks once more to my reviewers. It is so great to always hear from you all, and I will always find the time to reply and rant and babble endlessly like I always do in response to what you write.

**Asquared91: **It's such a pleasure to be able to write to you guys in these little messages before my chapter. I think it's important to communicate to your readers, and it gives me some time to be myself and respond to what you all are saying. San Diego went well, for the most part. I do not recommend ordering Mexican food (aka McMex) at an Irish Pub Restaurant… (I learned the hard way). Just got back and here I am updating again. I hate keeping you all waiting for so long because you all are so very awesome. Thanks for your reviews!

**Rebel.angel.09: **So glad you like the messages too! Like I told Asquared91, it's such a pleasure. Seriously, it's the least I can do for you guys. I've always been a sucker for Beauty & The Beast. I think it's a gorgeous story, and the musical rocks my rock! Not sure what to say about Zane. He's the typical bad boy, dark guy but I promise there's more to him than just that. Edward will be coming back pretty dang soon though. Like I said in my last update, I can't keep him away for long. I miss him too! Thanks for the wishes on the trip too. It ended up nicely, but I'm always glad to be home.

**Danamarin: **Glad you agree with Alice's points. Before I do anything drastic, I wanted to make sure that all of the views were expressed. I think suspense is fun. Especially when you can do things like… Dun Dun DUN! Makes the story a bit dramatic. ;P Thanks for your reviewing. You make this such a fun experience.

**Ruby Red 17: **Alice said those things because there is another side to being a vampire that Bella seems to be missing, since she is thinking solely of just spending forever with Edward (I can't blame her though… I would want that too!). And yes, shopping will always have perks when with Alice, since that is her greatest hobby, after all. Thanks for your understanding about the updating. As much as I pride myself on updating asap for all you wonderful people, other engagements impede sometimes. Thanks again for your reviews!

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Aw. Thanks. Very sweet review. Yes, I will be having some fun with Bella staying over at the Cullen's for awhile. Makes for some creativity and excitement, hopefully for myself and my lovely readers!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Haha. Well, you do make a good point of Zane. I'll be having some fun with him in the future. He's very one-dimensional right now, but I look forward to writing more depth to him very soon. Don't be too upset with Alice. She's just trying to show Bella the other side to it… kinda the voice of reason, since all Bella is thinking about is just being with Edward (not like it's a bad thing, since forever and Edward sound pretty dang appealing to me). Edward will be coming back very soon because yes… it stinks having him away for so long. I would go into withdrawals without him there. Thanks for your input. So great to hear from you again. You're a dear.

**Rin09: **Thanks for the review. Zane can get quite exasperating at this point of the story. I thought I would add more to Alice's initial giddiness and do some of my own character development. Oh the liberties of writing. Can't really say what's in store for Bella, but whatever occurs, there shall always be explanation in due time. Thanks for your reviewing. It's always so nice to hear from you!

**Angelalways17: **Drama always makes stories exciting. It wouldn't be half so interesting if it was all mere happy humdrum the entire novel. Plus, I'm a complete sucker for dramatics and being emotional, so yeah… hard for me to not include that kinda stuff. Thanks for the review. I updated asap, but I've been away for over 24 hours down at San Diego, but I will definitely keep on updating as quickly as I possibly can.

**Midnight 1987: **Aw… your review sounded like a piece of poetry when I first read it. Maybe I'm just completely in my writing mode right now, but that's what I thought. It was sweet and I thank you very much for sending it my way!

**Chopperchick123: **Thanks so much for R&R! Wow… I commend you immensely for reading it all in one sitting! That dedication really makes this such an exciting thing to do. As I sent in my reply to your questions, I did read the Uglies trilogy, and I loved the whole concept of the novel. That is most certainly one of the greatest plot lines I've had the delight of reading.

**Pandora-69: **Thanks for the review! It makes me smile reading those kinds of words of encouragement.

**Iamcool511: **Haha. I updated as soon as I was able. Hope you weren't waiting too long. Thanks for the review!

**Da Jitter Bug: **To tell you the truth, at first I wasn't really sure about what werewolves do. All I knew was you get bitten and that's it. I had to do a ton of research to develop any definite idea or concept to include with my description. If I am being perfectly candid, I don't have the whole image complete quite yet, but I can say that by Halloween, you'll find out my interpretation of what werewolves do and what they eat and all that good stuff and if you have any questions after that then feel free to send me something and I'll answer it to the best of my ability. Your compliments are so very nice. Haha. It would be awesome to teach lessons but, unfortunately, I have no credentials to recommend me, considering I'm only an amateur writer. Perhaps in a few years, after some hard core studying at the university, I'll be able to recommend myself better. But, if you have a story or anything you'd like someone to read over, feel free to message me or send something my way. I'm more than willing to help out in whatever way I can. I'm a sucker for reading/writing, and I seize every opportunity I can to edit, read, write, critique, etc… and it would be a pleasure to do that for you, if you would like. )

**MegaXmegg: **Okay, first of all, I have to THANK YOU for making me laugh. Your review reminded me of something one of my friends might send my way and it put a serious smile upon my face. Thanks so much for that!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **That name is so awesome! Your review was so beyond sweet that I can't even say thank you enough. It is so great to hear that you like my story and I really appreciate you recommending it to friends. You are so very awesome and I'm glad to have you as a reader. Also glad to be in the acquaintance of one who rants as I do. I write excessively and babble and I'm not afraid to admit it. Once again, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Edward Bella Fan: **Thanks for the review. I updated as soon as I possibly could. Hope the wait wasn't too terrible, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to review! Also, much apologies for the name thing. On my account reviews it shows your display title as what I put here, but in my e-mail I have VampiressLiz. If you review again, tell me what you prefer, that way I will be sure to put that up. Thanks again!

**9.** **Nightmare**

Charlie did not seem to mind at all about my departure to the Cullen's house for the week. Alice came with me and explained how much her family would appreciate it if I helped them decorate their house, and Charlie just nodded, pleased with the formality of Alice's explanation.

With Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper still absent, I felt it might be awkward, living under the same roof as the remaining Cullen's, but the first night was extremely comfortable. Emmett and Rosalie were gone for the week in Seattle, taking some time away from the drama that seemed to plague us lately. Esme and Alice had always made me feel wanted, and their welcome was all the more friendly, given the circumstances.

My bag was placed in Edward's room, and I smiled, putting my clothes beside his. Perhaps, someday, our clothes would be arranged like that forever. I shook my head then, not wanting to get my hopes too high, especially after my talk with Alice.

"It doesn't feel right," I told Alice when I saw her enter the room. "Not without Edward here. The room feels so empty."

"He'll be back soon, though." Alice reassured, assisting me with settling into the room. "And you'll have Esme and me to entertain you until then."

"You know how to juggle?"

"Don't count on it," Alice laughed, a musical note that made me forget all my initial worry. "You have any homework that needs to be done?"

"Me? Not at all," I replied. "On Sunday I did all my work so I wouldn't have to bother over it this week."

"Smart move," Alice noted. "Maybe you _do_ have a good sense of the future…"

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe you sensed something might be coming this week."

"Believe me, if I had known this might be coming, I would have done something about it."

"I told Esme more about Zane," Alice told me next. "She agreed that having you stay here would probably be in your best interest. Just try not to fall down the stairs and cut yourself up too badly…"

"I'll try," I smiled and we laughed. "So did she say anything else about Zane?"

"She seemed particularly interested in Zane not being the leader of his pack."

"Really? She didn't know that?"

"How would she?"

"Well, wasn't Zane's pack here to talk to Carlisle?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "But, Bella, there were only four of them there."

"So none of us have heard or seen this leader?"

"No."

"Great," I let out a breath and felt nervous again. "Zane is probably the least of my worries."

"Not necessarily," Alice settled where I sat on the couch. "Bella, that means someone has to control Zane. The leader can always control their pack. If we can get the leader to listen, we'll be fine. You'll be fine."

"And why would this werewolf be so willing to listen when Zane isn't?"

"Most avoid conflict when they can," Alice explained. "And the strongest of the packs are usually the most controlled over their powers, so maybe…"

"Why can't Edward be here?" I sighed. "Alice, I can't even think straight right now. I feel so empty. So…"

"I'll be with you all week," Alice comforted. "Edward's not the only one who's looking out for you, you know."

"I'm surprised you all just don't bite me now and get it over with," I remarked dryly. "I mean, at the rate I'm going, I'll be dead by dawn."

"But that's almost seven hours away," Alice teased. "That's pretty long."

"In comparison to eternity?"

"Pocket change."

It helped, having Alice sitting with me the entire night. I settled beneath the blanket on the leather couch, trying to not think that Edward was in the room, even if my heart screamed out of loneliness.

"_Bella…" in the woods, I could see the clearing. The voice was coming from it. Of course I wouldn't run away. "Bella…"_

_It was so effortless, sprinting across the forest. No, I wasn't a trained professional in the field of running, and I certainly wasn't a navigator, but none of that seemed to matter. It didn't matter that I was prone to fall at any moment or run into a tree or get lost for hours. He was calling me and I had to follow his voice._

_The clearing was no different than before. His back was turned, but I could hear the smile in his voice as he called me name. Why didn't we do this more often?_

"_Took you long enough," he muttered, turning quickly and pressing his lips against mine._

"_Hey, I'm human, remember?" I grinned against his lips. "We humans need some time to catch a breather once in awhile. We don't have those superhuman powers to propel us through the dark, scary forest."_

_In an instant, that sense of security in his arms left. I noticed, beyond my content thoughts that soared well above cloud nine, that these lips were abnormally… warm? Looking up, I saw the orange eyes of Zane glinting down at me._

_I took a step back, unable to believe that I had willingly ran into the arms of one of the last people I would ever want to be with. Even worse, I had willingly kissed those lips and… possibly enjoyed it! _

"_I know I'm a good kisser…" his face was full of the usual smugness. "But I didn't think I would make you entirely speechless."_

"_You give yourself _far _too much credit," I continued stepping backwards, until my back hit a tree trunk. _

"_You are so enticing, you know that?" it was then that I saw the wolf come out of him. "I understand now. Why a vampire would so willing put himself through it for you. You're mine now…"_

_It was a blur as he launched himself in my direction, and I was too shocked to notice the other bulking figure hurling itself at Zane with full force. Maybe it was the low, throaty growl that I heard after the two bodies hit the ground with a sound that echoed throughout the forest that made me know who it was. Or, maybe it was the blazing red eyes that turned in my direction, locking onto my eyes and gazing into my soul…_

"Gosh, Bella, could you have screamed any louder?" Alice complained as we drove to school. "I mean, it was bad enough you drooled all over Edward's couch and…"

"Hey, you didn't need to remind me of _that_…" I groaned, blushing with embarrassment. "You know, for the first time though, it made me glad that Edward wasn't there. I don't even _want_ to think of what he might have done if he'd seen that lovely pool of saliva building up…"

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?" Alice questioned. "It must have been something big, otherwise you wouldn't have sent Esme and me dropping everything we were doing to hurry up and see what's wrong."

"It was a dream about Edward…"

"_Oh_, it was _that_ kind of dream." Alice smirked.

"No, it wasn't." I corrected, giving Alice a look. "Well, I mean, it kinda was but…"

"You'd think you get enough of that in his room already," Alice remarked, her voice sly. "But apparently not so, if you have to go and dream about it…"

"Alice, it wasn't about Edward!" I sucked in my lips, hoping this came out right. "I thought it was Edward at first, but it wasn't. I mean, it sounded like his voice calling me and it looked like him but when I jumped in his arms and he kissed me…"

"See, _what_ did I say?"

"No, Alice, it wasn't…"

"Oh, so it's normal for people to greet each other like that?"

"Okay, fine, it _was_ that kind of dream." I gave in and smiled, knowing Alice was only playing with me light-heartedly to brighten up the mood that filled the car. "But it wasn't Edward. Well, it might have been, but then it was suddenly Zane."

"_Zane_?"

"Yeah, and he said that he understood now why Edward wanted me. And I walked backwards to try and get away…"

"Did you trip?"

"Alice!" I shook my head and continued. "No tripping, but then my back hit a tree and…"

"Okay, trip… hit a tree… it all sounds the same to me."

"Not helping, Alice."

"It's a dream, don't worry too much about it." Alice turned her head to smile at me. Were a normal person here, the car might have swerved or they might have screamed for her to focus on the street, but we were way past normal at this point. "We have another day ahead of us, and another day closer to Halloween…"

"Great, closer to the day where Zane will probably attack me like he almost did in my dream."

"He didn't? What stopped him then?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I think it was Edward. There was a growl, and red eyes, but…"

"Things like that make me grateful I don't have to deal with nightmares anymore."

"Who needs nightmares in their sleep when we're living one right now?"

"Good point," Alice noted. "Touché."

At school Zane and his crew were absent. Alice explained it was probably due to the new moon that was coming this weekend, and that we should expect them to be gone the rest of the week. Unfortunately, such a thing did not occur, since, on Thursday, I was heading to Alice's car after school when I was met with those glinting eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Bella." He grinned, blocking my path.

"Alice is waiting for me."

"The girl has forever… what's five minutes of her time?"

"What do you want, Zane?"

"I just thought I would say that you smell especially appealing today," he laughed when he saw my discomfort. "The Cullen's use a different soap than at your house?"

"How…"

"Has the rest of them came back yet?" Zane leaned forward to look into my eyes. "No. He would be with you if they were here."

"Then why bother asking?"

"To see how you would react," Zane shrugged. "You're fun to make out, Isabella Swan. You know that?"

"Then you should know by now, with your wonderful observational skills, that the name is Bella."

"You always looked more like an Isabella," Zane commented, tilting his head to look at me with a new angle. "So when are we going to spend some time together, Bella?"

"Never, so long as Edward's around."

"You know, it _could _be arranged so he's…"

"Don't you even dare!" I interrupted with a yell that sent several passerby turning their heads in our direction.

"No need to get upset," Zane held up his hands again. "I may not be completely human, but I know when a girl has had enough."

"Really? Then you should have stopped the first day."

"A guy might know he should stop," Zane answered. "But that doesn't mean that they will."

"Pity," I stole the opportunity with everyone watching, to walk around him. "I wish you were like one of those guys."

"You okay?" Alice stood in front of the car, staring straight ahead at Zane.

"Yeah, he won't do anything with half the school watching."

"Can you believe some of these modern men?" Alice drove quickly, and I gripped the edge of my seat. "They feed you a line. You don't bite. And yet they toss it again…"

"Good thing I snagged myself an early twentieth century one then?"

"Most definitely."

Alice departed for her room as soon as we entered the Cullen house. After the first day, we had settled down into some sort of normality, and I carried my bag to Edward's room. Fumbling with his stereo system, after spending a few hours yesterday contemplating how to listen to music without breaking the entire system, I had found the complete works of Debussy to play. Claire de Lune enveloped the room, and I laid myself on the leather couch, draping half my body off the side as I basked in lethargy.

So, without Edward here for the time being, I had allowed myself to exist in a trance-like state no better than a person in a coma. During the afternoons I laid myself out on the couch like a towel, waiting for the day to dry me out.

I tried not to think that Edward would be leaving me. It was such a frightening thought, to imagine life without him, where people like Zane were free to pursue after me whatever way they liked. Not that being with Edward right now kept him away, but I didn't want to imagine what life would be like, without the Cullen's watching out for me.

Could there be a life without Edward? It was so hard to picture any guy holding me, or making me feel as safe as Edward did, even if Edward would always be a threat to my life. So maybe I wasn't giving guys much credit, saying that I would be safer allowing a vampire to hold my heart, but it was the truth and when did love and life ever make sense… especially together?

"Bella?" now I truly was going insane, finally hearing the voice in my dreams. "Bella…" Like I was going to give into it all now, after dreaming about this voice for the past few days. "Are you alright? Did Alice bite you or something because if she did…"

I sat up, hearing the anger in his voice, and saw him. Standing in the doorframe, wearing the same clothes and looking as disheveled as ever! But, despite the dry blood and mud and the ruggedness of outdoors covering every part of his body that was visible, I had never seen him more handsome.

"About time you…"

My words came to an abrupt end as he lunged at me, knocking me onto the couch. His lips crushed mine, his body holding me down on the cushions, and I was not going to be the one to suggest he move. I needed to feel him, here on the couch, and know that he was here. This wasn't my mind playing sick games on me, allowing Zane to haunt me even in my dreams. This was Edward, my Edward, kissing me in his bedroom and taking my breath away until I could feel my heart stop.

"We… really… should talk," even Edward was out of breath when we broke apart.

"What? After round one, you're ready to call it quits?" I didn't even need to toss him another witty remark, and he instantly obliged by kissing me again.

"Quits? This match could continue all afternoon."

"Hmmm… I'm not one to argue with those rules, ref." I grinned, looking into his eyes and feeling comfortable to see they were a rich butterscotch. "Did you have a good talk with Carlisle?"

"Talk?" Edward grinned at me playfully and I laughed at his pouting face. "Right now we're going to put it on pause to have a talk?"

"Okay… the talk can wait." I agreed and we both laughed. "I even have our tune playing for us. We can't ruin the moment _now_."

"Glad to see you understand," Edward kissed the side of my face and I closed my eyes, just wishing moments like these could stay forever. "Clair de Lune… moonlight…"

"Yeah, it's great music." I nodded. "But I thought we were going to save the talking for a later part of the day."

"Thanks for reminding me," Edward grinned and pressed his lips against me for another round.


	10. Words Of Forever

**AN: **Okay, so my hectic week of activities for the summer is finally at its end. No more worries. For the next two weeks, I should be able to update every single day like I would like. Unfortunately, once school starts, I can't make much promises. I'll update as much as I can, but with so much to worry about with my work and colleges and the lovely attributes of being a senior in high school taking 5 AP classes, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. But, for now, I can cheer and have fun because I have 14 days to continue this story unimpeded by school! Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! I'll never get tired of hearing from you all and writing back!

**Seraphyn: **Haha. So very glad to have dear Edward back too! It definitely doesn't feel the same without him there. Fights are a pretty big possibility.

**Danamarin: **Glad you liked it. I tried to put some light-heartedness into this chapter. Sometimes Bella needs a break from drama, even for a moment. She IS human after all.

**Ruby Red 17: **Aw. Well, thanks so much for reviewing like you have already. I hope that you get a chance to at least continue reading. I know how it is, not having internet access, considering I crash computers quite frequently and go without for awhile while that gets repaired. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as often once September starts anyway, since I'll be off to school once more, carrying half my weight in text books. But I will try to update as much as I possibly can between sleepless nights of homework. Thanks for being such a lovely reviewer!

**Midnight 1987: **Haha. Thanks for the review. Had me laughing and smiling and you are pretty dang awesome for doing that!

**Asquared91: **once again joins you in the happy dance Glad to have him back too! I'm a picky eater for the most part and stick to what I know, and Mexican food happened to be something that was on the menu amidst at these different entrees that, quite frankly, frightened me all the more. But it's a mistake I never again shall make, thank the Lord. Thanks for reviewing like you do! You rock just as much!

**Liz: **Completely understandable. With two brothers myself, privacy is something that I have to maintain with constant vigilance if I don't want my stories, information, etc to be ruined entirely. Glad that you liked the chapter. I thought I would try something new with the dream or, rather, the nightmare. Very nice to see that you enjoyed it! Thanks again for the review!

**Iamcool511: **Haha. It's so fun to see all of you glad to have Edward back. Can't say I blame you. I had my fair share of excitement when I began typing his lovely entrance. Good ol' Zane. Unfortunately, he shall not be gone for quite some time, but I can say that there shall be more character development with him as the story progresses.

**Bright Green Eyes: **I'm just as ecstatic to have Edward back, believe me. ;P Haha. There will be lots of talking this chapter, and further clarifications in the next few. I just thought I would indulge myself and allow Edward and Bella a nice happy reunion before they dive headfirst back into the drama. Thanks for the review!

**Andie Wolf: **Aw… your comments make me smile. blushes with modesty It's always nice to hear from you guys what you think, and your complimentary reviews make this experience so very worth it!

**Chopperchick123: **Haha. I must agree with you on the aggressive part. Especially when it's added in with Edward. Makes everything all the more exciting and enjoyable, I think. It is good to know you like my portrayal of Alice. I wanted to add more dimension to her character, especially since she is my second favorite vampire, next to Edward who's number one, of course. I'm sure that's not much of a surprise. P No problem about the randomness. Those who know me know I have my random spurts of spontaneity as well.

**PageGirl: **Aw… thanks so much for your review. I always take great pleasure in welcoming a new reviewer and seeing I have a new person who likes what I'm doing. It's also such a relief to hear that you think my plot to be unique. I was trying so hard to avoid the clichés with this one, and I wonder sometimes if I stray towards the typical plotlines of many stories already. Thanks for the appreciation on the chapter lengths. I try to make them long, since that's how Stephenie did it, but also because it's hard to stop once I begin because I love these characters so much and I get lost in it all far too often than I should. Thanks for the review!

**Angelalways17: **First of all, I must say… right on to drama queens! Then, I must say… thank you very much for your lovely review! Well, as I said above, my week of finding time to update is finally at its end. After this, I should be completely fine, at least until school starts in 2 weeks. Yuck. But at least for the time being I can update asap every single day. Yay! Glad you liked the fluff. I can't resist myself. When Edward's with Bella, it just seems appropriate, especially because if I were with Edward alone in his room like that…. Haha… I'll spare you my little fantasies…

**Rebel.angel.09: **Of course the dream shall be explained later on. I can't leave you lovely people hanging like that! ) Thanks for the words of the trip. As nice as it went though, I think the best part is that I get more time to think and write and update. Yay! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Rin09: **Aw… I share your joy completely with Edward's arrival back. It's so hard writing without him there, since I love Edward so very much. Haha. I get way too into things, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I do assure you the dream shall have its significance. Just as I believe Bella's dreams when Stephenie writes them hold some importance to the story, so does this dream. And it shall be explained in due time, I promise. Thanks for your reviews! You are completely awesome!

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner: **Thanks for the review! I love that you love it!

**10.**

The next day I woke up to the sun rays coming through the window, more like the wall, Edward's room. The blanket draped around me now sat in a balled up heap at the foot of the couch. Again, the aroma of food cooking below had drifted upstairs so that I could smell it, inviting me to join the rest of the family downstairs. Why couldn't everyday be like this?

"Bella, you're up." Edward grinned, checking in on me and standing the doorframe. "Ready for some food?"

"How late did I sleep in?" I rubbed my head, knowing that the sun shouldn't be this perky if I woke up at the appropriate time.

"It's almost noon."

"Noon!" I jumped up. "Edward, what about…"

"Esme called in to explain that you had been extremely stressed lately, and that she thought you were in desperate need of some time to relax."

"Sounds like something Esme might say," I remarked. "But didn't they wonder why Esme was calling, instead of Charlie."

"She just explained that Charlie is currently preoccupied with all his work, and that he didn't want you staying alone so he sent you to stay with us for the day."

"And the school believed that?"

"It _is_ a believable story, I think." Edward laughed. "Esme _did_ use an extremely convincing voice and…"

"So basically she just stunned the school administration with her voice so that they merely nodded to agree to all her claims?"

"I think you have the picture pretty accurate," Edward nodded and we both laughed. "See, no worries, Bella. We have everything figured out. You'll be safe with us."

"Thanks," I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Especially for coming back when you did. I hate having you away for so long."

"You weren't the only one, you know." Edward put his arm around me as we descended the staircase. "While I was away, I worried so much over you. I hated to think that you might get hurt with me gone, even though I trust Alice to watch out for you."

"She did a good job," I replied. "But nothing beats having you there, Edward."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Edward grinned, pulling me closer to him. "I would not have it any other way."

"I see that Bella's decided to join the conscious world once more," Esme's voice filled with laughter as more plates piled atop the table, more so than before. "It's good that you slept in though. It's been rough for us all lately."

My breakfast went by without much worry. It seemed impossible to think of anything not related to scrambled eggs, omelets, waffles, and French toast as I came to realize how hungry I had gotten these past few days. I wasn't sure how I would explain to Charlie my sudden weight gain after consuming twice my weight in breakfast goods, but the only secondary thought to that question was me asking Alice to pass the syrup.

"You think you ate enough?" Edward asked when I stood up.

"Well, unless you want me to take a bite out of the kitchen table…"

"How about we go for a walk?" Edward suggested, directing me towards the front door.

"Any reason why you want to venture out into the bright world right now?"

"No one can see us from here," the sun glinted off of his body when the rays hit him. "And it gives us some privacy to talk, without my family hearing us inside."

"Alright," I nodded and we walked around the house to the forest in the back. "I thought no forests for me anymore?"

"We're still too close to the house for anyone, or anything, to come near," we entered into the forest, the shadows causing my recently glowing boyfriend to appear far more normal to the average person. "If there was one thing that I cannot regret during my absence, Bella, it is that I was able to talk with Carlisle."

"Alice said that would help you a lot."

"And it does," Edward agreed. "I told him about how I felt. About Zane and the little girl and us. I thought we would have to leave after that, but Carlisle assures we will be fine. But… Bella, can't you at least see what that means… doing that to a little girl?"

"Of course, but you can't help…"

"The thing is, Bella, I can." Edward frowned. "There's always a choice, and Carlisle constantly reminds us that there is. It might not always be easy, but the choice is there, and I was too weak to stop…" Edward shook his head, as if banishing the thought. "But Bella, I get so afraid for you. I've never felt so secure and yet so unstable at the same time. With you, it seems like this existence of mine just might make sense, and yet at the same time I'm so confused I don't know where I'll be the next day…"

"Welcome to the real world," I replied, knowing I would feel like a Hallmark card as I continued. "Edward, no one ever knows what tomorrow will bring. But the thing about love is that it doesn't matter. The one certain thing is love."

"I can't afford for anything to happen to you, Bella." Edward's hand pressed against my cheek, and I shivered from his cold touch. "You're everything to me now. I can't have any harm come your way. Not from Zane or Jasper or me…"

"Edward, I trust you."

"Sometimes I wonder how you possibly can…"

"Maybe it's love or the alluring effect your vampire whims have on me," I batted my eyes at him. "Whichever it is, I trust you Edward. I hope that's not too hard of a concept. I hope you trust me just as much."

"Alice told me about Zane, and I can't stand having him here." Edward told me, growing sullen once more. "He wants you, Bella, whether you're willing or not, and we've already seen what he's capable of doing."

"I just want to wipe away that smugness off his face," my own hands went into fists. "He looks at me so possessively. As if he already owns me and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"He's never going near you again," Edward declared. "As long as I'm around…"

"So you're going to stay?" I smiled at the thought.

"Carlisle sees no reason for us to leave…"

"Oh, Edward, how can we be sad at hearing something like that!" I hugged him, grinning. "This whole time I've been trying to imagine life without you, and I can't. I was so worried that you would leave and I'd never see you again. And staying in your room, putting some of my own things in there… that's how I want life to be from now on. I don't want it any other way. I want it to be like that forever…"

"Bella, you'll have to move back with Charlie." Edward reminded, holding my hands. "He's your dad, and has legal guardianship over you. Besides, I'll be by your side over there, so it won't really matter where we are."

"Your house was getting kinda cozy to me," I commented. "And those breakfasts… you have a well fed piece of ham right here, you know."

"You aren't a pig, Bella." Edward smiled and closed his eyes, placing his cheek against mine. "I wouldn't be in love with a pig…"

"Do you know of another tasty morsel that compares to this piece of meat, then?"

"You know, with all this reference to food and you, Bella, I might think of having my own bit of breakfast…"

"Technically it's lunch time."

"How about an afternoon snack?"

"Only if you leave some to sit around for three days…"

"Bella," our playful jesting ended when Edward figured out my intentions. "No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," I shrugged. "Did Alice tell you about my dream?"

"Something about anyone kissing you, especially Zane, does not settle well with me." Edward looked down at me and kissed me softly. "No. These lips aren't for anyone else."

"Perhaps I should wear a sign saying they're reserved for the handsome, deathly appealing…" I suggested before he leaned in for another kiss.

"If Zane comes within fifty feet of you, I'll send him flying another fifty." Edward nodded, confirming his statement. "No one's going to harm you Bella."

"Good to know," I responded. "So, is Jasper alright?"

"After the first twenty-four hours, he had settled down some. Carlisle just explained to him that those kinds of things have to be avoided at all costs. Jasper wasn't so willing to listen, but he seemed genuinely sorry for his actions before we left. I think listening to Alice now will do him more good, to tell you the truth. She was always the one he considered listening to anyway."

"I can't blame him, though. When I was with Alice, she had quite a bit to say to me as well."

"Really? Like what?" Though he asked, I could tell in his tone that he already knew the answer.

"She warned me against my decision to want to be a vampire…"

"And what did you think about it?"

"She made some good points," I admitted. "But I still want to do it."

"Bella…"

"I wouldn't be lonely… because you would be here." I began. "And I don't care about forever because, Edward, it's a forever with you. How could I ever object to something like that?"

"Bella, you deserve to live."

"It's my life, Edward, and I deserve to choose what I want to do with it. Even if that means giving it up to be a vampire with you."

"Bella…" he closed his eyes, looking thoroughly miserable.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear," I replied. "Some guys want to hear their girlfriends say they're willing to spend forever with them. I guess for some girls, they have to feel guilty for ever wanting something like that…"

"Don't feel guilty, Bella." Edward opened his eyes, pleading gently. "I just hate that this is where we stand."

"I don't get it though, Edward. Don't you want this too? It's forever… the two of us… together…"

"Do you think I don't want that?" Edward asked. "That there's not a moment that goes by where I fear there will be a time when you won't be there and I'll be left here alone? I feel so selfish then. So selfish that I could ever want to doom you to this life. To know that I took the flush out of your cheeks and stopped your heart from beating. Bella, I can't do that. The greatest thing I can give you is your life. Can't you see that?"

"Alice told me the same thing," I remembered. "But, Edward, my life isn't anything without your love in it."

"Bella, you'll always have my love. No matter where you end up. My love will be with you until the day you die."

"No!" I shook my head, shouting. "No, Edward, I am not going to live my life, knowing that each passing day brings me closer to the day that…" tears fell at the mere thought that I couldn't even say. "Edward, you don't want to be selfish or guilty, and neither do I. How selfish can a person get, to allow the person they love watch them grow farther away with every moment? To have me live my life and grow old and possibly fall in love with someone else to have a family and kids and know that you'll never have that? Edward, I'd rather not live at all."

"I'm sorry this is where we're at right now."

"Don't be. This needs to be discussed and decided upon eventually. _I_ don't have forever to wait for an answer."

"Bella, you've had your answer all along. I don't know why you still ask the question."

"You can be the most infuriating person!" I accused. "But, then again, I can be the most stubborn girl you'll find in the next few centuries. So why can't we put aside our differences and make this work…"

"Because every second with me is a second where you face the threat of death?"

"It could work so nicely, Edward, considering I am willing to face death."

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, Edward, I think I do."

"Why can't we just settle for what we have right now? Why can't it just be like this?"

"Because if we keep it like it is now, I am going to get old and wrinkly until I'm keeping company with the worms." I shuddered, acknowledging my current fate and not liking it one bit. "And, like you said, it would just be settling. Why settle something like that?"

"I'll never live through dooming you to this life, Bella."

"Well, lucky for you, you don't _really_ have a life to live through. And it's not my doom, to be a vampire. That's only the beginning. It's only the dawn of a new life…"

"Bella, this is no life."

"How can you ever say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth," Edward's voice was firm. "How many of us do you think willingly want to be like this? Not many kids growing up as humans told their class they wanted to grow up to be a vampire. Bella, we missed out on something that might very well be the most important thing to life. How can someone live when there is no end?"

"What if a person doesn't want any end?" I questioned. "Our love… there shouldn't be an end to it. That wouldn't give it the justice. Don't you think?"

"Bella, you can offer the world something. Me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie… none of us can do that. As vampires, we don't give anything. We take away life. We destroy life."

"That's not true," I shook my head. "What about Carlisle? What about everything he's done? He's a doctor. He _saves_ lives. He helps others. How could you ever say he's not offering something to the world, or that none of you ever could?"

"I can't, Bella." Edward looked so helpless. "I just can't do this."

"Someday, maybe?"

"I don't know," Edward's shoulders fell. "Just not right now."

"Alright, then." I stood on my toes to kiss him. He closed his eyes, sighing. "But do remember, Edward, that I don't have forever to wait."

(**AN: **_I would put a line here, but for some reason this computer is malfunctioning and I haven't been able to insert line breaks or anything in here for quite some time. Just thought I would explain the sudden change of scenery... etc... so you're all not confused. Sorry about that.)_

"You alright?" Alice leaned in the doorway of Edward's room as I continued to pack my things. "It looks like someone you loved just died."

"In a way, I guess something did." I wiped my eyes that were still swollen from tears. "Alice, do you remember your vision of me being a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it will ever come true?"

"Bella…"

"No, really, Alice, I need to know. How old was I? Did it look like something that was close to my age or was I some eighty-year-old granny on my deathbed?"

"You were still young, Bella."

"Edward said he can't change me."

"But you do understand why he can't?"

"As much as I wouldn't like to, I think I do." I nodded. "I get what you both said, about giving me life. None of you ever had it, really, and…"

"I'm glad you get it, Bella."

"But you do understand why I still want to be a vampire, right?"

"Well… as much as I wouldn't like to, I think I do." Alice and I exchanged smiles. "You really are the greatest thing that Edward could possibly have."

"And the same goes for Edward and me," I replied. "I just want to know that someday, hopefully sometime soon, we can pass this point."

"I think you guys will."

"And if you have any visions that give me hope?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Alice. For what you did this week and for listening and talking to me. For everything."

"Like I said, I see what you do for Edward. To me, you're already one of us."

"Blood and working heart and all?"

"Hey, no need to rub that in."

"Well, I'm not the one with superhuman powers," I reminded. "You guys get to move around at high-rate speeds and drive hundreds of miles per hour without a thought of worry… I wish I could have that much certainty in my actions. Half the time I'm unsure if I'll make it down the staircase without falling."

"You've kept your promise so far not to fall down the stairs here."

"Don't jinx me. I still have to do it one more time before I leave to go back to Charlie's."

"How come no home?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I zipped up my bag and looked up.

"Why didn't you say you have to leave to go back home?"

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged and stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I guess I already consider myself one of you guys too. In my mind, this is already my home."

"You know, for a human, you're not so bad."

"One of the best compliments I've ever received," I smiled and gave her a hug. I was surprised to have it returned. "Thanks, Alice. You've made this whole week tolerable, and you saved my sanity in the process."

"Don't forget, the week's not yet over." Alice told me. "There's still Halloween tomorrow."

"How could I forget?" we both laughed. "It's the one day of the year that doesn't need an explanation for all the abnormal things that are likely to occur."

"Couldn't have put it better any other way."

"What are you two laughing about?" Edward stood at the top of the stairs staring at us in confusion.

"How was your talk with Carlisle again?"

"Don't change the subject, Alice."

"And don't you dare read my thoughts, Edward." Alice warned. "Bella and I were just laughing about Halloween. Have you forgotten about it?"

"Not a chance," Edward responded. "The greatest day of the entire year for most vampires."

"Finally," I said, feeling left out of the conversation. "My first authentic Halloween."

"I called Charlie to tell him we're on our way," Edward told me. "He said that Jessica called. She's having some ball at her house."

"Another dance?" It was surprising that in such a small town, everyone still had reason to party in between the humdrum rain cycle. "You'd think they would have had enough of that with the first school dance. Weird that she would invite me when this whole week she and Lauren have been so hostile."

"Well, you and Edward _are_ still the item of the town." Alice reminded. "Jessica can't risk not inviting you and have half the audience not attend because of that decision."

"We aren't _that_ influential to the teenage population of Forks."

"_Actually_," Edward rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Charlie did happen to mention that while you were gone, a lot of students at school called asking how you were doing without me there."

"And we got a few calls here from people that Charlie gave our number to," Alice chimed in.

"Well, so much about that trust factor in the relationship." I remarked light-heartedly.

"I'm sure you didn't _really_ want to hear about all those calls, Bella."

"See, you know me pretty well, Edward Cullen." I grinned and locked arms with him.

"Good," Edward swept me up in his arms, so I guess there would be no wondering if I would keep my promise to Alice not to fall down the stairs. "Because after a year of knowing you, Bella Swan, I would hope that I know that much about you."

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you didn't call me Isabella!" I wrapped my arms around him, thankful to have Edward back.

**AN: **Okay, for some reason this took a lot out of me to write this chapter. I was going to leave it at the end of the forest talk, but I wanted to end on a happier note. Tomorrow Halloween. Oooooo... loooots of fun with that one! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Those serious talks always take a lot of thinking to type out. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! I love you all astronomically!


	11. Halloween Beginnings

**AN: **Okay, well because I plan on having much occurring on Halloween, I'm going to have to split this day up into a few chapters. I do promise that should not interfere with the length of the chapters, and they should be pretty much the same as ever, but there's so much I want to put into this one awesome day of the year, that I can't possibly fit it all into one chapter. Hope you guys like what I've got so far, and thanks again to you awesome readers!

**Midnight 1987: **My oh my… sounded a bit Shakespearian in your review but I loved it! Very neat smilie face too. I feel as if I need to upgrade mine as well, but I suppose I'll just stick to those that I know. D Yay! Thanks again for your review. I reward you another happy face for being cool like that. D

**Bright Green Eyes: **Power to all Halloween lovers out there! It's my favorite holiday of the year as well, especially because I love to dress up and all that lovely jazz. Aww… I agree with you. Edward is so adorable. Man… I would cuddle him up for all eternity if given the chance, and I'm sure I'm not alone in that claim. I agree with the patience thing. I'm pretty impatient already, and I probably would have jumped off a cliff or something so he would change me by now. Maybe I'm just insanely in love or something. Not quite sure. Wow… I go off on way too many tangents. Anyways… thanks again for the lovely review. I always love hearing what you all have to say!

**Angelalways17: **Yuck for homework. Yeah… I'll be in that position in 2 weeks. Had to get all my classes today and fun for me… 10 text books! 10! I mean, I thought last year all the books were bad, but now I'm carrying about 2/3 my weight in hard bound books. Poo. Curse these AP classes. Haha. I would definitely go for the Edward clone idea. If ever you need someone to second that proposal to the national scientists of the US or something, just give me a call. Also, nice alliteration in the review. Lots of p's for sure! I think that's pretty dang awesome, as is your review!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Aw… thanks for continuing reading and promoting the story to your friends. Haha. Also glad you liked that line. I was going to end the chapter with Edward's line, but then I was thinking I should toss that one in, considering Bella has been driven to insanity by Zane always calling her that. It reminded me of something that an exasperated Bella would do driven by her sarcasm. Hope science went well. I'm not much of a fan of it, but eh… what can you do about it, I guess. No problem about the babbling. As I'm sure everyone knows by now, I'm one of the champions of babbling. Thanks for the review and the love!

**Andie Wolf: **Aw… glad to have someone understand how time-consuming those can get. I feel for you too. But serious talks sometimes makes the stories, so they have to be done. And I guess it's nice to know that despite all the fun and drama, there can be those little tender moments that might take a lot of time but are still worth it, I think, in the end. Thanks for the lovely words, and I hope you enjoy the rest of what I've got here!

**Asquared91: **Thanks! I'm very glad I will be able to update everyday too! It's so nice, since when I'm not writing, I'll randomly think of the story and what I want to do next and then I wish I had a computer in front of me to type away. Wow… I'm with you on the driving parents crazy with the picky eating. They never know what to cook. We're pretty monotonous when it comes to family meals, since we repeat many things over the week because of all the pickiness. I am sooooo unbelievably envious of you right now. Aw… New Moon! I have to wait for the 6th, and by then I'll be in school. Poo. But I won't mind, since I'm used to sleepless nights anyway, but I hope you enjoy it. There's basically no doubt that you won't, considering this whole series is awesome. Man… I'm dying to get my hands on my copy! Lucky lucky lucky!

**Danamarin: **Your feeling is pretty on the dot with the drama. Halloween, as awesome of a holiday as it is, is going to be pretty full of drama. Like I wrote above, there will be far too many things to write about that I'll have to split up the day into various chapters. But I do assure you that the chapter lengths shall still be just as long because of the full moon and the dressing up and Edward being there who I could ramble on endlessly about just because it's him, after all. Thanks for the review again. You're very awesome!

**Chopperchick123: **Yup, there is definitely going to be some action! Halloween is definitely the greatest, as is Edward, and all these lovely review but that's nothing new here! Thanks for the review once more! Hope you enjoy my Halloween edition of the story.

**Rin09: **Oh yeah… one of the scariest people ever. ;P It is definitely a relief to have Edward back. Besides, he's gorgeous and sexy and we all can't help but love him and celebrate when he returns. I think you went up on my scale of coolness by using the phrase "the world is just a little brighter". My oh my… I use that phrase A TON in school. And don't worry, but world is just as bright with them together. You're still pretty awesome, especially because you use one of my favorite phrases ever!

**Pandora-69: **I will definitely keep them coming. I hope you continue to like what you read. Thanks for the review!

**Liz: **Of course I'll continue. I love that you love it! Thanks for the sweet review!

**11. Halloween Beginnings**

Charlie couldn't believe that I was going to be wearing a ball gown on Halloween. When I descended the staircase, my hair half back, the epitome of the classic Belle, he put his rented movie on pause to gape. Maybe some of the enchantment of the fairy tale had taken over because I didn't stumble down the staircase, falling on my face, as I had originally imagined that I would.

"That dress is really nice," he complimented, reaching for the camera on the table. "Ready for some pictures?"

"Maybe we should wait for Edward to…" my words were cut off when the doorbell rang right on cue.

"He always knows exactly when to come knocking," Charlie remarked before he opened the door.

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged, not knowing what else I could possibly do to respond. "It's like he has superhuman senses that make him do these things."

"Bella…" Edward let out a breath when he saw me. "You look…"

"See, I told you that she'd found the perfect outfit." Alice beamed, pushing Edward aside to walk in. "You know, if I didn't know who you were already, I _might_ have suspected you had walked straight out of the story."

"It's what I feel like," I admitted. "Except in this story, there's no beast."

"_I'm_ thinking there is," Edward said, moving forward and twirling me around once. "You just managed to tame the beast."

"I just helped him become the handsome prince he always was…"

"Okay, now you guys really do sound like you stepped out of a fairy tale," Alice rolled her eyes, dragging in Jasper.

"You guys ready for more pictures?" we were already posing before Charlie had held up his camera. "Okay, this time I won't take so many."

"It's alright. We don't mind." Alice leaned back in Jasper's arms, a wax apple pressed against painted red lips.

"Of course you don't mind," Jasper remarked. "You would do this for a living if you had the chance."

"Really, you should." I told Alice. "There's no doubt that you already look like a supermodel."

"I can't," Alice shook her head, but continued posing. "You can't be a covergirl forever, you know."

"Oh," immediately I understood her meaning.

When Charlie had used up a roll of film, we said our goodbyes and headed through the door. In a gallant effort, Edward's hands were placed on my waist, lifting me up and twirling me around once before placing me on the ground. I wonder why he had never done that before.

"So is there a reason why you decided to kidnap me so early in the day?" I inquired. "It's not even dark yet."

"Well, our transportation is not the most advanced." Edward motioned me to turn around and see for myself. "I doubt this can go over one hundred."

Instead of a large limo parked in front of Charlie's house, a carriage awaited us, two white horses drawn at the front. At the front of the carriage, Carlisle and Esme sat, dressed like a king and queen. I guess I shouldn't have suspected they were kidding when they said that vampires love Halloween. They sure didn't hold back any.

"Okay, so I thought the carriage was too Cinderella." Alice commented when we moved inside the circular carriage. "But the last time I checked, I didn't see Snow White or Belle trekking across the town with a horse and carriage."

"It does look like something from Cinderella," I agreed. "But it will definitely make an entrance."

"I don't even know why we bother anymore to try and fit in," Alice said, looking out the small windows of the doors. "Especially when we do things like this."

"No need to worry about it today," even Jasper had relaxed as he draped an arm around Alice. "It's Halloween."

"Well, I doubt many people can say that they rode to Jessica's ball via two white steeds." I said. "It makes more of a statement than a limo by far."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of dressing up like this," Alice sighed, content from where she sat.

"That's a good thing," I laughed. "Considering you'll be doing this forever."

"I hope they have enough costumes for that."

Amongst all of our laughing, we had failed to notice that the carriage had came to a stop. Edward was the first to open the door and lean out, asking Carlisle why the sudden lack of movement. It was so easy to forget that the Cullen's were a family, that I was shocked to hear Edward sounding like a teen aggravated that the trip to a dance was delayed.

"We heard something," Carlisle stood now in front of the door, his head tilted upward. "I think it was a howl."

"It's too early for anything," Edward said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Still, I think it would be safer if I checked it out."

Carlisle disappeared in the instant, a blurring figure being lost in the forest that was parallel to the road. Edward frowned, obviously disappointed that his evening plans were not falling exactly into order. Alice merely shrugged, opening up her side of the door and pulling Jasper out.

"You know, as much as I think this carriage is completely perfect for the theme, it is pretty cramped in there." She stretched out her legs, looking in. "You going to join us outside, Bella, or would you rather be a sardine?"

"I think I'll make a statement and not follow the crowd."

"Oh no you don't," Edward pulled me into his arms and carried me outside.

Esme turned from where she sat holding the reigns and smiled. Apparently someone had turned on a sound system for the carriage. I doubt that Cinderella could boast about an upgrade like that for her own set of wheels. Melodic classical songs filled the atmosphere, making everyone relax, and Edward's tenseness to fade.

"How about we practice some dancing before the ball?" Edward asked, already beginning the steps. "We don't want to stumble in front of the crowd tonight."

"I don't know," I grinned. "I'm not sure even a whole day's worth of practice can save you from tripping tonight."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and twirled me, lifting me up again and making me feel weightless. "You sure about that?"

"Well…" I tried to mimic his eyebrows and prayed I didn't look like I had down syndrome. "Maybe I need another lift to convince me."

"That could be arranged," I was airborne was more and leaned forward to kiss him.

Even amidst all of the worry of the full moon and the angry glares I knew we would receive at Jessica's for just being ourselves, I could smile in contentment, being held in Edward's arms. We grinned against each other's mouths as I was pressed against his chest, my feet still off the ground. If this was how Cinderella did it with Prince Charming, I wouldn't mind the old-fashioned wagons that did not have the luxury of electricity. A small sacrifice for a bit of romantic gallantry that made me more breathless than I always was when I was with Edward.

"I think I could get used to this," I said when he placed me back on the ground. "Even if I'm dragging half my weight in fabric right now."

"It looks good on you," he leaned forward, kissing my forehead and sweeping some hair out of my face. "Belle… Bella… so beautiful."

"Hey, I'm trying not to get a big head." I jested. "If arrogance plagues me, I'm going to forget that I'm only a mere mortal."

It really was amazing how great Edward looked in his navy blue overcoat. How the Cullen's always managed to find the right things would never cease to bemuse me. Maybe they were the permanent members of E-bay or something because I doubt many other places would carry an exact replica as the suit that the Beast wore during the infamous dance he shared with Belle.

"Bella, you're staring." Edward observed. "Your date up to par with your standards?"

"He exceeds them more so each day," I replied, wrapping my arms around him. "It's so good to have you back, Edward."

"Maybe I should leave more often," Edward responded. "That way I get a welcoming like this every other day."

"Don't you dare."

"No, being away kills me as much as it kills you."

"If only that were true…"

"Bella…" Edward's voice was warning.

"I know, I won't bring it up." I batted my eyes at him. "No need to when this night is already perfect."

"I wish my girl was as appreciative," Jasper grumbled as Alice argued about which dance they should do. "I already graduated from high school. You'd think she'd let me escape these things by now."

"Hey, it's not like you're exactly overflowing with thankfulness yourself." Alice stomped on his food and he growled. "Just a bit crabby. You're not the one who took a bite out of the poisonous apple."

"Maybe I should have just let you sleep for all eternity."

"At least that would have saved me from an eternity of your nagging."

"It's kind of hard to imagine you all as teenagers sometimes," I giggled as their bickering continued. "You all seem so ageless to me."

"Perhaps that's because we kinda _are_ ageless?" Edward teased. "Even after a hundred years, we can still be juvenile, you know."

"I want the Viennese Waltz," Alice demanded. "If you want to salsa, you can go find yourself a new partner."

"Fine," Jasper frowned. "But only if we can do some West Coast Swing when we're done."

"About time they came to a resolution," I whispered to Edward.

"I don't even know why you bother with hushed tones, Bella." Alice hollered, already waltzing across the dirt and grass. "We're vampires. We hear everything!"

"Well then, it's surprising you can hear anything between you're bickering."

"I think we've just been insulted by a human," Jasper declared. "What should we do with her?"

"How about I pretend she's my apple?" Alice suggested.

"A big, juicy apple?"

"Be careful," I warned, clutching my throat in dramatics. "I'm poisonous."

"_Oh_, so _that's_ what happened to Edward." Alice smirked at Edward. "A bit of poison in your system?"

"Be love poison for the heart?" he held out a hand in a Shakespearian declaration. "I thinketh so."

"Okay, we'll stop the teasing." Alice answered. "Just promise never to do that again."

"Forever?"

"At least for the next few centuries or so."

Carlisle emerged then amongst our laughter, fixing his crown when he stopped. Esme blew him a kiss and he bowed, telling us the carriage was safe for travel once more. Holding the door for us, he assisted Alice and me into the carriage, and soon we were moving again.

After hearing Alice's comment, I did notice how crammed we were. Our legs all entangled once another and it didn't help that the bulk of my gown filled up half the space. Pressed against Edward, I settled down, relaxing as his arms wrap enclosed around me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and listened to his breaths.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Jasper ask.

"No, if she was, you would hear her muttering." Edward answered.

"Really?" Jasper seemed interested. "Saying what exactly?"

"Edward…" I tried sounding half-asleep and hoped my nonexistent acting skills would somehow convince them of my theatrics. "I love you."

"Interesting," I could hear the laughter in his voice. "She almost has it as bad as you."

"_Almost_," Alice reinforced.

"I want forever…" I whispered the words, knowing they would still hear. "Just one bite."

"Oh, come on, Edward." I hadn't heard Jasper ever sound so playful. "Give the sleeping girl a dream come true."

"Maybe I will."

I felt his cold lips on my throat and tried my best not to shiver. I could hear my heart pounding already, and it didn't stop as his lips moved across my neck, brushing against the side next to my ear.

"Nice try, Bella." He whispered, and this time I shivered.

"Oh," I opened my eyes then and everyone laughed. "I guess I can at least say that I tried."

"It was almost convincing," Alice assured.

"Hey, don't promote what she's doing." Edward said. "Now don't you see why she's so tempting?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Even though Jasper said it with light-heartedness, I shivered by his words and felt Edward's arms lock more firmly around me. "Maybe I'll have a bite of her myself sometime."

"Only after me," Alice piped in. "Don't you think I deserve it, after all that I've done?"

"I guess it's the least I can do," I told her.

"Hey, no discussing eating my girlfriend without my permission." Edward said, looking at Jasper and Alice. "This is one meal I would prefer to share entirely with myself."

"A little bit selfish, Edward." I chastised blithely.

I wonder how many teenage girls can say that they jest openly with vampires about them having a feast over your body, and then I try to think of how many would find such a thing humorous. Maybe it was just me, but I joined in their laughter, giving into their jesting and helping them decide on whether to eat in moderation or just simply dig in as if it were Thanksgiving. Perhaps I really was the turkey, after all.

"Your admirers await you," Carlisle opened the door for us, holding out his hand and directing us out of the carriage. "I think you have made a substantial amount of attention from this entrance."

"I believe we have too," I agreed, seeing all the faces peaking over at us from the cars they emerged from.

"Wow!" a younger kid I had never seen before ran over to stare at the carriage. "Are those real horses?"

"Well, the mechanical, rocket-powered ones weren't available for the weekend, so we had to settle for the real thing." I told the girl and watched her eyes go wide.

"Hey, look!" she pointed now, drawing more of a crowd than before. "It's a real carriage, with real horses. Just like in the movies!"

"Gosh, Bella, could you guys make a bigger entrance?" Tyler stepped forward, with Lauren glowering behind a sea of heads in the back. He looked at our costumes and his eyes went just as wide. "How much did those clothes cost you? They look so real."

"I'm not sure. Way more than anything I could afford." I shrugged, not sure what to say when I knew I would never be wearing something like this without the Cullen credit of Alice to back me up. "But arriving to a friend's Halloween ball in a twenty pound dress after being crammed in a can of a carriage for the past two hours… that's priceless. I guess for those little things like that there's Mastercard."

"You'd make a great spokesperson," Tyler complimented, smiling now. "Maybe you should consider it, Bella."

"Maybe," Edward stepped in now, and I blushed, sensing his attitude towards Tyler. "But for now, she's my Beauty."

"And you are my Beast," I mumbled when the crowd had faded to enter Jessica's house. "I can't believe you were all grouchy with him. Maybe you _are_ a beast."

"It's about time you realized it."

"Hey, maybe next time I'll just leave you in the castle with your rose."

"But then there would be no sweeping my Beauty off her feet."

"Good point," I smiled when he picked me up again and kissed me. I could feel Lauren's eyes burning holes in my back as she filed into the house.

"So, my Belle, are we ready for another night of dancing?" He asked, offering his arm before we walked through the front door.

"If you keep sweeping me off my feet like that," I told him, locking my arm with his and holding his hand. "How can I ever object?"


	12. Halloween Hunt

**AN:** Okay, so last chapter was my fluffy romance, and this one is the introduction to some very dark and sinister stuff. Unfortunately, the story shall not be so happy for awhile, but if you hang in there, I do promise a happy ending.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Aw. Thanks. This chapter was so much fun to write because I wanted them to have a happy time together and forget the drama. And I'm such a sappy romantic, it was hard to resist the fluff. But it's good to hear that you liked it a lot. The horse-drawn carriage things I liked too. Well, yeah… I suppose every writer should like what they think of and all that stuff… but I was just going to stick with a limo or some new fancy car, but this seemed so much better than any of that. Tee-hee… romance is so much fun!

**Midnight 1987: **Aw. No need to condemn you to the dungeon. Your reviews, whether Shakespearian or poetical, are always smiled upon. Thanks!

**Andie Wolf: **Haha. You suspect correctly, of course. But for last chapter and most of this, I had to have a bit of non-dramatics. I think, before all the terror and stuff like that occurs, Bella and Edward at least deserve a good Halloween. But yes, there is going to be quite the drama associated with this particular day.

**Danamarin: **Haha. Yeah… what can I say really… when I get the opportunity to write a chapter that doesn't deal with much drama, I turn to sweet stuff like that, I guess. I shall always succumb to my romantic tendencies, I suppose, and put some fluff in. Hehe… but hey… Edward and Bella need some loving once in awhile. ;p

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner: **Aw... glad you liked it. This chapter was one of my favorites to write just because I got to allow them all to be normal and joke around and have some romantic moments that gosh… makes you want to wish you had a boy like that. Well, I guess we'll all have to settle for the lovely image of Edward, not like that's a bad thing.

**Edwardlover1901: **Thanks. For me, dialogue is something essential. Kinda like how Stephenie focuses a lot on characterization, I try to evoke most of what a person is about through what they say. Yeah, actions help a ton too, but I think words are very impacting, and yeah… now I'm rambling on again. Thanks for the review!

**Pandora-69: **Wow… what a relief it wasn't a disappointment. Aww… your compliments make me smile. And props and happiness to you because you used one of my favorite phrase "what can I say".

**Bright Green Eyes: **Really? Small world. When I started writing about music coming from the carriage, I was thinking sleeping beauty all to myself with the dancing in the forest kinda theme going through my head. Yeah… Zane will definitely be making his presence known on Halloween, of course. Well, here's my daily update, as promised. Hope you like it and thanks again for your reviews!

**Asquared91: **First of all, hearing your words of New Moon makes me all the more anxious to read it! I have two weeks to go still! Poo. But I know it will be worth it and that I'll smile and laugh and cry like I normally do when I get really into what I read. Very nice to hear that you liked the chapter. I always wondered what it would be like in a horse drawn carriage. Especially because at one of the outdoor malls about 30 minutes away from where I live, there are those exact carriages that look like they're from Cinderella and yeah… sooo cool!

**Seraphyn: **Yeah… I was so glad I was able to incorporate that lovely Disney story to Stephenie Meyer's awesome novel. Unfortunately, the happy stuff is going to be put to an end, but I thought they deserved some romance and fluff before all of the other action began for the night. Thanks for the review!

**12. Halloween Hunt**

Of course we would go on the dance floor. A whole room of Jessica's home had been cleared out for us all, and couples already filled up the space. But, unlike the school dance, many girls and boys stood segregated, standing or sitting shyly, not sure about what they should do. Unlike school dances, they didn't have weeks to find a partner, and many of the student body had not paired up like they had previously.

"Bella!" Angela ran over and Mike followed. "Your dress is gorgeous! How do you guys find these costumes? They're always so perfect."

"What happened to Eric?" I avoided her question, not thinking my response to Tyler's question would be appropriate for her.

"Oh, Eric's out of town for the weekend." Angela shrugged. "And Mike didn't have a date, so we thought we might as well just go together."

"And Jessica?"

"Yeah, Bella, about that…" Mike rubbed his head. "While you were gone yesterday, you missed the big scene."

"Big scene? What are you…"

I didn't need them to answer or explain. Behind Angela and Mike, Jessica moved across the dance floor, wearing the blue country dress that Belle had worn. And when I thought life couldn't hit me with more ironies, I noticed her dance partner, standing tall, robust, and even through the mask of the beast, I saw those eyes twinkling, settling in on me and glinting. I didn't need to look beyond the mask to know Zane was smirking in his usual smugness.

"What is he up to?" I asked, feeling Edward's grip on me tighten.

"He asked Jessica yesterday," Mike explained. "It was at lunch, with every kid watching him. Of course the guy has to get more attention."

"Jessica didn't even hesitate to say yes," Angela told me. "Then he told her what he wanted to wear and said that he hoped she could find something that worked with that."

"Zane…" I felt my face grow hot, this time with anger. "That was our costume!"

"Bella, I think we have more to worry about than someone sharing the same outfit." Edward reminded.

"I know, but…" I glared at him the next time his eyes made contact with mine. "…Edward, he only did that because he _knew_ we would be dressed like that too."

"He's dangerous, being here on a full moon." Edward frowned. "I can't believe that he would do this."

"There's too many people here," I said. "He won't do anything with all of them here."

"Okay," Edward nodded and led me to dance. "But if he does anything funny…"

"I know. I know. You'll pounce on him and let all of your vampire tendencies take over."

"Maybe not _all_ of them," Edward corrected. "I am a man, too, Bella. And when another person decides to do anything to the girl that I love, I am apt to protect what's mine."

"Just don't do anything too rash."

"How about I start with sweeping you off your feet again?"

"I won't object."

"You are so weightless, Bella." Edward remarked, kissing me and placing me on the ground with a twirl. "It's amazing how fragile you are, lying in my arms…"

"Just don't forget I'm a big girl now," I reminded. "And I'm no porcelain doll to be broken."

"Even though you are breakable?" Edward kissed my forehead lightly, making me shiver. "At least for a vampire."

"Do you think anyone ever overhears our conversations?"

"If they do, they'll just think we're insane." Edward shrugged. "I guess love makes a person crazy in many ways."

"Speak for yourself," I teased. "I think I'm perfectly sane."

"Really?" he grinned, dipping me to the floor and pressing his lips on the hollow of my throat. "This doesn't drive you insane?"

"Well… maybe… just a bit…" I couldn't even find words between my rapid heart beats.

"How about now?" he kissed me lightly and I grinned against his mouth.

"I think…" I began before he kissed me once more. "…that we are making a scene."

"Didn't you hear?" he whispered. "Zane outdid us yesterday. We've got to catch up."

"Of course, how could I forget?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought me up, kissing him more firmly.

"Bella…" he took a breath when he broke away and I saw his eyes glazing. "You have such an effect on me, I…"

"Well, I hope that my blood hasn't gotten too stale these past few months."

"That's not what I meant," Edward said, more seriously. "There's more that I'm drawn to than just that."

"I know, Edward." I leaned into him. "I just thought I would seize the opportunity to tease you, is all."

"Maybe I'll return the favor…" he breathed on me and his lips trailed down from where he whispered in my ear to below my jaw. "You smell so good tonight, Bella."

"Really? I thought I would use an extra layer of Dove while I was in the shower." I grinned wickedly. "Glad to hear that it paid off."

"Bella…" the voice was so soft, playing against my eardrum lightly. "Bella…"

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, sensing my tension.

"You can't hear that?" I shivered, hearing my name again. "Edward, I'm hearing voices."

"Zane…" he growled and I could feel his hands going into fists.

"Edward… no!" I yelled, trying to grab him, but, of course, he was stronger.

In an instant he was standing where Zane and Jessica were dancing. A fist was flown towards him and he laid sprawled on the floor, the mask now turned so that those glinting eyes weren't visible anymore. A crowd encircled them, and I fought to see, shouting all the while and trying to ignore the calling voice in my head. When drama struck, it always had to come in an overwhelming flood, didn't it?

"Edward!" I shouted, trying to make it past all the students. "Stop…"

Firm hands gripped my shoulders, dragging me back. I felt a bag over my head, placing my vision in a world of darkness, and I was dragged out of the house, everyone's eyes too focused on the fight to see the girl in the golden gown struggling as someone pulled her out of the house.

My body was thrown on the ground, and I felt mud beneath my hands. So much for saving this dress for later. Soon I could see the mud that I sat in as the bag was removed. Not wanting to look up to see my recent kidnapper, I kept staring down at my hands, digging my nails in the thick dirt.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I cringed, recognizing the voice.

"But Edward…"

"It was really too simple to confuse your vampire friends," he laughed. "Put a mask on any one of us, and we all look the same. That's because we _are_ the same."

"What do you want with me?"

"Come now, Bella, I've only been telling you how much I want to be a part of your life." I could see the bottom of his black cape as he bent down in front of me. "You didn't _forget_ that, did you?"

"It would be nice if I did…"

"Really, Bella, I'm not that bad of a guy."

"I never would've guessed. You only kill little girls and kidnap people and keep them hostage… that's not bad at all."

"It's only bad if you get caught," I saw a hand reach out from a sleeve and wanted to scream at the sharp claws. "And, Bella, I never get caught."

"Stop!" I turned away from his hand.

"Sorry, but you're really not in the position to be making demands."

"Nothing you say is going to stop me."

"Such a pity we can't just get along," he remarked. "Considering we'll be spending a lot of time together from here on out."

"What do you…"

"Did you honestly think I would let something I want belong to someone else?" I could hear the possessiveness in his voice and I shuddered. "That I would let you go and let him have you? Bella, I always get what I want. It's in my nature… my family's nature… to get what we want. We don't mind the work. It always pays off in the end."

"I'm not yours to have!"

"At this point, I don't think you have much of a choice."

I felt the claws in my shoulders, pulling me to my feet. I could smell the blood then. I had been bleeding since he had first grabbed me from the crowd and dragged me here into the forest. Zane's eyes burned into mine now. Even through the darkness that was cast over his face to shield whatever changes had become him, those eyes would blaze out, a bright orange to match the moon above.

"So… what are you going to do with me?" I questioned. "Is this where you become more of a monster than you already are and kill me?"

"No, you serve many purposes, Bella, but only when you're alive."

"You know, Edward will find me. He won't stop until he does."

"Good thing your precious vampire has all eternity then, right?" he chuckled in an inhumane way that rumbled deep in his throat. "Because no one has found our home before. No one."

"He won't give up. He'll figure out your sick plot and ruin it."

"But Bella, my sick plot is already complete." I could feel him smirking beneath the hood. "I have you. That was all the plan was. Everything before was to lead up to this moment. There's nothing else to plan…"

"You…" I reached out to slap him but those claws sunk deep into my wrists.

"What? You think that you can escape me?"

"Anything sounds better than being here with you."

"Alright," he seemed amused now. "How about I give you the opportunity to leave then? You can go and run, and I'll even give you a head start."

"What…"

"Here's your chance, Bella. Are you going to take it? It won't come again…"

I didn't need to hear his encouragement as I raced through the forest. Even from the distance that grew between him, I could hear his laughter, sending chills through my body. He had placed me in the middle of the trees and I was hopelessly lost, hoping somehow I'd find my way out and not trip before this night was through.

Zane's howl was the first indication that he had begun the chase. Maybe it was just my mind, but I heard his feet pounding… could hear his breaths as he raced after me. I tried to stop my racing heart and the cries of fear I felt at being caught and never seeing anyone again, but I knew I couldn't control it. Everyone had natural instincts, even humans, and somewhere deep inside of me, I knew the danger and I knew how completely vulnerable I was.

"You're so cute when your eyes get all wide," Zane commented, leaning against a tree a few yards in front of me. "And, even with all the mud, you are still quite the belle."

"You're sick!" I spat.

"Actually, I'm quite in health." He took slow steps towards me and it felt like déjà vu, me backing myself up against a tree.

"I don't know how Edward resisted you for so long," I could hear him smelling my scent and taking it all in. Maybe I should've ditched the extra round of Dove in the shower today. "I don't think I could have that much control…"

"That's because you're no comparison to him!" I shouted. "He will always be better than you, and you know it!"

He crouched low, and I knew what he would do next. Shielding myself as he leapt in the air, I actually let out a scream when a figure shot out from the darkness, pinning Zane to the ground. Zane roared, writhing beneath, his orange eyes glaring at me. Turning to look over their shoulder, the hooded figure looked at me, and I recognized those red eyes from before, who gazed at me with the same recognition.


	13. The Leader Of The Pack

**AN: **So sorry for updating so late. Today has been crazy hectic, getting up at 7 to register my brother who's 2,000 miles away for the rest of the summer and then volunteering for 7 hours at my school since I am never turning down community service, and then a few hours of consoling heartbroken friends… yeah… I'll spare you all the rest of the details of my day, but it's been nonstop until now. And, although I wish very much to just catch up on my sleep since I've been dying to lie down all day, I'll keep my promise to all you lovely people and update. I'll save all my loving though for tomorrow, where it's less hectic and more low key. That way I can fully write about how amazing you are without being crabby for lack of sleep and relaxation. This chapter I'll be introducing a new character. So sorry I left you all with questions from my last update, but I do assure you those questions will be answered. Please tell me what you think. I'm always hesitant to add my own characters, in fear they won't measure up to the awesomeness of those that Stephenie created. But yes… onward to the story… thanks so much though to my reviewers. You all are so delightful to hear from, and yes… I'll rant on tomorrow about how appreciative I truly am!

**13. The Leader Of The Pack**

It was so simple to fall asleep when I had heard the music. The voice was so enticing, melodically strumming against my eardrum until my eyelids easily fell, sealing me into slumber.

I awoke into darkness. Nothing could be seen around me, and when I let out a gasp, it ricocheted back to me, echoing from where it was that I lay. Sitting up, my movement had sparked some mechanism that filled the room with light. Candelabras that jutted out from stone walls lit the room, displaying that I currently found myself lying atop a low bed, with velvet sheets of a deep burgundy.

"About time that you woke up," I recognized the voice and turned to identify where it came from.

Leaning in the entryway of a door between stone walls stood another vampire. She wore a billowy gown of the same burgundy as her eyes, which matched painted lips. She held out a hand nonchalantly and then sent me a smile, making me shiver.

"I've been hearing that voice…" I felt foolish, not wanting to complete that thought.

"I know, I've been calling for you in your head for awhile now, Bella." She glided towards me, almost as if she hovered above the dirt floor. "For all the reputation that you've worked up, I was expecting a girl more… well, attractive."

"Attractive?" I gaped at her.

"Yes, there were so many rumors of you and your vampire boyfriend." She sat down and I felt shocked to see a chair behind her. Did that just suddenly appear or was she just too fast in moving about that I didn't notice her grab it? "And, if you must know, I am one who listens very strictly to the grapevine. I find gossip positively invigorating. It's what people say when you are not around that counts."

"Believe me, I don't need an education on the principles of gossip. I'm a teenager, after all."

"My, Zane did tell me you had quite the mouth on you." She seemed as amused as he had by my behavior. "But I would think that a person, especially in your circumstances, would at least consider first what they are saying."

"I'm the one being kidnapped here," I retorted. "I don't think you're really in the position to chastise me about the appropriate way to behave."

"Yes, you _are_ a very amusing creature." She nodded and looked at me with those dark eyes. "Do you know who I am, Bella?"

"If I did, I would have done something about it earlier, and wouldn't be where I am right now…"

"Alright, then I suppose we are in need of introductions." She tossed back a head of dark hair and grinned. "The name is Vivian. Once, not so long ago, I had a sister. She never knew much of me, but that was because I had transformed and so my old life was gone forever. We always had a special connection. Growing up, it was as if we could hear the other's thoughts and reply to them in our heads. We could have conversations for hours without a word passing our lips. It was most amusing, though not the most normal."

"Okay…" For someone who was supposed to be my captor, she was far too loquacious.

"I had met up with a coven of vampires eventually, but I missed my younger sister." She let out a sigh that rang with a musical air. "The group I wasn't particularly fond of. For me, I couldn't merely just _hunt_ humans. I was more of the kind of vampire to find the weak ones who were bound to die relatively soon and end their misery. It just didn't seem like the kind of thing that I should be doing, killing innocent people, especially because I would never wish for such a thing to happen to my sister.

"But the thing about it was that I didn't like all the traveling that came with being with a coven of hunters. It just wasn't the way that I flowed through life, or rather… whatever you might call this existence of mine. Even amongst my coven I was marked as odd. There were things that I could do that set me apart. When arguments would occur, I would think in my head what I wished I could say to them, and they would hear me. It took me quite some time to figure out that I could place myself within anyone's mind that I desired to.

"Well, one night I departed from the coven. We were not parting on the happiest of terms and the leader was pretty angry. He wanted me to stick around. Just a guess, but I think he had a thing for me. But that's just a guess. And so that's when I heard more arguments. You see, I'm a magnet for disaster. If I hadn't come in when I did with you and Zane…" She smiled and shook her head. "Well, let's just say that you wouldn't be so very alive anymore.

"So I was walking and came across this family of werewolves. Their parents had recently left them, and they weren't much older than myself. I was always one to get along with those that I meet, and so the species clash didn't matter much between us. The only difference is that those fellows find me to be attractive, but that is understandable."

She allowed for a pause to pass, in which I finally looked at her more carefully. Dark, thick curls fell down her back to her shoulders. Though she looked to be twenty, I suspected she might be younger. Looking at her with meticulous scrutiny, I realized that she looked so familiar.

"Have I seen you before?"

"I'm afraid not, but I've heard much about you… not just from my pack and all the gossip." She raised an eyebrow. "Can you guess it? I'm sure you know her. She's my most valuable source to the human world now, and she's really close to you…"

"Wait…" How could I not have figured it out when she had began talking nonstop? "You're Jessica's sister?"

"Congratulations," she clapped slowly. "But she's not the only one in my acquaintance that you know. Do you remember those three lovely vampires you stumbled across last year?"

"James?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I used to be in their coven. The girl, Victoria, had such a problem with me. She was a sweet person, I'm sure, with such a sad story, as most of us naturally do, but she was always so jealous. But it's understandable, I suppose, considering she was transformed on her deathbed and then had to watch her beloved, now free, fiancé fall in love and get married to someone else. Doesn't exactly make you the most happy person in regards to relationships afterwards. Especially when you have a thing for your coven leader and he shows great interest in the newest member of the group…"

"May you tell me why I'm here now?" I questioned, feeling awkward that she talked as if I wasn't her hostage and we were merely friends sitting in the cafeteria.

"Well, to tell you the truth Bella, I thought I'd do you a favor." She leaned forward now, as she made her proposal. When was the last time a kidnapper negotiated with their victim? "You see, I visit my sister a lot. Maybe not when she's conscious, but it's better she doesn't know the truth. It would hit her real hard, you know? And she'd always had a thing for the Cullen family. Of course I knew their secret, and so I would steer her away from them the best that I could. Nothing against them, but I don't want my sister dealing with those kinds of things. I want her to have a normal life."

"So why did you kidnap me, again?" I asked, watching her be side-tracked in all of her incessant chatter.

"Because it's amazing how you were able to captivate Edward," she grinned, flashing her teeth. "He's quite the catch, I must admit, even if I'm a vampire too. And I've been keeping such a close eye on you two. Being locked up like this so I can watch over my sister gets pretty boring sometimes, and your relationship with Edward would've made tabloids amongst all vampires, I'm sure. And so I got my pack aware of you and him, and told them that I wanted to help you out for awhile. Zane was always the most impassioned amongst them. I'm sure if I hadn't came along he would eventually become the leader, but that just didn't work out after I showed up. I gave them permission to actually venture out into society.

"Because they are werewolves, the Black family gave them leniency and protected them against suspicion. We probably would've kidnapped you on the spot. Perhaps during one of the Cullen hunting trips, but I thought it best if maybe you got to know my pack better and that way the adjustment wouldn't be so hard. Unfortunately, Zane acts on impulses far more than he should, and decided to make things complicated."

"Complicated? He kidnapped a little girl and killed her!"

"The little girl was being abused," Vivian shrugged. "She was already planning to run away and, if that didn't work, she wanted to kill herself. I've visited her mind very often before it all occurred. She had already ran away when Zane found her. She'd made it through the forest and found herself caught in some animal trap. Not sure if you've ever experienced that kind of pain before, but what Zane did would have been what I might have done too."

"_You _would have cut her wrists and bled her to death?"

"The girl was beyond that by the time he found her," she talked so callously about the situation, as if it were some headline story in the newspaper. "He wanted to quicken the process and thought she could serve him a purpose. Zane was always so creative…"

"So you promote that kind of behavior? Bleeding a girl to death so police can stumble across a bloody massacre? Thought you'd make some headlines of your own?"

"Zane was always out of control, but he means well." She grinned, almost in understanding. "He's been like this for so long, he sometimes forgets how inhumane some things can be."

"Just a bit?"

"Okay, so he's pretty much lost all sense of sympathy for humans." Vivian shrugged again. "No offense, but sometimes their lives seem so monotonous to us that you can't help feeling unattached when you deal with them. Zane has his story, as everyone does. There's always a reason behind everyone's behavior."

"So you going to inform me on what made him become such a…"

"Hey, no use for profanity in my household." She shook a finger and laughed. "No, I don't read minds, but I don't need to in order to figure out what you wanted to say."

"So how does placing me in this place away from my family, friends, and Edward make this all a favor?"

"Didn't you want to be a vampire?"

"You… you want to change me?"

"No need to be so shocked," she laughed again. "Honey, I've seen firsthand many loves, and none compare to what you guys have. I've heard the stories of vampires watching their loved ones grow old and die. Okay, so I've never exactly read or heard about a human dying and watching their beloved vampire watch them die, but I am sure it's just as horrible. Death is such a frightening thing, especially because you leave many of your loved ones behind, at least temporarily. But with vampires, you don't know. When you die, you might not ever see them again. We're bound for here forever."

"Man, I need you to talk to Edward and convince him." I remarked and then remembered my current circumstances. "Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!"

"Hey, you're one of my sister's friends." She replied. "You think I'm going to do anything to hurt one of Jessica's friends? Even if she's jealous of you right now, I know she would be upset if something happened to you."

"Why are you so understanding? Why should you care about a human?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure myself," she admitted. "I'd like to think it's because of the connection I share with my sister. I'll always be connected with humanity, at least while she's alive and doing well. That connection, I think, has made me very unresponsive to human blood, and my vampire tendencies don't seem particularly heightened as they should be. It's almost like I'm still human, besides the whole drinking blood, no beating heart, and my need for permanent residence at a tanning booth thing."

"So what?" I still didn't understand everything. "Are you just going to change me and let me go? What's the catch?"

"Of course, there has to be a catch." She rolled her eyes but seemed pleased that I brought it up. "Well, all I want is for you to spend half a month… maybe a month… with us. Just try out the life. You don't have to do anything really but live here. Not much drama really, so long as you don't provoke my pack too much with that tongue of yours. If you're still up for it, I'll change you, no problem. Just keeping me company for awhile will be payment enough. Plus, it will give me some contentment, knowing I helped out the love story of the century. I can pass on the word through the grapevine that I brought you both together for eternity. I'll be just as much a part of the story as you both are, and how great could that be?"

"How long have you been a vampire?" I questioned, already tired of her previous talk. For someone who had forever to talk about nonsense, she sure didn't waste any time.

"Oh," she frowned. "Not very long. I was about your age, actually. Jessica was ten. She always looked up to me, and being a big sister was the greatest job I'd ever had. I would've been content with that as my title forever. I guess I got my wish, in a twisted sort of way."

"So, where am I, exactly?"

"Yeah, and also as another condition… you can't tell anyone where this is. We try to keep our location secret. This was where Zane's family had originally lived for centuries, and no one has ever found it before. I wouldn't want to ruin that kind of family secret, even if I'm the number one fan of gossip."

"Okay," it was amazing how similar she was with Jessica. "So where are we?"

"We're in caverns, beneath Forks." She replied simply. "Vampires roam above, and the werewolves lurk below. Not exactly true, but I think the statement sounded more dramatic, didn't you?"

"But what about air?" I asked. "How is this ventilated? You guys don't have to worry about breathing…"

"Actually, werewolves do." She corrected. "They are alive."

"But vampires…"

"We're different species for a reason, Bella." She laughed. "Werewolves can marry and have children. There are bloodlines that continue throughout the centuries. They live their lives, even if it's for a few hundred years, and eventually they can die. Vampires… we don't get that."

"So Zane and his pack?"

"They were born here," she answered. "Well, they were once human too, but eventually their werewolf traits took over. They were born into this existence."

"And so they're all related?"

"Well, no," she shook her head. "The other two were part of another pack, but their other members died too. The girl was a nomad before we found her. She doesn't remember much about where she was before all of the wandering. All she knew of was loneliness."

"Just a bit of a damper?" I questioned, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Just a tad."

Maybe I had been around the oddities of the inhuman world for far too long to think twice about befriending another vampire and living with a pack of werewolves for the next few weeks. At this point I was ready to do anything for the opportunity to be with Edward for all eternity. And it didn't seem so bad. In a way, it would be like hanging out with Jessica for a month. Still, I would never cease to surprise myself as I openly jested with a vampire, forever putting my life in danger. It's a miracle I hadn't been bitten over a year ago. By now, I should have been long departed from this life.

"You know, I'm sure my pack is wondering what I'm up to with you." She grinned. "Probably thinking I wanted to take a bite of you before Zane could."

"He wouldn't…"

"Maybe not now, with me supervising you all." She giggled. "You know, that's the second time I had to jump on Zane to stop him from pouncing on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember me?" she opened her mouth wide, thoroughly shocked. "That's kind of insulting. I offer you the opportunity of a lifetime and save your life, and you can't even remember me."

"Those eyes…" I nodded now. "You visited me in my dream that one night. Just like you did tonight, stopping Zane from pouncing on me."

"You have very interesting dreams," she commented, confirming my suspicions. "I couldn't resist myself. Like I said, I've been calling out to you for quite some time, Bella."

"Well, at least Edward isn't the only one hearing voices in his head anymore."

"That's the attitude!" She applauded me, receiving much enjoyment from my words. "But, if I have to pick another thing I find intriguing about you besides the whole vampire love thing, I would have to say that your perceptions, especially for a human, are entirely superior."

"Alright. And that means…"

"I only came into your dream at the end, but I watched most of it." She looked at me in the eyes, and I wasn't frightened by the deep burgundy of her irises. "And don't you find it odd that you, a human with no superpowers to guide you in perceiving the world around you, was able to have a dream that came true before your very eyes?"

"I have no gifts.."

"It's just interesting, is all." She observed me now, tilting her head slightly. "The only other person I know who had that kind of special connection was myself, and look where I ended up..."

"That's okay. I want to be a vampire."

"That's not what I mean," she shook her head. "People that have that special connection… they find themselves in trouble. Deep trouble. The kind of trouble that can drown them, even after the life drains out of them…"


	14. More Assumptions

**AN:** Okay guys, well finally I have the opportunity to sit down and send some loving your way once more. They're a bit longer than usual, since I babble endlessly and had to make up for my lack of it from my last update, but I enjoy writing back to you guys, and 4 pages of thanks you's seemed like nothing anyways. So right now there will be some bit of deeper characterization and explanations in the next few chapters, but just bear with me. I do promise some action, since I can't keep things so low key for long… or, at least… as low key as it gets for Bella. Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate hearing from every one of you, and it's a pleasure to write back to you all whenever I update.

**Midnight 1987: **Well, you were right about the red eyes. You'll see pretty soon what Bella is going to do. The next few chapters will be interesting… definitely for me, and hopefully for you all too! Thanks for reviewing again! Loving the smilie, by the way.

**Seraphyn: **Haha. Yeah…what can I say… occasionally Bella finds herself in many situations such as these.

**Andie Wolf: **It's okay if you didn't remember the hooded figure. She's made an entrance twice: first at Mike's party and then in Bella's dream. I tried to have the situation mirror in a way, Bella's dream, but maybe that was too vague on my part. If you have any questions, feel free to send something my way, and I'll be more than willing to explain to the best of my ability. Thanks for the review!

**Passionfornight: **Well, I hope that Ch. 13 clarified who the person was. In the next few chapters I'll do more of a breakdown of everyone, considering all of the character's I've created myself are pretty one-dimensional… and that's never fun.

**Miry68: **Well, hope that my last update clarified who the red eyed figure was. Thanks for the review. As I tell everyone, if you need further clarifications, feel free to ask. I love answering questions and all that good stuff.

**Angelalways17: **I sympathize completely with the homework issues. It's going to be my dilemma in the near future when I'll have to update less frequently. I guess that's the toll I'll have to take for signing up for five AP classes this year, and my one non-AP is being one of the editors of the school newspaper. Needless to say, this year will be busy, and I understand completely how busy school can be. Still, it means a lot to me that you still came and read when you were available, and I thank you immensely for that!

**Edwardlover1901: **Well, at first when I read your review I was thinking of who I planned to be the character twist of the leader of Zane's pack. Victoria was definitely at the top of my list, but I seized the opportunity to create my own character instead. Sorry about that. If it had been anyone else though, I would have probably chosen her. I couldn't resist though, leaving her out in Ch. 13. I wanted to draw that connection. Maybe I'll bring her in later in the story. I'm not quite sure. To be perfectly honest, I just go with the flow with the writing and type out whatever comes to me at that instant. ;P Glad you enjoy my addition of Zane. Thanks for the update and the smilie! I shall return the favor and send one your way! D

**Asquared91: **Well, I hope I updated soon enough. I agree with you that the next two weeks I'll be busy, at least, with this story until I get my copy of New Moon, so the wait won't be too bad, especially when I get to read and smile over all of your guys' lovely reviews! Haha. Also, I know how you feel with the missing your copy. When I first read Twilight in the beginning of the summer, I had only checked it out from the public library after browsing across it, and immediately after finishing it, I ranted to a friend everyday until I just let her borrow it. Kinda sad, but those few days, I was dying to read it. I had been reading it everyday. Kind of sad, this obsession of Twilight, but I can't help it if Edward is so lovable. Thanks. Glad to know that I have the liberty of creating new characters and that they turn out to be approved by you all, regardless of whether they're the bad guy or not. Hehe. I promise a happy ending, but my story is far from ending. Unfortunately, Zane won't be out of the picture, but I can promise that there will be more to him from now on. Thanks once more for writing! I love hearing from you all!

**Edward Bella Fan: **Aw. Thank you very much. I really appreciate your comments and they make me smile. Yeah, I'm the queen of community service. This whole week… I'll have racked up about thirty hours. Fun stuff. But, of course, no matter how busy I am, I'll keep writing and updating as much and as soon as I possibly can. Hope you keep reading and enjoying what I come up with! Thanks again!

**Rebel.angel.09: **It's alright about not updating. It's like I told angelalways17 about me being preoccupied with school so much when it starts… I sympathize completely and understand exactly where you're coming from, since I'm often in that position myself. I hope most of your questions were answered in Ch. 13, but the reason that Edward didn't identify the identity thief will be answered soon enough. I tried to give a little bit of an explanation with Zane remarking on how much werewolves are the same when they transform that it's easy to mistake one for the other, but I'll come up with something much more creative, I'm sure. I do assure you I shall find a happy ending when this story is through but, as of now, I am not so willing to put an end to this tale quite yet… nor anytime soon. Hehe… this is much too fun! I hope this chapter clarifies some of your questions, but right now you'll have to wait a bit before you find out about the Bella changing stuff. Hope you like what remains! Thanks for the review!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Haha. Well, it wasn't as dramatic as I had hoped, but much drama shall come. For now, Bella will only be a bit educated further, but I can't stray too far from drama, or Edward, for long, so I'm not sure this little bit of calmness or whatever it may be shall last. Glad that you like dramatic messes. Life wouldn't be the same without them, so it's best to just embrace them. Hopefully these next few chapters though will dive more deeply into the characters that I have created. Up to this point, there hasn't been much dimension to them, and right now I'll be trying to change that a bit. Thanks for the reviews!

**Danamarin: **Well, I'm sure you know by now that it's not Laurent, but he might pop up eventually during this story. Haven't thought that ahead. But yes… now the main plot begins. Dun… dun… DUN! Thanks for the commentary on my plot twist. That was one of the few things that I had thought of in advance when I mentioned the leader of Zane's pack. All I knew before Ch. 13 was that I wanted the leader to be a girl and to be a vampire and from there I just improvise. Oh the wonders of writing. Gotta love it. Thanks for the review! I am so relieved to hear that I painted the picture of Vivian to be similar to Jessica, considering that was what I was hoping for. And, since I stopped referring back to Twilight like I had in the beginning when I started, it makes me all the more happy to hear that. Thanks again for the reviews! You have been such an awesome reviewer!

**The Sin they called Pride: **Haha. Well, it wasn't exactly right, but you deserve a cookie anyway since you reviewed and you're just awesome like that. Like I told Edwardlover1901, Victoria was a high possibility when I was considering who the character should be, but I wanted to have my own fun by creating my own character. But yes… here's another cookie… just because I love reading reviews and I think you're pretty dang cool.

**Aba: **Yes, I do realize I make mistakes in my writing. Without an editor, beta, or any proof-reading at all, I post these chapters and I hope that somehow I haven't butchered whatever I wrote to the extent that it confuses up the plot to the extreme. Just one of the bits of loveliness of no editing or proofing and of being an amateur writer, but at least my errors have caused you temporary, comical moments.

**Pandora-69: **Thanks for appreciating the quick updates. I know, first hand, how it can get to anticipate updates and you have to wait weeks to find out what happens next. It drives me crazy, since I'm such an impatient person, and I try hard to spare everyone those kinds of feelings. Thanks for the appreciation, and I'll send some your way for reviewing once more! Well, I must say that I'm drawing out that moment, if I decide to change Bella, but the ending of this story is not anywhere close to being around the corner, so yes… for now… I take it one chapter at a time. Lol. Hope you stick around to find out what happens though. I love hearing from you!

**Johnny-Depp-and-fire-lover: **So nice to hear that you like the story. I hope you continued to read and continued to like what you read. It's always a pleasure to hear from new readers, and I hope that you continue to read and that whatever it is that I write is exciting enough to keep you coming! Thanks for the reviews!

**Ylfcwen: **Haha. You're the second person to make commentary on Bella running. Thanks for the creative compliments. I try to do what I can with making it somewhat original, and it's great to hear that that effort is paying off. About the Vivian being Jessica's thing, this chapter will provide you guys with lots of answers about that. Yesterday I was in such a rush that I kind of just brushed over the topic very lightly, but this time around I plan to make it much more serious and more defined so I don't leave you all confused. Thanks for the cookie takes cookie with much delight and now I shall offer you a dozen for all the happiness I get from reading your review!

**Iamcool511: **Aww… despite the fact that I left you with an evil cliffy and much anxiousness, your review made me smile. It's so great to hear that my readers are getting as much into this story as I am, and I thank you very much for reviewing!

**Rin09: **Lucky person, you! You got to read New Moon, and here I am… still waiting in anticipation. My heart beats with complete envy! Re-reading stories are great. When I first read Twilight, I couldn't ever stop. I wanted to keep on reading it, never wanting to leave the world of Bella and Edward. Glad to hear you like the horse drawn carriage too. I get so sappy sometimes with all my romantic tendencies that I fear I might get too over-the-top. I guess in that way I'm similar to Alice, but I'm glad to hear that you liked it! Your compliments are the things that make writing this such a breeze. Haha. Well, hopefully I'll put more dimension to Zane besides his current evilness in the future. But yes, I agree with you. My portrait of Zane thus far is one to sit amongst fiery for quite some time. And Vivian is a bit sketchy, but I'm hoping these next few updates will break these two characters down a bit more. Thanks for reviewing! You are such a dear! Bakes you a cake with a big THANK YOU

**PageGirl: **Haha. That was one funny review. Glad to hear from you, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of what you read. Thanks again!

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Aw, so glad to read of your enthusiasm for Bella's situation. She is in quite a different place, and I'm sure I won't be able to avoid trouble with Bella for very long, with me being so dramatic about everything. Thanks for the excitement, enthusiasm, and energy! Ha… the 3 e's… according to a program at my school. Can't believe I incorporated that into a review. Okay, I side-track far too much than I should, but thank you once more for sending a review my way!

**14. More Assumptions**

Vivian had left me to my thoughts for the past hour, where I marched around the room, not sure what to do. I wonder what living underground does to those claustrophobic werewolves out there…

"You going to change into the gown Viv is lending you, or do you honesty want to ruin that pretty gown of yours further?"

I tensed, hearing Zane's voice and turning to see him leaning against the wall. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"What are you doing here?" I growled my words and he raised an eyebrow, thoroughly amused. "Shouldn't you be howling at the full moon now at your success?"

"It's nearly dawn right now," he answered simply, his hand now running across a cherry oak dresser where a vase of roses sat. "Viv always had a thing for flowers. I don't know why she goes through such a bother picking them all the time. As if tossing a few tulips and chrysanthemums is going to lighten up these caverns…"

"What… no smug remarks?" I asked. "You forget that you succeeded in whatever plans it were that you had with me…"

"I just gave Viv what she wanted," he shrugged. "I want plenty. Just not this."

"No need to sound all melancholy and depressed when you aren't the one held against your will here."

"You'll learn, Bella, that there's not much security around these parts." He moved to sit on the bed. "You could escape if you wanted to without anyone knowing. That is, if you can find the exit without getting lost or falling down a tunnel."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, it's just a fact." Zane answered. "You're in a cavern. A naturally built area. It's not uncommon for there to be holes, and then it's dark… you can't really make out one darkness from the other."

"So why are you helping me here?" I questioned. "Why the sudden attitude change?"

"Welcome to my home, Bella." Zane held out his arms. "For hundreds of years, these were the cages of my own personal hell."

"No wonder you're pure evil, if this is hell."

"So you going to take Viv up on her offer?" Zane crossed his arms across his chest, now lying on his back, facing the ceiling. "About the whole vampire thing? Is that _really _your thing?"

"I'm as much a part of the world of the vampires as Viv and Edward and everyone else in my lives who don't happen to be human." I responded. "And if Edward won't change me, then I'll find someone else who will. Just like I told him."

"But don't you want lover boy to do you the honors?" Zane raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want him to give you the gift of forever? A forever with him?"

"Why should you care what I want or what happens to me?" I accused, growing irritated again. "You would've killed me last night if Vivian hadn't shown up when she did."

"Maybe so, but you can't judge me when I'm a werewolf."

"I can judge you whenever I feel like it," I retorted. "And you're a werewolf all the time, so that's no excuse."

"I can't control myself half the time…"

"Well you should have decided that it should be the other half when you can," I snapped. "You always have the choice, regardless of the circumstances. It can be harder sometimes, but giveng in only proves you to be weak."

"A bit harsh, don't you think?"

"So is kidnapping a girl from her romantic reunion with her boyfriend and then almost killing her."

"So maybe I deserved that," he shrugged. "But what will we say to each other after we're done with our verbal wars?"

"I won't ever run out of angry things to say to you, even if I had all of eternity."

"That can be arranged…"

"It will be, and it already is."

"Anything else you want to say before we turn serious?"

"I hate you."

"Okay, so maybe I deserved that too." He let out a breath, sat up, and grinned at me. "Viv told me that she told you a bit about me."

"Nothing to spark much interest. I could care less about your story."

"How unfortunate for you, since I plan to share it anyway."

"I can't promise that I'll listen."

"You have maybe a month in here. You'll need something to pass the time."

"I'd rather stare at the rocky walls than listen to you."

"Hear me out, Bella. Just listen to what I have to say. Maybe it'll change your opinion about me…"

"I doubt anything can change in that regards…"

"Okay, so if your opinion doesn't change, after this you won't have to deal with me ever again. Does that sound nice to you?"

"It's the best thing I've heard from you since the unfortunate day that we met."

"I'll take that as a yes for me to continue…" He scooted forward, so his legs dangled off the side of the bed. "I never had the choice, Bella. I was born into this. Even as a youth, not even thinking twice about what I would become, I was subject to my fate. I saw it in the pack I was in… in my family… my parents."

"That still doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know, but can you blame a person for being inhumane when they never had any humanity to begin with?" He looked up at me, meeting my gaze, a different kind of glint in his eyes. "I've always been an animal, Bella. There was no moment of being human for me."

"But you know now, and that didn't stop you."

"If a bear attacked a girl, it wouldn't have been any different. We have instincts. We act upon them. In this kind of world, Bella, your first instinct is survival."

"Killing that girl would not make you survive."

"She was close to dead… unconscious. I didn't even have to move her really. I sped up the process for her really."

"You're sick."

"At least that would be an excuse," Zane muttered. "You know, Bella, Viv wasn't the only one that you interested."

"Really?" I allowed my tone to drip in sarcasm. "How lucky am I?"

"I don't get to be in contact with humans often," Zane told me. "So I forget how to act. I forget that you're people sometimes."

"Well, we're the _only _people in your acquaintance, you know."

"Believe me, I know." Zane let out another breath. "Did you know how my parents died?"

"Suicide over coming together to create such an evil spawn?"

"No, I'm nothing in comparison." Zane remarked. "They were out on another hunt. Gone for months like they usually are. I was the youngest of the pack. The only kid. After awhile I got curious. As big as this place is, decades of being here gets boring, so I ventured out."

"Am I supposed to have sympathy for you now?"

"I'd found them lying amongst other dead werewolves," Zane looked down, reminiscing memories long past. "I thought maybe they'd fought 'til the death or something. Sounds like something they would've done, but then I noticed the bullet marks. After about a dozen or so rounds, they had been hunted and killed by humans like any other animal. If they can't tell the difference… if they treat us like animals, why should we not act like them? We're only embracing what they picture us as."

"You're not animals though. You have the…"

"Oh, we're not?" He laughed bitterly. "Do you think anyone in town would treat your precious Edward and his family the same if they found out they're vampires? Would Carlisle be treating patients at the hospital anymore? It won't matter if they're good people, even if they aren't _really_ people. It won't matter if Carlisle is the best doctor out there and that they have never had a problem with him, or any of the Cullen's. They'll be hunted and killed like animals. Why should we give them justice for being what they are, when they can't give us our own for being what we are?"

Zane ceased his talking for a few minutes, staring down at his hands with furrowed eyes. Obviously we'd stumbled across a topic that he was touchy about, as odd as it seemed for someone like him to have any emotions at all besides his arrogance. But maybe he was as socially inept as he pleaded to be. Why was I even considering his explanation?

"Fine, so say I believed you…" My eyes narrowed when he looked up. "That doesn't excuse what you did at school. To Edward and me. Why so smug and arrogant?"

"You don't understand the thrill of the chase," Zane grinned now. "Maybe not yet, at least. If you go through with transforming…"

"There is no if. I've never been more certain."

"Well, once you transform, you'll understand." Zane nodded, his sureness back again. "The power is invigorating sometimes."

"Edward's powerful, but he's not going around like you are."

"Okay then, well I've never been to school before, and I liked the attention. Is that a more reasonable explanation for you?"

"No need to be bitter. I'm the one that should be spitting venom."

"Why do you demand that I accept your human understandings about life if you can't try to accept my own?"

"Don't talk as if I'm the one being unreasonable!"

"Well, you are!" He said it like he was a little child, and I couldn't help when I smiled. "About time you lightened up."

"Who says I'm lightening up?" I asked, frowning again. "I'm still a hostage, remember?"

"Hey, I told you in the beginning… there's no one here enforcing that you stay."

"Well, maybe I'm just a bit curious now, is all." I walked slowly to where Vivian had laid out my gown. "And I wanted to stick around for a bit. Is that so bad of a thing?"

"No, not at all." Zane grinned at me and leaned back. "Stay as long as you like."

"I'm not staying for you."

"I never said you were."

"I _know_ what you were thinking!"

"You humans are so amusing," Zane smirked again. "You think you have everyone so figured out and you assume way too much."

"Could you drop it with the whole assumption thing?"

"You're just mad because you know it's true," Zane's smirk widened. "Not feeling so perfect about yourself with your vampire boyfriend not here to reinforce those sentiments, right?"

"What do you have against Edward, really?"

"Did I ever say I did?"

"I _know_…"

"See, you think you know it all once more." Zane shook his head. "If the truth doesn't fit your perception, then it must be wrong."

"You are the most aggravating…"

"You're only like this to me because I make you think." Zane responded, still grinning, back to his contentment with himself. "You have to re-evaluate what you say and do, and you don't like that. You thought that you had life all figured out, and these new perceptions threaten your hold on reality."

"I have a perfect hold on my reality, thank you very much."

"Really?" Zane questioned, arching his eyebrow, even more amused than before. "Because last time I checked you were still in a cavern with a pack of werewolves and a blood-sucking vampire."

"Vivian wouldn't…"

"There you go again, assuming things." Zane chuckled. "You don't even know Viv. You know she drinks human blood. Her eyes speak for themselves, really. And yet you don't think she won't attack you? What makes you so special?"

"Vivian says she wants to help me. She's not going to kill me to help me."

"Well, actually, she kinda is."

"You know what I meant!"

"No, I am not human." Zane flashed his teeth, and I had never seen a more smug creature in all of my life. "So why should you trust her? She took you away from your beloved Edward. She took me under her wing and let me do the kinds of things that I do. How could you trust someone like that?"

"Are you purposefully trying to torment me?"

"What? Too much thinking for your small-mindedness?"

"I am _not_ small-minded."

"You're not exactly open-minded."

"_I_ think I am."

"At least not open-minded about me and my kind."

"Why should I listen to you? Or care what you think? You put me in this situation."

"Because you're stuck with me for the next few weeks."

"Not if I'm not convinced by what you say," I reminded him of his previous promise. "And right now that's looking pretty definite."

"Be that as it may, you've got to admit that I have you thinking…"

"Yeah, thinking about how much of a complete–"

"Hey, no profane things with Viv in charge," Zane held up a finger in chastisement. "Okay, so I'll go and no me anymore. But as the days go by, you'll get lots of time to think and you'll wonder and want to come to me."

"And you think _my_ assumptions are far fetched?"

"I never said they were."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't miss those remarks." I nodded my own confirmation as Zane stood up and walked out of the room.


	15. Introductions And Staring

**AN: **Okay, so this chapter is a bit of more development of Bella's new home situation. I hope you guys have the patience to bear through with me through all of this, because I think that it's still essential to the overall plot in the end, and it only builds up to the big moment of her whole visitation. Thanks again to my reviewers, and I hope that you grow to like these next few low key chapters. They have to come along, sometimes, and I guess it was time that they showed up...

**The Sin they called Pride: **Thanks for the review and the offer! I'll think I'll take you up on that once school starts. I'll probably need one desperately by then, since I'll be really occupied and my writing will be very rushed between newspaper articles and college credit homework. Fun stuff for me to look forward to after next week ends. And you're welcome about the cookies. It was my pleasure entirely. 

**Pandora-69: **Hmmm… I shall really consider your suggestion. It would be an interesting possibility. I've thought of it occasionally, but the thought of anything besides and Edward/Bella pairing usually frightens me, but of course, as you said, Bella is meant to be with Edward in the end. Thanks for the review and suggestion!

**Asquared91: **Of course I'll bring Edward in soon. It's so hard not having him there, but for now I hope you can bear with me through the next few chapters. I promise this absence of Edward won't last for too long, considering I miss him just as much as the next person. Thanks again, Alison, for your reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Sweet little nothing: **Haha. No need to worry. I promise it will all turn out right in the end.

**Andie Wolf: **Aw. Thank you. Well, it's okay if school will keep you occupied once it begins. The same will occur for me, so I won't update as often as I do now. But for now it's great to hear from you and I'm very glad that you enjoy this story!

**Rin09: **You like cake? That makes two of us. It's good to hear that you understand Zane's explanation. I was so worried when I wrote this that I wouldn't be able to explain it all, so it always makes me breathe easier to hear that I might have done it right. Yeah… I try to avoid profanities in my writing, and in real life. Good to see that, though I always cut people off before any profane words are emitted, you understand what the person is trying to say. Thanks for the update! I reward you with more savory confection!

**Rebel.angel.09: **I understand completely what you're saying about the Zane thing. That was exactly what I was trying to do. Hope you didn't have to wait impatiently for long. I don't like keeping you all waiting. Thanks for the reviews!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Haha. It's okay about the sense of humor thing. I always find myself as amused as I write him to be as I type out his actions. He's a very fun person to write, and I get where you're coming from. Maybe we're just weird, but the weird people have the most outrageous fun, so I'm all for it!

**Midnight 1987: **Yes, that is definitely Zane's ways in many regards. But do remember he's just trying to make Bella think and understand where he's coming from in the process, while also poking a bit of fun at her. But, for now, I think we all shall be shaking our heads in his direction nonetheless.

**15. Introductions And Staring**

Vivian had chosen the gown for me. At first, I wasn't so anxious to discard the gown I had worn for Halloween. So it had began with a wonderful start, but now I stood in it, with the dress appearing more like a sagging rag from the forest. I guess there wouldn't be any more Beauty and the Beast dress up from here on out.

Stranger or not, Vivian did have some taste for fashion. But why should I be surprised about that, when it was so apparent that she was into gossip and would have likely been one of those people to fawn over magazines and the latest fashions had circumstances not have ended her life?

The dress was a rich brownish red. Again, I worried that the strapless gown would not fit me, but the fabric formed around my body, the sequined bodice of light and dark brown clinging to me like an extra layer of skin. Thin sheer material of various shades of autumn browns and golds billowed out from where the bodice ended, layered so that it trailed behind and was too dark to see through. Why was it that I currently always found myself in the possession of the most gorgeous gowns I had ever laid my eyes on? If there was one thing I had learned of female vampires, it was that they knew how to shop.

With time left to myself, I walked to the dresser where the roses still stood in their vase. Gazing at my reflection, it felt odd to see me so dressed up. A jewelry box of a dark wood color, with glass paneling on the doors concealed diamond necklaces that I fondled over curiously for awhile. After much consideration, I settled on a chocker with a lacey pattern of diamonds that clutched at my throat, no doubt the price of my home against my neck.

"About time you got ready!" I heard her laughter from the doorway and turned.

In comparison, my gown did not seem formal enough to Vivian's. Black beaded floral and lace patterns fell over sheer black fabric. The only material concealing certain areas of her body was the thickness of the patterns. It hugged her body in an hourglass figure, with the bottom of the dress flowing out in a flowery pattern of roses to the floor. Long black gloves went up her arms, past her elbows, contrasting well with the paleness of her skin. A thick black boa rested on her shoulders, the image of a duchess or queen, and certainly not that of a teen vampire who was the leader of a pack of werewolves. Gaping at her and how obviously beautiful she was, I suddenly felt dull beside her.

"It took me this whole time to figure out what to do with my hair," she confessed, moving in front of the mirror and touching the curls that fell from atop her head. "I thought an up-do would be best, but I hope it wasn't too over the top."

"Don't you think it's a bit hard to avoid that, in a dress like…"

"I know, I know, but I can't resist." Vivian banished those thoughts with a wave of a gloved hand. "Getting all dressed up like this… it gives us a lot of time to pass. You'll find out that I'm not the only vampire out there who enjoys a nice formal dress up. Many covens require their members to always adorn themselves in gowns and tuxes, with themselves all dolled up every moment of the day. We try to make life glamorous to the best of our ability."

"I know someone like that already."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Vivian nodded. "Lucky for you, I decided to make my pack like that as well."

"Really?" It was amusing to think of the werewolves I had seen in school, draped in leather and jeans, to be wearing anything regal. "Your pack has to dress up in here?"

"Not always, just when we all get together." Vivian replied. "We're a small bunch, so we get lonely pretty often. So a lovely evening of ceremonial outfits makes dull days go by all the more quicker."

"Well, that will be interesting to see." I remarked as I left my room for the first time to wherever Vivian led me.

The hall gradually became smaller the further we went. At one point we had to turn sideways to proceed on, but then the caverns widened once more, into a great room the size of the school gym. Antique furniture was spread around, with large rugs of a dark burgundy placed over the rocky floors. Two dark corridors greeted us. As we left that area, the dark hall of stone lit up, the candelabra lighting up from the motion sensors that were placed in here. I guess when you have all of eternity to invest your time into, transforming a dark cave into some luxury phenomenon of a place doesn't seem all too challenging.

Double oak doors framed the end of the hall, no walls between the doors and the stone. Vivian held up a hand with a smile and the door opened slowly, creaking a noise to indicate our presence.

A room the same size as the last one we had passed through stood before us. Large Victorian tables with burgundy sheets were spread across the floors, candelabras centered in the middle of each table. The ceiling was the highest in here, as tall as a stadium, and a huge chandelier that was at least ten feet in diameter hung above. Across the tables, black roses contrasted with the red cloths and the white lace mats that silver plates were placed upon. For such a boring place as Forks, I never would have imagined something like this resided beneath it.

"Could you have taken longer, Viv?" A brusque voice hollered.

"Honestly, we have been sitting here for hours!" A rich, milky voice purred the complaint. "And Zane isn't even here!"

"He's just sore that his new pet is ignoring him," This voice was like the first, but seemed more angry. "That's why he won't bother with showing up."

"Oh, Zane will show up." Vivian assured with a nod, leading me forward to the center table. "He knows that I am very adamant about these kinds of things, especially with our new guest of honor for the month."

"_I _don't see what's so special about her," for such a rich, enticing voice, I didn't know how it could sound so full of acrimony. "What's all the fuss about anyway, Viv?"

"You're just jealous right now, Lee, because you don't know her." Vivian responded. "And I think it's about time you guys did, so these feelings that you have you can kiss goodbye."

In an instant the three voices that came from various places of the room took physical form in the three figures that stood before us. I recognized them as the group that followed Zane through school, but it took a moment to identify them, as they stood in formal attire.

The two twins, still looking the same with their dark curly hair and bright eyes, wore long tuxes without collars. Large fabric buttons went down the front, ending where about a foot and a half of the blazer continued to about mid-thigh.

The only girl of the group, with the same brunette curls as Vivian, appeared just as Vivian did in all the regality and formalness an outfit can provide. The halter gown's neckline fell low, with diamonds sewed onto the edges, accentuating her skin that was of an olive ton. More diamonds were sewn around the waist, with strands of them falling. A large broach was on the side, with longer strands falling where a slit by her quads began. The gown was just as much of a gamble as the school Halloween gown had been for me, as the shadowy purple velvet of the gown fell now in a pool at her feet, more diamond patterns upon the bottom.

"Like the dress?" She asked after I dozed away from admiring her gown. "Judging by your eyes, I think you do."

"It's nice," I replied curtly, not sure what else was safe to say.

"Yours is nice too," She responded stiffly, and I saw her cringe when Vivian frowned at her. "It's a bit plain though. Next time, I'll help pick out a gown for you."

"Sounds good to me," I answered. "So… what exactly are we going to eat?"

"We thought it best to spare you the wait and devour you now," one of the twins said. "Does that still sound good to you?"

"You…" I turned to Vivian, suddenly unsure of my safety with the werewolves looking at me like they were.

"They're just joking with you, Bella." Vivian laughed. "If you're going to survive the next few weeks, you're going to have to learn to take a joke."

"I have a sense of humor," I grumbled, taking a seat at the table. "Why do all the inhuman creatures of my life enjoy to make jokes out of my vulnerability and how much of a morsel I can be?"

"So we can all learn to embrace our faults and accept them with a smile," Vivian stated, removing the cover over her plate to reveal a cooked meal.

"You can… eat… that?"

"Well, yes, Bella… we're living creatures." Vivian told me. "Eating is an essential part of life."

"But… I thought…"

"Werewolves are very similar to humans when they aren't transformed," Vivian explained. "They eat normal food, and you can't even identify one from an actual human most of the time. And I'm just the exception to the rule. My greatest trait is my humanity, Bella. I'm still connected to the human world. Because of that, there are many aspects my vampire form still possesses, such as my enjoyment for human food."

"But don't you drink blood too?"

"Yes, I have vampire cravings too." Vivian nodded, taking a bite from her food. "But those and my human ones are pretty even, or at least I'd like to think that they are."

"Vivian is pretty much the closest thing to a human that a vampire can ever be," the girl declared. "It's a wonder her heart isn't still beating."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Vivian grinned. "Oh, I should probably introduce my lovely clan here to you, Bella. This seductively appealing creature is Lee. That's what I call her, and I'm not sure what inspired the name, but no one has objected to it quite yet, so Lee it is. The twins are Bruno and Max. Max is the less aggressive of the two, and Bruno has a bad temper."

"I do not!" He growled at Vivian, irritated by her remark.

"Point proven already." All of us laughed now, and even Bruno joined in, though his guffaws still had a slight tone of aggravation in it.

"What is this? Everyone's already having fun without me?" Our laughter stopped at the new arrival.

It was Zane's turn to be gawked at. He wore the traditional long tux, but he left it unbuttoned, revealing a shiny cinnamon-colored vest. The white undershirt separated the vest from the bow-tie of the same color. And, as much as I hated to admit it, it would be a lie to say that he didn't look better in this new change of clothes.

"What made you choose to wear that old thing?" Lee asked, inviting him to sit beside her from where she sat across from me. "You look better in the silver pinstripe one."

"I was in the mood to match where my thoughts are this evening," I felt his eyes on me, but I looked down, drawing patterns in my food with a fork. "I thought it matched very well with what I wanted it to."

"Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted."

"No, I still haven't," Zane answered her. "But that's not going to stop me from trying."

"You guys will never guess what I've heard," Vivian began. "Today, I was just out and about, exploring what lovely gossip is in the minds of these affectionate people of Forks, and I found out…"

The evening continued in the same manner. Vivian rambled endlessly on all of the gossip she had heard, and I ended up learning more below the city in underground caverns away from the world than I ever would have if I had been up there experiencing it all. For all the struggle I had faced before coming here, my new living arrangements seemed far too comforting and relaxed than even my life before the kidnapping. What kind of sick irony was going to touch my life next?

"Bella, you going to tell me why you chose to stare at me the whole evening?"

Zane leaned forward across the table after everyone had departed for their own rooms. I had said that I needed some time to think, and that I remembered my way back and, even if I had forgotten, I had two weeks to figure out where to go. Zane volunteered to clear the table, and now he had taken the liberty to pester me once more.

"Didn't you make a promise to me just today about not bothering me?"

"Sorry, but it was hard not to notice those big brown eyes planted on me."

"I thought you were true to your word."

"Fine, not another word." And he departed with a stack of plates and platters through the large oak doors.

Left to myself, I asked myself the same question that he had previously asked me. Why _did_ I stare at him all through dinner? It wasn't that what Vivian said wasn't interesting, or that I didn't find the rest of the pack to be exciting. More like I couldn't fathom Zane looking like that… so polished and human and… respectable? I shook my head, knowing it was either my sleep deprivation kicking in, or the sickening worry I had recently developed at the realization that I couldn't deny how attractive Zane truly was.

Stumbling to my feet, I took my time walking down the halls, frowning at these new thoughts. His tangled hair had been combed. He still had the same thick curls atop his head, and the same sharp features as before, but when he had entered in his suit, his vest matching my dress perfectly, everything about him suddenly felt appealing.

"You're insane," I covered my mouth when I realized I had spoken allowed.

My walk of frustration ended when I stood at one of the entryways of the great room. At a red, velvet settee, Zane was stretched out on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, and his eyes plastered against the ceiling. At first, I thought he was asleep and I stared, watching his chest rise and fall, and his thick hair cover part of his face, flopping over his forehead and part of an eye.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at people you hate?" His voice hung in the air as I stood dumbfounded that he had caught me staring at him not once, but twice, in one evening.

"No– well, I'm not exactly such a hateful person, so I've never dealt with this before."

"Oh, could've fooled me." He shrugged, and turned, his back to me.

"A bit rude, don't you think?" I commented. "I'm trying to say something and you turn away."

"Hey, I'm not the one who said I don't want to talk to you. Or do you humans have bad memories too?"

"Oh, so now you're going to be mad at me?" I crossed my arms. "You're still the one who kidnapped me. Don't put me in the spot of the bad guy."

"I never said that I did. That's just you assuming things again."

"Can you please drop it with the assumption thing?"

"You were the one who said you didn't want to talk to me, so who's tormenting who now?"

"Fine!" I let out an angry groan. "Let's just say that I want to talk to you… would that be such a bad thing?"

"Not at all," immediately, he turned around, sitting up straight and smiling at me. "I'd think that would be a good thing."

"Maybe for you…"

"Well, if you're going to talk like that, maybe we shouldn't talk."

"It's just… there's not much to do around here."

"Are you beginning to understand me now?"

"No."

"Oh well," he shrugged, apparently pleased despite my response. "You will, in time."

"What do you all do, when you aren't dressing up or eating or sleeping?"

"I don't sleep."

"Werewolves don't?"

"I sleep when I'm required to, but otherwise I avoid it." He answered. "Lucky for vampires they don't have their actions haunting them in their sleep every time they close their eyes."

"Maybe those kinds of things could be avoided if you just didn't do things that would haunt you afterwards?" I suggested.

"A little too late for me to realize that one, don't you think?"

"No, there's still time."

"I knew you would get curious," he grinned again. "You going to sit or stand the whole night? Your legs will get tired eventually. Take a seat. They aren't as uncomfortable as they look."

"Fine, but…" I stopped when I found the cushion sinking from my weight, so soft and satiny against me. "…so they're not as uncomfortable as I thought."

"You know, there's a lot we could learn from one another."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in killing innocent people or causing any trouble."

"There's not much trouble you can cause in miles of caverns beneath the Earth," Zane reminded. "The most trouble you can cause is for yourself, if you get lost or fall or something."

"So what do you do when you want to pass the time?" I was met with laughter. "What? It's not so bad of a question. No need to die from laughter on my account."

"You haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and you're already bored out of your mind," Zane shook his head with chuckles. "How are you going to last an eternity, Bella, when you can't even survive the first day?"

"I'm still very much alive." I answered, growing exasperated when he didn't stop laughing. "Now would be a good time to stop your laughter."

"It's just… come complain to me after you've spent at least two decades doing these kinds of things everyday." Zane continued to shake his head. "Then I can maybe sympathize with you."

"So really, what do you do in here?"

"A lot of thinking," Zane shifted in his seat. "There's some books here, and Vivian has a theatre where we can watch television on the big screen, but human shows aren't so entertaining. Every few years, you notice the same trends in the shows and movies. Plots are never very original. They hardly provide entertainment."

"So basically you're telling me there's nothing to do?"

"We have each other for company."

"That's reassuring," I rolled my eyes. "Now I'm sure these next few weeks will be full of excitement and fun."


	16. A Battle Of Lips And Words

**AN:** Okay, well, I thought I would inform all you lovely people that I have pictures of the outfits described in the previous update. Just go to my account profile and there will be some links of the outfits that everyone wore.

**Asquared91: **Of course I'll bring Edward back. It wouldn't be the same otherwise. Glad you liked the descriptions. It always takes me awhile to describe the picture in my head. I found pictures for the dresses and tuxes though, like I said in my AN above. The links are on my account profile, if you'd like to see what I was meaning to describe for the outfits.

**Rebel.angel.09: **Nope, Zane is a very persistent fellow. Yes, the pack is, unfortunately quite small. A very minor and beginning place, but you'll see as the story continues, that there's more than what I initially introduced. Yay for brownies! All of this talk of food makes me hungry. If only I were a good cook, so I could actually bake the cookies I wish to give you all. Well, I'm glad you enjoy reading and reviewing my story. I enjoy writing, reading your reviews, and responding. D

**Rin09: **Yes, your description of Zane is pretty accurate. Reading your review reminded me of my previous "love" encounter and it was quite humorous for myself because I was basing Zane on someone else, and didn't realize how similar he was to this other guy. I agree that combination is ghastly. It was frustrating because the fellow was quite appealing, and yet his arrogance was always there. And yes, an eternity with Edward would be preeeetty far from boring. Thanks!

**Midnight 1987: **Yes, this coven of Vivian's is very strange indeed. As the story breaks down further, you'll all see how much more there is to it though. About the whole no sleep thing… to put it simply, let us just say that Zane is one seriously messed up cookie, in more ways than one. But do remember, cookies, no matter how messed up, are still yummy and sweet! Haha. Okay… cheesy Hallmark stuff, but w/e… I couldn't think of anything better on such a spur of the moment kind of thing. ;P

**SOFetch3: **Glad to hear from someone new. Thanks for R&R!

**Angelalways17: **I feel for you about the homework thing. Give me a week and I'll be able to sympathize completely, especially once all of my extra-curricular activities begin. Fun stuff. Well, I hope the next few chapters will be able to answer some of your questions. If you still have more, feel free to ask and I'll answer everything to the best of my ability. Of course this story is no where near done. I'm having way too fun writing it! Thanks once more for reviewing!

**16. A Battle of Lips And Words**

"Looking good," Zane complimented when I emerged from my room in the latest outfit that Lee had picked for me. "You fill this out much more than Lee ever did, and you don't even have the good looks that all us werewolves have."

A week and a half had went by already, and Zane and me had reached our own impasse. Though diminishing our belittlements and snaps at one another had not been abandoned entirely, at least we were attempting to enjoy the other's company, as we passed long hours of the day in companionship.

"So I've heard," I left it at that, twirling around once before stepping out of the room. "Only a few more days before the big day."

"You still sure that's what you want?"

"Why would I not want it?" I turned to him, shocked. "This is what I've always wanted. Now nothing can keep Edward and me apart."

"Oh, you still remember your vampire lover?"

"It's only been a week and a half, Zane." I reminded. "An eternity away wouldn't make me forget him. I don't even know why you bother bringing something like that up."

"Just wondering," Zane shrugged, not bringing up the matter again. "Enjoying life here?"

"Vivian's right… dressing up _does _pass the time." I answered. "Doesn't it get lonely here? I mean, with a coven of five… how do you guys survive?"

"Well… we're not exactly the only ones out there…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Vivian, though she is the leader, stays here to watch over us younger werewolves." Zane shrugged again, trying to sound offhand as he normally does. "All the older ones that are more developed venture out of these caverns much more frequently than us… who pretty much never leave them. They rarely stop by though, so it's just mostly us here. Lucky them…"

"At least your ancestors took the liberty of upgrading the place."

"A lot of good that does you," Zane mumbled. "When the five of us get into fights and go weeks without talking, those days go by the slowest…"

"I can't imagine this time here going by faster without someone to help."

"Glad to be of service," Zane's smug grin came back. "Now would be a good time for some thanks."

"Could you be any more pleased with yourself?" I asked. "Fine, you helped make this time go by a whole lot faster, and I'm grateful."

"That's it?"

"What? You're not _that_ important to get a huge tribute to you."

"I think I just had a shot at my ego knocked down a notch," Zane clutched his heart.

"About time it went down a bit," I remarked. "Maybe I should knock it down a bit more?"

"Hey… I think that was enough for a day." Zane held up his hands in a peaceful gesture

"I'll just save the rest for tomorrow."

"By the time you leave, I'll lose all my self-esteem."

"Better that than a load of arrogance," I told him. "Besides, it would take years to bring you to the normal level of us average people."

"So how about you stick around and help me out to get to that point?"

"How about as soon as I transform I give my thanks and meet up with Edward like I always wanted to?"

"You sure know how to be blunt with a guy."

"You're a werewolf first," I responded, taking up his tone. "At least, that's what you've been using as your defense since I got to know you."

"I see I'm rubbing off on you," Zane smiled, and this time it was different, as if it was brought on not by the usual smugness but… genuine sincerity? "Using my words against me now?"

"You give yourself too much credit," I commented, as it was my turn to smile smugly. "You werewolves… always assuming things."

"Maybe I shouldn't take you to where I'm going to…"

"Is that supposed to make me stop?"

"Why? You assume that that's what I'm going to do?"

"You're just irritated because _I'm _making _you_ think," I laughed when I saw his face. "Doesn't feel so good when it's directed at you, does it?"

"Okay, point proven." Zane frowned. "I haven't been doing it as often as before…"

"You drove me away to my room last night doing it!"

"Point proven again," Zane nodded. "Maybe I should take up teaching. It's been less than two weeks and I already see an improvement…"

"Once again, you give yourself too much credit."

"You don't give me enough."

"You don't need anything else to add to that ego of yours."

We had been going back and forth in our verbal war for the past ten minutes, and I had been so into it that I didn't notice that Zane had led me to a path that I had never ventured down before. A black door ended the tunnel, and Zane leaned against the door, smiling at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought it was about time I showed you my room."

The walls of this part of the cavern had been painted black. The large, blocky furniture was a starch white that contrasted with its counterpart. A mattress laid on the floor, thick white sheets atop it. The sofa, abnormally geometrical with its squared frame, leaned against a wall, with a matching rectangular ottoman. Beside it, a stereo system with a turntable rested, showing that Zane was as much a fanatic of music as Edward was. A shelf of books was on the opposite wall, a bench of cushions illuminated by a circular lamp that stood next to it.

"I imagined your room more… messy." I stared at it, feeling as if I had walked into some modern home decorating magazine. "Definitely not what I was expecting…"

"How about I show you some of my music?" Zane moved behind the turntable, turning on the system. "You don't have to stand, you know. You seem to do that a lot when you're with me. I promise I won't mind if you sit down."

"You've got a comfy bed here," I was surprised that the thick comforter could be as soft as the mattress. "Pity you don't use it too often."

"I just mixed this up last night," Zane grinned, beginning the music.

I went stiff when I heard the introduction of Clair De Lune fill the room. How did he know this song? Staring at him, my mouth gaping, my heart race slowed when the song melded into a different one, which was a low, melancholy tune. By the time Zane had turned the system off, smiling triumphantly, I had heard at least a dozen different slow, relaxing pieces that had been blended together to form one beautiful song.

"How did you…"

"It's a hobby of mine," Zane answered. "The good thing about having hundreds of years of wealth at your disposal is that you can afford top notch equipment to support these hobbies…"

"I didn't think you would be the kind of guy to listen to classical pieces."

"I'm more of a rocker, to tell you the truth." Zane replied, his smile widening. "But you called me a guy…"

"Oh brother," I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"No," Zane shook his head, moving to sit with me on the bed. "I was taught never to assume."

"_Really_ now?"

I tilted my head, looking him in the eyes, hoping he would crack. Unfortunately, I was met with eyes of seriousness, staring at me unflinching, and I was the one who had to look down, lowering my head.

"Really," his hand reached to tilt my head up. "I still think you are more of an Isabella."

"I thought you had stopped the whole Isabella thing!"

"Did we not just discuss how we should never assume?"

"Yes, but…"

"Is this an exception?"

"Yes!" I felt my heart stop when he continued to stare. "So…"

"But, then again, Bella means beautiful…" his lips slowly formed a smile. "And I can't argue with that, even if you're human."

"Is that always going to be my downfall?"

"No, it's what makes you all the more beautiful."

"Zane…" I turned my head to avoid his gaze. "You know I'm with Edward. Don't make me remind you."

"How could I forget? You remind me of it everyday, after all."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to, if you didn't act like this."

"Act like what?" He questioned innocently.

"Don't make me say it."

"Really. Enlighten me, Bella."

"Zane, this is for Edward. All that I'm doing. Staying here. Being cooperative. It's hard to even be sad, even though I'm apart from him, because I know that soon I'll be transformed and then it's forever with him. Don't ruin that for me."

"I still can't believe you'll let Viv do it. Why not let lover boy do it?"

"Why should you care?"

"Are you going to make _me_ say it, since you won't?"

"Edward won't, okay?" I snapped quickly. "I've been trying to convince him, but I've got nothing. And, quite frankly, I don't want to wait until he's ready because I might be halfway in the grave by then. I want to be young for him. I don't want to risk growing up, knowing that he'll never be like that with me. I want to do everything with him. Edward can't grow up. He can't grow old. Kinda defeats the purpose of growing old together, if only one of you is doing the growing old."

"You know, whenever you don't want to face someone, you turn away." Zane turned my face towards him again. "Why do you do that?"

"Why do you do this?"

"I thought you didn't want either of us saying why…"

"Now you're assuming things," I shot.

"Okay," he gave me a once over. "Then no more assuming…"

I didn't get to react before Zane leaned forward, his lips on mine. In my mind, I was screaming, ready to push him away, but I felt my body responding. His lips were so warm, so unlike Edward's cold ones, and yet I shivered nonetheless. I never realized lips could feel like this… so soft and inviting and…

"Wait!" I sat up when I had found we had somehow laid on the bed in the process. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, what do you think?"

"Well, don't, okay?"

"Didn't seem like you were objecting when we were doing it."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Smile all smug like you are right now."

"It's not my fault that you just now realized your Edward isn't the only guy who knows how to kiss," he propped his body up slightly on his arms. "That's entirely yours."

"Well, _you_ were the one who kissed _me_!"

"_You_ were the one who enjoyed it."

"Don't say you didn't!"

"I never said I didn't," Zane answered. "I rather enjoyed it too."

"You are so infuriating!"

"_And_, I'm a good kisser."

"No, you're not!"

"Really?" Zane sat up again. "Maybe I should prove myself again…"

His lips were pressed more firmly this time, and we were lying down once more. My rationale clouded up as thoughts of pleasure coursed through me. It was almost unfair, being with someone who was so warm that it was almost intoxicating. I didn't even think when an arm wrapped around him, digging into his long curls, and my other hand cupped his face. I didn't even think when one of Zane's hands pressed into my back, trying to bring me closer to him, as if we could get any closer than we were, and his other mimicked my action by entwining with my hair.

Edward never kissed me like this. He couldn't, at least while I was alive, because there was always the chance he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would attack. But now I was on my back, Zane on top of me, as I parted my lips, inviting him in. He didn't even hesitate to obligue, and I felt I might lose control, kissing with a passion that I never knew could be possible outside of my chaste kisses with Edward.

"No!" I turned my face, Zane's lips landing on my cheek. "Zane, we can't do this."

"But…" Zane scrambled to sit up, running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"You know, we don't even like each other."

"_I_ like you."

"Zane, I love Edward."

"But you find me equally attractive."

"Yes– no…" I shook my head, unsure of how to explain the mixed thoughts in my head. "Zane, you are appealing, but in an entirely different way than Edward is. You guys are so different. It isn't even comparable."

"I can't blame the guy for liking you," Zane continued to run his hands through his hair, but I think this was just his way of sorting out his own thoughts. "I mean, a vampire falling for a human? It seemed so illogical, and now here I am, a werewolf, doing the exact same thing."

"Zane, you don't want to like me. We aren't the same at all."

"I never listen to anyone, Bella, didn't you already figure that out?" Zane asked. "You are the first person to treat me this way. Like I'm not some werewolf or bad, hopeless case… like... I'm human."

"Well, I _am_ a person, and you _are _partly human."

"You know what I meant."

"I thought we were done with assumptions."

"You'd think a human would be afraid of the big, bad wolf." Zane let out a dry laugh. "But not you, Bella. You could care less if I huffed and I puffed and I blew your house down…"

"I would care. What are you talking about?"

"You are the first person to treat me without special conditions," Zane continued. "Everyone here, even Viv, lets me have my way. She feels like she owes me that, showing her my home, and inviting her in… letting her be the leader. As if I care about some stupid coven. To hell with that. I want more than this life. And those kids at school, with girls like Jessica…"

"Be careful what you say," I warned. "Her sister is very protected."

"…girls like Jessica, they treat me special too."

"You know, it's good that you are finally telling all this to someone, but I don't have that great of a grasp of life either." I told him. "I can't help you."

"Yes, you can, Bella."

"No," I stood when he reached for me. "I'm with Edward."

I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me. After realizing what I had done, I began to run, wanting just to jump on my bed and yell with all my frustrations and mixed feelings. Yes, I loved Edward, but could you blame me for enjoying Zane's kissing?

With a shortage of breathes, I stopped, leaning over and waiting for my breath to steady. When I was able to do so, I stood back up, looking down the narrow hallway that had ended to a place where a few corridors were present. It was then I remembered I hadn't paid attention as Zane had led me to his room. Of course, we had been too into our typical verbal battles, that I hadn't paid the least heed to where we were heading.

"Should I just… guess?" I asked myself. "But, then again, if I decide to turn around and ask for directions… I'll have to deal with Zane again."

Turning left, I began to run again, and found myself where other corridors met me. Soon, I was in a maze, making random guesses and ending up at areas that seemed the same as the last one that I stood at. Count on me to choose this exact moment to take the wrong path and get lost beyond belief.

It felt like hours had gone by, and I still ended up at the same opening where three or four dark halls greeted me, lighting up only when I stepped into them, the motion detectors sensing my movement. Clutching my dress so it wouldn't be dragging, I had somehow missed the part that fell in front of my feet and ended up stepping on it, falling forward in the process. I braced myself, ready for the contact with the stone floor and, instead, fell into the arms of someone.


	17. Rough Reunion

**AN: **So sorry for updating so late today. Unfortunately, luck was never one of my companions during the summer, and I always seem to end it by getting sedated on top of a couch, bed, etc with sickness. Sadly, for me, today began that lovely tradition, so I have been lethargic beyond belief, drugged up on meds and liquids to help me by. But right now I'm feeling active enough to continue this story for all you lovely people because I hate leaving you all hanging, especially with a cliffy from my last update. I'll try to wake up early tomorrow to update again because I'll be gone all tomorrow to watch my neighbors and then I have my senior pics. Yikes! Soon I'll be off to college. Wish me luck on my applications!

**Rebel.angel.09: **Haha. Your review had me laughing. Thanks for the brownies and the lovely review! All of us should build an online bakery with all these cookies and cakes and brownies that get passed around.

**PageGirl: **So glad that you find Zane more likable. I tried to put more to him so that he wasn't completely evil. Well, I plan on having everyone get to know Zane better, so yes… I guess there will be lots of that for now. Thanks for the review!

**Passionfornight: **Thank you. Glad to have written something that is interesting. I like the word. I updated asap. Hope I didn't have you waiting for too long.

**Pandora-69: **Haha. Yup. They most certainly did kiss. Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like what happens next too!

**Andie Wolf: **Haha. Yeah… the chapter title is always the last thing I figured out, and I knew that putting that as the title would pretty much give away what would happen, but I really couldn't think of any other name that suited it. So glad that you enjoy the plot line. I have to admit I was so hesitant to write a fanfic on Twilight because I know there are many devoted fans out there like myself who want to hear stories that do Stephenie's lovely story justice, but I have to say that I'm glad that I wrote this too. Thanks for the review!

**ALittleMoonlightMoment: **Haha. Thanks for informing me of my misspelling. I apologize for that. I understand completely where you're coming from too. I'm the kind of person that, if I'm talking to a friend online, I'll correct them if they mistype something. Well, hope that you continue reading, Shelby. I enjoyed reading your review.

**Asquared: **So sorry for the cliffy. I couldn't resist. Especially because I like to separate certain events that I know will happen next, and a cliffy always seems like that big dramatic intro into something else. Haha. Yes, poor Edward. I should apologize now, since he'll be hit with quite some stuff later on and I hate ever doing anything mean to wonderful Edward, fictitious character though he may be. Hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks again!

**Shuuwai: **Thanks for the review. Glad to hear from new people. Your compliments make me smile with happiness. It is soooooo nice to hear that you think my writing is true to Stephenie's characters and writing because that's my first goal, after all. I would never want to do her an injustice with what I'm writing, since I love her stories so very much that butchering the characters that we all know and love would be that last thing I would ever want to do. Thanks. I return your smilie with my own. D

**Edward Bella Fan: **It's completely understandable about your absence. We all have other things outside this world of fanfic, although sometimes it might not seem we do. I'm just glad to hear from you again. I overflow with envy at your possession of New Moon. You are sooo lucky. Well… I have less than two weeks. One week and three days, to be exact, until I get my copy. Hope that it is everything and then some, and I'm pretty dang sure it will be. Stephenie will not let us down!

**Midnight 1987: **Well, you all will definitely find out who helps her up in this chapter. Yes… I couldn't resist the love triangle thing. Love stories get very interesting when there are two men fighting for one girl. It might be cliché at this point, but a little bit of clichés never hurt anyone anyway. Hope you like what I have! Thanks again for reviewing! I always enjoy hearing what you have to say.

**Iamcool511: **Thanks! I updated as soon as I possibly could. Thanks again for the lovely words!

**17. Rough Reunion**

My face pressed against a gray sweater as sturdy arms helped pull me up. I stared into dark brown eyes that looked as surprised to see me as I was to see them. When I was steadily back on my two feet, I ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

"Jacob… what are you doing…"

"Bella," Jacob looked down the tunnel, as if searching for someone. "What are you doing…"

"Zane kidnapped me," I interrupted, waiting to see the surprise but saw no such thing pass over his face. "Apparently he's a werewolf and his leader is a vampire named Vivian."

"Yeah," he answered, coolly. "I know."

"How could…"

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…" Jacob frowned. "I can't believe Zane."

"It's okay," I offered. "They haven't treated me too badly. Actually, besides the boredom, it hasn't been all too bad at all. Lots of dressing up, as you can see right now."

"Yeah, Viv always was a fan of gowns and tuxes and all that stuff…"

"How do you know Viv?"

"How about we go for a walk?" Jacob suggested, turning me and leading me down a different tunnel.

"I thought no one knew about this place but those in this coven."

"Yeah, about that…" Jacob turned to me. "My family… we're kinda affiliated with it."

"Kinda?" I raised an eyebrow. "You either are or you aren't. Which is it?"

"Okay, so my family has always had their relations with werewolves," Jacob confessed. "To tell you the truth, I can't even truthfully say if I don't have a bit of werewolf in me."

"You… a werewolf?"

"Well, I'm too young to tell yet." Jacob shrugged. "But later on… it's a possibility."

"Well, is Billy?"

"It's in the blood," Jacob tried to explain. "Sometimes it is a dormant or a recessive trait. For Billy, well it didn't real touch him. But for me… I'm open to all possibilities."

"What are you going to do if you are?"

"I have Viv and this coven," Jacob replied. "It's not so bad. I already know everyone."

"If you're a werewolf, then why are you living up there? Why aren't you with Zane and everyone here?"

"Because Billy isn't one of them," Jacob told me. "And I'm not a threat. At least, not now."

"But Zane…" I stopped myself, wondering why I would care to bring it up, but I did it anyway. "Zane wants so bad to be out here. Why can't he live with you and Billy? You guys could pass as a family."

"Didn't you notice… Zane doesn't exactly act human."

"Maybe that's because he isn't _really _human?"

"I know, Bella," Jacob shook his head. "But Zane… he's restless. It gets him into a lot of trouble. Billy already causes enough with his fanatics. I don't think we want to add more eccentricity to my family…"

"Your family isn't so…"

"Billy has been freaking people out with his talk of vampires for years… maybe decades." Jacob frowned. "No need to try to make it sound better than it is, Bella. I know it's not the most appealing thing already."

"Okay," I let out a breath when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Jacob, where are you taking me?"

"Oh," Jacob smiled. "I thought that being cooped up in these tunnels for what… two weeks… it's been awhile since you were out in the real world… so I brought you out."

"I forgot what the wind felt like," I stepped out of the cavern where dusk was beginning to pass over. "So this is what it must feel like for Zane and everyone down there… coming out into the world again."

"Yeah, but add years… maybe decades… to that, and then you'll get the picture."

"The sky," I looked up and could see the stars beginning to show through a swirl of navy and peach above. "The world looks so much bigger now to me. I guess if anyone ever needs to change their perception of the world, they just need to live underground for about two weeks."

"Bella, what are you doing down there?" Jacob turned serious. "Everyone here is looking for you. Edward and Alice… they…"

"Didn't I tell you, Zane kidnapped me?"

"But… _why_?"

"Well, Vivian had an offer for me that I'm taking up."

"What kind of offer?" Jacob seemed skeptical. "Bella, you aren't in any trouble, are you?"

"No, not at all."

"Edward's really worried about you."

"I know," I shook my head, trying not to think about it. "But, Jacob, this is all for him. When it's done and through with, it'll all be okay. This bit of absence won't matter so much in the long run."

"You _do_ know what you're doing, right?" Jacob asked as we continued to walk. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you down there…"

"I've never been more certain about what I'm doing, Jacob." I answered confidently. "And Zane has been a lot of help with passing the time. As much as I don't want to admit it, he's not so bad."

"Zane just has a different perception of everything," Jacob turned again sharply after he said it. "He hasn't tried anything with you, has he?"

"Well…" I blushed despite myself. "Actually, the reason I was roaming down those halls completely lost was because…"

"Because if he did anything… anything at all…"

"No, well, he kissed me."

"He did _what!_"

"Jacob, it's fine."

"Fine?" Jacob took a step back. "Don't tell me that you actually _enjoyed _that."

"It would be a lie if I said that I didn't."

"But… it's Zane!" I watched Jacob turn red himself. "But… why? Bella, I thought…"

"It's okay, Jacob." I placed my hands on his. "Zane… there's nothing there. I love Edward. It'll always be that way, no matter if I kiss all of the male population. What I share with Edward is not even comparable to anything else."

"I still can't believe you let him kiss you," Jacob muttered, and his blush only deepened. "Of all the boys that you could kiss, you choose him…"

"What?" I focused on his face and let out a laugh. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Jacob Black!"

"What?" he looked up at me. "_No_, I'm not jealous!"

"Then why the brooding?"

"Because I can't believe him…"

"What? Is it so impossible that I could kiss anyone?"

"Anyone besides Edward? Yeah, pretty much."

"You boys," I crossed my arms. "Okay, so you going to brood this whole time while I savor the time above ground, or are you going to lighten up?"

"How about a kiss and I'll feel better?"

"Sorry, but I'm through with the kissing thing for the day."

"Great, the last thing Zane needs to hear is that he's the only guy you'll kiss besides Edward…"

"Okay," I leaned forward quickly to kiss him and then let out a long sigh. "You feeling better yet?"

"That doesn't count!" Jacob scoffed. "I didn't even feel a thing."

"Hey, sometimes those are the best ones." I retorted.

"You cheated."

"How can you cheat a kiss?"

"You didn't even give me time to react."

"You're pushing your luck, Jacob."

"Well, you'll need help to find your way back through the caverns without getting lost…"

"Now you're being crafty and evil," I pouted. "Are you happy now, manipulating me for kisses?"

"I will, in a minute." Jacob stepped forward, his lopsided grin reminding me of a kid.

Leaning forward, Jacob closed his eyes. However, this time, Jacob really didn't get to touch my lips because he was knocked to the ground, sprawled out on his back. The impact that knocked him over echoed throughout the forest, and my mouth dropped to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward!" I ran towards him, but he took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"Were you about to… _kiss _Jacob Black?"

"Edward, it's not…"

"I could read his thoughts!" he frowned, looking down at the unconscious Jacob. "Bella, I've been looking for you for over a week. How could you…"

"It's not what you think…" I stepped forward and stopped before I reached for him. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Bella," Edward put out his hand to grab my own outreached one. "I've been so worried. Everyone is…"

"This is all for you," I moved closer to him, pressing my face against his chest and holding myself there tightly. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I would never… I don't _want_ to be away from you. It's just… I want so much to be with you, and Zane and…"

"Zane?" I felt him go tense. "Zane did this?"

"No, Edward, it's so much more than that." I shook my head, trying to figure out how to explain my situation. "Zane isn't so bad as we thought. I mean, he's pretty arrogant and everything, but I'm beginning to understand where he's coming from…"

"You've been with… _Zane _this whole time?"

"No, well, yes…" I lowered my head. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"And Zane… did he try anything with you?"

"No… at least not until tonight…"

"What did he do?"

"Tonight we were talking and, his lips kinda collided with mine maybe once or twice or… I don't know… a dozen times?" I cringed, knowing my attempt at a euphemism had failed miserably. "But Edward, it's really not what you think…"

"Zane… kissed you?" I closed my eyes, hating how the words sounded coming from him.

"Yes," I felt suddenly ashamed for ever enjoying those few moments. "Edward, it's you that I love. But… a person can be attracted to other people…"

"Oh, that sounds _real_ great, Bella." Edward released me, stepping back again. "You always had a way with words."

"Edward, Zane means nothing next to you. This is all for you."

"Oh, lip locking with Zane somehow makes our relationship all the more stronger?"

"Zane… he kissed me differently than you did." I blushed, not even sure why I was bothering trying to explain. "Not that I don't like your kisses. I love them. But… Edward, we have to be so cautious about what we do. This time, it wasn't about chastity. We were wild and passionate and…" I shook my head, knowing I didn't strengthen my case at all by saying all of this. "…Edward, I do love when we kiss…"

"So you want deeper kisses than what we have?"

"Well," I wondered if my face had reached a new shade of scarlet from this conversation. "I wouldn't complain if it did."

Edward didn't need to hear another word before his lips crashed into mine. We were backing up until I felt myself against a tree, my arms pinned above my head. I wonder if there was any other way to get this close to nature. His nails dug into my wrists, and I ignored the pain, focusing only on the fact that this kiss was definitely a big step in the relationship. This wasn't just a simple touch of lips. No, my mouth was opening, inviting him in, and he wasn't arguing this time or moving away, jumping a mile away to avoid hurting me.

But, as quickly as all of the fire had begun, a new fire ignited. I felt his teeth against my lip… could taste the blood. In an instant, I opened my eyes in pain and saw his own eyes open, a dark color of onyx set in stone. Suddenly my position against the tree felt unsafe, and I writhed, trying to pull away. Edward looked at my wrists where blood was already streaming down from his nails. I hadn't even noticed now deeply his nails had sunk in.

"Bella…" he let out a breath before pulling a wrist to his cool lips. "You smell so good…"

"Edward…" I could feel my heart stopping at the contact of his tongue against the drops of blood rolling down my arm. "What are you…"

Maybe this was why parents didn't want their girls making out with boys. Okay, so it wasn't the same, deciding to do some serious smogging with your vampire boyfriend, but I watched the consequences of my actions flashing before my eyes.

I don't even remember the contact of his teeth against my skin. My screams filled the night as I curled up on the ground, holding my bleeding wrists to my chest and turning as I felt the fire in my veins. It was like someone had taken a syringe of acid and injected it into my veins as my heart pumped the poison throughout my body. I turned back and forth, trying to banish the pain, and was surprised to hear Edward's voice above my screams.

"What have I done?"

"Edward!" It was then that I reached out, hoping for him to pull me towards him and ameliorate the pain. He had done it before. Why couldn't he do it again? "Edward!"

I opened my eyes slightly, squinting in the darkness, but saw nothing. He was gone.

How could Edward leave me like this? I could feel the poison in my body, invading me like a virus that drained the life from my veins with every second. The world was already growing bleak, as a screen of gray passed over my eyes, casting my surroundings into shadows. Why wasn't he here when I needed him most?

"Edward…" I moaned, closing my eyes when I saw a figure lean in front of me. "Edward…"

Strong, firm arms came around me, pulling me into them. I nestled close, wrapping my arms around their neck but trying to press my wrists against me in the process, hoping the pressure might help alleviate the excruciating burning sensation that pulsed throughout my entire being. I felt their movement, could hear their footsteps against the dirt. The pounding was slow and steady, like the heartbeat I heard drumming loudly in my head. But with each step, I felt myself growing more distant, as one of the beating sounds delayed itself, fading as much as my consciousness.


	18. Hot And Cold

**AN: **Hey! So sorry for not updating this morning. I had my alarm set and woke up, but I was bound for bed the entire morning with this darn lethargy of sickness that plagues me currently. Well, I stole some time away from all of the liquids and lying down to update. This chapter isn't so very action-packed, unfortunately, but I promise the next one will definitely make up for it. This is kinda the transition period.

**Angelalways17: **Haha. Yeah… I kinda went a bit crazy with the kissing thing, but I really couldn't resist. Well, I hope this chapter answers your question. I updated as soon as I possibly could. Wouldn't done it earlier this morning since I set my alarm for around seven, but my sickness is not cooperating with me very much.

**Andie Wolf: **Aw. Thanks for the nice words. You are quite an awesome person, and I reward you with a batch of cookies for r&r!

**Asquared91: **So sorry for all the drama and scandal as off late. This is kinda the huge drama period of the story, so I hope you'll be patient with me. Hope school goes good for you. Still glad to hear from you!

**Passionfornight: **Okay, your review had me busting out with laughter when I read it. Yeah… poor Edward really. Your remarks seriously made my day. Thanks for that.

**Midnight 1987: **Very cool face in your review. I wish I was that creative, but I just stick to the humdrum that I know. D

**Sweet little nothing: **Thanks for your great encouragement to update. I took your advice and updated.

**Rin09: **So sorry for upsetting you with the latest scandal of the story with Bella kissing Zane. I really hope you'll forgive me for my tendency to write of major drama and that you'll continue reading. Still very glad to hear from you. As much as Ch. 17 wasn't much of a happy pappy chapter, I enjoyed writing it immensely. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Ha. Oh the confusion of girls nowadays. I do promise a happy ending. I really couldn't have it any other way, to tell you the truth, because I would seriously cry if this story ended on a bad note. Lucky for me, I have the liberty of making it a happy ending, I suppose. I promise I'll mend whatever comes between the two of them, just be patient with me, k? Thanks again!

**EternalTwilight24: **Very good guess. Yup. You're basically correct. Glad that you understood everything. Unfortunately, this chapter won't deal very much with Edward, but you'll find out what was up with him. There's always some kind of explanation, I assure you.

**Rebel.angel.09: **So sorry to leave you hanging on that "extreme cliffy". Haha. Well, I'm still glad that despite this waiting and all that stuff, you still like the story! It's okay… drama is good, and I'm very much a drama queen myself, so right on to that!

**Narita S: **Wow! Thanks for reading the story. Glad to hear from a new reader. Yeah… not the greatest first deep kiss between Edward and Bella, but I'm pretty dang sure there will be more that won't end so drastically. D

**Shuuwai: **Okay, I read the first big of your review and was like… ouch, but then I finished it and got happy. ;P Well, for now I'll just stick with this story. It's not anywhere near done, but after I finish New Moon (1 week and 2 days left… poo) maybe I'll do another. Not really sure quite yet. Thanks for the interest though! D

**Priestess-of-Demons: **It's always a pleasure to update, and hurrying to update never seems like a problem for me, since I have all you lovely reviewers encouraging me. ;) Well, soon enough there will be explanation for Edward. Just give him some time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Well, I try to update everyday, at least for the rest of this week, since this is my last week of summer, so everyday expect something new from me. Hope you enjoy the vacation on Saturday. 3 weeks… wow! Well, I'll definitely be as punctual as I can with updates so you can at least read what I have everyday this week before you depart.

**18. Hot And Cold**

Something was crushing my chest. I could feel the pressure on my chest, surprised that my ribs didn't snap from the force that pinned me on my back. My throat was hoarse and my voice gone from screaming, but that didn't stop me from opening my mouth, trying to cry out in the pain that had failed to leave me.

"Bella…" my head rested in the lap of someone who stroked my face, trying to sooth me. "Please, Bella…"

"So cold…"

It was a surprise to hear my voice through the throbbing in my heart, my fading heartbeat filling up my head so that it was one of the only thing that I could hear. Fire burned through me, and yet I shivered, unable to suppress how my body shook with every beat of my heart.

"Bella…" I recognized Vivian's voice in my head, melodically strumming against my eardrum again. "Do you want me to make this go away? You just need to tell me…"

"Please…" I held my arms up, outreached, but couldn't seem to lift up my chest.

Blackness engulfed me, sending me into a void of shadows, where concerned voices and pain and thoughts of life didn't reach me. My eyelids were heavy, unable to be lifted even if I tried with all my might. I let out a breath, settling in with a bleak smile as all the pain dissipated with each released breath.

_I sat with my legs propped under me, a pool of blood all around me, covering my body like a dress. In front of me, Edward stood, wearing the same Tuxedo that Zane had worn, his hand outreached towards me. _

"_Bella," he grinned, and all thoughts of before vanished as my hand moved into his._

_He pulled me to my feet then, and I realized that what I had thought to be a pool of blood was, in actuality, a scarlet gown. A black lace shawl fell to my elbows, billowing out behind me as I was pressed against Edward's chest, his lips on my forehead. But I didn't shiver from the contact. His lips were warm._

"_You're warm, Edward!" my hands reached for his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his body. "You feel so nice…"_

_I pressed my lips against his, feeling my body light up from the contact, igniting me with a fire that didn't burn but seemed to touch my soul, warming me up from the inside out. This time, it was Edward who shivered from the contact._

"_Bella," he looked at me as if in a new light. "You're cold."_

_Darkness passed over me this time, and I saw black designs weaving itself into the red blood of my dress, forming a hazy black shadow over me. Looking up at Edward, I wanted desperately to cry for some unknown reason, but no tears would come._

"_It's so cold…" Edward faded into dust before my eyes when a new figure rode in on a wolf. Vivian wore the gown she had the first night I had seen her, stepping off of the wolf with a grin. _

"_How does it feel?"_

"_Edward…" my eyes searched for a trace of him, but he was gone. "He was… so warm, and I'm so… cold."_

"_He better be warm, after sucking the life out of you." Vivian remarked. _

"_Edward…" I held out my hands, lowering my head and feeling the loneliness. _

"_Don't let it consume you," Vivian pulled me into her arms, and she felt no different from me, as cold and lifeless. "Vincent did the same to me."_

"_Vincent?"_

"_You don't have to be cold," Vivian whispered. "There are still those with life… those that are warm… that make these feelings go away…"_

"_I don't want this," I shook my head. "No. Not without Edward. This was always for him. I can't have this if it's not with him."_

"_Alright, Bella." Vivian nodded, looking me in the eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way if you don't want it to."_

Through the darkness, I saw the light. My eyes squinted open, finding a face looking down at me. I held out a hand, feeling the warmth of the contact and smiling slightly. My arms felt heavy, and they fell as I struggled to keep my eyes opened.

"Don't fight the feeling, Bella." I heard Zane's voice guiding me. "You've got every reason to be tired. Don't fight that."

"She'll be alright," I saw a form leaning against a wall and recognized Vivian. "It's just going to take awhile for her to get over the shock."

"The fire…" I tossed back and forth and felt arms holding me down. "…it's gone."

"It better be, after how long it took to make it stop." Vivian commented. "It's a wonder you have a voice at all after all of that screaming."

"And I thought you knew how to yell before," Zane remarked. "Not a thing close to what you've been doing for the past forty-eight hours."

"How long…" I felt my throat and how dry it had become. "Have I been here for long?"

"About three days," Vivian answered. "You're lucky Zane found you when…"

A shiver passed over me, and I moved closer into the arms that held me down, feeling their warmth and needing to feel this heat. My eyes closed completely, and I nestled against the heat, trying to banish how I couldn't suppress my shivering.

"Well, if you needed an excuse to get closer to me, Bella…" Zane's voice was filled with smugness. "..you only needed to ask."

"What happened!" My eyes shot opened and I felt suddenly awake. "Where am I? Where's Edward?"

"Talk about a fast recovery," Zane muttered.

"And what are _you_ doing this close?" My eyes narrowed at Zane, who sat beside me on my bed. "Last time I checked, I was still upset with you."

"Well, excuse me, but _you_ were the one who was getting all cozy against _me_."

"Okay, let's drop the childish drama for a moment." Vivian stepped into the picture, joining us on top of my bed. "Bella, do you remember what happened?"

"I was with Edward," I closed my eyes, trying to remember the scene and making my head sore. "He… we were together. He kissed me. Against a tree. I was bleeding… and his eyes… so black… then the fire and pain. I fell to the ground and called for him, screaming, and yet he didn't help me." I opened my eyes. "Why did he leave me, Vivian?"

"I can't explain his actions," Vivian shook her head. "But, honey, Edward sunk his teeth into you."

"Edward… bit me?" I looked down at one of my wrists that was heavily bandaged and placed my other hand over it. "Why would he leave me?"

"I really can't tell you, Bella," Vivian frowned. "But you're extremely lucky that we found you when we did."

"Three days?" I placed a hand against my chest. "It takes three days for me to…"

"Bella, you said you didn't want it." Vivian's words sunk in deep when I felt my heartbeat still there, stubbornly pumping life through my veins. "So you were half unconscious by then. You sounded really convincing, saying you wanted the pain to go away in between those loud screams of yours."

"But… I want to be with Edward."

"Dear, you even told me in your dream…" Vivian placed her hands on top of mine. "You don't want this."

"Yes, I do!"

"Bella, you felt what it was like, and you realized you didn't want it."

"But that was just a dream. That wasn't reality. This is real, and I want it."

"No, Bella, you don't." Vivian shook her head. "Your dream… it wasn't really a dream. More like a memory. _My_ memory."

"What?"

"I sent you your dream, to help you decide. I wasn't going to change you so soon yet because I wanted to tell you my story, but Edward beat me to the bite and I wanted you to hear that before you decided on what to do. Bella, that was what it was like for me… the transformation." Vivian frowned, looking down at our hands. "There was this guy, Vincent. Ever since I was a little girl he would visit me. Not many girls can say that they fell in love with the man of their dreams at age seven. It was the year that Jessica was born. Bella, I can't even describe to you how much I loved the guy. So much of who I am was because of him. And then I turned seventeen and he gave me the offer of forever...

"I didn't even hesitate to say yes. I was so willing to give it all up for him and then he left me in the forest for three days, not even sticking around as I cried out in pain. It's still a wonder some animal or something didn't come along and kill me. I waited for him in there, even after the transformation. He was so warm, Bella. I had never known such warmth before that day. I kissed him, and in the next instant he was gone, leaving me in the forest by myself again. The loneliness of forever stretched out before me then, Bella, as the coldness I hadn't realized I had before I touched Vincent engulfed me. Didn't you feel that?"

"Yes, I did." I let out a breath, still shivering from that feeling. "But Edward, he's different."

"That's what I thought," Vivian replied. "That's why I wanted so much to help you too, besides the fact that you guys are a living legend. But, Bella, you can't ignore the fact that he left you. Those days… beginning an eternity by yourself is not the way you want it to be. You even realized that, saying you didn't want it anymore."

"But Edward…" the tears that would not come before fell. "Why would he leave me?"

"It's okay," Zane's arms came around me, and I moved into the warmth, needing that more than anything else. "Lover boy will come after you again, no doubt."

"He'll never change me now," I cried. "Not after what happened! Why couldn't I have just sucked it up and transformed? I need to find him…"

"Whoa, not in this condition," Zane's arm now held me down again.

"He's right, Bella." Vivian informed. "It's a wonder you're conscious for this long. You need rest, and none of us here are doctors, so you got to really be cooperative."

"But Edward…"

"He'll be fine," Vivian reassured. "He has his coven to help him through this."

"No!" I shook my head, struggling to be released from Zane's grip. "He needs me, Vivian. He _needs_ me! It's probably tearing him up right now, not seeing me. What if he came back… what if he sees I'm not there and thinks…"

"Bella, everything will be fine." Vivian cooed her words of comfort. "His family won't do anything drastic. They'll still be there waiting for you when you recover."

"No, I have to see Edward!" I screamed again, and ignored the fire in my throat. "Edward!"

My vision blurred and I fell against the pillow, feeling myself sink down against the mattress. I could hear Vivian soothing me still, and the heat of Zane's body was pressed against mine, pinning me down though I struggled beneath him, trying to escape. I lifted an arm to hit him, and my wrist made contact with his shoulder. Big mistake. The fire came back in my veins for a second, and I screamed louder, writhing in pain.

"Bella, you have to stop moving!" I felt Vivian's cold touch, assisting Zane in keeping me down.

"Edward…" I sobbed, choking on tears as I felt my body become unable to move. "Please…"

"Just rest, Bella. No need to stress you out. The more relaxed you are, the quicker the recovery."

"Edward…" I moaned, just wanting to feel him and hear his voice.

The next time I woke up, I was alone in my room. A tray of soup was on a table beside my bed, and I began to consume the warm liquid, enjoying how hot it was going down my throat. If there was anything at all I had gathered so far, it was how cold I had become. Maybe Vivian was right in my dream. Edward had sucked part of my life out of me, and I was now as cold as he was.

"But still no forever for me," I muttered, dropping my spoon and sighing.

"You ever going to drop the depression thing?" Zane entered the room, carrying a new tray of soup. "You've been at it for a week now. Even when you're asleep, you're crying out for lover boy. It's getting kinda old."

"Well, forgive me for being in love."

"I'm sorry you're not a vampire," Zane changed his tone, finally realizing his previous antic was failing. "I know that's what you wanted… being with lover boy forever."

"He has a name, you know."

"Believe me, you'll never let me forget it." Zane frowned.

"You know, Zane, you're not so bad." I placed my hand on his and smiled. "But, like I've told everyone before, I love Edward. I mean, maybe in a different life if I hadn't met this amazing boy that stole my heart and had me willing to give up everything for him, maybe things would've been able to work…"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with your words?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I heard it, if you told me so."

"Well, you do." Zane shook his head. "No one has ever made me evaluate my life like you do."

"Well, it's not like you're the only one left to think," I sighed. "Right now, this room is probably filled up with negative vibes. I doubt we do the other any good, being all depressed like this."

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard, finally falling for someone and they like someone else…"

"How about having the person you love abandon you when you needed them most?"

"Okay, so right now, our lives basically suck."

"It would be better, if you guys would just let me go meet up with Edward."

"What? And die in the process of making it to his house?" Zane laughed. "Sorry, but you're not exactly able to even walk to the door, let alone make it out of this cave and back into lover boy's arms."

"Will the waiting ever end?" I groaned. "I hate lying here like this. What must be going through Edward's head right now?"

"Well, worrying about it now is only going to prolong that lovely reunion." Zane said it bitterly, but I was surprised he would offer advice. "So how about you just chill and try not to think about it so you can recover quickly and then see him again?"

"It's kinda hard to exactly forget about what happened when I just need to look up at the five pounds of bandages on my wrist to be reminded," I replied. "Kinda sad that the first time that we decide to abandon chastity, this happens. It's like God was watching from the clouds and shaking his finger at us…"

"I doubt any God would care much about the affairs of two teenagers," Zane shrugged. "Things happen. Lover boy still loves you. You still love him. Give yourself a few more days and then you'll be together. Simple as that."

"You know, as callous and aloof as you may be about it all…"

"Callous?" Zane grinned. "I thought I was just being bitter."

"Well, whatever it is that you're being, it's helping."

"I'm only here to serve."

"I may be sick, but there's no need to lie."

"What? I care about whether or not you get better."

"Okay," I stopped, feeling drained by raising my voice. "So I'll wait a few days, but then you have to take me to him. Okay?"

"Fine," Zane stood up. "But until then, no more complaining. I don't think I can stand coming in here when you start screaming in your sleep and then here you calling out his name, complaining…"

"Sorry, but I can't really control myself when I enter the unconscious world."

"Well, maybe you should try a bit harder?" He suggested.

"How about you try a bit harder not to be bothered by what I do when I'm asleep?"

"How about I leave and not deal with it?"

"That works too."

"Glad we came to that decision," with a quick turn, Zane departed from the room. "Until the day you recover… later."


	19. A Relapse In Recovery

**AN: **Okay guys, this is getting kinda mushy, but just bear through with me, okay?

**Bright Green Eyes: **Yeah, I wanted to have a semi-low key chapter amidst all the drama before and to come. They're like a breathe of fresh air sometimes, and as much as I'm a sucker for dramatic endings, there's always going to be a necessity for those happy times.

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Please don't die too soon… the story's not quite done yet! Lol. ;P Well, I'll try to bring him back by the end of this week. I hate having him away as much as everyone, since it's always so fun to write him in and daydream and fantasy of him. I'm completely with you about the love of fictional characters. It's the story of my life, with all my beloved musical men and novel romantic men. Kinda a bummer though, considering most of the guys within my acquaintance fall at least a mile short from these wonderful men. You rock quite as equally, you know. And yes… the deal is on!

**AbstractStar: **So sorry for the love triangle. I really couldn't resist. It's weird how much of my story turned from when I first wrote it. I've strayed quite a ways away, but I think the more dramatic stuff is better. Yeah… not sure what to say about the Zane thing. Having a 3rd person always makes things more exciting…

**Asquared: **Thanks for the patience and the trust. I really appreciate that. I'll give you the cookie you anticipated would come your way and, soon enough, I'll give you the lovely reunion of Bella/Edward. Thanks again for the patience though. You're awesome! Gives you another cookie

**Andie Wolf: **Thanks! It's funny because when I read reviews like this, I'm wondering just as much what I'll write next. Improvising while writing is fun, just as watching the story come as you type. Aw… I love writing.

**Rin09: **Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad to see that the character development is really working. Yeah… I think all of our hearts go out to Edward, at least for the next few updates of mine, but it will all turn out good in the end. That much I can assure you. D

**Angelalways17: **Haha. Well, I thought I'd do another quickie update right now and do it first thing after I take some meds and make myself a cup of tea. Darn sickness… at least I have this story and all your guys' lovely reviews to make these slow days of sickness go by all the more faster. Thanks for that!

**Astertisks: **First of all, I must say WELCOME to fanfiction. I remember when I was first introduced to this site. My friend had shown me it last year, when my obsession with Phantom of the Opera was at its peak. It's a great site. Some of the stuff you read can be better than the real thing, but there's still those that are obviously amateurish, but that's okay. Plus, it gives you the liberty to go and wrote you own spiel about a book, movie, cartoon, musical, etc… that you absolutely love. Well, I guess that's enough advertisement of the site for now. ;P Thank you for the compliments. I'm always very enthusiastic to have new readers, and I'm glad that you stumbled across my story. Thanks for your review and welcome again to the site!

**Pandora-69: **I do assure you there's always a reason/explanation behind everything that I'll cover and, if I become retarded and don't cover something, feel free to message me and I'll explain whatever needs to be explained.

**Midnight 1987: **So sorry for upsetting you over Edward running off. He'll have his explanations, I promise.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Thanks so much for the compliments. I updated as soon as I could. Personally, I think I'm on the roll with this updating thing, but that's just me. ;P Thanks for the review. I reward you with a happy face for the one you sent my way. B-D Wow… I did a different smiley this time. Feel special! ;P

**Rebel.angel.09: **I must admit that you are a very entertaining reviewer. Don't worry, there will definitely be a happy ending. I couldn't agree with you more entirely about the simple things of life. Good times. Good times. Us drama queen caffeine addicts rock! My oh my… I've been drugged up on caffeine all this week to keep me awake since my meds for this sickness makes a person drowsy. Fun stuff. But yes… caffeine does wonders to a person…

**19. A Relapse In Recovery**

A few days passed, and I felt just as weary. But even with the throbbing in my head and the occasional stings that came my way from my wrist, I managed to get out of bed and walk around my room. Okay, so Zane and Vivian were completely unaware that I allowed myself to take nice afternoon strolls around the room, but lying in my bed twenty-four hours a day didn't exactly make time go by any faster.

"For centuries of wealth at their disposal," I muttered, pushing the tray of soup aside. "You'd think they'd offer more variety in their daily meal courses."

I slid off the bed, pushing down the satin nightgown that Vivian had offered me, and leaned against the wall as I stumbled to the door of my room. Being the intelligent person I was, I instinctively reached for the knob with my bandaged wrist, banging it against metal and biting my lip, not wanting to scream. My stroke of luck decided to visit me as the door opened as I leaned against it, knocking me to the ground and causing me to fall into warm arms again.

"How many times am I going to have to stop you from falling?" Zane asked, scooping me up in his arms.

"I can walk, you know."

"Bella, you can't even stand on your own two feet without falling." Zane reminded. "And I don't feel like catching you every time as you make it back to your bed."

"It's been a few days, Zane." I told him. "You said…"

"When you're in better health, Bella. You're in no condition…"

"I don't _have_ to walk, you know." I resorted to batting my eyelashes at him, even though I knew I looked like a sight of horror with my cuts and bruises and failing health diminishing whatever attractiveness I had. "You could just carry me over to Edward."

"Yeah, and then have lover boy try to knock me out for carrying his girlfriend in my arms?"

"It would make it go by a lot faster, with you running over there, than for me to limp for however long." I persuaded. "Plus, you'd get to have me in your arms until then…"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then I would greatly appreciate it."

"I never would've done this for anyone else, you know." Zane said, carrying me out of my room into the hallway. "You're changing me, Isabella."

"What have I said about that name?"

"Hey, I'm the one doing you a favor." Zane retorted. "I can turn back at any time. Besides, Isabella is a great name."

"A lot better than Zane, anyway."

"Did you get brain damage during that rendezvous with lover boy?" Zane shook his head. "Your maturity is really declining."

"At least I have maturity to lose," I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah, you're losing it, as simple as that."

Arguing with Zane, even in the most juvenile sense, always seemed to drain me. I feel asleep in his arms, moving closer to the heat of his body, enjoying the sensation of warmth he provided me. Dreamless slumber claimed me and I didn't complain, glad not to have to bother with screaming and nightmares.

Light tapping on my shoulder woke me as I opened my eyes to see the orange eyes of Zane's looking down at me, a slight grin on his face. He placed me on my feet and I pushed him away, not liking the smugness on his face again, but I stumbled when I took a step and he quickly moved in front of me, catching me again.

"You know, I'm not going to be around forever to offer you these arms," Zane laughed when he saw my warning face. "I'm just poking fun. I'm not challenging lover boy, believe me."

"Okay," I took a step back, but held onto his arms for support. "I can make to the front door of his house. Just wait here, okay?"

"What? No escorting to the door?"

"You're no gentleman, Zane."

"You're right," Zane shrugged. "I'm an animal."

My steps were rushed, and I was surprised I made it with all the swaying I did. Any person watching might have suspected I was under the influence, but it was more like my consciousness wasn't the most stable, with all the pain that I still dealt with.

My heart raced after I had knocked a few times. Usually Edward was so punctual, opening the door before I even had the opportunity to knock the first time, and I was surprised when my hand grew tired from all of the knocking. I leaned against the door, willing to sacrifice falling if the door opened, as I took a few breathes, trying to compose myself.

"Edward!" I yelled before beginning to knock again. "Okay, very funny, let the poor human girl knock on the door in anticipation. I get it. But really, it's been way too long and this human is growing impatient to see her boyfriend again!"

I was met with silence, and my heart sunk, not wanting to think the worst but doing it anyway. Why wouldn't he answer? My pounding grew louder as I knocked fervently, thinking maybe if he heard how adamant I was in seeing him, he would drop out of whatever mood kept him and his family away from answering my calls.

"Edward!" My voice shook, trying to suppress cries. "Please, Edward… I get it. I really do, and I'm sorry! I won't ever ask it of you again or put you in that position again. I'm sorry. Just come… I need to see you again…"

I lifted both hands this time to begin pounding and after the third contact with the hard wood, I swayed, realizing my bandaged wrist had begun to bleed again. You would think that after so many times of hitting this wrist, I would realize not to bang it against anything, but I never seemed to grasp that concept. Wincing in pain, I clutched my wrist, falling against the door with my head lowered, sucking in my lip as I felt the hot tears burning my eyes.

"Edward…" I whimpered, my body shaking with sobs. "Please, Edward… just answer…"

Slowly I slid from where I leaned against the door, sinking to my knees and sobbing silently. Cradling my wrist in my lap, I lifted my other hand to hit the door once, the contact barely audible.

"Please…" I shook my head. "Edward, can't you hear me calling out?"

"Bella…" I moved to my feet in a fluid motion, taking a step into Zane's outstretched arms.

"Why won't he answer?" My arms went around him, and I squeezed him, not caring my wrist screamed out in pain from the pressure applied on it. "Zane, I pounded and cried out and he's ignoring me."

"He's not ignoring you," Zane said.

"Yes, he is." I cried. "I've spent this whole time worrying over him and wanting only to be with him, and he can't even answer his door for me…"

"Bella…" he stroked my hair as I cried against his chest, my nails digging into his back as I fought not to scream.

"Edward…" I felt my head go light as my world began to spin again.

I was in Edward's home now, sprawled out on the couch I had sat on numerous times while talking with his family. In an armchair where Alice normally sat, Zane had sat sideways, his head on one armrest and his legs dangling off of the other.

"You going to make it a habit to collapse every time I'm with you?" Zane asked. "I told you stressing out wasn't going to do anything for your health."

"How'd we get in here? Did Edward let us..."

"The lock wasn't so hard to pick..."

"Don't tell me you broke an entry."

"Fine, I won't." Zane shrugged. "But it really was way too easy."

"Where's Edward?" I shifted on the couch to look into the other rooms that were visible. "Edward…"

Besides the couch and the sofa, the rest of the house was empty. No indication of life within the house could be made, with all the curtains drawn closed, and the entire building cast in shadows. The one window of the room that Zane had opened, where a cool breeze blew in, filled this room with a dim light that fell in the center, lighting up the emptiness that consumed the whole house.

"If you haven't guessed," Zane turned his head to face me and lifted up his arms to indicate the empty room. "I think lover boy and his family took off some time this week."

"Really? I wonder what gave you that idea?" I turned so I didn't have to look into his face and, instead, faced the cushions of the sofa. "Your scientific skills of observation never seem to fail, do they, Zane?"

"It's going to be fine, you know." Zane said. "Maybe lover boy is on vacation with that family of his."

"Yeah, and decided to haul the whole house with them, while they were at it?" I let out a breathe. "Why would Edward leave without, at least, saying goodbye?"

"I can't explain why he did it, Bella, so I won't even try."

"What? No Isabella now?"

"No need to add to your already crappy mood."

"Glad you finally realize it," I grumbled, moving my bandaged wrist to my chest, where I felt my heart beating slowly. "I don't get it. He left without even coming back for me. Without even… looking for me." The tears cascaded down my cheeks, leaving a burning sensation in its path. "He knew he bit me. He knew what would happen, and yet… he left me here to be alone. He… left… me."

"Bella, there's an explanation. There's always an explanation."

"Really?" I turned to face him now in a challenge. "You have any idea what it might be?"

"No, but…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I turned again. "That's because there isn't an explanation. Even you can't think of a good enough lie to cover why…"

"Bella…" I felt the sofa sink with his weight as he sat. "Enough depression, okay?"

"How can you even ask me that?" I sat up to look at him levelly. "How can you act like everything should be fine when it's so obviously not and now I'm going to scream and kick and…" I leaned forward, falling onto his shoulder and holding him, crying again. "I can't have him gone, Zane. I can't face anything now. I was so certain of this one thing and now… I've been so wrong. How can anything else be right when I'm so completely wrong and…"

"Shh…" Zane placed a finger on my mouth, stopping my rants between cries. "To look on the bright side, at least you didn't give up your life for this."

"Thanks," I turned my head so his finger no longer touched me. "You sure know how to drive the nail in."

"I learned from the best."

"It's sad that the feelings I wanted to abandon when Vivian sent me that memory, of the forever being alone and that feeling of emptiness and the weight of eternity and…"

"You going to keep repeating yourself or are you going to cut to the chase?"

"A little sympathy would be nice," I remarked, sending him a look before continuing. "Well, I thought I would never feel that again when I told her I didn't want it, but now it's back. I'm not even a vampire and I feel it. I'm still alive and I'm tired of life and wanting to just lay down and…"

"Hey, no thoughts like that." Zane grabbed my arms, shaking me once. "So Edward left you, and it sucks. There's no reason you have to go and be willing to give up everything because some punk left you."

"That punk, happened to be my everything," I answered. "I have nothing left to give up."

"You're seventeen-years-old, Bella, no need for that kind of depressive stuff." Zane shook his head. "You still have a lot left of life to experience. Don't let this downfall change everything else that's to come."

"It already has changed," I responded. "Everything to come was supposed to involve Edward, and now he's gone."

"Lover boy is not going to be able to stay away from you," Zane said. "He loves you, Bella. And even if he's being like a complete…"

"I thought we didn't want vulgarity to be mentioned…"

"What? The guy deserved it for all that he's done to you," Zane shrugged. "But the truth of it, Bella, is he loves you. He loves you a lot. I wouldn't say that kinda stuff if it wasn't true. No vampire is going to stick around a human for over a year without sinking his teeth into…"

"Well, he kinda did now, didn't he?"

"But if that was his first intention, he would've just did it the first day." Zane replied. "And he didn't. And no guy that is willing to do all of that is going to just walk out of their girl's life without another word their way. The story just doesn't go like that. Maybe in some sick, twisted world… but not in this one."

"This _is_ a sick…"

"Hey, you can bag on whatever you'd like, but people have died to maintain whatever it is we have on this planet…" Zane shook his finger at me. "And your lover boy would do anything for you. Be patient with him, okay? He's probably being all romantic and dramatic like he is and brooding about sinking his teeth into you. Give him some time."

"When did you become all insightful and compassionate about all of this?" I questioned, tilting my head to look at him. "You'd think that Edward would be the last person you would defend."

"Yeah, that's what you'd think." Zane answered bitterly, not looking me in the eyes this time. "But I guess being in love does that kinda stuff to a person."

"Thanks Zane," I wrapped my arms around him, placing my head on his shoulder, and enjoying the warmth of his body. "Again. Thanks again. It seems I have to always be thanking you. For saving my life. For catching me. For listening to me in all of my craziness and love foolishness. We make quite the miserable pair."

"I'm not miserable…" Zane informed, his arms coming around me too, his chin atop my shoulder. "Not now."

"Do you really think Edward will come back?"

"If the guy loves you as much as I do…"

"I guess he'll come back then," I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh, trying not to think of Zane's words of love. "I just hope it's sometime soon."

"Personally, I hope he takes his time."

"I wonder why you would want that?" I asked, slowly smiling at the beginning of our jesting.

"I don't know, maybe because it lets me hold you longer like this…"

"If Edward was here, he would _so_ knock you out by now."

"Then I guess it's a good thing he's not, right?"

"Maybe for you."


	20. Crime With Zane

**AN: **Alright, well... please forgive me if these next few chapters upset you. If you need any explanations about what occurs, feel free to message me and I'll answer you all to the best of my ability. Also, forgive me for any errors in this chapter in regards to sentence structure, spelling, grammar, etc... I have ot leave right now to go to the airport to pick up my brother and I don't have time to reread what I just finished writing. Thanks again to my lovely reviews, and feel free to tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad, I'll take it all in with much gratification! Thanks again!

**Midnight 1987: **Aw… sorry for macerating your happiness with my previous chapter. Believe me, angrying (yes… I shall make up my own words) people is one of the last things on my to-do list. In actuality, it isn't even on the list. Sorry for leaving it there. The chapter was getting to my usual maximum length and, quite frankly, being sick and drugged from on medication that makes me groggy didn't help either. But I really am sorry if I upset you.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Thanks. I'm starting to embrace these happy faces too. What can I say… I do what I can. Brushes off shoulder Well, I suppose after all this talk of smiley faces, I should go and send some your way! D B-D $- P

**Bright Green Eyes: **So sorry for the sadness and unexplainable absence of Edward currently. Hands you a tissue and a bar of chocolate… yes, chocolate does wonders There shall be explanations in the future about the love and the leaving, I do promise.

**Asquared91: **Aw… so good to hear that though Zane is kinda not so bad as before, he's still very much the same person. I'm trying very hard to evoke that image. Well, I shall try to answer where Edward and his family went off to soon, but for now… please be patient with me as I give Bella more alone time. Aw… the exchange of cookies will never cease to make me happy!

**The Sin they called Pride: **Ha. Very crafty with the lion's den in your review. I liked it quite a bit.

**PageGirl: **Lol. Yeah… that was kinda the feeling I was getting as I wrote out that chapter. Well, I hope you like what I have coming next. Thanks for the imput!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Aww… your reviews are always so very sweet. Well, be sure to keep your part of the deal and have an awesome vacation, and I'll keep on enjoying the bit of my summer that I have left before I'm drowning in homework. Aww… I'll be missing hearing from you during your absence, but I look forward until the next time that I do hear from you. Farewell until then!

**Shuuwai: **Thank you for that. : - )

**Rebel.angel.09: **Yeah… I think once in awhile a bit of misery/tragedy does the soul some good, as does caffeine, which will always do wonders to a person, especially us drama queens. ;P I do promise Bella shall be getting some happiness soon enough, maybe not in the department of Edward quite yet, but soon enough he'll be back. I can't stand having that lovely piece of gorgeousness gone for long! Well, I'll keep on writing and you keep on entertaining me and, in between this lovely process, we'll get high off of all of our caffeine! Sounds like a plan.

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Yes… it is always a mystery of what will happen next. It's just as much fun for me, since I watch it all happen as I type it out. Writing without plans is great freedom, don't you think? Tee-he… well, glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review once more!

**Rin09: **Aww… candy conversation hearts are great! I'm a sucker for mushiness as much as I am for those delectable, savory hearts that I can spell out sweet nothings with. Aww… thanks for the hearts and the review! Spells out 'Much love, XOXO' with the candy hearts

**Kyrene once Blood Roses: **Aww… so jealous of all that have read New Moon already. Gosh… I want my copy! Well, less than a week, and then I can giggle along with you. Thanks for the review. It's always nice to hear from some new people once in awhile.

**Caitlin1095: **It is agreed. I am now updating. Yeah… it's always fun writing in 'lover boy' because in my head, I can totally picture it all happening, but maybe that's just me being weird like usual. Well, it was great to hear from you. Hope you continue to like what I have! Thanks again!

**Trina110: **Aw. So glad that you like Zane and what I've been trying to develop. I'm trying very hard to develop "a little story or competition", but it's been taking some time. Hope you like what I come up with in the future! Thanks for the input! It is taken in with much gratitude, smiles, and appreciation!

**20. Crime With Zane**

"Do you think Vivian's wondering where we were off to?" I asked Zane as I leaned on him for support, refusing that he carry me back as I told him I had been in his arms way too much for one day. "It's already growing late."

"What? You're not worrying, are you?" Zane looked over at me, smirking. "You have your own personal werewolf bodyguard. I doubt you're in any danger."

"Nothing in this forest can scare me," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh, really?" Zane's eyes glinted and I shivered when he touched me. "Yeah, right. You're not scared."

"Don't do that," I ordered, growing irritated when he started laughing. "I was asking about Vivian, not any other creatures in this forest. This is hardly the time for us to be cracking jokes or jesting."

"Fine," Zane nodded and we continued walking. "I don't know what Viv will think. She might get mad that I let you out, but you won't have to face the fire. No, it will just be me having hell to pay."

"But that's not fair."

"Why should you care what happens to me?"

"Maybe because you did me a favor, and so I owe you one." I answered, and rubbed my wrist. "And you helped me out in the forest when Edward left me. I guess I owe you a lot."

"Whatever," Zane shrugged. "You probably would've done the same for me."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "You really think so?"

"I don't know," Zane responded. "I'm just saying what you want to hear."

"But you said no assumptions…" I reminded. "How would you know that's what I want to hear?"

"I thought you said this is not the time for jokes."

"Well, maybe we don't _have_ to tell her the truth."

"You want me to lie to my leader?"

"What? You care about a little white lie when you go out and kill little girls?"

"I didn't…"

"Come on," I urged.

"No."

"Then how about we do something for her to ease the anger we're bound to inflict?"

"What do you have in mind?" Zane let out a breathe, his turn for exasperation. "My only plans involved taking you back safely and then facing Viv's wrath."

"Well, you said that Vivian likes flowers…" I brought up. "Maybe if we pick her a ton of flowers it will lighten up her mood."

"Are you just trying to get me in more trouble by bringing you home later?"

"More like I'm trying to stay above ground a bit longer before I'm stuck with dirt walls for God knows how long," I admitted. "And, if it saves you from getting Vivian half as mad at you, then we both might as well benefit from it."

"Okay," Zane scooped me up in his arms. "Ready?"

"Hey!" I hit his arms. "I said I'm done with being in your arms for today!"

"Well if we plan to get Viv those flowers, we're going to have to go at a faster rate, or we'll never get back."

"I am perfectly capable of walking," I hit him again. "Besides, it's not like finding flowers can be _that_ hard."

"When was the last time you found a rose in this forest?" Zane inquired. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we go into town."

Crossing the street, my heart rate accelerated. It had been so long since I had been amongst civilization, and right now I'm sure there was a huge search out for me, being the chief of police's daughter gone absent. Sure enough, stapled to the first light-pole, I saw a poster, one of my old yearbook pictures on it with my house number beneath.

"Of course, Charlie has to go and pick the least appealing picture that I have for all of the town to look at," I grumbled as we passed by it.

"What?" Zane chuckled as we continued. "The squint and dropping eye weren't half so bad after you stared at it for a minute or two."

"We weren't even by that post for over a minute."

"Oh," Zane shrugged with me in his arms. "Then, I guess it was just an overall unattractive picture."

"Gee, thanks," I sighed and turned my head to his chest, not wanting to see any more posters with me looking like Frankenstein's latest creation gone wrong.

"Here we go," Zane set me down and opened up a white picket fence surrounding a small garden. "Old Mrs. Hendrickson's garden."

"We're going to steal roses from an old lady?" I gasped at the thought. "Zane, that's horrible!"

"What? The old lady's half blind and she might die tonight anyway, before she realizes her garden is completely bare."

"I am not going to go and steal roses from an old lady."

"Why not?"

"Can you imagine some feeble lady leaning over in the soil, planting these roses just for us to steal?"

"Fine, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go and leave some money on her porch where she can buy herself her own nursery of roses," Zane held out his hand. "You going to go in the garden or am I going to have to do this alone?"

"Fine, but you better give that lady as much money as you say you will."

"Feel better?" Zane asked when he closed the gate.

"No!" I shook my head. "This is so wrong."

"It's only wrong if you get caught."

"This is _still_ wrong, even if we get away with it!"

"It will be, if you keep talking that loud." Zane put a finger to his mouth. "Someone's going to hear that big mouth of yours, so chill, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Though I didn't stop insisting how wrong we were, I helped him pick dozens of roses, until my arms were full.

"A pretty rose for a pretty lady?" Zane offered me a red rose, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Just a tip," I turned and moved on to the next row. "Don't offer a rose to a girl who has at least two dozen of them already in her arms."

"Can't stop a guy from trying," Zane remarked.

"How many do you think we have?"

"I don't know," Zane looked at how many he had in his arms. He had already gone through three rows and I had just begun my second. "Enough to decorate a bedroom in total romance?"

"What do _you_ know of romance?" I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Plenty," Zane cross his arms. "I've read all of the great classic romance novels."

"No offense, but you don't exact fit the mold of a romantic sort of guy."

"Maybe that's because I fit into a mold of my own?"

"Don't hold you breathe."

"I don't plan to," Zane went rigid when we saw a light in the house turn on. "Oh…"

"Is that…" I began and stopped when I heard the front door open.

"Who's there?" an old voice called, opening the screen door.

"Come on!" Zane hissed, tugging on my arm.

"Wait!" I bit my lip as his sudden tug caused the stems of the roses to shift, the thorns pricking me. "Ow!"

"I'm calling the police!" she threatened, closing the door.

"Let's go!"

Zane bent low, picking me up and tossing all the roses into my arms. I held them tightly as he pressed me closer to him, jumping over the picket fence and racing at top speed. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think of the velocity we traveled at and the fact that I had about a hundred roses pressed against me, puncturing my skin until I bled.

The sickening feeling left my stomach when we came to an abrupt stop. My eyes shot opened as Zane set me on the ground. Stumbling, I tilted over and he caught me again, laughing.

"And you thought that you'd been in my arms too much today," Zane shook his head. "Apparently you were up for a bit more time there."

"No, I'm done!" I insisted, making him place me on the ground again where I tripped and landed in his arms again. This time, I joined in the laughter. "Okay, maybe I'm not quite ready yet to stand on my own two feet."

"Were you ever ready?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever really was."

We laughed, and I didn't even notice that I was back on the ground laughing in front of his until I raised up my arms, dropping the roses to the ground, and screaming. So I'm not one to promote stealing flowers from an old lady, especially when you practically wiped the lady's garden clean, but the feeling of running away from the scene of the crime allowed for such adrenaline to pump through my veins that I couldn't refrain from laughing.

Twirling in a circle, shouting at the sky, I eventually dropped to the ground, my arms wrapped around my legs and a feeling of contentment still coursing through me. We had made it back to the entrance of the caverns, hidden behind a ton of bushes and a cluster of trees, but for the most part, the forest was in a clearing, with the stars above like a dark banner of glitter on the ceiling of the world. Zane joined me, draping his arms over his knees as we looked up at the night sky.

"You know, for being ready to kill myself a few hours ago, I never thought I could feel this happy." I confessed. "Especially after finding Edward gone."

"Breaking the law does that to some of us, I guess." Zane replied. "Makes us sympathize with criminals now, doesn't it?"

"Not exactly," I corrected. "Taking flowers from an old lady isn't a complete federal offense. I mean, the flowers will grow back, right?"

"Now trying to justify your actions?"

"What? There are worse things that we could have done."

"I should take you with me next time I decide to break the law."

"What? Later tonight?" I shook my head. "No, I'm done with being a criminal for one day."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"You know, I've been considering what you said to me," I began. "And I think that Edward will come back. He has to know I'm still out here, and maybe Alice will have a vision or something of me and tell Edward and then he'll come back, searching for me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And Edward will probably want me to be happy, right?" I turned to face Zane. "I mean, he won't want me all depressed and ready to die. No, he'd want me to live my life. That's always what he's wanted anyway. I'm just giving him what he wants, trying to be happy with what I have right now, right?"

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "Exactly."

"I still miss him," I sighed. "I still want to know why he left… why he's not here right now."

"You know, in the moonlight you look beautiful," Zane complimented, reaching out to brush back my hair. "Not at all like you did in that poster back in town."

"Wow, what flattering words," I said sarcastically. "You sure know how to woo a girl, don't you, Zane? A real romantic charmer, huh?"

"You don't think so?" Zane questioned innocently. "We're sitting in a clearing of the forest, watching the stars pass us by, whispering sweet little nothings to one another with about a hundred roses scattered around us right now. How more romantic do you want it?"

"We are not whispering sweet little nothings."

"Well, I was about to begin on that before you rudely interrupted me with one of your facetious statements."

"Oh," I commenced to look at the sky, not wanting to look into his eyes and read what was evoked there.

"We both know that poster didn't do you justice."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"It looked a bit distorted. Not like you at all in real life."

"Still not done with driving that nail in?"

"What? The best remedy is to just laugh about it."

"Yeah," I let out a few dry laughs. "Real funny."

"And I wasn't joking when I said you were beautiful." Zane's voice grew serious. "Really, Bella, you're something special."

"I know you weren't joking," I sighed, placing my head atop my knees and my grip around them tightened.

"What's so wrong with me liking you, Bella? Is lover boy really so wonderful that you can't afford any more love coming from anywhere else besides him?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I guess that's what I get, for falling in love with a human."

Hearing his last statement, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I had turned my face to look at him, meeting those orange eyes that seemed suddenly so human, filled with an emotion I knew all too well.

So I knew I wasn't in love with Zane. Somewhere inside me, there was still that indignation I felt towards him for placing me in this position, for taking orders and entering my life in the first place, leading me in a chain of events that took me to where I sat right now, gazing into his eyes. But I ignored that. All I seemed to know was this feeling of being incomplete, having a part of me be torn out the moment Edward ran off, leaving me bleeding and dying in the forest. Since then it had been so cold, as if I were already dead, and I needed the heat. I needed the warmth to remind me that I was still alive and that my heart still beat, my own warm blood still pulsing through my veins.

Maybe that was why I didn't resist when Zane leaned forward to kiss me. Why I didn't push him away and, instead, kissed him back, enjoying how my body heat up, shivering no longer from the cold or fear or uncertainty but from the burning sensation that this contact provided me. We were two souls, abandoned to fend for ourselves, broken and unsure how to put ourselves together to make it all right. And, for this moment of intimacy between the two of us, we had experienced the closest thing to right in what felt like a long time.

"Bella…" Zane moved his head back, cupping my face with a hand, his thumb tracing my lips.

"Are you going to goggle at me like that the whole night or are you going to kiss me again?"

One invitation was enough to have him moving forward again, deepening the kiss and forcing me to lie down. His body moved over me, and I moved upward, needing to feel his warmth and presence. Against my back, I felt the roses being crushed from our weight, but that didn't stop me. I needed to feel this, and needed to hear my heart beating wildly in my head. Edward was gone and I was still alive. I was going to survive.

"Getting a little cozy in the moonlight, I see." Vivian's voice caused us to immediately break apart, both of us sitting upright, fumbling with our disheveled hair as our faces turned a darker shade of scarlet than they already were. "I've been looking for you both all day."

"Yeah," Zane rubbed the back of his neck. "About that…"

"If you guys wanted a bit of privacy, you only needed to ask." Vivian crossed her arms, looking like a parent in that pose. "I would've been more than willing to not intrude if you guys would've given me a fair warning. IT would've spared us both this lovely conversation and the embarrassment."

"We didn't just come here to… uh… warm up a bit."

"Oh, is that what they call it nowadays?" I blushed further. "Could've fooled me."

"Well, on the bright side," Zane offered her a lopsided grin, picking up a rose that had been crumpled, the stem bent in several places. "We picked you some flowers."


	21. Just Friends

**AN:** Okay, well, last night I read a delightful Christian novel that a very good friend of mine recommended and dropped off yesterday, so I got not a wink of sleep and thought I would update now before crashing from sleep deprivation once more. Hope you like what I got. I felt bad to those lovely people that I love who I upset in the intimacy between B/Z, so I went and fixed that little tidbit for now. Forgive me if I do stray away from what I established in this chapter. I'm such a schmuck for wishy washy mushy stuff and drama stuff… maybe I was born into the world of a soap opera, I don't know… but just know that nothing I write is meant to offend. Thanks to the lovely review and the new ones who did, and those who just began my story. It's great to hear from you all!

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Thanks. It was so much fun to write out that ending scene, to tell you the truth, even if I'm an Edward/Bella lover. So glad you could picture it as vividly as I could in my mind as I wrote it out, grinning at the hilarity of the situation.

**Asquared91: **Well, I hope I get a cookie for being up early updating, even though I didn't sleep last night. The irony of life never fails me, and I think it's a sign… you cooking cookies in class yesterday. It is a sign that we keep on rewarding these cookies, basking in the yumminess of these delectable morsels. Mmmm…

**Rebel.angel.09: **Well, I'm glad that you remain dedicated in your quest to find him. Motivation and loyalty is a great quality to have, even in the fictitious world of gorgeous vampires who steal girls' heart from around the country. So glad you like the plan too! Well, soon enough, I'll assist you in that quest of yours because I'm missing him something fierce about now…

**Midnight 1987: **Such a relief to hear that I didn't upset you. Haha. Yeah… the laws of attraction… poor lust-filled teenagers of the world.

**Andie Wolf: **Wow… when I read you review my mind instantly flashed back to a year ago in my sport when my friend and I could goggle at this lovely fellow Matt, who we said was hot with 2 t's for his name and yeah… good times. Just thought I would bring up that lovely, totally irrelevant information of my past memories. No problem about the no reviewing. Unfortunately, my procrastination in summer assignments is catching up to me. I have 24 short stories to read by Tuesday, where I have to do one-page entries on each story about the characters, setting, theme, conflict, summary, etc… and I've only done 2, which I began yesterday… so yes… school claims us all, unfortunately. Soon enough, I'll be with you there, so I guess we'll both have to be patient, finding the time to review and update between nonstop homework and extracurricular and all the jazz associated with school. But it's all good, and I'm glad to hear from you whenever you are available. D Wow… I wrote a lot here. Can't ever help myself really… once I get started, I don't know when to stop. ;P

**Xbluxmoonx:** Aw… new reviewer! Makes me very happy pappy indeed. Glad that you like it and I love that we have the same interest in smiley faces. Very awesome.

**Rin09: **Well, I have to say that it's a relief to hear that you still like the story, despite me "angrifying" you to the degree that I did in my last update. Well, I hope to make it all right by the end of it, so please be patient and I'll hurry up with it so you don't have to be "angrified" for too long. D

**Narita S: **Yeah, the typical twists and turns of a love triangle. I'm as ambivalent as you sometimes. When I first wrote this, I was planning to stick to the hardcore Bella/Edward, but obviously I strayed from that theme for a bit with a character of my own, but I think that drama and these kinds of things make a relationship grow stronger when it lasts through it, so yeah…

**passionfornight: **Aww… so sorry for the weirdness and the no warnings. If you'd like, I'll warn you if ever I stray away from the B/E theme. I do assure you though, that that is my intentions… B.E… We just gotta let them BE. Haha… yeah… my cheesy sense of humor took over… what can I say?

**Astertisks: **Well, I'm glad that you like Zane and this chapter. I'll keep up the work to the best of my ability and hope that you think it is good, and I reward you a smiley face of gratitude and appreciation and a batch of double chocolate cookies. -

**Bright Green Eyes: **Haha. Never knew anything I would write could incite such feelings in a person. ;p Yes… I had my own bits of snickering at the rose scene and the end of this chapter. Maybe I get too into my stories, but w/e… it makes the journey all the more interesting, as is reading all your guys' lovely reviews. D

**Pandora-69:** Yay! Some of my readers enjoyed the comical sense I added to the end… and I was afraid it would just be me snickering at that. Well, I updated as soon as I was back in the house after registration for about the 6th day in the row. I'm not even back in school yet and I'm already spending more time there than I do at home. Poo. Well, now I'm back and I'm updating, so yes… hope you enjoy what I have and thank you!

**Javajunkie101: **No need for apologies. It is completely understandable, even if I missed reading your lovely reviews, but I'm just glad to hear from you again. Hope California went well for you. Can't say much of it myself, considering I live in these parts and I don't think much of it at all, but I hope you enjoyed yourself immensely. Your dedication is what makes writing this and this whole process worthwhile. I applaud you on that kind of dedication, and I really, truly appreciate it. D + Much Love + Some Cookies!

**21. Just Friends**

Sent to my room, where exhaustion from the entire day finally reached me, I settled into a dreamless sleep, not stirring until I heard Vivian's voice in my head, waking me up.

"Did you have to do that?" I grumbled, shifting in the bed and fluffing my pillow. "It feels like I haven't slept in days."

"More like you've slept for days," Vivian commented. "And, Bella, we so need to talk."

"Have I really slept for days?"

"Maybe just one, but I always was one to exaggerate." Vivian smiled and sat on my bed where the blanket bulged from my feet. "But, Bella, I have to talk to you girl-to-girl. Kinda like a sisterly talk or something. That okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"It involves Zane."

"Oh…" I heard the edge in her tone and blushed, remembering my last rendezvous with him. "Did you like the roses?"

"The few that weren't crushed from two teens making out?"

"Yeah, I think those are the ones."

"Yes, they were rather nice, and they're sitting in a vase in my room." She smiled sweetly and then turned serious again. "But Bella, you've got to work with me here. I'm not very good with being all maternal and parental-like, but I have to be. Zane and the others _are_ my family, and I have to look out for them."

"I understand."

"Good," Vivian nodded and leaned forward to pat my hand. "So, you going to tell me why you were out there, crushing a hundred or so lovely roses that I would've been delighted to have accepted, sucking face with Zane?"

"I still love Edward…"

"And so you kiss Zane?" Vivian raised an eyebrow. "I must really be out of the modern day romantics if I thought that most couples don't go off with other people to get intimate in the ways that they can't together."

"Zane, I like him too, but…"

"Do you love him?"

"No, but…"

"Bella," Vivian sighed. "Okay, so maybe Edward wouldn't mind that the human he's willing to risk everything for is off frolicking in the moonlight with a werewolf. That still doesn't change the fact that you don't love him and he loves you. Doing that kind of stuff to him, even if you are allowed to, isn't fair to him."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't plan on ever kissing him again."

"Really? And what made you decide this?"

"I just… needed to remember I was alive." I looked down at my bandages, reminded again of Edward. My reunion with Edward wasn't exactly what I had imagined, and since then I have left like I was just as dead as anyone else here. And Zane… he's so warm and full of fire and he made me feel like I was alive. Like I might be able to live and survive, and actually _want_ to, even with Edward gone."

"Hun, it's great that he helps you with your grief." Vivian grabbed my hand. "But, please don't do that to him again. Let him help you in other ways. Ways that don't involve smooching and playing tonsil hockey for me to walk in on. He rarely ever puts himself out there with anyone, and you do him a ton of good, but you could go ruin all that progress in an instant by breaking his heart."

"I keep forgetting to ask… how's Jacob?"

"Oh," Vivian laughed. "No need to worry about him. He just got the wind knocked out of him. I had Lee take him back to ol' Billy and he's been fine ever since. He stopped by to ask how you were doing awhile back when Zane had first brought you in, but your screaming told him all the answer he needed to hear."

"And Zane? Did he have your wrath to face afterwards for taking me out?"

"My wrath?" Vivian crossed her arms now. "What exactly has Zane been telling you?"

"That he had hell to pay from you when we returned…"

"I'm no more a creature from hell than a bunny rabbit," Vivian shook his head. "Unless Zane's just a big baby and think's my light-jesting and attempt at being like an adult is suddenly the most threatening thing he's ever seen, but I'm sure he's faced worse wraths than anything I could yield."

"So you weren't mad?"

"A bit worried and wanting to yell, but you guys are young." Vivian shrugged with a smile. "You missed Edward, and Zane, being the love-sick fool he is, couldn't turn you down. You guys have your own bitof teenage delinquency and steal some roses from me. That was quite flattering on my part. And then, while the adrenaline was still up, you guys decide to take another risky step and start snogging one another until I enter, always with perfect timing."

"You know, I wish Jessica had that much understanding. If she was in your position, I would have been glared at for weeks, and then Edward would probably tell me all her vindictive thoughts of me being selfish, taking away not only Edward, but Zane too."

"Hey, cut the little sis some slack… she's just a love-quenched teen like everyone else." Vivian reminded. "And you _do_ take all the good guys. Even you have to admit that."

"Maybe Edward…"

"Zane's a good guy too."

"I know," I sighed, knowing it was the truth now. "But not in the same way."

"They're entirely different people, Bella, what did you expect?"

"I don't know… maybe for Edward to stick around so I would be a vampire already and be with him forever… not here… doing this… waiting and wondering…"

"I want to offer them more than this," Vivian confessed. "I know they're bored, living here without roaming about above for too long, lest they get themselves in too deep of trouble for any of us to fix. But I feel selfish because I stick around to watch over Jessica. I'm not ready to leave her quite yet. I'm surprised they haven't plotted mutiny against my yet, especially Zane."

"They all appreciate what you do," Okay, so I couldn't speak for the other three, but I wanted to help Vivian. "Especially Zane."

"Enough about me," Vivian wiped at her face, as if she actually had tears to brush away. "How have you been, Bella? I know this is all so sudden, and it probably hasn't settled in quite yet."

"I think it has."

"Not likely," we both turned to hear Zane's entrance. "You would be crying and all depressed again, crying out for lover-boy in your sleep."

"Zane!" Vivian stood and embraced him, but he didn't move in her arms. "We were just talking about you."

"Well, with five of us here, and three of them boring and Bella already talking to you, it's not much of a surprise that I'm the only one left to mention."

"I'm just about done with Bella," Vivian winked, closing the door behind her. "She's all yours, buddy."

"So I think I might need some treatment from those third-degree burns that dragon released on me with all of her wrath." I saw his dark face and stopped my jesting. "What's wrong with you? The full moon coming again?"

"That too," Zane sat right where Vivian had rested moments before. "Viv talked to me about you."

"Yeah, like she said, she talked to me about you."

"Is that… going to stop us, you know, from…"

"Zane," I held up a hand to shush him. "You've got to see where she's coming from."

"You can't be serious!" Zane looked at me, thoroughly shocked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Zane, you know I love Edward."

"What? And we can't enjoy his absence together?"

"His absence isn't about getting together with other guys, Zane."

"I'm not just one of the other guys, Bella."

"I know, but it's not fair to you. And it's not fair to Edward."

"That's what the romantic whit gets for leaving you here like that. He can't expect you to crumble and fall to your knees, crying out in grief for him to return. What kind of girl does he want?"

"Zane, once Edward comes back, I'll leave with him. Why put yourself through that?"

"Maybe because I'd rather have this little bit of time with you than nothing at all."

"Zane, no…"

"But why not?" Zane asked. "Bella, it's my heart to decide what I want to do with it. And even if it hurts afterwards, I don't care. I want this right now."

"Well, sorry, but these lips are mine, and they're my lips to decide who I want to kiss them." I covered my mouth. "And they're already reserved for Edward."

"They weren't reserved for lover-boy last night," Zane pressed, moving closer to me. "And they weren't reserved for him the other day either."

"No," I held out my hands when he had crawled beside me on the bed, lying on his side with his arm propped on a pillow. "I'm done with the kissing and dishonesty. We aren't being honest with each other, Zane, in doing this."

"It felt right last night," Zane said. "You didn't argue then. You kissed me back then."

"Why can't we just be friends?"

"What? After the show we pulled last night?" Zane laughed. "Bella, I've had a taste of you. Even if lover-boy got the first bite and he'll probably get the last, I want a bit of my own too."

"And you had it."

"And what if lover-boy never comes back?" Zane inquired, his voice growing mocking. "What if you're left here, growing wrinkled and old and dying in these cavern walls, always so confident that he'll return and he never does? Will you regret not kissing me then?"

"I've already kissed you, Zane."

"He bit you Bella, and left you to _die_."

"Edward will have an explanation."

"For why I had to save his girlfriend because he was incompetent to do it?"

"Why are you purposefully trying to hurt me now?"

"Because you're trying to do the same to me."

"I'm trying to help you!"

"For what? Lying and saying that you don't enjoy when we kiss?"

"I never said that I didn't."

"Then why not do it?"

"Because I love Edward and that means more to me than my attraction to you."

"See, there you go, trying to hurt me."

"I'm just telling you how it is. I can't help it if you're being hurt by the truth."

"Well the same goes for what I say."

"Edward will come back for me."

"Yeah, when you're six feet under… wait… too late for that… more like six hundred or sixty or something…"

"You want me to feel sad," the tears fell as I clutched my wrist. "You want me to remember that he hurt me and left me and you'll use that to your advantage."

"I'm just telling you how it is. I can't help it if you're being hurt by the truth."

"You're just trying to fight back in the only callous, sick way that you know how!" I accused. "And you're succeeding at making the girl you love begin to hate you again. Congratulations."

My words hit just as low as his words had with me. His face went blank and I looked down, sucking in my lip and trying to cool down from the heat that flushed my face from my anger. The tears burnt my eyes as they traveled down my cheeks, and I sunk lower beneath the covers, feeling the full extent of Edward's absence weighing down on me.

"You're right," I heard him let out a long breathe. "Being an animal is all I've known. I'm trying though, Bella, but you make it _really_ hard to be human when you have to go and be all virtuous on me like that."

"Actually, you're probably more human now, acting like you are, than you've ever been." I responded, wiping my cheeks and looking at him with a slow smile as I sniffed my nose. "The thing you have to learn, Zane, is that us humans are animals too."

"So I've noticed," Zane grinned slightly, his eyes looking up at me from between the long locks that had fallen over part of his face when he had lowered his head. "Kissing you last night… we were more wild than a pack of werewolves."

"What can I say… you bring out the animal in me, Zane."

"And you bring out the human in me."

"Maybe we're doing each other the kind of good we need right now," I said, reaching over and cupping his hands. "The kind of good we've needed for awhile now."

"Just not the kind of good that involves all the intimacy…"

"Yeah," I tried to ignore his sigh. "But, if it makes any difference, you've become kind of like the best guy friend I've ever had, besides Edward."

"I guess second place isn't so bad…"

"You get silver medals," I told him. "And silver was always more attractive than gold, I thought, since gold seems so gaudy."

"Too bad the gold in your life isn't too gaudy for you."

"Silver is the same color as the moon too."

"Of course," Zane shook his head. "Always reminding me of what I am, aren't you, Bella?"

"And gold, for the sun…"

"And you know what you are, Isabella Swan?"

"An irritated girl who hates being referred to as Isabella?"

"No, more like the asinine, and yet completely enticing…" I rolled my eyes and Zane laughed. "Fine, how about the love-sick angst-ridden teenage drama queen that…"

"It takes one to know one, you know."

"_Real _mature, Bella."

"I grow older each day," I batted my eyes at him. "Just one of the lovely perks of being alive and kicking, inching my way to the day we get to go shopping for a coffin."

"A bit morbid to think about, when you're likely to go all depressed and suicidal on me for impatience and anxiety over lover-boy's absence," I felt Zane go tense when I wrapped my arms around him, my face pressed against his chest. "Okay, any reason why the sudden closeness when we already established this was to be one of those friendly platonic relationships that's probably going to kill me inside and out to try and keep?"

"I miss him, Zane." I squeezed him tighter, closing my eyes to shield the tears, and felt his arms go around me as he relaxed. "It's all settling in, more so than before. Why did he leave, Zane? Why couldn't I have just let the transformation go and I could go after him and not be some medical case being lugged about everywhere and doomed to lie in bed for the rest of my days?"

"You sure don't waste time for the mood swings," he patted my back. "Don't worry, Bella. Lover-boy is going to snap out of it real soon. If he's missing being with you as much as I do, then he's already on his way."

"You know, you make for a really good friend." I looked up to give him a smile before pressing my head against him again. "Even if you make innuendos to how much you'd rather be smooching off me."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for that." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug with me still in his arms. "It's better than nothing."


	22. Contentment

**AN: **Okay, so for some reason my e-mail wasn't giving me all of the reviews, so I went off of this site and went through them to do my thank you's and all that jazz, but that can still get a bit fudgy sometime, so please tell me if I forgot you or anything so I can correct that. You guys are all so awesome and I don't want to leave anyone out. Okay, well... in this chapter I describe a new place, and I would offer pictures, but I kind of made it up in my mind, and the few pictures I found on the internet are of tourist attractions, which I didn't want, since I could hardly have these characters frolicking in the open when there's posters all around the town, looking for Bella. Well... I think I've substantially wrote on endlessly for enough... so on to all the fun stuff...

**Passionfornight: **Yes, I was definitely thinking of you in my sleep deprivation delirium when I wrote that last chapter. Zane does happen to have his instincts, and you make a good point that might come on up in this chapter about our dear Edward. Thought I would make them friends, but do forgive if I stray away from that sometimes. Glad to know that these updates will be waited for, and I thank you for your review. D

**Rebel.angel.09: **Yes, I think our hunt for him is going pretty dang lovely and shall be very successful very soon. I was completely thinking of you when I wrote that line, and I couldn't resist putting it in there. ;P

**Ms.lexi: **Well, I updated first chance I got this morning, so I hope that you like it! Thanks for the short but sweet review!

**Andie Wolf: **Yes, you did spell comparison correctly. Well, can't say that I know about BellaXJacob's relationship in New Moon, but… pretty soon I will, since I get it Wednesday! Yay! Can't believe it's almost here… when I had first began this story to pass the time and keep my love for Twilight alive. Well, I'll be sure to continue this long after I read that book, but at least then I'll understand what you mean by that. Thanks for the review, Andrea. Awesome name, by the way.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Aww… glad that my smiley faces bring love in the world. The rose-picking thing was soooo much fun to write. I was very much into it, picturing it in my head, and laughing throughout writing it. People who see me much think I'm absolutely insane. ;p

**Asquared91: **Yeah, Zane is growing on me too, which is weird since I'm the one who kinda created him, but I had only created him for purposes of evil, and yeah… obviously everyone knows I've treaded pretty dang far from that initial picture of him. At least we're all going through it together though. Well, diversity in cookies is pretty dang awesome too, so I look forward to receiving them. Thanks again for the cookies and milk… now I feel like Santa Claus! ;P

**Midnight 1987: **Yup, I do agree with you there. They are quite good for each other. I don't know how you get those cool smiley faces. I'm jealous. Makes me want to great something again. " Okay… that smiley sucked dreadfully. Maybe I'll just stick to the classics in this case. D

**Xbluxmoon: **Man… I'm completely and irrevocably envious of everyone who's read New Moon so far. Now I anticipate it all the more, not just because I love Stephenie's story and characters and everything related to it, but because I want to find out what everyone's talking about. But yes… I'll wait. About five more days left… about time. Sorry about the fudge of the blood thing. Man… I really need to refer to Twilight again so I don't do something like that again. I stopped doing that about after the first few chapters. Perhaps it would behoove me to do so now. ;P Thanks for the review!

**StephyyAnne: **Aw… your words are so sweet! I hope I can keep up the great work and not disappoint. So glad to hear from someone new!

**Narita S: **Thanks for the review. Yeah… I felt kinda bad to Edward for the pairing, and I didn't like upsetting people. To be perfectly candid, I hadn't even planned the change in pairing when I began the story. It was going to be one of those hardcore love Edward/Bella fics, but it's pretty apparent I went astray.

**Kyrene once Blood Roses: **Lucky person who got read New Moon too! Gah… I want my copy! Yeah, often I think as much as I might love a person, the free kisses and stuff wouldn't be so bad, especially if the guy ups and leaves you alone to die or something, but yeah… thought I'd attempt to establish a friendship between Bella/Zane. Hope it all works out in the end with that one. Thanks for the lovely review. Hearing everyone talk about New Moon in here makes me all the more anxious to get it. My local bookstore will finally be carrying it on Wednesday and I have my copy reserved and everything, to read and enjoy thoroughly once I return home from school. Let's just say that on Wednesday, no homework shall be getting done. That is, if my school decides to give me homework on the 2nd day back, but I wouldn't doubt it… with all the AP classes. Yuck.

**Pandora-69: **Haha. Yeah… I get that awww feeling occasionally too when I write this. I hadn't even intended to make him like this, but it just kinda happened as I continued to write, but I won't argue with this mind of mine that tells me what to write. I think it turned out pretty satisfactory, how about you?

**E2Bella: **Welcome, new reviewer and thanks for the words! Nice name… possibly inspired by Shakespeare's Julius Caesar? Sorry for drawing out the vampire ordeal and the Edward's absence thing. I do promise it will be coming pretty soon. Very soon. At least the latter first.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Glad you understand the exhaustion of sickness and sleep deprivation. Sorry about my "selling error", but the term "friend" can be put pretty loosely. I'll try to stick to it, but I hope folks here don't blame me if I go astray occasionally. ;P

**22. Contentment**

Another week passed in the captivity of my room, bound to my bed as everyday I grew stronger. With the soup he would bring, Zane carried various games that we might play, perfectly platonic games that didn't involve doing anything Vivian would not want to walk in on. Between my mood swings of unbearable sadness and perplexity, Zane assisted me, giving me his input on the matter, and always assuring that Edward was on his way to find me already.

"Where are we going?" I giggled as Zane held onto my wrist, tugging on me to follow through the tunnels. "My first day back on my feet and you're already making me do a marathon."

"You've been ready to be active for the past four days," Zane responded, tugging on me harder. "If we don't hurry, it'll be too late, and Viv doesn't want me keeping you out when it's real dark."

"Why? Lest we jump on each other and bask in the moonlight?"

"No, because tonight's the full moon."

"Oh…" my laugher ceased at the realization. "I've been here for a month already?"

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, right?"

"I can't believe I've been gone for so long," my pace slowed down, causing Zane to stop. "Charlie… everyone… they must be really worried about me."

"Yeah, and thus those _very _attractive posters of you scattered throughout the town for every person to see after every ten feet."

"Okay, did you have to remind me about that hideous thing?" I squealed when he pulled me back into his arms. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda a bit better? There's no need to carry me."

"You get side-tracked way too easily," Zane remarked, going full speed again. "And the day is young. We're going to need every moment of the day before the sun sets anyway, so might as well get there as fast as we can."

"So… no faith that these human legs could go a bit fast?"

"I'm sure they can, just not up to speed with these werewolf ones."

We emerged out of the cave, the early afternoon sun beaming down at us in the clearing. Zane wove himself in and out of the thick trees when we entered deeper into the forest. Eventually, I closed my eyes, my reflexes kicking in every time I felt we would run into a tree, which was about every five seconds.

"Alright, it's safe to open your eyes again."

"Where did you take me?" He set me down and covered my eyes with his hands. "Okay, what's the point in opening my eyes if you planned to obstruct my vision anyway?"

"I just thought I'd make the scene all dramatic," Zane replied, pushing me to step forward. "It makes for a great effect, I think."

"And you think _I'm_ dramatic?"

"Just trying to keep up to speed with you."

"Okay, so how far are you going to take me with me…" I stopped, feeling the cold water on my bare feet. "Plan to drown me?"

"No, I think you're perfectly capable of doing that on your own without my assistance." Zane chuckled, his grip loosening. "Okay, forget dramatics, and check this out."

I stood in a small pond in the middle of the forest, moss-covered rocks surrounding it, with ferns and tall timbers shading us for the sun. The little bit of light that did escape through the thick treetops came down in beams, falling in various places, giving the place a light more suited for some scene of the land of fairies than a hang out spot for two teens. The land sloped slightly uphill for here, and I could see a small river or creek passing through the trees, the water tumbling over rocks in tiny waterfalls that cascaded into the pool. I had known Forks was known for its picturesque natural forests and lakes, with breathtaking scenes that tourists would love for some low key vacation, but nothing would have prepared me to realize that Forks, Washington had its own fantasy along with it.

"I discovered this baby a few years back," Zane said. "I would take you to Crescent Lake or Madison Falls or some other cool place like that, but those places attract tourists, and I can't really have the chief of police's missing girl swimming there for every onlooker to discover. This place is more… private. Way too into the forest for anyone to find without camping for a few days, and by then most of them turn back. No tree seems different from the other after so much time around them."

"I can't believe some place like this exists," I emerged deeper into the water, the bottom of my white satin nightgown beginning to float slightly in a train behind me. "It seems way too magical for a place like Forks. For any place, really."

"Just thought I'd try to give you a bit of the magic you give me."

Turning to face him after hearing that last remark, Zane had began to take off some of his clothes. His leather jacket and shoes fell atop the green undergrowth, and I looked down when he reached for his white wife-beater, ready to shed that off too.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a guy with his shirt off before," Zane remarked, diving into the pool head-first. "I bet lover-boy can't help but take it off when he's with you."

"Edward's not like that, Zane."

He stood about five feet in front of me, the water already above his head, but I could still see part of his chest, as broad and built as Edward's. I felt like a little kid, staring at him and being unable to deny how attractive he was, and I kept my head down, more for the sake that I didn't know what I was capable of doing, being alone with him in a place like this, with him looking like… that.

"You going to just stand there all day, waist-deep in water?" Zane asked, kicking back and floating above the water, further away. "It feels really good, you know. When was the last time you went swimming in our own private pool, courtesy of nature?"

"Never," I blushed, unable now to keep my eyes away from his chest, fully exposed now.

Taking a gulp, my mind went off of Zane's outrageously gorgeous model body when I continued to walk deeper in the pool, until I was kicking to stay above, my head the only thing floating.

"You going to actually swim, or are you afraid to get your hair wet?"

"I'm not afraid!" I answered, shivering. "The water's just cold."

"It's going to be, if you keep floating there and not get all the way wet."

"My whole body's submerged! How wetter can I get?"

"You really don't know? How about I help you?"

He lunged forward, pushing his hands on my shoulder and under the water completely. When the force stopped and I came kicking up, spitting water out of my mouth and coughing, his hands remained there limply. I looked into his eyes then and at how much more brown they looked in comparison to the orange I was so used to, and he seemed so human before me. And he looked so beyond model perfect, with his dark curls still falling into his face, that smirk of his on his face as he laughed at me, and his toned body slightly brushing against mine.

"It's almost unfair, how tempting you are." I remarked, looking him in the eyes and ending his laughter.

"I could say the same thing about you, but you look kinda like a wet cat right now."

"You are _so_ going to pay for that kind of remark!"

Splashing water in his face, I swam off, trying to escape his own onslaught. If there was one thing I learned besides how absolutely great-looking Zane really was, it was that a human should never incite a water fight with a werewolf, whose strength and speed can pump water your way at a rapid, forceful pace. By the time I had lost the strength in my arms to even lift them up anymore, I was laughing hysterically, water in my mouth and nose in a way that made me surprised I hadn't drowned yet.

"You put up a good fight, I must admit." Zane remarked, giving me a few short claps. "But you're obviously no match for me."

"Someday I'll release my wrath on you, and you'll be the one coughing up water."

"But, until then, you can have fun doing it."

"So not fair," I coughed once more, wiping my mouth. "You have home-court advantage."

"Is that my only advantage in this match?"

"Maybe that, and some superhuman powers that go against my already pathetic human ones."

"You know, about the wet cat thing, you actually look pretty gorgeous soaked." Zane complimented. "And with the light on you right now, I think I believe the magic thing too. Maybe it's just the place."

"You don't look pretty bad yourself," I replied, trying not to think twice about what he said. "And it probably is just the place."

"Yeah, probably."

"How about we play a game?" I suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, a lopsided smile forming.

"Not one of those kinds of games!"

"Fine, then what?"

"How about hide-and-seek?"

"You kidding? You really are losing all sense of maturity, aren't you?"

"Well, if you're not up for it…"

"Fine, I'll do it, but you're it first."

"Okay, but don't go too far. My human legs can only take me so far so fast."

"Alright, I'll keep within the next fifty feet."

"Very funny."

"I'm a comical guy, what else is there to say?"

"Maybe that you're a conceited one too?"

"You going to count, or has all these years of schooling really failed you?"

"Okay, one, two…"

Zane was gone in an instant, leaving me alone in the pool, kicking to stay above the water. When I had reached a hundred, I looked left and right before swimming back to store. I took my time getting out and ascending back to land, feeling like how the little mermaid must have felt, emerging from the depths of the ocean after finally being returned to being human. I felt almost human then, even though I already was, as if life might possibly be normal, playing hide-and-go-seek miles into the forests of Forks, Washington with a werewolf.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted before finally stepping completely out of the pool. "Here I go now. Watch…"

"Bella…"

My heart fell deep to the bottom of my chest when I heard his voice. Turning slightly, he stood before me, his face as blank as I was sure my own was. Deep topaz eyes filled with disbelief at the sight of me, and I knew my brown orbs were no different. Taking a step towards me, Edward reached out, his touch sending shivers from a cold as icy as the pool I had just emerged from.

"Edward…"

"I thought I would never find you," he kept his hand on my arm, but made no other movement to touch me. "Carlisle even felt I should give up. No one wanted me to come back, but when Alice had her vision… I just had to try…"

"Edward, I…" The words I had planned over and over in my head during his absence were lost to me now, as I tried to form anything but the tears that fell already. "I never thought you'd come…"

"Alice said she had seen you in the forests, staring up at a sky with flowers all around you…" Edward looked me over again. "I thought the picture sounded beautiful, but now… I think I like this one better."

"Oh," I blushed, realizing a wet, white satin nightgown was probably the last thing to protect me from exposure. "Yeah, well… I thought that a dip in a pool might cool off the feelings I've had lately."

"And what kind of feelings were those?"

"Well, I felt…" I stopped, remembering the pain and changing my tone quickly. "Why did you leave me? You left me in this forest to die, Edward!"

"I…"

"And you never came for me. Not once when I was screaming and crying out for you."

"Bella, I…"

"It could have been such a great moment, Edward, waking up to be a vampire and be with you forever, and you ruined it by leaving me!" I cried, shaking my head. "We could've finally put an end to all our differences and never hold back, and you left me…"

"But… how did you…" I could see the realization settling into Edward as he felt my pulse beneath his hand. "I bit you…"

"Yeah, you did." My eyes narrowed. "And you left me here to wallow in the pain and misery alone. How could you?"

"But you're not a vampire…"

"No thanks to you," I saw him cringe from my words.

"How…"

"You're not the only friend I have out here, Edward."

"Aren't I more than a…"

"You left me here to die, Edward. That's not exactly the benevolence of a friend."

"Bella, you have to understand…"

"Understand what? That my boyfriend could have finally had the opportunity for me to join him in the way that I'm sure we both want, and he backs out of it, leaving me there for someone else to pick up?"

"Bella, that wasn't the case at all."

"Then please enlighten me on what the case really was."

"I couldn't just leave you like that…"

"Oh really?" I laughed sarcastically. "It kinda sounds like that was just what you did."

"I had to get help," Edward's brows furrowed, obviously trying hard to come up with whatever explanation he had. "Bella, I've never done that before. I'd never tried to transform someone, and I hadn't even planned to. I needed to get Carlisle."

"Why couldn't you have just taken me with you?"

"And what, have you continue bleeding all over the place… your blood spilling everywhere, enticing me to finish the job?" Edward closed his eyes briefly. "No, Bella, if I had brought you with me, I can't even promise that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from attacking you again."

"Edward, you never came for me." I saw how my words played on him, etching his grief even more deeply into his face. "I waited for you. I had wanted you so bad, and you never once came for me…"

"Bella, I searched for you. My whole family went back to get you and you were gone, no where to be found. How were we supposed to find you in this forest? It felt like we searched the place everywhere."

"And I came back to your house, still weak from the recovery, but still pounding on your door… calling for you… and you weren't home. You and your family had left, taking it all with you…"

"Bella, I thought I had killed you. That was hardly something that would make us stay. We needed to get away, fast, before we got tied up in all the mess and were found out…"

"But why didn't you come back for me?"

"But I did, Bella!" Edward cried out, now moving towards me, both his hands on me. "I came back searching, leaving my family behind. It's what I've been doing all along since Alice gave me hope. And now I found you and… Bella…"

Pressed against his chest, I half expected to feel the warm comfort I have felt in Zane's arms, the kind of comfort I had grown used to this past month. But now, being with Edward, feeling him by me, against me, I remembered the security that I had forgotten since he had left, and it was warmer than any body with a beating heart.

"Bella…" His lips pressed against my forehead, and I smiled, feeling his own head replacing his lips, leaning against me. "I thought I would never have you in my arms again."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"There's so much we have to talk about, and so much we need to do…" Edward whispered softly, everything about him evoking his complete and utter contentment. "But for now, I just want to be here, holding you in my arms, and knowing that from here, things can only get better."

"I really hope you're right…"

"You're here, loving me, and I'm here, loving you." Edward kissed me once lightly before resuming his previous position with a sigh. "How much more right can it get?"


	23. Arguments

**AN:** So sorry for the delay in my updating today. With school almost back for me, I was in desperate need to finish my summer assignment for AP Literature, and reading the Bible is quite the time-consuming task, especially writing entries on every story I read. I guess it's just a preview to the lovely assignments coming my way once I begin school next week. Well, sorry this chapter isn't exactly that happy. Just lots of frustration and anger, but it is kinda one of those transition chapters again into the next major part of the plot and so yeah… thank you so much to everywhere who reviewed on my last update. It's so great to hear from everyone!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Yes, it is so nice to have Edward back. Thanks for the review, and I'm with you all the way about the ecstatic feelings.

**Rebel.angel.09: **Thanks again for pointing that out to me. I changed everything as soon as I received your review, so I hope that fixed it, although I'm not quite sure if my changes showed up… considering there are a few people after you who still said they saw the Zane thing instead of Edward, but I'm not sure… I've checked numerous times since I posted my changes and I see Edward now, but maybe being sick makes me hallucinate. Well, we'll find out soon enough all that's to occur. Thanks again for reviewing and helping me out like that! D D

**StephyyAnne: **Yeah, it was a relief to bring back Edward because I didn't want to draw it out anymore for all of our sakes, although I was having quite a bit of fun with the Bella/Zane relationship for awhile. Eh… it's not anywhere close to being done, so I'm sure there will be more fun to come. Thanks for the review! Glad to hear from new people always. B-

**Javajunkie101: **Haha. So glad you liked Ch. 21, and I share your happiness in his return. Hope that the happiness remains, and I'd like to say thanks for your lovely reviews.

**E2Bella: **Sorry about that mess-up. I think I sent you a message about it, but in case you didn't get it, I'd like to say thanks for pointing it out. Rebel.angel.09 showed it to me yesterday so I went back to change it. Hope that the changes showed up for you all because I don't want any confusion to be made. So sorry about all of that, and thank you again for taking the time to point it out.

**Astertisks: **Haha. Don't worry, Zane's not gone quite yet, nor is he gone anytime soon. And yes, I think Edward and Bella will have many of their differences over the past month to talk about soon enough, but I just wanted to end that chapter on a happy note because, despite all their anger and confusion and all those feelings they feel from being apart, I still think their love is pretty dang strong and they needed that little moment just to be happy to be back together again. Sorry if that makes no sense at all… I tend to go off into my own little fantasy world, but there shall be more between the two of them regarding all that happened than that little bit, I do assure you. D

**Asquared91: **Well, as much as I miss your cookies, I will always enjoy hearing from you more. I updated as soon as I could and now I'm back to finish up where I left off yesterday. Hope that you like it. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and the cookies! - )

**Priestess-of-Demons: **Don't worry… Zane isn't out of the picture quite yet, and you all will find out soon enough what's up with him. Reunions are always fun to write, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**Narita S: **Right on to us miserable folk who await reading New Moon! It DOES feel like every other person this side of the planet has read it and I'm just like… still counting off the days until I have my copy. Yeah, Zane's still out there right now, and he won't be gone for a long time. At least until I get my copy, I have this story to keep me occupied. Thanks for the review. I completely feel for you about the New Moon thing. It's driving me to the brink of insanity as well.

**Miss. Lexi: **Aww… thank you very much. Yeah, I kinda felt the bit of sympathy for the fellow too, even though I will always be a devoted fan of E/B, but who knows… there's plenty more of this story to tell, so I'm not sure when I'll ever let go of Zane.

**Xbluxmoonx: **Yeah, I'm sure I drifted quite away from Stephenie's storyline of how the lives of E/B progress after Twilight. Well, even after I read it, I'll keep on continuing with this story because it's alright to dive deep into a fantasy of what you might imagine could happen. Like you said, it's a fanfic anyway, so it truly is all good. D

**PageGirl: **Yes, I do agree about what you said, and there will be quite a lot of things those two need to discuss before anything else can progress between them, but I just wanted them to end on a happy note in the last chapter. Like I told Astertisks, I just felt that, despite all their anger/confusion/pain/etc, they just needed that moment to be happy to finally be back together. After the moment passes though… back to where they left off before. ;P And no, Zane is not anywhere out of the picture, and I'll be having quite a bit of fun between the 3 of them interacting for the first time really.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Aw… you are the first person to mention the pond, and I greatly appreciate it. In the beginning of this chapter, I hadn't planned on bringing back Edward, but it just kinda happened in the end. I was just going to do another Bella/Zane bonding moment in their new friendship, but yeah… obviously I trailed away from that. I tend to do that a lot while writing this, as I'm sure everyone can tell. But yes… I could picture it all in my head and was like.. aww… I want something like that to happen to me… and so I had fun with it. Well, I guess us insane people must stick together. Those within my acquaintance will agree that I'm not exactly the epitome of normality, so right on for us! ;P

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Aw… another new reviewer… thanks a ton for the compliments! Yeah, when I first wrote Zane, I hadn't planned on making him have such a change in character, but yeah… it just kinda happened like that in the end. It's just great to hear though that, despite all my changes that I make along the way with my original story plan, you guys still like it. Thanks!

**Tinkerbellluver: **Thanks. Of course I'll keep it going. I'm not anywhere near finishing this thing and, quite frankly, it's too much fun to put an end to. Plus, I love hearing from all you lovely people far too much to say goodbye to you too! Thanks again!

**Danamarin: **Your absence is perfectly understandable. We all have things to do outside the world of fanfiction, and it's not everyday we all can steal away to the internet. Glad that you thought the character development of Zane was gradual, though it was drastic. I was trying very hard to make it realistic. Yes, I was worried when I brought Edward back that I wouldn't have an excuse for him, but I actually found some out as I typed it all out, but I'll think of more, since Bella still has much to say to him, and he has much to say to her. Thanks for liking where I left off. I really wanted it to be left on a kinda happy note, just because I love B/E so very much, and I thought they deserved their happiness at being reunited again. And my, you guys are very observant with everything about the whole Zane thing. Yup… he's still not out of the story at all, so yup… there will be quite some interaction between the three. Thanks for the lovely review! It's just great to hear from you again. )

**Andie Wolf: **Thanks for pointing out the Zane/Edward thing. Yeah, I thought I corrected it yesterday after the first hour that I posted my update, but I've been hearing that they still see it. Hmm… not sure exactly what to say. I'm sorry for the mess-up in the first place, but I don't get why it's still showing the Zane thing, even though I changed it almost 24 hours ago. But yes, thanks for pointing it out. It's great to know I have lovely people out there that watch out for those kinds of things and will inform me about them, and I really appreciate that. Thanks for everything.

**Pandora-69: **Hmm… what about him indeed… And yes… the three finally interacting together is going to be a ton of fun to write. Especially because all three of them haven't ever really had that opportunity before this, since Edward was going back and forth between all his affairs, so yes… this will definitely provide me with many good times to be creative. ;P

**Kiwi00: **Zane's not gone, I do promise. There will be plenty of the three of them now that Edward's back. ;P

**Angelalways17: **It's okay about the school stuff. I know how that is first hand. I've spent all day doing homework that I waited until the end of the summer to do. Yuck. Well, hope you enjoy what I have coming for the three of them now. It's going to be so much fun to write! ;)

**23. Arguments**

Breaking apart after awhile, the sun had begun to set above, but the forest was already enveloped in darkness. Holding me closer to him, Edward looked around, as if sensing someone nearby.

"You know, we still have a lot to talk about." I reminded him, bringing back my previous tone. "We're not done yet…"

"Sh…" Edward kept his head up. "Someone's coming."

"Someone…" I stopped, remembering Zane. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

"They're coming closer, at a really fast rate…"

"Edward, please, just listen to me for a moment."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll protect you this time. I'm not losing you again."

"Edward!" I reached up to try and pull his head down to look at me, but he kept his head up, looking around, too strong for me to fight against. "Can you just _listen _to me?"

"You know, I'm not an expert on relationships, but I think you should listen to the gal."

My hands fell limply at my side when Vivian stood before us in the forest. She had painted her lips a bright red, her cheeks matching, and she leaned against a tree, posing at us with a smile. Her strapless, scarlet gown jutted out from the jeweled bodice in bunched up ruffles of fabric, coming out and trailing behind like a wedding dress. Around her neck, a ruby chocker rested on white skin. She gave us a wave and laughed.

"Do you know her, Bella?" Edward looked down now, and I saw his confusion.

"Oh, the boy looks even better in person!" Vivian stepped forward, and Edward's hands gripped me, pulling me back with him. "Come on. I promise I won't bite."

"You don't need to worry, Edward." I placed my hands on his and pushed them away. "She's my friend."

"But…" He stared at Vivian, utterly confused.

"He's kinda a pretty boy," Vivian remarked as I walked to stand beside her. "I was picturing someone more… masculine."

"Bella…" His hands hung limply at his sides. "How did you meet her?"

"The name's Vivian, honey." Vivian held out a hand. "I was telling Bella here that if she wanted to be with you forever, I would be more than willing to do the job for her."

"Don't you touch her!" He snarled and Vivian pulled her hand back, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a very possessive fellow," Vivian shook her finger at him, then placed her hand on my shoulder. "Is he always like that?"

"Edward, Vivian's my friend," I began, seeing how he grew angrier as I stood with Vivian by my side. "She's the one who saved me when you bit me."

"But her eyes are red. She…"

"Yes, Edward, I am aware of her diet," I interrupted, not liking how he looked at Vivian. "But she's actually really nice. She's Jessica's older sister, but she was bitten by some vampire by the name of Vincent, who abandoned her. She's the leader of Zane's pack."

"_Zane_!" Edward growled at the name. "If he did anything to you…"

"Speaking of dear Zane," Vivian piped in. "It's getting a bit dark, don't you guys think? Well, I think a bit of seclusion is needed. We're inviting trouble, staying out on a full moon, when I know my pack will be out tonight."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Edward said. "What vampire is the leader of a coven of werewolves?"

"Vivian is," I frowned. "Edward, if you aren't going to be open-minded at all, then you can stay out here, but I'm going back with Vivian."

"Bella, you're going to stay with me!"

"Edward, Vivian's a good person. She's not going to do anything. Don't be closed-minded."

"I am not going to go into another vampire's coven. That's just asking for trouble, Bella."

"You aren't willing to stay the night at my friend's home?" I asked. "Don't you trust me, Edward?"

"I'm as human as they get, Edward." Vivian promised.

"You're a _vampire_." He snarled again.

"Fine, you can sit out here and wallow in your anger, Edward." I turned and started to march away. "I'm through with this."

"Bella!" Edward called, running after me.

"You change your mind already?"

"I'm sorry," Edward lowered his head. "I can't be away from you again. Not after all of this. I'm just being stubborn."

"Glad you realize it."

"You guys are so cute!" Vivian giggled. "You guys are better than the gossip, I swear. Already bickering like a couple!"

"We _are _a couple," Edward corrected.

"One that needs desperate mending before we can call ourselves that again," I remarked, giving him a look.

"Oh, maybe I should drop that topic then?" Vivian suggested, sensing our hostility and tension.

"Yes," I nodded. "That would be greatly appreciated."

We entered the caverns through the usual entrance, and Edward looked around, obviously never imagining a place like this existed, especially at Forks. Vivian turned and smiled when she saw my amused face at observing Edward, and I quickly wiped my grin away, remembering my own frustration at him.

"Do you guys want a separate room or the same one?"

"Same," we both answered at the same time.

"Okay," Vivian smirked, containing laughter. "I see."

"We aren't going to _do _anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Really?" Vivian asked. "Because I don't want to be walking in on anything like when…"

"So, ever think that we'd find ourselves under the ground, Edward?" I asked, cutting off Vivian before she brought up matters that I didn't need to discuss with Edward. "I could picture us anywhere in the world together, but never like this…"

"What did you do while you were here, Bella?" Edward asked, ignoring the question. "Did Vivian keep you company the whole time?"

"No, not just her." I felt as if Edward could read my mind then, forcing me to bring up the one topic I didn't want us to talk about. "I mainly just hang out with Zane."

"Zane?" It was the one time Edward didn't seem surprised. "He didn't try to do anything to you, did he?"

"No," I couldn't restrain a smile. "We're actual fine now, Edward. Believe it or not, we're friends."

"_Friends_?"

"Don't sound _too _surprised."

"Didn't he kidnap you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Friends kidnap other friends?"

"Friends don't bite them and leave them to die," I matched his tone. "You really aren't in the position to chastise anyone right now, Edward."

"But I'm sorry, Bella."

"And so is Zane."

"You can't blame me for not liking the guy, Bella."

"If you aren't responsible for your feelings, than who is, Edward?"

"You know where to go from here, Bella?" Vivian had led us right into the great room. "Or do you need me to escort you both to your room?"

"I can take it from here. Thanks, Vivian."

"Anytime, Bella. I live to serve, of course."

She bowed and moved away with a quick step, probably not wanting to be around to arguing teens any more than she has to. So much for being the golden couple in Vivian's eyes. I doubt the grapevine ever informed her about the less glamorous version of our relationship.

"She seems nice enough," Edward commented as I took him down the hall to our room.

"About time you figured that out."

"So are we always going to be hostile to one another now?"

"No," I answered. "Just until we get to talking."

"We've been talking nonstop so far, and have gotten no progress at all."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Can't you forgive me, Bella?" Edward held my hand, bringing it up to him. "This month has been torture for me too. I _was_ looking for you. I just… I never knew this place existed. How was I supposed to find you here?"

"This could have all been avoided if you would've just changed me on your own," I accused, pulling my hand away. "Then Vivian wouldn't have tried to interfere to help."

"She should trust us to work out our own problems."

"It's not a problem, Edward."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Okay, it's a problem," I opened the door to the room and we entered it. "But it never would've been if you hadn't left me."

"Didn't I already explain to you why I left?"

"Yes, you did."

"Then what? Do you not believe me?"

"Of course I believe you!" I replied, sitting on the bed. "But, Edward… I feel like we finally could've had what we both want, and now we can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, you bit me." He cringed again, and I sighed. "And Vivian stopped the process, and now I'm not a vampire. You're probably not exactly up to biting me again."

"Again?" Edward looked at me like I had lost all grasp of sanity. "Bella, I hadn't even planned on doing it in the first place."

"But, Edward, how am I ever going to be a vampire?"

"Bella, you aren't _ever_ going to be a vampire."

"I love you, Edward!" I shouted it, beginning to cry. "This whole month… everything I've done… it's been for you, and you won't even do this one thing..."

"Bella, please don't ask me to do it."

"I'm trying to save our relationship, Edward."

"Why does our relationship need saving?" Edward stood in front of me, clasping my hands. "Bella, we were doing so perfectly before Halloween. Why can't we go back to that?"

"Maybe because I'm a missing person throughout Forks, and I have no way at all to explain my absence without sounding like a complete nutcase?"

"We'll figure something out…"

"It would just be easier for you to change me, Edward." I brought our hands up to my lips and kissed them. "Nothing would stop us then. We could go anywhere and do anything. Going on like this, pretending like it'll always be this perfect while I'm human… we're just lying to ourselves, Edward."

"No, we're not. We have fun together, Bella. We love each other. How is that a lie?"

"It'll never last forever while I'm human," I placed his hands over my heart. "Eventually this will stop beating, and I'll die. Edward, death can offer me nothing if you're not there with me."

"Can't we talk about something else?"

"If we avoid it, the topic will just come up later on. We both know that."

I sighed when I moved over, allowing Edward to join me on the bed. When he had settled comfortably, I shifted, resting my head against his chest with a sigh. He began stroking my hair and I cried, feeling the loneliness of forever stretching out before me again. For, even if I was still alive, the second I died… it would be an eternity alone without Edward. And, even if that might be years away, I felt it already, and it frightened me more than anything.


	24. The Challenge

**AN: **Okay guys, I'm so sorry to say this, but my summer is officially at its end today. I'll try to keep on updating as often as I possibly can, but I can't promise I'll be able to do so everyday. I would love too, of course, but with homework and everything... I know it'll be a rough thing to try to do and that I'll be consumed a lot in school and applications and all that lovely stuff that awaits me after today. Also, I'm starting something new between E/B/Z, and I hope that you all keep an open-mind for what I have devised. Thank you to all you lovely people who have been patient with me so far and kept on being devoted and R&R. I love you all very much and I just wanted to let you all know that you made this last month of summer ofr me go by very fast and in the most enjoyable fashion. Thank you all for that!

**Midnight 1987: **Yeah, Edward is being quite the stubborn fellow, but I'll be having my own fun writing what Bella does about this latest dilemma.

**Kiki00: **Yup. It is such a relief to be writing with Edward back. I missed not having him there, but I'm sure I wasn't the only one. ;P

**Danamarin: **Why thank you. You are very sweet. Thanks for the review. I give you a smiley too! D

**Angelalways17: **Thanks for the review. I updated as soon as I could. It's the first thing I'm doing, before all the lovely homework that awaits me. Bleh. But yes… thanks for the words. D

**Astertisks: **Aw, thanks. Don't worry, Zane will be showing up pretty soon. I'm not through with him, nor the lovely interaction the three of them have coming. You're pretty awesome yourself, by the way.

**E2Bella: **Tsk tsk tsk boys and their stubbornness… even those gorgeous vampire ones. Well, hope you enjoy what is to come with Edward/Bella/Zane. This will be a lot of fun for me and, hopefully, for all of you guys too!

**The Sin they called Pride: **Haha! Thanks for making me laugh. That was hilarious to read and it put a smile on my face. I like starting my days off with a smile.

**Pandora-69: **Yes, of course I'll eventually get to that lovely point, but it won't be anytime soon, unfortunately. But I hope you like what I've got until that lovely day that Bella transforms.

**Andie Wolf: **Aw… so sorry to hear about the school things. Yeah… I'm already in that kinda pickle and I haven't even returned yet. Bleh. I'm pretty sure I'll be in the same predicament soon too, which is such a shame, since I love updating everyday when I have the chance. But yes… thanks for the luck. ) I'll probably need it.

**Rebel.angel.09: **AP bio homework? Yikes! I'm taking that this year too, but I lucked out and didn't get any assignment for that class over summer. Well, I'll stay strong and conquer this homework of mine and stay living because I would never want to abandon my lovely readers at this point in the story, and one less drama queen in the world is never a good thing. ;P

**Asquared91: **Aw… so glad you liked this chapter. I was worried it would seem kinda insignificant or something since there's not much else to it besides Edward and Bella going back and forth, so I think it's great that you like it! Yeah, I'm a firm believer in girl power… call me a feminist or something… it's the label attached to me and the gang anyways… but it's always great when a girl can snap back at a boy while they're arguing. I think it's hilarious and all the more power to them! ;P Well, soon enough there will be plenty of Zane/Edward/Bella interaction, so I hope you like what I have coming! Well, you rock right back! Thanks for the sweet review!

**PageGirl: **Yeah, at first I was going to have Edward/Bella just go back to normality or w/e and continue with all the lovey dovey things, but I think that they have a lot to go through before that happens again. And, in the meantime while Edward is trying to bring back Bella to him or whatever, I'm going to have seriously fun having Zane also in the picture. So glad that you like the story and my characters. It's such a great thing to hear, since I worry so bad that they don't even hold a candle besides the awesomeness of Stephenie's people…

**Javajunkie101:** Haha. Yeah… it would be pretty fun to have Edward bite her already, but I think it'll be much more interesting to have them all experience things and so there's more meaning to everything in the end. But, do know, that when Bella does transform, the ending of this tale will definitely still not be over. There's so much to write about in my own little fantasy world, and the transformation would only be the beginning of an even bigger story. ;P

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Thanks for the appreciation of my updates. Unfortunately, if you read my AN above, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do so once school starts this week, so please forgive me if I stray away from these kinds of updates after today. Of course I'll try to steal away and update as often as I humanly can, but I'm not sure how often that will be with all the lovely homework I know awaits me with my course load for this year. Yuck. The things I'll do for a high GPA for college. But thanks for the appreciation. You are very sweet.

**Kyrene once Blood Roses:** Don't worry. I always get torn between characters in stories as well. Oh, the triangle of love that befalls many a person! Well, I hope that you like what I have planned for the three of them. It's going to be a lot of fun to write. ;P Thanks for the review. It was quite lovely and you are very awesome!

**24. The Challenge**

Somewhere between the arguing and the silence, I had fallen asleep only to wake up when Edward sat up abruptly at the sound of the door of the room opening. Rubbing my head, I saw Vivian in the doorway, her face serious in a parental expression she attempted to make.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" Vivian eyed us with a smile now, breaking her seriousness already.

"No," I responded. "There was nothing to interrupt."

"Oh, well, in that case, care if I borrowed dear Edward for a moment?"

"Go ahead."

"Wait," Edward gave me an angry look and turned to Vivian. "Why?"

"I just wanted to have a word with you, is all." Vivian answered. "I mean, I've heard so much about you from all the gossip and then from Bella and it would be nice to finally get the chance to meet the guy of all the gossip at last. Not many people I know can say they have."

"Bella and I really need…"

"Just listen to what Vivian has to say, Edward." I interrupted, actually thinking it best that we get a moment away from each other. "We really need some time to think before we get at it again."

"_Oh_?" Vivian raised an eyebrow at my response. "So I _did _interrupt something."

"Not anything you might be thinking of."

"Okay, well I promise to return your dear Edward in one piece." Vivian put an arm around him in a friendly fashion and he went stiff, making me smile at his obvious discomfort. "It shouldn't take too long, but you know how I get once I get started. I like to talk."

A long sigh escaped me when Vivian had left with Edward. Alright, so it wasn't exactly how I was expecting my second reunion with Edward to be, but I guess it turned out better than the first, considering he was still here and I wasn't on the brink of death, even if it felt like I was.

"Bella?" The door opened slightly and I saw orange eyes meet me. "I just saw Viv taking Edward off to someplace private, so I thought I would stop by before they return…"

"At least our arguments are light-hearted," I remarked as Zane closed the door before joining me on the bed. "They don't sink in as deep and leave me feeling like… this."

"What? Lover boy hasn't swept you back off your feet yet?"

"Not even in the smallest degree," I hugged my knees, my legs pressed against my chest as I placed my chin on top of them. "More like he knocked me over and left me on the ground."

"That bad?" Zane's smile faded as he saw that I was serious. "Well, lover boy's probably just all sore. You know he loves you. He was probably thinking that you'd come running into his open arms."

"Well, what did he expect? He left me to die, Zane, and now he won't even consider changing me. I knew that would happen, but still…"

"He's just got a bit of a chip at his pride," Zane said. "Give him some time and then lover boy will be back to the romance and love and whatever it is that makes you love him so much."

"Not everyone has a surplus of pride like you, you know."

"Yeah, not everyone got so lucky with themselves, I guess."

"Could you be serious for one moment, please?" I begged, not up for the usual jesting. "I want to be back to normal with him, but how can I when he wants me to always be human?"

"Some girls would want their boyfriends to accept them for who they are but I guess with you…" He saw my warning look and stopped. "Okay, I get it. I'll stop. Well, I think lover boy just needs more time to open up to the idea. Not many guys want to be the one to kill their girlfriend, even if they enjoy taking their breathe away…"

"Even if their girlfriend wants them too? Even if it will save their relationship and bring them together forever?"

"Look, I can't explain why lover boy does anything," Zane held up his hands, the usual sign of peace between us. "All I can really say is that I know where he's coming from in loving you. But that's about it."

"I feel like being in this impasse does nothing for us," I frowned. "I mean, we _could _make everything normal between us and I could forgive him and we could go to life before all this happened, but I know that can't happen. I can't even imagine knocking back on Charlie's door right now. What could I say? Hi dad, sorry about being gone for over a month, but I thought I would take off for a bit to re-evaluate my life and what I wanted from my relationship with my vampire boyfriend? Not exactly the stuff of what people would consider a sane person?"

"When has being in love ever been rational anyway?" Zane let out a laugh. "We're all in our own miserable impasses, you know."

"I know," I let out a breathe. "It just stinks, feeling like this. I never thought love could make a person so miserable."

"Yeah, but if we didn't feel like this, what else is there? Kinda reminds us all that we're alive still, huh?"

"Couldn't life have done it in a less…painful… way?"

"Bella, I…" Edward's eyes flashed brightly when he saw Zane sitting with me on the bed. "_You!"_

A roar came from both of them as Edward jumped on Zane, knocking him to the floor. I jumped to the ground, screaming at them as I saw punches being thrown at a rapid pace that passed too quickly for human eyes to see. They were a tangled mess on the floor, their punches the sounds of boulders colliding, echoing in the room, louder than any sound I could naturally make.

"I heard what you did with my girlfriend!" Edward punched Zane on the face, pinning him down. "All of this is your fault!"

"Nice to meet you too, lover boy." Zane spit out blood and I dropped next to them, my hands on Edward's raised fist.

"Don't you dare throw another punch, Edward." I warned. "Another act of violence toward him, and everything that we're trying to fix will be irreparable."

"Bella…" Edward dropped his hands in defeat.

"You okay?" I asked Zane, reaching out to wipe away the blood before he pushed my hand away.

"I just became a punching bag for a vampire. What do you think?"

"Edward, how could…"

"Vivian told me everything." It was my turn to feel Edward's anger. "She told me about what you two have been up to while I was gone."

"There's more to it than that."

"More to what?" Edward asked. "You sure didn't waste any time to find someone else."

"Whoa, lover boy, I was the one who…"

"Don't you talk to me!" Edward snapped. "And I have a name."

"You aren't being fair now, Edward."

"Fair? Bella, I've been so worried about you since you disappeared!" Edward pulled me to my feet, shaking me with his words. "I've been out looking for you night and day. Finding you that day in the forest… I hadn't ate anything the whole time we were apart... I was _that _dedicated to finding you. And then you wanted to kiss me like that and… Bella, I was already so hungry and then you were bleeding all over me and the smell…"

"Wow," Zane propped himself up on his arms as he sat up. "I didn't know you were into those kinds of rough things, Bella."

"Really not appreciated right now, Zane." I told him before turning back to Edward. "But Edward, what happened with Zane and me… we're friends, is all."

"I may not be human, Bella, but I know friends don't do that with other friends."

"Maybe not, but I don't think you get what happened to me while you were gone."

"Don't understand! Bella, I was just as miserable!"

"Maybe so, but I had almost died, Edward. And after I realized that you had left me, I kind of wish that I had. I felt dead already. And with Zane… he was there for me. I was so cold, and he was so warm and… he made me feel alive in a time that I didn't feel like I was living anymore."

"Oh, and is that supposed to justify why you would do that?" Edward continued to shake me. "I love you, Bella! I would never abandon you. Without you, I… I probably would've lost all sense of living. Nothing would matter anymore."

"Yeah, and you don't think I would feel that too?" I asked. "Really, Edward, I love you too. And I thought you were out of my life for good. It was Zane who kept telling me that you would come back, reminding me that you love me. And, even if we did grow close during your absence, we had finally established a platonic relationship because I love you, Edward. Yes, I love you! And I couldn't keep on doing what I did, and Zane understood. He's been nothing but a friend, and your gratitude to the guy who saved me from going off and killing myself is seriously lacking."

"Nah, I felt the love, Bella." Zane began to wipe the blood from his face and gave us a lopsided smile. "Rough love can be the greatest sometimes, I guess."

"You can't expect me to go and hug the guy for doing what he did…"

"Maybe not right now, but apologizing would be a start."

"Alright, I'll do it for you, Bella, but I can't promise that it will be sincere."

"If it's not going to be sincere, Edward, than don't even bother." I broke away from him and sat on my bed, thoroughly exasperated. "You know, Edward, I wish you were as understanding as Zane has been with me. Maybe then you would just change me and we could move on from where we are right now because I think the only thing we've succeeded in is in making each other completely and utterly miserable and frustrated."

"You can't honestly think that," Edward crossed his arms, glaring at Zane. "You don't want to be with someone who goes off and kills complete strangers with no repentance."

"You're right, being together with someone who goes off and kills those that they love is _so_ much better." I matched the hostility Edward had towards Zane when I spoke. "Maybe I should just go off with Zane then, Edward, if we can't ever get past this point."

"Bella, we've gotta try…" My words produced the effect I thought they would, and Edward immediately softened. "We can't be apart, I…"

"Well, right now, it seems like we've lost our place in one another's lives, and I need some serious reminding."

"Then let me remind you, Bella…" Edward moved towards me, reaching out, but I leaned away from his touch. "Please, Bella…"

"It's not that easy," I got up and helped Zane up, giving him a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"Are you purposefully trying to hurt me now, Bella?" Edward asked as I stood next to Zane. "Because right now…"

"Right now, I need some time to think Edward." I stood now between the two of them. "I don't know what it is that I think anymore. My relationship with Zane gets stronger every time we're together and right now, with you, it seems like we're getting further apart."

"That's not true. I love you, Bella."

"Yes, I know, Edward." All the anger in the room had evaporated, leaving me standing there, unsure of everything except that awful feeling of forever and the loneliness that still wouldn't leave me. "But we need to do something. Something that doesn't involve arguments and being immature and stubborn. Arguing is not exactly bringing us back together, if you haven't noticed."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Edward asked. "I want to be with you, Bella, but I don't know what to do."

"I think it might just be better to just… start back at the beginning again." I let out a sigh. "I feel so torn up right now, and I need to go through falling in love again. I need to feel everything I felt before, and remember why I fell in love with you."

"You don't remember?"

"I do, but… I just really need this right now… and I think you do too." I hated that, admitting all of this to us. "I think you need to feel this as much as I do, so that we can escape this impasse and make a decision about a forever with us together." I looked at Zane then. "And it won't even be like before this time, because there's another player in this game of love…"

"What?" Edward and Zane both looked at me, completely confused.

"Yes, we have another player in this miserable game that we call love." I took a step back so that I could observe the two of them at once. "Edward, you hit Zane right then because you knew there was competition. And, as much as I know that you love me, I can't deny that Zane loves me too."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Edward muttered.

"I wish I was," I shrugged, not sure where I was going in this whole scheme, but just praying it would turn out right in the end. "But if we can conquer this, Edward. If we can get beyond all of this, maybe a forever with each other will mean more, and we can finally put an end to this impasse between the two of us."

"There's got to be another way."

"I wish I could think of something else, but it's the best I've got. And, unless you have any bright ideas…"

"Okay, so how long is this going to take? I mean, when do we begin?"

"After this lovely conversation reaches an end."

"So what do we do, exactly?" Zane questioned, his face priceless as he tried to make sense of everything and realizing that I, too, was considering him in this whole thing. "Do I get to try and make you fall in love with me, too?"

"Sure," I shrugged, feeling ridiculous now, creating my own twisted reality game. "I'm out there for anyone to take right now."

"You can't believe that she'll love you," Edward told Zane. "She loves me."

"You heard the lovely lady," Zane responded. "It's an open court right now."

"Fine, so what do we do first?" Edward asked, crossing his arms, and looking like a child who was forced into playing a game he doesn't want to play.

"Well, you can start first by going to Vivian and getting your own room."

"But…"

"If we're going back to the beginning, Edward, we can't be sharing the same bed. That's hardly the behavior of two people that have no relationship developed yet."

"This is completely ridiculous," Edward complained. "We love each other, Bella. There's no reason for us to do this."

"Then entertain me, please, if for no other purpose."

"So what do we do after that? Am I suppose to come knocking on your door with flowers and chocolate and sing you a sappy love song?"

"That would be a nice start," I mimicked him and crossed my arms. "You both are free to do whatever you want as soon as you walk through this door. I'll just be sitting around, waiting to meet you both and progress from there."

"But we already know each other!"

"If you aren't going to be open-minded, how is this going to help our relationship?"

"It's not going to!"

"With that kind of attitude, it won't. Don't you want to make this better?"

"Yes, but not by competing with some other guy for the heart that I already thought I had."

"Well, don't you want to feel those lovely feelings that made us fall for each other before?" I batted my eyes at him. "And, if you are so certain that you'll win me over, won't it help your male ego to know that you won my heart against some competition this time?"

"I like the way you think, Bella." Zane grinned and I returned it. "Come on, lover boy, up for the competition? Or are you afraid that I'll win her in the end."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I'm not like you, vampire boy. I still have breathes to use. I won't be holding mine for a long time."

"It's going to be great to win her back again, and know that you couldn't."

"Say what you want, lover boy, but save your words of defeat for when the girl decides for herself who she wants."

"She already loves me. Obviously she's going to pick me."

"You give yourself too much credit. I'm the trustworthy friend."

"Trustworthy? I'm the one that she loves!"

"The one that she loves who left her to die," Zane corrected. "And, I was the one who saved her in the forest, picking up the mess that you left her to be."

"If she wasn't here, I would finish you from where I left off…" Edward growled at Zane, flashing his teeth.

"Nothing's stopping you, lover boy. Go for it."

"Okay, save the fraternizing with the enemy for when I'm not here." I cut off their arguments and went to open the door for them. "But for now, I'm going to catch up on some sleep. You guys can start whatever you have planned for the morning."

"As soon as we step out of this door…"

"Oh, and if I here about any more fists being thrown towards the other…"

"Fine," they both answered, sounding disappointed.

"We'll be as good as angels," Zane promised.

"You're no angel, werewolf."

"You're not exactly the epitome of perfection yourself, lover boy."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"You know," Zane patted Edward on the back as they left the room. "As much as I am the werewolf of the two of us, you're one real love-sick pup."


	25. Preview Of The Games

**AN: **Alright... well... I had previously wrote a lovely heart-filled statement explaining this chapter and all that lovely stuff, but my computer decides to be possessed by Satin for a moment and go to some random page and when I clicked back, everything I wrote has now gone bye bye. So yeah... I am super pressed on time right now and I would love to explain all of this, but if you have questions, feel free to just message me or something. Also, I use some lyrics from Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" in here. Have to give credit where credit's due.

**Javajunkie101: **Yeah… it took a lot to figure out how to have Bella say what I wanted her to, to set up the situation and all, but I think that this is going to be a ton of fun, the whole Zane/Edward thing. Hope you have as much fun reading this and I'll have writing it! Thanks for the review!

**Andie Wolf: **Yeah… I was wondering if this was too big of a risk to take, but life isn't worth it if you don't take risks, so I went for it. It'll definitely be interesting, but I think it'll be a fun thing to try out and write out. Hope you guys all enjoy what I have. I'm going to work really hard on this one! D

**StephyyAnne: **Aw… so glad to hear that you like the idea. I was kinda worried I might be taking too big of a leap by doing this between Bella and the guys, but Zane has kinda grown on me, and he's kinda becoming a major character in a different way than I had initially planned and yeah… this is kinda the chance for me to be creative and sappy and do all this fun stuff with Bella's relationship with both of them. Thanks for the review. It was such a relief to hear that you liked it! Thanks a bunch for that breathe of fresh air!

**Rin09: **Romantic tendencies are perfectly wonderful, and all of us should embrace them because they make life wonderful and bubbly and great! Yeah… Zane tends to do that to everyone, and I'm guilty of the same feelings often enough. At first, I really wanted Bella to just reunite with Edward and they'd be back to the lovey dovey stuff, since I'm a hardcore Bella/Edward fan, but girl power is good too, and there's a lot that needs to occur before that stuff gets back to normality between them. Thanks for the lovely input. It is always accepted with much enthusiasm and appreciation! D I think it is completely awesome that your school offers German. You are so lucky! My school only offers French/Spanish, and I opted for Spanish, my parents wanting me to take the practical choice, even though I really was interested in learning the language of looooove. Thanks for the luck. I'm definitely going to need it with this work schedule. I'll really try to update as much as I can, but I don't know if I'll have enough hours in the day to eat/sleep/finish homework, let alone do anything else. Bummer. Oh well… one more year for me until lovely university!

**Rebel.angel.09: **Aw… your faith in me is much appreciated. I'll try to keep updates coming quickly but, unfortunately, I can't promise much except that I'll try to update as soon and as much as I possibly can. I am sooooo glad to hear that you like this idea that randomly came to my mind when I posted ch. 23. It was kinda a gamble, since I hadn't expected to do it, and I was worried how everyone would take this competition with Edward/Zane for Bella, but I think it'll give me lots of fun to write romance and all that lovely stuff that I love to read, being the romantic freak that I am. Plus, it's just so fun writing out the interaction of the three of them together. I can picture it all so vividly, and it makes me smile nonstop! Your review was so sweet, and I loved reading it! Thanks for that!

**E2Bella: **Haha. Yeah… it was so amusing writing out this chapter because, though there was lots of anger and confusion and all those emotions for the characters, I saw the picture in my head and it all just seemed so comical to me. The rough love thing was actually something that I had said to one of the guy's in my school's leadership program, Link Crew, with our love-hate relationship. We both suffered together so much that day, and "rough love" was our term for that. But yeah… glad to hear that you liked that. Forgive me for going off on all these random tangents. I love talking to people like that, even through writing… which is kinda worse, since I'm way more expressive with the written word. ;P Yeah… the competition thing kinda just randomly popped into my head, and I was like… why not? So yeah… it's definitely going to be an interesting, but fun time writing all of this out for awhile now. Hope you like what I have, and I'll keep trying to make this interesting for you all! Thanks for the review! It's great to hear what readers think, and to hear what they like about everything, or just what they thing about it all. D

**Astertisks: **Aw… your flattery makes me blush. Man… you have no idea how much of a relief it is that you guys are liking this idea that just kidna came to me after I wrote chapter 23. I hadn't ever planned for something like this to happen, but it's always fun to be surprised by these kinds of things, I think, and I welcome them with open arms. Thanks so much for your kind words. Hearing this kinds of things are so encouraging and make me want to never stop writing this stuff!

**Passionfornight: **Yeah… I can't even begin to express how much this story has turned from where I had initially thought I would take it. My mind wanders way too much, and yeah… I kinda went all over the place, but I hope that whatever I come up with, you guys like. Well, I really do hope that you like what I have. I'd hate to disappoint you.

**TooMuchLoveforEdward: **My gosh… my smile only broadens as I read your guys' reviews. Well, I have my fingers cross that I can come up with some fun stuff for you guys, and that you guys continue to like what I think up, but for now… I'd just like to say thanks for the lovely review!

**Asquared91: **Man oh man… yeah… I'm starting to kinda surprise myself by some of the things that come to me. I never would've guessed to even the slightest degree that my story would take a turn like this when I first began, but I think I like it like this. It's going to be so much fun to write, too! D So yes… at least it's be mutually fun for us all!

**Kyrene once Blood Roses: **You make such good points in your review, and those are kind of the topics that I think that Bella kinda tosses off in all of her love for Edward, and they're why I didn't have Bella become some vampire right off the bat in the beginning of this story. I don't know… the concept of forever and never-changing is such a great thing to write about because yeah… so much to sacrifice. Unfortunately, Mike was not much of a contender in my book, but maybe If I can ever put an end to this story (considering right now I have no plans on ending it anytime soon), I'll do another story for Mike. Well, as much of a great time I'm going to have writing out the fun that's going to occur between Bella and Edward/Zane, there's still those touchy issues that you brought up that I have still to discuss. But yeah… I guess there's plenty of time to have them all addressed over time. Thanks for the review. I loved hearing what you had to say, and it was truly a pleasure.

**Midnight 1987: **Yup… when I was considering what to finish this chapter no, I thought a lovely witty statement, courtesy of Zane would be a nice, light-hearted way to finish off this drama chapter. The battle is so on right now… and I hope that everyone is in for this war of the hearts… ;P

**Pshycoreaderperson: **I feel your pain completely with the school thing. Actually, I'm very enthusiastic to be back tomorrow, despite all the work that awaits me. I'll try to update when I can, but it's going to be rough to update as often as I'd like. Zane has really grown on me as well, which is weird… since I had essentially created him to just be the bad, evil dude… but yeah… pretty obvious I've strayed away from that topic a lot.

**Edward Bella Fan: **I can't even tell you how much fun it was to write out that last chapter. There was a lot of drama and emotion and everything, but it all was just so hilarious in my mind, seeing the stubborn Edward and the emotionally torn up Bella and then Zane with that smirk on his face and his sarcasm and everything, despite the fact that Edward had almost macerated him. It's been an interesting and entertaining journey, writing it all out, and hearing from all of you guys is what makes this passion of mine that I already love astronomically, grow even further. Thanks for that!

**PageGirl: **Yes… I can't say it enough about how much fun it was to write out the last chapter, and how much fun I'll get writing out what's to come. I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks for the review! It is definitely going to be very interesting, especially because both have their ups and downs and everything… hehe… I can't wait!

**La07: **Your dedication in sitting down and actually reading this whole thing is seriously the greatest thing ever! Thanks so much for that! I'm so glad that you like what I've got. I wrote this to keep me busy until I got the sequel, but now I'm kinda getting caught up in the story as well, and I know I'll continue this long after I finish reading the book tomorrow… yes! The day is almost here! I'll have my copy tomorrow! But yes… thanks so much for that review. It is so great to hear those things, and it's what I live for. : )

**Kiwi00: **Haha. Yup yup. You've got it down. ;P Thanks. That review was funny and sweet.

**Trina110: **I'll definitely take interesting any day of the week. This is a big gamble on my part, since I'm not so sure where I'm heading with this whole competition thing, if I'm being perfectly honest, but I'm hoping that I can pull it off… for all of our sakes. ;P So nice to hear from a new person, and I hope that you like what I end up coming up with.

**Alexandra Stone: **You know, despite the fact I had created him in the beginning for the sole purpose of being evil, I like him too. ;P

**Narita S: **Haha. What can I say… I've been having way too much fun with this story as of late. P Oh well… wouldn't change it for the world. I think I just might change that genre thing. Thanks for the suggestion and the lovely review.

**Angelalways17: **So sorry ruining your wonderful announcement. Well, it was pretty dang awesome, regardless. Yeah… I never really thought of a last name for Zane. In my head, I just think… ZANE… and yeah… but maybe I'll think of something to attach with his name. I'm not sure what, but I'll think of something. School's already a killer and I just began! Yikes! Well, I knew I had it in for me the day I signed up for all those AP's, but I think I'll survive, even if right now I'm living off of 2 hours of sleep everyday. Caffeine does wonders… at least, until the next summer where I can catch up on a year's worth of sleep again. ;P Darn this life cycle of mine… anyways… I'll keep on trying to update when I can, and I'll always try to make my chapters as long as possible. I don't know… after the first six pages of each chapter, I never know when to stop really…. It's so hard to figure out what to end on… but eventually I find something. It's such a delight to be writing this, and I love hearing what you all think, especially when it involves announcer voices! Thanks for that. And I shall return you smiley face and smiles with my own. D :-

**25. Preview Of The Games**

Despite my demands that I get some sleep without interruption, I was awaken from my short slumber by Vivian, whose grin was bigger than humanly possible. Pulling me to me feet, she held a dress against me, my room already set up like some beauty parlor, with clothes and make-up and such filling up the space of the room, leaving none of the floor exposed.

"So I was thinking that you could wear this thing," Vivian began before alternating with a different dress. "But I was thinking that something that hugged your form more might do you more justice than one of those traditional ball gowns."

"What are you talking about?" I rubbed my eyes, ready to drop down and fall asleep again.

"I mean, you're not some princess waiting for some prince charming in the tower. It's the twenty-first century! You are a woman! You take action, and tell the guys how it is. Maybe the tighter dress will be better. You don't need to look like a princess, even if you will regardless… since you're already pretty like one."

"I feel like I moved from being one vampire's doll to another's." I grumbled as Vivian tugged on me to stand before a full-length mirror.

"Hey, I wish someone would fawn over me like this!" Vivian pinched my cheeks. "For a human, you don't have much of a complexion."

"I'm just getting an early start on the transformation, you know?"

"At least you're not too out of it to toss in some sarcasm," Vivian gave me a few good shakes before I had fully regained consciousness. "So, is it the full gown, or the other one?"

"Whichever." Even if I was conscious, I still felt groggy. "What time is it, anyway?"

"The crack of dawn."

"Are you kidding me? Whose bright idea was this?"

"Edward sent me over first thing, but it took me awhile to figure out exactly what I wanted."

"Of course," I continued rubbing my eyes, feeling my eyelids growing heavy again. "Doesn't he realize us humans need our sleep?"

"Love waits for no one, hon." Vivian reached down to pick up another dress. "Alright, this one's definitely a keeper."

It's a wonder why, whenever I found myself taking the position of a human doll for vampires, that I ended up in these dresses that seemed to be screaming for disaster. Vivian didn't need to comment on my paleness after I blushed a new shade of red, staring at my reflection in a white gown where the train began at the waist, another inch shorter before it might expose something I'd rather keep to myself.

"It's perfect!" Vivian clapped her hands in satisfaction. "The black straps across the back are so cute, and the little black in the front is good contrast, and a girl with a body can't go wrong in a tight gown that shows off her figure. The poor guy will have to use all of his energy not to melt in a puddle at your feet when he catches you looking like that."

"I feel like I might melt into a puddle, wearing something so daring." I turned around, looking at the back. "Even if there's straps, it seems as if it might fall lower at any minute and then…"

"And then young Edward would probably evaporate from his puddle at that sight."

"I did not have to hear that, Vivian!"

"Hey, just a thought. He's a guy, after all, Bella."

"I know," I sighed and relaxed as Vivian began to mess with my hair, opening up a bag at her feet. "So, how long is this going to take, really?"

"Well, I'm a fast worker, and I already had a vision in mind when Edward told me about his plans…"

"What does he have planned?"

"Come on now, Bella. If I told you, where would be the fun in _that_?"

"So you're going to make me wait as you mess with my make-up and hair and all those small details and leave me to my imagination of what's to come?"

"I sure am," Vivian nodded.

"Do you think this is wrong of me?"

"Wrong?"

"You know, doing this to Zane and Edward."

"I think it's perfectly fine, but I'm just thinking of the gossip I'll finally be able to spread, watching this all happen first-hand!"

"Vivian!"

"I'm kidding," Vivian laughed. "I think it's good for everyone, Bella. Edward here will learn to appreciate this gal all the more, and maybe you'll both get what you want in the end, and Zaney-boo will get a little longer with you."

"But is it wrong? To throw Zane into it?"

"Not at all. He's very anxious to have an excuse to get closer to you."

"Oh, of course." I rolled my eyes and began to laugh. "Zaney-boo?"

"Hey, I've known the guy for awhile. I'm entitled to pet names after awhile. Especially after all I've done for the fellow."

"Zane doesn't seem like the type to go for pet names."

"That's because he's not the type."

"So why the sudden need for one?"

"Because he turns an adorable color when you do," Vivian shook her head with laughter. "Really, Bella, before you, the guy knew nothing of sentimentality. If you were watching a show or something with kissing or some bit of fluff and mushiness, that boy could bring up the temperature of the room with how red he would get."

"Zane did that?"

"Kind of hard, thinking that false bravado could ever be broken down, huh?"

"Maybe just a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, it's really hard to believe." I grinned, feeling like a teenage girl, giggling over a boy with a girl friend. "So, what did you tell Edward exactly, Vivian? He knows about Zane and me."

"I tried to explain why you were taken away," Vivian began. "But you know how I get once I've started, and the whole story kinda spilled out in no time."

"Does he know about everything?"

"I told him that Zane had a thing for you."

"Edward thinks that Zane did something with me."

"Well, he kinda did, didn't he? I know I did not walk in on nothing that night."

"Yes, we kissed. But… I didn't tell Edward anything."

"I never mentioned you and Zane doing anything taboo. I'm not that big of a blabbermouth, even if I like to hear myself talk."

"But if you didn't say anything to him then…" I stopped, growing tense. "He _wouldn't_."

"Wouldn't what?"

"I can't believe him!" I felt like screaming.

"Okay, as much as I'm in on the story, I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella."

"He read your mind, Vivian! That's how he found out. You didn't even have to tell him a thing. He already knew."

"You kidding me?" Vivian shook her head. "I thought I was the only one out there able to get into people's heads."

"You read thoughts too?"

"More like I can get into their head. I can see their dreams and stuff, but no reading their thoughts like that." Vivian shook her head. "Man, what a gift. Although it's always fun to check out what people are dreaming and join them in the subconscious and unconscious world."

"And he's probably read Zane's mind too!" I grew angrier the more I thought of it. "No wonder Zane had no chance when Edward began throwing punches. He knew exactly what Zane was planning on doing and could counter anything he might come up with…"

"And I thought Zane had the home-court advantage," Vivian remarked. "Your fellow's got himself quite a gift, Bella."

"I just can't believe him," I glowered at my reflection, frustrated at myself for forgetting Edward's powers. "He listened on purpose!"

"Well, as much as I would love to console you and take you out for a girl's night or something, where we don't have to deal with men and all these problems... you've got a date to go to."

"Now I don't even want to go."

"Come on now," Vivian placed her hands on my shoulders, smiling at our reflection. "I did not slave away over you for this long for us to go sit on the couch with ice cream, crying at chick flicks."

"This just… it wasn't exactly how I pictured starting off my day."

"Let's just hope the worst is over," Vivian smiled. "I _love_ that dress, Bella. Makes me kind of wish I didn't have a nonexistent love life so I could go flaunt myself like that for some lucky fellow."

"You're the lucky one," I replied. "I'm dealing with two arrogant guys right now…"

"Oh, poor Bella, she has two outrageously wonderful men fawning over her every moment of the day!" Vivian's voice was loud and shrill as she batted her eyelashes in a theatrical display of facetiousness. "Please forgive me if I have no sympathy for you right now, Bella."

"Fine," I turned around again before grinning. "I think I can do this."

"That boy has no idea what he's about to face."

"You're right about that one."

Edward awaited me in the great room, sitting on an armchair. His smile broadened the closer I got to him, as his eyes went wide at my attire. I watched him inhale, his eyebrows raised, and that twisted smile teenage boys are prone to have when they see something that catches their interest appeared.

"You look… so beautiful." Edward held out a hand and I stared at him. "I thought we were starting back at the beginning."

"You read Vivian's mind! How could you do that, Edward?"

"So much as starting off new," Edward let out another breathe and took his seat again. "Bella, I don't know Vivian. I wanted to make sure she could be trusted. Could you blame me?"

"Yes, I can blame you, and I do." My arms folded across my chest, my voice stern as I continued. "You know, I might be inept in walking across the street without falling, but I think I at least deserve some credit to be trustworthy enough that when I say you can trust someone, you'll believe me, Edward."

"You know, I saw a pretty romantic scene in Vivian's head as she told me about Zane…" He let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head. "Alice's vision… it was cut short at a very convenient time. Just moments before you decided to go and get all physical with someone else…"

"Edward…"

"Is that what you want, Bella?" Edward asked. "You want us to be more passionate?"

"Edward, that's not what…"

"Because I can kiss you like that, if that's really what you want."

"Sorry, but if your memory is fading… the last time we tried kind of ended in disaster. Like the… almost farewell to this sad, sad world kind of disaster."

"So, we'll try again…"

"It would just be easier if you transformed me, Edward, and then we could do whatever we pleased."

"I would never do anything to dishonor you, Bella."

"No, you'd rather leave me to die."

"I did _not _leave you to die, Bella."

"Wow, we're off to such a _great_ start this morning." I grumbled, dropping down on the side of the couch farthest from Edward. "If I knew this was what Vivian woke me up for, I would've just kept on sleeping…"

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind either, you know." Edward retorted, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"So much for falling in love again."

"I brought you chocolate and flowers, like I had said I would."

"Are you kidding?" I stared at what he held out to me. "I didn't think you were serious when you said that."

"I would sing you a love song, but I'm not a choir hopeful really."

"Pity. Maybe that would lighten the mood."

"_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own." _

It seemed like the entire room had gone still when Edward attempted to sing. I grew stiff from where I sat, hearing the voice that I had loved so much before become suddenly melodic and, though I knew he was certainly not the contender for the next pop star of the century, I could feel my heart beat slowly rising, hearing him singing to me. Turning to look at him, he had turned his head, looking over at the wall. Only a small portion of his face was visible from this angle, but I could see how much it took for him to try and sing for me, his face etched with the kind of mortification associated with blushes that turned ears red.

"_We don't need anything or anyone." _

"Please…" I placed a hand on him this time, feeling the embarrassment for him. "It's really okay, Edward. I was just kidding. You don't have to…"

"_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _

"Edward…"

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel."_

"It's okay. _Really_…" I closed my eyes, losing the battle of my senses as I continued for him, sparing him from hearing me singing. "Those three words are said too much. They're not enough."

"_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"Mercy! Please, mercy on me!" I begged him to stop, tugging on his arm. "You don't have to do that for me, Edward."

"You sure?" Edward turned now, and grinned. "And I was just getting into it."

"Oh please," I laughed. "You only wanted to break the ice."

"More like put out the flame that was catching the room on fire."

"Well, whatever it was that you did, it worked." I smiled at him. "Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life." I moved towards him, closing in the space between us. "Nice song choice, lover boy."

"You going to take that up now too?"

"No need to rub it in, when I know Zane will."

"You know, that's what I feel like… when I'm with you." One of Edward's arms went around me. "No joke, either. And I'm not trying to be all romantic on you, either, when I say that. It's just the truth."

"Well, too late for not being romantic." I responded, not done with the song quite yet. "Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads."

"You human girls, always wanting their share of romance." Edward laughed and I actually allowed him to place a kiss on my forehead. "_I need you grace to remind me to find my own_."

"Okay, please… I feel like I might explode from all this mushy stuff." I giggled as Edward only nestled closer to me. "You're making it really hard for me to say no right now, Edward."

"Really? Good to know my plan's working…" Edward grinned and kissed my cheek. "_All that I am… all that I ever was… is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_."

"And you think us humans are hopelessly romantic?" I rolled my eyes, messing with his hair before breaking away from him with a laugh. "It's going to take more than that to get to me, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"_I don't know where… confused about how as well… just know that these things will never change for us at all_." Edward looked at me, his smile so hopeful that I felt myself melting into the very puddle Vivian and me had laughed about as she got me ready. "_If I lay here. If I just lay here would you lie with me and just forge the world_?"

"I can't believe you!" I hissed, moving back into his arms, my turn for nestling closer. "All this romance and horrible singing and endearing lyrics are making me remember…"

"Now _this _was more of what I had in mind for us today," Edward let out a sigh of contentment, relaxing as I laid in his arms on the couch, my body stretched out over what used to be the space between us, and my head resting against his chest. "I think it's been a successful start, don't you think?"

"You _so_ cheated, using that sappy song to win me over."

"But it worked."

"Yes, it did." I smiled softly, closing my eyes, and trying to savor this short moment. "You know, as soon as this moment ends… it'll be back to before."

"I know, but how about we forget about that before this moment ends?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"And I'm still sure that you'll come back to me."

"After we leave, we'll actually start this thing."

"So what? This doesn't count as anything?"

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Okay…" I grinned, glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts as he continued. "I think the song's over now, Bella."

"I just… you make it really hard to keep to the plan."

"It's only the first day. You could call it off and we could leave and…"

"No," I replied, sighing. "I need this, Edward. You need this. After we both leave this room, we'll start over. Completely new. We can't keep going back to this moment."

"Why not? I'm pretty cozy from where I am."

"I bet you are," I giggled before turning serious again. "It's just, if we keep getting caught up in the moment like this, it doesn't do us any good, Edward. Because the moment will end and then the same questions and arguments will come back. We need to go back to the beginning…"

"Do I get any points already for getting off to a good start?"

"If you remember, our start wasn't exactly good when I walked in the room."

"How could I forget? An eternity wouldn't make me forget any of the time I spend with you, even if it's spent in anger."

"You play so unfair," I pushed him away, laughing. "You know just the right buttons to push to make me forget that I'm still mad at you!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying, Bella."

"I guess it seems reasonable enough not to, but love is completely irrational anyway, so that claim doesn't exactly work with me."

"So is it Zane's turn to try at it?"

"I hope he doesn't try to take your approach. You both are having me really eat my words right now."

"I love you, Bella. You love me. That's a mouthful already."

"Those three words are said too much," I leaned forward, giving him a kiss before I departed to wait for the actual game to begin with us. "They're not enough."


	26. Like Water For Chocolate

**AN: **Alright guys, I think this is about the point where I am in desperate need to apologize for my negligence in updating. School has been... haha... probably more work than I could have ever anticipated. This is no exageration as I say that when I'm not doing homework or some extracurricular activity, I am crashed out on the sofa or bed, catching up on the sleep I don't get during the night. I guess it's just the kind of sacrifices us students at present time make in regards to getting into the college of our dreams. Let's just cross our fingers that all of this work and deprivation of sleep and updating in my story pays off come December when I receive my responses from some of the colleges I apply to. But yes... once again... I'm so very sorry for not updating. It really killed me too, considering I didn't get the opportunity to just sit down and write it all at once. I wrote this one kind of in intervals, donig a page or so whenever I got the chance, but yes... it's finally done. So so so sorry for being unable to update before this particular moment. I hope that you guys can forgive me and enjoy what I've got so far. I'll try to update soon again, maybe tomorrow if I can finish all this lovely homework today, because I hate not being able to update as much as I would like. You all are still so very awesome for your patience, enthusiasm, and lovely reviews!

**Alexandra Stone: **Yeah… a bit of comical stuff is always fun to write, and so is the fact that I somehow managed to toss in one of my favorite songs in the process. Actually, I have a picture of Bella's dress on my profile. If you go on there, at the very bottom, there's a link to take you to a place where you can see the dress.

**E2Bella: **Yeah…. I was worried that I would get too caught up in the Bella/Edward scene to even fully play out what I have planned, but I resisted. ;P Although a bit of fluff is always nice, I must admit. When Bella says the beginning… it's pretty much the same stuff all over again. I don't know… something about the idea of falling in love again sounds really nice. But yes… now it's Zane's turn and that's always fun to write. Heck, it's just fun to write at all!

**TooMuchLoveforEdward: **I'm definitely feeling the love right now. You know, as enticing and utterly resistible Edward is for me, I'd like to think that Bella could say no. Actually, I'll go into that whole idea later on in the story, but that will be awhile later. I hope you have patience for me in that department. No problem for putting you up at the beginning. :-)

**Trina110: **Thanks a bunch! Yup… thought I would give a "preview" of what will actually happen… thus the title for that last chapter. Haha… aren't I quite the bright crayon in the box? I hope the actual competition is a bazillion times better, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, including my own. ;P

**Edward Bella Fan: **Aww… thanks. It was so much fun to write out the whole dressing up and then Edward's reaction. He hasn't seen her looking all dressed up for quite some time, and so yes… it hit him pretty dang hard. But yes… the competition shall be very interesting to write… hehe… ;D

**Rebel.angel.09: **Aww…. Thank you so very very much for that. -Cuddles my very own Edward, unwilling to let him go- It is great to hear that you liked that song. I think it is a magical song, with the most beautiful lyrics ever. The whole melody… and the vocals… it all sounds so ethereal and surreal and yeah… out of all the songs that I was considering to have him sing… this one I knew as soon as I thought of it...was the one. Aw… glad I can come up with a bit of a surprise for you. I'm trying. D School isn't so bad right now. Actually, my classes haven't been all too lovely, but I know it'll only get better once everyone's back into the jazz of things and we're all settled in. Okay… so sleep isn't exactly on my priority list right now, but that's okay… I'll be in eternal slumber as soon as I'm six feet below, so it's all good.

**StephyyAnne: **I probably sound like a redundant, repetitive freak right now, saying thank you and how great it is to hear people like what I write, but it really, truly is. I am very glad that you liked that chapter. I hope I can continue to provide some good stuff to read. B-D I dub that fellow my sunglasses happy face… perhaps someday I'll think of something else… I'm not up to par with smiley faces. I just stick to the classics for the most part, but a bit of diversity is good.

**Astertisks: **Yes… as much as I love Edward…. I receive almost as much happiness and pleasure writing about Zane now. I've actually become quite attached to the dear fellow, but I suppose maybe that's because I'm his creator and will always feel that kinda attachment, since he did come from somewhere in this head of mine… ;P This is my only Twilight fic, but I hope I might do more later on, after I finish this one.

**Kyrene once Blood Roses: **Haha. No… I have no plans at all to make Bella the loose girl of Forks. I'll leave that to someone else instead. Well, I was never one to watch The Bachelor, but at least they're fun to watch, I guess. I must admit myself that if ever a guy as wonderful as Edward sang me a song, especially _that_ lovely piece sighs… my oh my… I would have fallen in love over and over again with every word he said. But maybe that's just me and my obsession with that kinda romance… ;P

**Javajunkie101: **Haha. I must admit that last year, when I had slaved over this story of Moulin Rouge with a bazillion love songs in it, since I wanted it to still have the same musical element about it, I had listened to love songs nonstop. If ever anyone needs any kind of love song at all… I am the guru of it all… and have everything you can imagine on my lovely i-pod, Ishmael. I hope this does not impede upon your opinions of me, whatever they may be. I don't know… I love that part of the song about those three words not being enough. Maybe I should curse society for making what should be three of the most beautiful words a person could here and transfiguring it into something cliché that stupid people toss out at the first person they have a chance to, but I'm just a weird person like that, I guess… I'll just save my ranting for my column. Anyways… thanks for the review. So sorry for going off on my own tangent. I do that way too often, and I really appreciate the fact that you haven't been driven away from these _lovely_ characteristics of mine. I hope my facetiousness goes through with that last one…

**Asquared91: **It's quite alright. I'm pretty consumed in school too, so we're all taking a bit before we get any action done of fanfiction. Yeah… Bella would very much like to try to start it all over. Something about falling in love for the second time must be really super amazing. Kinda like The Notebook or something, even if the stories couldn't be any more different. Thanks so much for the review! You rock more than a boulder! Okay… my cheesiness will never end… ;P

**Andie Wolf: **Aw. You are way too nice to me with your compliments, but I'm flattered nonetheless. It's just great to hear that people like this. I mean, I love doing this, and it makes me love it all the more when other people can enjoy it along with me. So glad that you are one of them. It has been a pleasure. : ) Truly.

**Kiki00: **Your review was so cute! Thanks for bringing a smile to my face like that. You are pretty awesome. I think you deserve some cookies… or maybe chocolate or something… I need to add some variety to the food I give my reviewers…

**Midnight 1987: **Hmmm… who indeed? Well, it's a mystery to all of us, but for now… we'll all just have to sit back and enjoy the game. Man… never would've thought I'd make this a "sport". ;P Just shows the randomness of my mind, I guess.

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Thanks for that. I'm really enjoying tossing in some comical aspects, considering the whole situation in itself is one that I think is hilarious, but yes… the idea of Edward singing and him being embarrassed by it and all of that is quite the funny picture in my mind.

**La07: **My gosh… that is seriously one of the nicest things I've heard. Thanks. Haha. At this point, I'm up for anyone. I'm falling in love with two guys at once, and it's not fair. I'm very torn up right now, but in the end… I'm pretty sure what will happen. I just hope I can make it there without killing what I've already begun. Thanks again. I give you some chocolate and ice cream for your sweetness. Yup… I am finally trying some other products besides those that are found within the bakery. Wish me luck!

**Xbluxmoonx: **Awww… so nice to here that you like what I wrote. Man… I remember algebra 2 awhile back. It was the one math class that came unbelievably natural to me. Unfortunately, that is the past, and now I'm taking 2 years of calculus squeezed into one. Gosh… the things I'll do for college apps. Good luck with the homework. I know how killer it can get at times…

**PageGirl: **Haha. Yeah… I guess I can't blame Edward for being mad about that whole Bella/Zane bonding moment(s). It's great that you love the triangle. I think it makes for some interesting stuff and it's very entertaining to write about. Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I would like. School and sleeping seem to take up my life right now.

**Passionfornight: **I think I've said this before, but I'll take interesting anytime of the day. D And so… the games begin…

**Estrellakitty13: **Glad my writing wasn't too disgraceful and that I didn't completely butcher Stephenie's writing. It's nice to hear from new people all the time, and I hope to hear from you again. It was no problem at all coming up with the name. Actually, the name of Zane came first and the character followed. I guess that's what happens when you base a character after someone you know. Good times.

**IfOnlyIfOnly: **Your name is so awesome! I identify with it so very much, and all that good stuff. I can't say where the story is heading without giving it all away, but I'll say that I shall forever be a hardcore Bella/Edward fan. It is great to hear that you like this. I live to entertain, after all. : )

**Edwardlover1901: **So sorry, I obviously didn't update as fast as I would like. I like how you think… I think I might just do that whole Zane thing, but yeah… I'll do one step at a time here and finish this one up first, of course. Thanks for the suggestion. D That is complexly awesome of you!

**26. Like Water For Chocolate **

"Bella… how about we go off and…" Zane emerged in my room later in the afternoon, waking me up from the sleep I desperately fought to maintain. "Any reason for the clothes? Or… lack of them?"

"Oh," I blushed then, lying on my stomach on the bed in the same gown I had worn that morning. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, I could tell that much."

"It's not _that_ bad!"

"You know, you don't have to cut out the back of your dress to be attractive."

"As if I didn't know that for myself. It came like that. I'm not going to trust myself with scissors."

"You're already attractive."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, sliding off of the bed now. "How long have I stayed here either depressed in self-misery or beaten up to the point that I looked as if I had survived a massacre?"

"Well, nothing beats those posters of you…"

"No…" I groaned as I remembered them. "And I'd almost forgotten those things existed. Thanks for reminding me."

"Any time," Zane smirked. "So… you ready to go out?"

"Out?" I looked at him, dressed in his tuxedo from before, a large bag hanging from one shoulder. "Off to where?"

"Nowhere special," Zane shrugged off-handedly. "What? My reservations as a high school dropout werewolf aren't exactly going to get us anywhere nice."

"What do you have in mind then?" I approached him, but felt suspicious.

"You'll see."

Sweeping me into his arms, I held on tightly as he ran through the caverns. I tried not to feel uncomfortable with one of his hands pressed on my bare back, but it felt slightly comforting, feeling the heat from his body in a place that was always so cold. Not that wearing this outfit helped very much with the weather conditions below either.

The lights that illuminated the tunnels were more spread apart the deeper we went, until they were a soft dim flickering that barely provided much to see. When I was finally placed on my feet, I did not even notice that I stood before a great lake until I took a step forward, feeling the icy water touch my feet. Jumping back, I let out a yelp, and heard Zane laugh.

"As if that's very funny," I turned to face him and caught my breath. "What are…"

He took off his tuxedo to stand in black swimming trunks. He was a living, breathing epitome of a dark knight, with the chiseled body and handsome features. With the dull lights falling on him at perfect angles, I could see his eyes twinkling at me, the grin on his face making me feel as warm as I had in his arms.

"What?" Zane asked innocently. "You going to go swimming in _that_?"

"Sorry, but when you asked if I wanted to go out, I wasn't exactly thinking a dip in an underground lake that is maybe hundreds of feet below the earth was how I was going to be spending me day. So forgive me if I didn't pack the right kind of gear for this."

"I suspected you wouldn't be prepared," Zane grinned and bent down to open the bag. "That's why I brought this."

Tossing me a black bikini, I stared at it blankly, feeling myself blush at the idea of Zane picking this out especially for me. I stared at it a bit longer, hesitant to believe what he wanted me to do, and directed my gaze towards the open bag, where I could see a towel on the top.

"Hey, no peaking into my bag of wonders…" Zane closed it and held it protectively. "There's more surprises to come."

"You can't expect me to change into this…"

"Well, I thought that might be more comfortable to swim in than what Vivian gave you." Zane responded. "Even if it leaves you almost half-naked in that as well."

"The dress isn't that bad!" I pressed, smiling despite myself.

"I never said it was. I actually think it looks great." Zane dove into the waters without so much as a thought as to its cold temperature. "Don't worry, I won't look when you change."

"I…"

Sucking in my lips, I put the bathing suit on, taking off the dress last for some extra privacy. When the dress was nothing but a pool of white and black around my feet, I looked at the bathing suit I wore and was surprised to find that it was a perfect fit.

"I think you look better in this one," Zane remarked when I stepped back into the water. "You look good in black."

"And you…" I trailed off the deeper I emerged into the water.

Stopping right where the water dipped low, I felt satisfied with being waist-deep in water that made the lower half of my body numb. Shivering, I rubbed my arms, focusing on my shaking and not noticing when Zane submerged below, only to grab one of my arms and pull me under.

I felt the bottom of the lake, which was surprisingly smooth and slimy, pushing off of the ground to let out a great gasp of air when I broke through the surface. Already I could hear Zane laughing, and it took a moment for my vision to come to me, so that I was able to identify his grin and bright eyes only a few feet away from mine.

Both of us kicked beneath the water to stay afloat, and I could see part of his chest above the water, staring at him in the same way that I was guilty of back at the pool in the forest. With my eyes locked on his, the water no longer felt cold and anesthetizing. Rather, warmth radiated throughout my body, bringing the same sense of heat that I had felt before.

"You like the view from where you're floating?"

"What?" I blinked, not expecting his response.

"Just wanted to know that I wasn't the only one." He leaned back, floating above the water again. "The mutual feeling is very appreciated, you know."

"Who says it's mutual? I never said anything."

"You don't need to. Your blush speaks wonders."

Silence passed between us two, and I sucked in my breath, watching Zane floating atop the water as swiftly as if he skidded across ice. During this interval spent in unspoken company, I kicked towards where I suspected the water to grow shallow, my teeth beginning to chatter. Of course, I always found myself caught between the extremities of weather conditions, this time being frozen alive in a pool of water.

"For someone who finds herself in with a lot of nonhuman acquaintance, you sure don't get nature at all." Zane laughed, holding me up from the water after I tried touching the bottom, only to become immersed again, sputtering the lovely components of dihydrogen monoxide. "The art of swimming is to just keep moving. Not kicking's going to send you to the bottom of the lake, if you're not careful."

"If you were anymore obvious, I think I'd be hit in the head with that piece of information."

"Maybe you should just relax." I tensed, feeling his hands placed upon my shoulders. "You purposefully trying to be contradictory? I say relax and you go hard as stone."

"It's just that…" I closed my eyes, settling down as I leaned back against him. "You're so warm."

"It comes with the territory I come from," Zane replied. "My family has a long line of being hot, I guess."

"I agree," I said it softly, enjoying how I could be so warm and cold at the same time.

"I don't think I've ever seen a human more relaxed in a lake of fifty degree water."

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was floating, part of my body touching Zane. Immediately panicking, I sunk again, splashing like a maniac as his hands held me firmly, keeping me from drowning myself.

"You sure you know how to swim?"

"I never said I was an Olympic gold swimmer."

"And you said that _I'm_ the one who's obvious?"

"Okay," I broke away from him, growing uncomfortable with the proximity and welcoming the cold once more. "I think that's enough swimming."

"You mean drowning?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Zane had already made it to shore by the time I even began my strokes towards the shallowness of the lake. As I walked out, he held open a towel, which I gratefully accepted, not minding how he wrapped it around me. In the shadows, I was almost convinced that I was with an entirely different person, the part of Zane that made him the knight, and not so dark. It was only when I turned and saw his bright eyes, lit up and glowing at me, his smirk the only thing more dominant, that I knew it was still him.

He had spread a blanket on the ground and placed another one around me. Not even a bit of my sarcasm could ruin this blithe mood of his, as he let out a laugh and continued to rummage through his bag.

"There's more in that bag of wonders?" I questioned, seeing him bent over and still digging.

"There's always more," Zane responded, dragging his bag over and placing a coffee can a foot away from the blanket I currently sat upon. "I've had all night to think about this…"

Moving at top speed again, I couldn't even detect what it was Zane did, but it didn't take long for the coffee can to be filled with flames, giving the area a new light and heat than before. His grin was that of triumph as he sat next to me, running his hands together before looking up beneath the hair that fell over his eyes, providing me with my own smile.

"You hungry?"

"Well…" My stomach spoke for itself, and I stopped my response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zane handed me a stick, pulling out a few bags of marshmallows. "You know how to roast one of these without catching yourself on fire?"

"First drowning and now burning?" I took a bag, opening it and placing a marshmallow on the stick. "You planning on killing me sometime today?"

"Hardly," Zane leaned over me, to allow his marshmallow to hover by the fire. "In order to be with you, you'd have to kinda be alive."

"Just kinda?" I giggled, trying not to feel discomfort at how close he was, leaning over me.

"You're shaking," Zane noticed as he withdrew with his marshmallow. "The blankets not keeping you warm enough?"

"It's n-nothing…" I couldn't even try to restrict how my body spastically shook.

"Drowning and burning and now hypothermia," Zane shook his head, pulling me close to him until I rested in his lap, his arms around me. "Feel better?"

"Just a bit…" It was actually amazing, how just a few seconds in his arms could make me instantly warm. "I'm not cold anymore."

"You know, it's kinda funny how you always end up in my arms, Bella."

"Funny?" I turned to look up at him. "Thank you for ruining our potentially romantic moment by making it comical."

"Think I can redeem myself?" He grinned, holding his roasted marshmallow before me. "I can make a mean s'more."

"Have I became so incapable of making myself live that you need to feed me now?"

"No, but don't you think that idea is just kinda romantic?" He suggested, leaning slightly to the side to withdraw some chocolate syrup and graham crackers. "I promise you can trust me. There's no poison in any of this."

"That's reassuring," I commented, receiving the s'more he handed to me. "All this references to me dying… should I feel my life is in danger?"

"Do you feel you life is in danger?" He stared at me, a half-grin on his face, making me laugh.

"You know," I took a bite out of the s'more. "This is really good. But, you're kinda different today."

"Different?" His voice filled with innocence, but was tinged in mischief. "How so?"

"I don't know…"

"I think you do."

"Well, you're more… happy or something." I looked down at the s'more. "You're not exactly the kind of guy I suspected would cook me something."

"A s'more isn't exactly a gourmet entrée."

"I don't picture you as the romantic type."

"Hey, this is a competition." Zane shrugged. "Romance always wins the ladies."

"Are you so confident about that?" I matched his previous tone of mischief.

"Well.. is it working?" Zane raised an eyebrow. "How about another s'more?"

"You haven't ate any yet!"

"It's kinda hard to be feeding you and me at the same time…"

"Then how about I make you one?" I suggested.

"So long as you don't catch either one of us one fire."

"I'm not _that_ much of a safety hazard."

"Are you so confident about that?"

The marshmallow came out only slightly burnt as I placed it on a graham cracker. Holding it on one hand, I held out the syrup, beginning to allow the substance to pour over the marshmallow and cracker. Not to much of anyone's surprise, I miscalculated, causing syrup to fall onto my hands and slightly onto Zane.

"How about I make the s'mores from now on?" Zane remarked, taking the s'more from me. "At least it still tastes good."

"Yes, as much of a safety hazard I am, I can put that aside briefly to make something that even five-year-olds can cook."

"I happen to like your five-year-old cooking," Zane grinned. "It's cute."

"You sure you haven't hit your head today?" I asked, staring at his genuine happiness. "You aren't exactly the blithe, happy-go-lucky type."

"How about your savor this new mood of mine?" Zane proposed. "How often am I going to have this opportunity, anyways? I'm not going to blow it…"

"Would you have done this for me before though?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't, but it would be nice to know."

"I think I would," he leaned back now and seemed contemplative. "I never really had the chance before though. This is kinda the first time you are considering me as a potential love interest, so I really need to seize it…"

As he confessed the reasons behind this new attitude of his, I had reached for the syrup to begin another s'more, allowing it to tip and come pouring down on Zane's chest. He blinked at me then, and his eyes narrowed in trouble. Snatching the syrup, he squeezed it, causing it to come flying over at me.

"Just returning the favor," Zane smirked, setting the syrup back on the ground.

"I'm not through yet…"

By the time I had the syrup in my hands, Zane had retrieved another from his bag. The chocolaty substance covered our bodies like the stripes of a zebra as we ran around, spraying the other until there was no more left in the bottles. Gasping for breath between our laughter, I leaned against the wall, slumping to the floor and dropping the empty bottle beside me.

Zane leaned down in front of me, looking at me between his hair that was now plastered with chocolate. Grinning, I reached out, trailing a finger across the chocolate lines, from the ones that zigzagged across his forehead, smudging the chocolate across his cheeks. He turned his head then, placing a kiss on the palm of my hand.

"You're so sweet, Bella." He closed his eyes, his face still pressed against my hand. "Even more so than before, if that's possible."

"Yeah, I guess being covered in chocolate can do that to a person." I shrugged, staring at how peaceful he looked, filled with contentment. "You okay?"

"I'm just trying to put this moment in my memory forever," Zane responded, opening his eyes as they looked at me in rapture, looking so very human again. "You have no idea how much this means to me… just to be able to do this with you."

"You're not the only one having a good time, I promise."

"Would it be wrong if I kissed you?" Zane pressed, looking me deeply in the eyes, his tone serious and devoid of mischief. "Because right now, chocolate or not, you look so…"

I smiled at him half-way through his statement, enough assurance for him apparently to stop what he was saying as he leaned downward further, his lips against mine softly.

In all of our moments together, full of the usual heat, I had never felt warmer than I had in this chaste kiss. I tingled again, no longer from the cold, and pushed upward to try and deepen the kiss, only to have Zane standing up completely now, breaking the kiss.

"What…"

"Need help getting up?" He offered a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Any reason why…" I stared at him then, surprised that he had stopped something that I was more than willing to do.

"Hey, I'm just getting to know you, remember?" He grinned then, and I blushed, realizing he had once again been able to use my previous words and make them come flying back at me. "I'll save all of that good stuff for another day."

"Are you kidding?" I blurted.

"You wanted to start back at the beginning," he grabbed my hand and smiled. "And so we'll take it step by step, and I'll enjoy every moment of it."

"Is this your idea of punishing me?"

"No, this is my idea of giving you what you want."

"You and Edward both make this so very hard for me. You know that?"

"Love was never an easy thing," Zane shrugged. "It's not like it isn't hard for me too, not wanting to kiss you."

"Who said it was hard for me to not kiss you?"

"You know you think I'm hot." Zane's eyes twinkled again as he pulled me closer to him, making my heart beat faster. "And from this angle, I don't think you make it any easier for the both of us." He brushed his lips against mine briefly, grinning down at me again as he saw the effect it had. "But at least now I have you looking forward to something in the future."

"You are so sick and twisted right now…"

"And you are downright sick and twisted for letting two guys fight over you like this…"

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"The side that's going to win."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about _that_." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly serious."

"So am I."

"Well, I'll just have to make it so you don't forget." He pressed me against him, his smoldering stare making me burn.

"I won't argue with that." I tried not to feel like I was going crazy, feeling so much when I was this close to Zane, but it didn't help observing even more so than before how broad his shoulders were, or picturesque the chest I was pressed against was.

"You're really sticky."

"What?" I stared at him in confusion.

"All this chocolate syrup… it made us really sticky."

"Once again, you're obviousness is really hitting me in the head."

"Really? I could have sworn that you were blinking at me in confusion moments ago…"

"New mood or not, you're still very exasperating…"

"And you're still very worth it…" Zane tugged on me, as we approached the lake. "How about we rinse off before we do anything else?"

"There's more?"

"There's always going to be more, so long as you stick with me."

"Is this supposed to be an offer I can't refuse?"

"I hope it is."

Jumping into the lake with Zane without a moment's hesitancy, the water no longer felt so cold or uncomfortable, my hand still in his warm one.


	27. Ballroom Brawls

**AN: **Okay, so I'm very glad because I am able to update the very next day! So yeah… I have lots of homework waiting for me as soon as I post this, but it was sooo worth it! I hate leaving you guys hanging and, although I don't know the next time I will be able to post after this, I'm hoping that you guys can receive some happiness in me updating as fast as I could this weekend. So sorry I can't do this all the time, but school demands I do otherwise, unfortunately. Also, I describe some lovely outfits once more and I, being the freak that I am in getting way to into things, went and found links to some of the attire that they wear that I posted in my profile. But thank you all for being devoted and patient with me. I reward you all eternal access to my bakery of savory confections!

**Asquared91: **Haha. Yeah… I am so torn up right now between the two and, even though I know what I want in the end, it's going to be a rough journey to get to that point. I don't want to hurt either of my lovely men, but I guess it happens. :P Don't worry… I'm just as obsessed as the next person, so it is completely all good. I'm right with you about the extracurricular stuff and homework and all those lovely volunteer hours. Well, I'm proud to say that I'm updating the very next day. I am embracing the fact that not sleeping is inevitable tonight, so I might as well take an hour or two to update and make us all very happy pappy people. Thanks so much for the review. As much as I missed continuing this story, I missed hearing from you lovely people as well!

**Alexandra Stone: **Haha. That is definitely one way you could describe Zane, I suppose. I do assure you that whatever happens, it shall be a happy thing, considering I am a sucker for happy endings, and I could never deliver anything that wasn't one. ;D

**The Sin they called Pride: **Oh, I do apologize for making you so torn up right now. I do promise you're not alone. I'm in that lovely position right now as I right it. As I switch back and forth between the two, I fall in love with them, and then I'm like… oh darn… I'm straying away again, and yeah… there's my bit of randomness for you all. But do know that anything I write shall never be intended as a punishment for my fantastic readers. D

**Andie Wolf: **Om-goshness… YES… it is quite the difficult job ahead of me, but it's something I shall try to do the best I can in making work out. My oh my… as much of an arduous task it shall be, I know it is going to be a ton of fun. I hope you think it's fun too!

**Passionfornight: **Aw. Thanks for the review and lovely words. The chocolate syrup thing was so much fun to write, considering, once again, I'm picturing it vividly in my head and laughing. Gosh… I get WAY into things way too often. Oh well… makes for a fun experience. But yeah… I used to think it would be really fun to do something spontaneous like that with someone, and so hey… I can now incorporate it into something I'm writing. Okay… do forgive me… I stray away from what I intend to write far too often. Well, I am glad to say that I updated soon! It's been so long since I've gotten to update before yesterday that I feel like this is the least I can do for all you wonderful people out there who are being patient with me. Thanks for that!

**Edward Bella Fan: **You sure hit the dot. Yeah… I was trying to make him a tad bit jealous in the beginning about that, but it was only a subtle hint. I'm glad that you were able to see that. B-D The sunglass smiley face lives! Yes, I was laughing right along with you when I wrote out the chocolate fight. I'm right with you on the school stuff too. My oh my… the lovely work that teachers give you so that you are deprived of everything outside the world of education…

**Journey Beyond: **Aw… so glad to hear your input about all of this. I'm not exactly sure what you were asking after the Viv thing, but I'll try to make her more developed. Actually, I was planning to, but I wanted to get certain things done before I dive deeper into her character. But yes… it was great to hear from you. I'm still not sure what you were asking, but just send me a message or something, and I'll be more than happy to answer anything you have. I shall bust out with the food products and offer you an ice cream cone for your lovely words!

**Kiwi00: **Haha. My oh my… I'm feeling you right there with that whole thing. Actually, I'm thinking that if and when I finish this fic (which is definitely not for quite some time), I will write a companion story or something featuring this lovely man of my creation that I'm falling in love with. Yay! One lovely character I do not have to put a disclaimer for. Haha. But yes… right on to all of us lovers out there! P

**StephyyAnne: **Haha. I must first begin by giving you power for the smiley face thing at the end. I'm not up to par with all those complicated ones either! Well… I try to spice them up sometimes, but they normally turn out dreadful, although I must admit I'm growing attached to my sunglasses smiley. B-D Okay… I'm just a tad bit weird. Yeah… with the whole Zane/Edward thing, I was really trying the opposite thing, so that the characters contrast one another, but also as a kinda foil thing as well. Yay! My English teachers will be very happy to hear me refer to a literary term outside of the classroom. It's great to hear that you're enjoying this as much as I am. Call me weird for getting into my story like this, but yeah… as weird as it might sound… I experience all those awws and everything as I'm writing this out. :P Thanks again for the review. Sorry that I rant more than I should. It's a big habit, but one that I embrace, nonetheless.

**Rebel.angel.09: **Haha. You are so very awesome, and it is so great to hear from you again! I've missed everyone dreadfully during my absence from the world of fanfic, and now that I'm back, I don't want it to go bye bye again, thus the updating the next day. Unfortunately, I can't say that I will be able to do this again anytime soon, but do know that you all are always on my mind as I sit through the loveliness of books and homework. I think it's completely fine that you are weird, although I must be honest when I say that I don't think it is weird at all that you're hooked on a song and listening to it over and over again. Actually, I'm listening to the song right now! Maybe I don't think it's weird because that what I do too! P Oh well… all the more reason why you rock and I rock and why we are cool! So glad to hear of your faithfulness… it is greatly appreciated. D And yes, I think I shall survive. Life is way to fun to give it up and die just because of the yuckiness of homework and sleep deprivation. Plays Aretha Franklin's "I Will Survive" in the background…

**Midnight 1987: **My Lordy… thanks so much for making me laugh. Your smiley faces are so cool too! So yeah… basically your review was funny and sweet and completely awesome, and you're just as cool for saying all of that!

**Jasper.Alice: **You are so very sweet. I am glad to hear of your devotion, and it is appreciated with much happiness. I can be proud to say that I updated as soon as I got the chance again, since I hated leaving you lovely people waiting so much! $-D

**Rin09: **Haha. Don't worry, I'll try to make it not turn out too dreadful. Thanks for telling me what you think. D It is always greatly appreciated.

**Iamcool511: **Wow… well, I must say that this whole "competition" thing is wearing fast for me, so yeah… the results shall end pretty soon, at the rate I'm going. I promise to make it turn out happy in the end. Thanks for the review!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Om-Lordy… you are so awesome and entertaining in your reviews! You really had me laughing there. Well, I'm pretty much updating as soon as I can, so I hope this was fast enough for you. B-D I'm really getting into this sunglasses smiley face dude.

**Javajunkie101: **Haha… I'm totally with you on that one there. Any gorgeous guy covered in chocolate… my oh my… sounds so very yummy!

**27. Ballroom Brawls **

We returned into the great room with me in Zane's arms, both of us still laughing from our fun by the lake. Even as my eyes adjusted to the sudden stop in our top speed movement, I could see Edward's eyes from across the room, a dark-ocher that glared as if on flames.

"Edward…" Zane placed me on my feet, and I wobbled, causing for his arms to grasp me firmly. "I…"

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded, rising up from where he stood and approaching us, his jaw and furrowed eyebrows set in stone. "Do you realize what time this is?"

"Sorry, but being underground kind of leaves me oblivious to where the sun is currently at…" I replied, noticing how Edward's eyes fell on how Zane had draped his arm over my shoulder. "No need to sound like a parent, Edward…"

"I've been sitting here, planning out this evening and you're off with…" Edward's eyes narrowed further, until they were slits that might have exuded their own heat as they leveled at Zane. "…_him._"

"All's fair in love and war," Zane shrugged, offering Edward a half-smile.

"I wasn't talking to you, dog," Edward gritted his teeth together as he said it.

"I might be a dog, but you're the one growling here." Zane held up his hands and took a step back. "No need for confrontations in front of the lady."

"Edward…" I moved in front of him when he took a step towards Zane. "Don't."

"How can you defend him, Bella?" Edward asked, his previous features softening as he met my eyes.

"I wonder… maybe because he's my best friend and you're set on destroying him for no reason but the fact that I'm on good terms with him, and not with you?"

"It's okay," Zane still kept his hands out. "Bella and I were just finishing up our get together today, lover boy. No need to spit venom at me… she's safe and all yours."

"Thanks," I gave him a smile as he turned and walked away, as nonchalant as ever, his empty bag draped over his shoulder.

"Bella…" Edward's hand grasped my wrist, and I shivered from the contact. Immediately, he withdrew his hand. "Can you at least promise me that tomorrow I can try again with you?"

"The night is young," I offered. "Why wait?"

"Bella, you're soaking wet." Edward observed, noting the damp towel draped around my body. "If you don't change, you're going to get sick."

"Oh, alright." I shrugged and headed towards where my room was. "I'll go get changed."

Entering my room, Vivian sat on my bed, grinning wickedly. A slim black dress hugged her figure in an hourglass shape, with black ruffles jetting out from the knees like a mermaid fin. Jewels were etched into the material like strands of thread, and her curly hair had been swept up in a tangle of coils atop her head.

"About time you got back!" Vivian chirped as she approached me, tossing the towel to the floor. "Apparently you had a good enough time with Zane to forget about the time."

"Why is everyone referring to time with me?" I questioned, watching as Vivian moved about my room, gathering up things once again. "Was there something I should know about that I missed?"

"Not anything you missed quite yet," Vivian opened the armoire in the corner, pulling out another dress for my bed. "But if you don't hurry, you very well might miss this something you should know about."

"But no one told me…" I stopped, staring at the dress Vivian had laid out for me. "This is the same dress as before!"

"Nonsense," Vivian held it up, displaying the back. "The design from the rear view is much better. Or, at least, more scandalous. Don't you think?"

The white of the dress in the back dipped even further than before, and over the skin that would've exposed more of me than I would ever want, a black triangle was placed there, held up by the straps that criss-crossed across my bare back. Standing before the mirror as Vivian brushed my straight hair, applying a bit of rogue to my cheeks and lips, I felt like one of Dracula's brides, in a gown that seemed made especially for a vampire to prance about in darkness in.

"You will knock them dead, Bella." Vivian reached for earrings, with a ball of diamonds that dangled by my neck. "Or, at least one of them, considering the other is technically dead already."

"What's this all for anyway, Vivian?" I questioned, as she grabbed my hand and led me through the hall, her pace quickening with each step. "Last time I checked, no one had told me anything about what's going on, and yet they expect that I _do_ know."

"Don't worry," Vivian replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

Leading me to the dining hall, I saw Bruno and Max standing in front of the great doors, their burly figures hidden beneath their previous tuxedos. They nodded at me, and bowed their heads when Vivian passed by. Opening the door, I stopped where I stood, and gaped like the dumbfounded human I was.

All of the tables from before had been cleared out except for one. Where so many large tables could have been placed was a mystery to me, but my mind did wander to picture a small room, filled to the ceiling with those tables. Streamers of black and red and gold fell from the ceiling, the glittery fabric emitting light from certain angles that the illumination from the grand candelabra from above provided.

In the center of the room, a large, blood-red rug was spread out, encompassing the room except for about a twenty foot border around, where the cavern floor could be seen. In that small border, silver candelabras provided dim lights, with roses scattered between them all. At the far end of the room, one table stood with a black tablecloth, and I could see the scarlet china that rested upon lace napkins from across this grandiose room.

"Think we did a good job with the decorations?"

"I can't believe you did this all in one day…"

"Well, that's what happens when you have a pack of werewolves at your disposal." Vivian shrugged with a grin. "The cheapest, fastest labor you could imagine."

"Is this just for…" I stopped my sentence to stare.

"Bella…"

My breath caught in my throat as Edward moved into my direct view from where he stood in the hall. He offered me his arm, standing like a statue in a black tux, the gold tie and blazer providing stark contrast. In this light, his eyes almost matched the gold hues, as did his amber hair, and I gawked at him, more stunned by his appearance than I had been seeing the transformation of the dining hall.

"Was this…" I looked around the room, and at how Vivian and the twins smirked at my reaction. "I can't believe you were all in with this!"

"Well, Bella, honey, if you were in it… where would be the fun in seeing your expression right now?" Vivian offered.

"Are you going to take my arm, Bella, or am I going to stand here like a statue all night?"

"Oh…" I felt myself blush, reaching for Edward's arm, and smiled at him, unable to take my eyes away from him.

"You know, I thought your outfit from this morning was great." Edward leaned towards me, his cold breath against my ear. "But it doesn't even compare with how you look tonight in this…"

"At least you don't look like a teenage girl gawping at the gorgeous boy that looks even more so than usual…"

"I happen to think that teenage girl looks just as gorgeous herself," Edward's lips pressed against the skin below my ear, making me shiver. "Your blush even spreads to this part of you…"

Music enveloped the room, and all sense of the world outside of Edward's arms vanished. Since prom, we had danced more times than I could count, and yet it all seemed to diminish in this moment, this particular instance rising above them all.

I spent most of the time looking at how one of my arms was locked around his neck, and how his hand held my waist and our remaining hands were joined. When I finally allowed myself to look into the immaculateness of his face, meeting those eyes of his that stared at me unwavering, no doubt watching me the entire time we moved across the proximity of the room, I lowered my eyes, blushing from his gaze.

"There's no need to be shy around me."

"I barely know you, remember?" I kept my eyes locked on our joined hands. "It's okay for me to be shy when I barely know you."

"It feels like I know you already," he brought our hands to his lips, knowing my eyes would follow them. "Just holding you in my arms tonight."

"Edward…" I found my eyes now on his lips, my face growing hot, as I felt completely ridiculous for looking at him as if it was the first time I noticed how beautiful he was.

"Bella!" I could hear Lee's voice across the room, making a large entrance with the sound of her heels hitting the stone floor with all her might.

We stopped our movement to face the entrance, where Lee posed for us, a black sheer shawl hanging over a midnight gown with beaded designs at the top and at the waist. One of her hands rested daintily upon a black shoulder, where Zane entered, wearing the same tux as Edward, only with the blazer and tie set in silver. When would the ironies of life ever end?

"What a great couple!" Lee hooted, utterly pleased with herself. "Don't you think so, Zane?"

He remained silent, but his eyes looked into mine, completely blank and yet seeming serious at the same time. Lee led Zane to where we danced, and began to waltz across the floor, her exuberant smile full of smugness at having Zane as her partner.

"For a werewolf, she's especially happy." Edward muttered to me, his eyes locked on Lee as she smiled at Zane, who didn't return her grin. "Is she always like that?"

"No, she's just pleased to have Zane to herself for a chance." I whispered back, watching them until Zane's eyes met mine, forcing me to look back at Edward.

"Shame on you, Bella." Edward's voice held a slight mocking tone as he grinned. "Taking away the lady wolf's partner."

"She's just being territorial," I offered, but giggled at how Edward looked at me teasingly, smirking at me with a lopsided grin. "It's nothing. Really."

"Sure," Edward shook his head, chuckling. "Say what you like, Bella."

"I sure will," I retorted, surprised when Edward's arms lifted me up off the ground, twirling me around briefly before setting me back on my feet.

"Hey there, Bella." As soon as I was set onto firm ground, my partner had changed, and I found myself in Zane's arms, as we moved across the floor.

"Wha- how…" I looked around, seeing Lee glaring at us with her lips pursed from something sour, and Edward glowering at Zane, his body stiff with anger.

"You seemed to be pretty happy with lover boy, and I wanted in on the fun."

"I can't believe…" I stared at how he grinned mischievously and laughed. "You all are so ridiculous!"

"It's a competition, Bella. Of course we're going to play dirty…"

"Sorry about that," Zane was pushed back as Edward grabbed me for himself, guiding me away from where Zane stood.

"You going to sweet me off my feet again?" I asked Edward, trying to lighten up the anger that was still etched in his face.

"I sure am," Zane had stepped forward again, pulling me away, forcing Edward to growl at him. "You ready?"

I was lifted off the ground in Zane's arms, only to be grabbed by Edward, who placed me upon the ground, steering us away again. I had become a football in this game of love, being tossed back and tackled for.

"He's getting really annoying," Edward snarled as he bore his teeth at Zane, who merely smiled back with a wave. "Can't he see that we're dancing."

"Share the wealth," Zane pushed Edward aside, grabbing my arms.

"Don't you have a moon to howl at?" Edward returned the shoving.

"Go bite yourself, cold-man."

"Cold-man? Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"It's almost pathetic, how desperate these guys are, just to have a moment with you." Lee had moved to stand beside me, our arms crossing over our chest as we observed the two boys bickering with one another. "A real love fest of pitiable proportions."

"What do you recommend I do?" I asked, watching as Edward began poking Zane in the chest, who held out his hands in the usual offer of peace.

"Nothing for now," Lee replied, her eyes never leaving Zane and Edward. "We've got quite a show in front of us to watch."

"She came here for _me_," Edward snarled. "You had all day with her. It's my turn…"

"Hey, you were the one who blew it in the morning with her." Zane responded. "You can't blame the girl for wanting to spend time with the better guy…"

"Watch what you say, you dog." Edward warned, his face darkening.

"If we're going to get technical, can I at least call you a bat?"

They both leapt at the other at exactly the same moment, hitting the cavern floor with a force that made me wonder if they left their indentation into the stone. I stepped towards them, seeing fists flying at a rate that I couldn't follow, only to find Edward pinned on the floor, with Zane straddling him, his hands pressing Edward's arms down over his head.

"It's not what you think…" Zane said when he saw my face as I stood above them.

"It's exactly what you think, Bella." Edward argued. "You saw him… leaping for…"

"I may not have superhuman powers to aid me in making everything clear, but I saw what happened." I frowned at Edward, and watched as Zane got up, offering a hand to Edward, who growled at him and stood up without his assistance. "Can you guys please refrain from playing dirty?"

"You saw what he did," Edward told me. "We were dancing and he…"

"Grow up, lover boy." Zane remarked. "It's a competition…"

"As soon as we're alone…"

"Really, you both need to grow up." Lee entered the scene, her face as angry as Zane and Edward. "It's completely ridiculous the way you both are acting."

"But…"

"Zane, you came here with _me_." She interrupted him, making his tone seem blunt in comparison to hers. "The least you could have done was be a decent companion for the evening. And _you_…" She turned her attention to Edward. "This guy, though he can be a horrible date, is in love with Bella too. So forgive him for acting like the love-sick idiot he is because, quite frankly, you're not any better."

"Thanks," I smiled at Lee and blushed when she just stared at me.

"You better make your decision soon," she narrowed her eyes at me, not afraid to show she was the angriest at me. "I didn't do this for you. I'm just tired of watching you three gallivant through the caverns, oblivious to the fact that there's more outside of your messed-up love affair."

"She sure has a silver-tongue…" Edward commented when Lee had strode out of the halls with her head held high.

"That's Lee for you," Zane stated.

"Well, she is right." Edward said, all of us still staring at the empty entrance where Lee had departed. "Bella, how long exactly are we going to have to wait?"

"I don't know…"

Standing before everyone then, Lee's words still ringing in my head, I realized that, though pathetic and desperate Zane and Edward had been acting from this whole competition, I was the worst of them all.


	28. The Results

**AN: **Alright... so forgive me for this chapter if you feel it progresses too quickly or whatever. I will be explaining, and the next few chapters will be yeah... just try me, please. ;D Thanks to all you lovely people who review. I'm happy to say that I changed my schedule around a bit, so I have a little bit more time, so I'm going to try and update on Saturday, but I can make no guarrantees. They are my plans though, so I'm hoping I can stick through with it. So obviously this is a major turning point in the story, but do know that the resolution shall not be arriving for quite some time. With that all said and done, I'd also like to say that I FINALLY finished New Moon. Actually, I finished it a few weeks ago, reading it in one sitting, but I keep being pressed for time, unable to rant about it to you all. I know that, as the actual sequel to Twilight, there are events that are obviously quite contradictory to my story. As much as it stinks that I'm not accurate like that, it's just something I'll deal with, and I won't make any changes or adjustments to my story to accomodote those. As to what I might write after this, I might dive into a companion for this story about Zane, or do a sequel. Just know that I'm definitely not done with this fanfic section, and that I don't think I will be for quite some time. Alright... so I've chatted for awhile now, and I would love to continue, but seeing as it is 12:30 right now and I still have lovely homework awaiting me (yay for more sleepless nights), I must depart. Thanks again to all you lovely people though! You are the greatest!

**Journey Beyond: **You just went up in my book of coolness for your love of chocolate ice cream. It is my absolute FAVORITE! I could eat that nonstop. Yeah… I haven't focused much on adding dimension to Vivian quite yet, but do know that I will in the future. I am quite torn on the guys, but I'll hopefully steer towards one soon enough. Thanks for the compliments. You are very awesome, and I'll give you chocolate ice cream whenever you'd like, for just being cool like that.

**Asquared91: **Haha. You're sweet. Well, hopefully I can update much sooner than I have since school started (minus last weekend, of course), since I changed my schedule around. You are reading from the world's latest AP art student, who drops her science course, governed by her creative whims to dive further into the arts. So I guess no coffee for me… but I really should stop that addiction, sleep deprived though I am. Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'll have Bella with her decision soon, considering it is becoming quite madness and I doubt she likes being much of a football. ;P Not sure what I'll do with Lee. She's a pretty minor character right now, but maybe she'll pop up again…

**Javajunkie101: **Haha. Cuteness of good too, even if it's not in chocolate (but hey… I won't object if he is). It was fun tossing in that football statement. Glad to hear that you liked it. Hope I didn't update too late. I'm trying to update when I can. D

**StephyyAnne: **You like my sunglasses smilie faces? Aww… thanks! It is a success… and I'm glad to hear that, considering I'm not up to par with all those fancy ones, but I do try. Being strange is quite awesome. It makes like fun and interesting, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Eccentricity is quite exciting. Well, I'm proud to say that, despite sleep deprivation and all that good stuff, I am able to complete my lovely homework assignments. Ha… homework is far from lovely, except reading fun stories for AP Lit. Books are always fun…

**La07: **Wow… we should all start a club about that. Journey Beyond is quite the fan of that as well, and I think it's peachy great that we're all major fans, because that means we're the greatest! So sorry for scarring you with the Zane/Bella parts. Hope that you can forgive me for that. And, by the way, you are pretty far from lame. Lameness is reserved for the yuckiness of biological data that I can now toss in the trash after changing that class. Yay!

**Edward Bella Fan: **Yeah… this was one of my favorite scenes to write out, to tell you the truth. In my head, I could picture the whole juvenile event out (like that's anything new though… considering most of the stuff I picture in my head anyway) and it was very amusing. I don't know… something about the idea of Edward battling with someone to dance with Bella like that brings a smile to my face. In a way (and I know this is totally off topic so do forgive me for that tendency), it reminds me of the scene from Pirates 2 where Elizabeth is watching all the rugged men of the movie sighs battling.

**Mediatorgrrl: **So glad to hear from another new person! I do try not to curse in my stories, and I did notice Stephenie didn't in hers either. But yeah… profanity is not something that I really embrace during this lifetime of mine. Yes… Edward is very sigh inducing. Gosh… wonderful fictitious men. Yeah… I just lent out my copy of New Moon to a friend, so I'm missing it dreadfully, and I'm sure as soon as I get it back and start reading it again and again and again, I will be falling in love with Edward even more so than I already am. Well… I do hope that you continue reading and liking what you see, at least so you can read here what I wrote to you, giving you much thanks and a happy face for being one of the new reviewers. D

**Andie Wolf: **Thanks. It's weird how those moments can randomly come to a person. Wasn't exactly how I was planning on ending the chapter, but obviously everyone hear knows just as much as I do how I tend to drift away from most of my plans when I write. ;P

**Tinkerbellluver: **Thanks. You are very sweet! Hope I updated quick enough. I, unfortunately, don't always have the time to update as often as I'd like, but I am truly trying to update asap.

**Bright Green Eyes: **Haha. Thanks for the review. I would write more of a response, but I do not wish to spoil whatever my plans are, especially when I'm prone to changing them as soon as I get to typing out the story again. But yes… thanks for the review. B-D Yay! I had to toss in sunglasses dude somewhere…

**Danamarin: **Aw… so great to hear from you! I was actually very surprised with that part in the end that I came up with. It wasn't my initial approach, but I think it turned out for the better. It's very awesome to hear that you liked it though.

**Jasper.Alice: **Your dedication makes me smile, and go on to update asap. So sorry I couldn't do it sooner. I should be able to, maybe Saturday, since I changed my schedule around a bit to give myself an easier workload. Yay for counselors who listen to you! You are so awesome, and I'll reward you with the yumminess from my own personal ice cream parlor. Eh… just one more fictitious thing I can offer you lovely people!

**Edwardlover1901: **Thanks for the sweetness! I'll reward your sweetness with some of my own, and bake a pie or something. I was beginning to miss those bakery goods again. Any particular type that you prefer?

**Rebel.angel.09: **Aww… I always love to hear from you! But maybe that's just because we're the coolest kids out there. ;D It's even more cool that you liked the dance snatching. I found it very fun to write, and it just seemed like one of those ridiculous things that a person might do when they're in love. And, because you are simply outrageously cool, exuding complete awesomeness, I offer you entrance into my eternal bakery of savory confections all hours of the day, every day of the week.

**The Sin they called Pride: **Haha. My oh my… it is always the greatest thing to hear you guys liking the parts that I like a lot too! It's seriously fantastic that you liked that, considering I was very amused to type all of that out. ;P

**E2Bella: **You know, I completely feel you right there. I don't think it's bad at all. I feel bad sometimes, since I'm growing to like him more and more whenever I write, and I know there are people here that don't particularly like the poor fellow, but yeah… I know exactly how you feel. Being torn like that stinks, especially when I consider myself one of those hardcore Edward/Bella fans. But don't worry… this competition thing… it makes me too ambivalent… and so it shall be ending pretty dang soon. Once again, nice name! Haha. Couldn't resist… I think it's a very awesome name.

**Trina110: **Aw… your review was so delightful to read, and I thank you for taking the time to write it! I am definitely considering Lee's role in the story now, but I'm not even sure what I'll be doing, but I'm sure I will eventually! Your review was so nice, and I hope that I can continue to have you liking this stuff. Thanks for the luck too! I should reward you with some yummy savory confection. You can take your pick from the myriad, considering I'm running out of particular foods. ;P

**Midnight 1987: **P Yeah… sometimes it takes awhile for the truth to be discerned in a situation, but… as my AP gov/econ told some of my lovely friends… "better late than never". Gosh… these classes of mine…

**Xbluxmoonx: **Thanks. blushes As much fun as it is to write out all of those amusing events that occurred, I finally came to realize, along with Bella, that particular truth. Hope you like what I have coming!

**Kiwi00: **Haha. Nothing's wrong with rock paper scissors, although I'm sure Edward/Zane could turn that into something very… interesting. ;P

**IsabellaSwan13: **Aw… I really hope you continue reading so you can get to this shoutout to you. I hope that you enjoyed what you read so far, and you'll stick around to hear what else is to come in the story. Weird punchlines:P Do forgive me if you are not a fan or anything like that, but yes… I do weird and I can't resist tossing in those kinds of statements when I see the opportunity. But thanks so much for r&r. You deserve a sunglasses dude for that. B-D

**Ridiculouskopec: **Yes… for the first time, I really trying to stick to this particular decision of mine, so I hope you like what I've come up with. I shall definitely take you "subtle" hints into consideration too! ;P

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Yay! I love when you guys like the parts that I like. That was my favorite part right here, I confess, since nothing is more amusing than seeing two love-struck boys fighting over a girl in such a manner, especially two boys that I already find completely endearing and cute. I hope I updated quick enough for you all. I'm really trying. D

**28. The Results**

My new lesson hung in the air when I stirred the next morning, my head throbbing from the decision that I knew was to come, the results a matter even I was unsure of.

At the foot of my bed, Vivian had laid out another gown. Why vampires were always into these formalities would remain a mystery to me. I ran a hand through my hair, staring at the beaded bodice, made of blood-red silk, with black lace fringing the top. At the end of the bodice, large ruffles fell like scarlet waves in a bunched up fashion until they ended, with about a foot of the same lace reaching the floor. It really was amazing how clothes could really look like they were designed for no other purpose but to adorn a vampire…

"Bella!"

Vivian walked in as soon as I had slipped into the gown. Actually, slip would imply that it was effortless, and fitting into a gown that weighed half my weight was no easy task. Vivian's own gown had the same ruffles, only diamond pendants were scattered about between the bunches of dark burgundy fabric. The top of the bodice was set in diamonds, with a broach in the middle, a trail of diamonds falling from it, but the rest of it was smooth, until the waist came out into the large train that fell to the floor.

"What's the occasion today?" I asked, moving in front of the mirror to gaze at my reflection, only to find an envelop leaning against it.

"I don't know," Vivian hovered behind me, looking over my shoulder at the letter in my hands. "How about you tell me?"

"_A delicious gown for a delicious girl…_" I stared at the flourish of the letters, and how extra emphasis was placed on that scrumptious term. "_Meet me in the great room for a day we will remember for all eternity…"_

"I don't know about you, but this boy is off the scale when it comes to romance." Vivian sighed, still looking down at the letter. "And he has great taste in clothes."

"You didn't pick this out for me?"

"Hon, if I had a dress like that, I'd never depart for it, even for the sake of this love affair." Vivian laughed. "No offense."

"None taken," I looked at the dress in a new light and blushed. "He picked this for me…"

"You going to go and admire the dress all day, or are you going to go after that love-sick boy and soak up the romance that he exudes, even from this distance?" Vivian shook her head as I finally broke out of my daydreams. "Not that I blame you. It's a great dress…"

"I'll be back later…" I strode to the door, forced to hold up part of the dress in order to move my legs. It seems my accident-prone behavior would constantly be tested, as I fought not to trip over myself or the gown.

"Glad that you stopped admiring yourself," Vivian giggled. "Leave that to the boy, Bella! He'll be getting enough of that today, I can guarantee that much!"

By now I had lost count of the times that Edward had made my heart stop, but I felt it had melted into the cavity of my chest the moment my eyes laid on him this time, never to condense into a working organ again. Over the night he must have went hunting, since his eyes were a rich butterscotch between his hair that effortlessly fell in the fashion no person could obtain even after hours of prep.

He rose the moment I appeared in the doorway, as I watched him suck in his own breath, his chest rising in a black tuxedo that seemed fit for an ambassador or butler or some figure of immense professionalism. Suddenly, I felt dull in comparison, standing before him in a gown that obviously outshined me.

I pictured Vivian then, entering my room with the usual grace, her body made for the gown she pranced about in. This was the type of gown she would wear. Even she knew that. It was a gown for a vampire, who did not have the threat of falling on their face with every step that they took.

I blushed, embarrassed of how commonplace I looked in comparison, and how, despite the fact that Edward was currently in the presence of others who were so obviously more attractive than me, it was me that he was doing all of this for. It was only when Edward's perfect, marble lips formed the word "breathe", that I finally sucked in some air and allowed for a smile to come that seemed way too large for my face. In return, he grinned just as sheepishly, and I grew hotter in embarrassment, that I could possibly have the same effect on him as he did on me. Even now, after all that has happened, it seemed impossible to me.

"Bella…" My name was like a caress against his lips, and I shivered at how such a soft whisper could make my name sound so appealing.

"Another adventure today?" I suddenly felt awkward, like a shy teen unsure of how to respond to the opposite sex. "You planning on some more ballroom dancing?"

"Not a chance after what happened last night."

We met half-way, approaching the other, standing a few inches apart, my face tilted upward to look into his eyes, which seemed so warm to look into. He held out a hand, and I felt no hesitancy as I reached for it, smiling as if it were the first time we were admitting that there might possibly be other feelings there besides the outrageous attraction that made me feel tense in his presence. Even though he was still cold to the touch, I relaxed at the contact, and didn't shiver or cringe when his other hand wrapped around me, placed against the small of my back.

"Would it be a crime for me to say that I have never seen you looking more beautiful?" Edward asked in a teasing tone. "Even if we just met?"

"Say whatever you'd like." Maybe that was a desperate statement, but I was melting in his arms, staring into those eyes that made me a puddle at his feet.

"Bella…" He lowered his head, his lips pressing against my forehead as I sighed, feeling his own forehead replace his lips. "I could stay like this forever and not miss a thing."

"Really? That's the way I've been feeling for a long time…" I sucked in my lip, not sure if bringing up that subject would ruin the great mood we had just created.

"Come on." My eyes shot open when he swept me into his arms. "As much as I would spend forever in that position with you, Bella, I have other plans first."

For over a month, I've found myself in the arms of boys who were able to move at speeds that I'm not sure I'd even want to drive my car at, and no immunity to that velocity had yet to develop. I tied not to feel my stomach lurching, or the discomfort at trying not to really ruin the mood by throwing up on Edward, when he looked like someone who had stepped out of the perfect romance novel. Nevertheless, though I felt like I had hit a brick wall when our movement ceased, I was genuinely relieved to be on the ground, though I held onto Edward for support.

"The sky…" I looked up, gaping at the twilight that had settled over the clearing where the entrance of the caverns was. "I keep forgetting it's so… big…"

"Is that really all you notice out here?"

His tone should have been enough to warn me of what was to come when my eyes drifted to the actual clearing, but my heart stopped again, this scene hitting me even harder than the previous one.

Amongst the grass and dirt, a black blanket had been spread out, large enough to cover my bedroom floor. Rose petals were scattered about, the red contrasting with the dark blanket. Some folded blankets rested on the side beside a basket, and randomly scattered throughout the grass, small candles had been placed, the illumination providing a new light to the whole scene.

"Edward, I…" My breath caught in my throat as he pressed a finger to my lips, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Wait… there's more!" He grinned like a little kid, pulling a remote out of his pocket. Apparently, a small stereo rested somewhere amongst the blankets and basket, obstructed from our view, as my lullaby played and filled up the space. "Okay… now you can talk."

"I must have slept in really late, if it's nighttime already."

"I just fought all the cheesiness of setting up this romantic scene, and that's the first thing you can say? I feel like some of my man pride has dropped at being this sensitive about it all…"

"Forgive my human tendencies, as I stand speechless for a bit longer…" I gaped at the scene again, soaking it in.

"Your sleeping schedule is already askew, being underground where you have no sense of time…"

"What?" I broke my gaze to turn and look at him.

"You were sleeping backwards all this time. We'd all be out at night and you'd sleep during the day. Kind of like the traditional vampire…"

"Oh," I shook my head, feeling foolish for letting my sleep schedule be the first thing we discuss during the most romantic moment of my life. "Thank you, Edward. It doesn't express how great this all is, but…"

"Actions speak more than words anyway." Edward looked down at me, a hand reaching towards my face but wavering, the distance between the size of a strand of hair, yet still seeming way too far.

"Edward, no matter what happens, I'll always have feelings for you." I leaned towards his touch, reveling in the sensation and smiling when I saw how relieved he looked at my new attitude with him. "That never changed. I'll always…"

"You know, in some twisted way, I think you were right."

"Right? Me?" I wondered if my voice sounded as perplexed as I felt. "About what?"

"As much as this whole competition thing has been aggravating and it's taken a lot out of us all, I think it helped." Edward confessed. "I never minded the work, you will always be worth it to me, Bella. But, the feelings I felt. The feelings I feel today, being with you right now. I know now what you meant when you said it would help us both, falling in love again…"

"It's kind of hard to fall in love again, when you never stopped."

"But didn't you feel it today too?" Edward asked, surprised by my response. "Looking at each other in the great room, as if we had never met before. It was like we were on a first date. I was so worried you would reject me, and then you didn't… or, at least I don't think that you did…"

"Do you honestly think this might be rejection?" I interrupted, reaching out and placing my hands over the one he had cupped against the side of my face.

"If this is rejection, than acceptance must be pure heaven…" Edward and I smiled then and I filled in the space between, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head against his shoulder, glad of the certainty that had at last shown itself for the first time in so long. "Promise me you'll never be farther apart from me than you are right now ever again…"

"Only if you promise never to go any further from me than you are right now."

"Sounds like a good enough deal."

"So is this the offer I can't refuse?" I looked up at him again, grinning.

"Maybe just one of the offers," Edward returned my smile. "How about we seal the deal with a kiss?"

"No objections there."

I savored his scent as he bowed his head, pressing his lips against mine. In such a simple, chaste gesture, it was really extraordinary how a person could feel such emotion, swelling up inside of you from the inside out, until you are warmed up in the person's arms, even if the person was like a statue of ice in the natural world. Apparently, even nature bent to the illogical world of love and intangible emotions.

We both settled on the blanket, and he draped the blanket around my shoulders after I sat down, and my thoughts fell onto Zane, who had done the very same thing to me only yesterday.

Was it really only yesterday that I had been in a chocolate fight, diving into a lake and watching two boys fight over me in tuxedos? Everything prior to this moment seemed to be an entirely different life, and I wondered if that was how it would always be, when I was with Edward. Together, all other events faded into oblivion, leaving us both alone in our own affairs. Would that be how I'll feel when I'm changed? Will even this moment feel like light-years away, a small memory of the past amongst the powerful emotions and feelings of the present?

"Can you believe it, Edward?" I sighed, leaning against him as his arms came around me after he had settled down on the blanket. "It's been over a month since we've even had anything relatively close to being this close…"

"No need to remind me," Edward replied. "Even if I have forever at my disposal, and time is not a factor I pay much heed to, these weeks have seemed longer than the decades it took, prior to meeting you…"

"So where do we stand now, Edward?" I asked, both our faces skyward as the sky was enveloped in the violet curtain of night. "Where do we go from this point on?"

"Well, first we need to figure out how to transition you back into society."

"Society?"

"You're a missing person, Bella. There's lots of people who are still out there, looking for you. Charlie and Renee…"

"What am I going to tell them?" Panic settled in when reality did. "There's no way I can ever tell them what really happened without them questioning my sanity…"

"Don't worry, we have all of time at our feet. We'll work it out together."

"Maybe you have all of time to figure out a plan, but I don't. I have to…" I stopped, allowing his words to register, as I turned to face him. "Do you mean that…"

"Well, if we're going to be together forever, I just might need to step in and hope I handle the situation better than before…" He rubbed the back of his head, like a kid who was contemplating how to answer a question in class, and then grabbed my hand, his sureness back. "But first, I need to know you'll be committed to this, once we do it."

"Commitment? Edward, you've had it all along. I never would… how can I ever consider anything else after all of this… after all that you've done up to this point?"

"Really?" He smirked now. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" I stared at him, bemused. "How?"

"Let's start by another kiss?" I quickly obliged, causing us both to grin as our lips touched once more. "And, also, by answering what is probably the most crucial question that I can ever ask for our relationship…"

"Which is?" I grinned, unable to stop, as he continued.

"Marry me?"

My smile dropped as I was speechless again, staring at him dumb-founded. Was that my imagination, messing with my mind again to distort my reality to what I wished he would ask? Did Edward really…

Stillness hung in the air, with only the sound of my heart beating at an unusually slow rate to fill up the silence.

"Your response isn't very reassuring, Bella…"

"Did you… are you _sure_?"

"I've spent all this time up to this moment preparing to make this as perfect as I can to show how much I truly want you. I lived underground with a coven of werewolves, of all creatures, for you. And you're questioning the sincerity of my actions? Did I do something wrong up to this point?"

"I love you. You know that." I met his eyes, realizing I hadn't said that in a long, long time.

"And I love you. I love you enough to abandon my family and relocate and win you back and want to marry you…"

"But Edward, we aren't even… I'm not… how can we ever make a wedding official if I'm still… human?"

"Do you mean…"

"Well, there's more to being married than just hanging out together…" I blushed, not wanting to say it.

"Does that mean you're considering my proposal?"

"Considering? I thought I'd already accepted."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

In a heartbeat (actually, more like less than one), he had his arms around me, squeezing me tightly against him as he rained kisses upon my face, his own happiness enveloping me until I became consumed in it, forgetting my previous thoughts and giving into the complete bliss that comes with being engaged.

"So when's the big day?"

"When?" Edward stopped kissing me to blink and tilt his head. "Whenever you'd like."

"I'd really like to go home soon. I've almost forgotten about that part of my life. It's been pretty nonexistent for awhile now…"

"Then how about we get married soon?"

"Soon? Soon, as in…"

"As in right now."

"_Right_ now?"

"Yeah, right now."

He swept me into his arms again, running through the forest. This time, I hugged him tightly, nestling closer, closing my eyes and replaying the events in my head. If there must be at least one thing I want to remember about my human life, this would be it.

The forest ended much faster than I had thought, and I was surprised to see a street when we exited the realm of trees. Edward kissed me again, grinning cheerfully in contentment, as we found ourselves blinded by a bright light being shined into our eyes.

"About time you two showed up!" A familiar voice called out to us, and I felt my smile had reached new proportions as it broadened. "I was beginning to worry about you both…"


	29. The Big Day

**AN: **Alright... and so I woke up unbelievably early to finish this up. Actually, technically, in order to "wake up", you have to be asleep first. My oh my... me and my sleep deprivation. ;P Anyways... thank you to the lovely reviewers I had from my previous chapter. You have all be so supportive and wonderful and I don't have enough adjectives to describe how much I appreciate you all for doing what you do! And so yeah... this chapter is obviously a major turning point in my story, so it's a pretty nice happy pappy road for quite awhile, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks again, to all you fantastic people!

**TooMuchLoveforEdward: **Haha… you are quite the funny person. Yes… it is very exciting stuff! I join you in your happiness and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoy what I have coming. D

**Jaw288: **Thank you! You are so sweet. Gosh… all of you are! I couldn't agree with you more entirely about that last statement of yours. As happy as I am, I feel for him as well. But yes… thanks for the great review!

**The Sin they called Pride: **P Nice French! Well, if you truly want him… I suppose he's available for anyone to take. Haha… maybe I should put him on Ebay first…

**Edwardlover1901: **I'm totally with you on that one! Words do fail to fully describe that wonderful fellow!

**Javajunkie101: **Glad to hear that I did the right thing! So wonderful to hear that you loved that chapter so much. I was very glad and thrilled to write it, since I got to toss in some of my romantic diddly and begin to make things right. But yes… hope you continue to like what I have coming…

**Ridiculouskopec: **Before I begin, I have to say that good job with your story! I will definitely be checking up on that whenever I get the chance and reviewing. You are so very awesome to R&R my story, and I appreciate hearing from you! It was a privilege to read your story as well. D

**Danamarin: **I join you all in happiness on the reuniting of Bella/Edward. It's such a nice breath of fresh air to have them back together.

**S.Atkins: **Short. Sweet. Nice. I like it!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Tee-hee… drama shall be a bit on the low for the next few chapters. More like one of those cloud nine moments, so no need to worry. D I shall try very much to not ruin anything for you.

**M.Anne: **Thanks for your input on the story. I hope that you continue reading, at least so you can read this part and realize that it is greatly appreciated that you r&r-ed my story. If you notice anything wrong at all, feel free to tell me. It is all taken in intrepidly, but with much gratification. D

**Xbluxmoonx: **Yup yup… you spelled contradictory right. Going on my own way is most certainly how I do it! ;P Well, hope you think what I come up with next to be interesting, and I look forward to hopefully hearing from you again.

**Live4eva: **Thanks for the compliments. You are far too nice to me! gives you a candy bar for being sweet Do forgive me for what's to come, since I will be putting Zane on hold for awhile as I focus in on Bella/Edward, but do know that he is not completely forgotten. You all will find out more about Zane before this story is through, that I can assure you! And yeah… I was trying to make one of those polar opposites, although I know they're not complete opposites, I think they both contrast one another quite wonderfully. But yes… thanks for reviewing!

**Sweet little nothing: **My goshness… your review was beyond sweet! I am very flattered by your compliments. Yeah… the attraction is still there, but part of it is because the two guys are so very different from one another. It's going to be great to write more Bella/Edward stuff, considering the past… my… far so many chapters… has had them separated. Yay for romance! Romance would completely win me back in a heartbeat, although I would probably take Edward back without so much as a moment of hesitation. It's a relief to hear that you liked the rose petals stuff. I was hoping it all would seem romantic without it being cheesy or cliché, considering modern day society has these kinds of things portrayed with that typical sentiment. But yes… thank you so much for that review!

**La07: **Ooo… the chocolates and ice cream sound soooo yummy! You are so sweet too! My oh my… everyone here is, and I find it totally awesome. You are pretty amazing yourself, and it is so great to hear from you. You all make me smile so much with all your flattery!

**Rebel.angel.09: **My dear dramatic caffeine addict! I always love hearing from you! Yeah… I've been having major problems with fanfic lately too. I haven't been receiving my updates or e-mails at all, and it wasn't until I went on my site occasionally that I found out people were reviewing my stuff. It is very great to escape school's evil clutches, I must join you once again in our oddities, considering so much of my own happiness depends on fictional characters. But hey… like you said… at least Edward is hot and wonderful and sweet and yeah… totally worth it! Like I told Live4eva, though Zane might be absent for awhile, you all will definitely find out what is up with him in due time. But… for now… it's Edward/Bella time! B-D You are very magnificent yourself too!

**Mediatorgrrl: **So sorry for leaving it on a cliffy like that. The thing was, that if I continued on, my chapters would really never end, and when I leave it like that… it makes me want to update quicker too, since I want to continue on and find out what I come up with as well. Yeah… I think the whole marriage thing is going to work out wonderfully with the both of them. Their physical relationship is certainly something that I am taking into account, and I hope you like what I end up with in the end. Thanks for the lovely review!

**Alexandra Stone: **That most definitely means that! D

**Pandora-69: **As I told Live4eva and Rebel.angel.09 about Zane… he won't be here for awhile in the story, with the whole marriage thing coming up, but do know that I'm not done with him. He will be coming back. But yes… thought I should tell you that lovely piece of information. :-D

**Jasper.Alice: **Haha. Well, it's great to hear that you have no complaints, and I hope you continue to like what I have. But yes… thank you for your wonderful words once more. It is always greatly appreciated.

**StephyyAnne: **Yeah… I think that whenever I end up completing this story, I will write a companion. I've gotten way to into this to quit now. ;P The things I do for college… well, unfortunately, senior year you either have to take AP or Regular, and so it is AP for me. Fun stuff. But yeah… it's not so bad. It's what I plan on doing in college anyways, and it's my passion… so it's the only work I get that I have no problem doing. New Moon was absolutely wonderful! I kind of feel sorry for Jake, and I had missed Edward so much in the story, but I think Stephenie made it all up with that fabulous ending (although that only further increased my pity for Jake). I am dying to read Eclipse, and it's going to be a looooong year before it comes out. At least there is fanfic, where I can indulge in some of my own fantasies to satisfy this latest craze of mine.

**Edward Bella Fan: **Yup… star-crossed lovers are definitely them! It's completely fine… school is very demanding nowadays, and I understand. I'm just glad to hear from you again! D You have to tell me how 1984 is. I've always been curious about it, and I would very much like to read it in the near future. But, for now, Beowulf has been my companion. Fuuuuuuun…

**Midnight 1987: **Haha… drama and romance is a wonderful mixture. Don't you think?

**Astertisks: **Aww… yeah… I'm feeling for him very much right now too. Forgive me for his absence in the next updates of mine, but do know he shall be returning once more! I care too much about him to say farewell anytime soon!

**Angelalways17: **So sorry to hear about the computer problems. This is coming from the queen of computer crashes and all nonexistent technological skills when I say that I know how it is to suffer from that type of stuff. Awww… your review was so nice and sweet and I loved it to death! Mouthfuls are fun. So is writing excessively. Maybe that is why I am a writer. ;P You are very entertaining and awesome as a reviewer, and I thank you for that.

**E2Bella: **It is no problem at all. I think that name is very awesome. Haha. Now you're making me all smiles with that completely wonderful review of yours. ;D

**Only as a muse: **Haha. Diehard Bella/Edward fan until the end! Well, hope the chapter was worth the wait:-)

**Kiwi00: **Yes… who indeed. Well… the person isn't totally mysterious, at least… well, you'll find out. ;P

**Interruption: **You have a very cool smiley face thingy in your review. I am officially jealous of your skills.

**Iamcool511: **I would "aww" too for that lovely fact, but that would be rather weird. Aww… what the heck? I shall embrace my weird tendencies and do so! Thank you!

**ImWithTheVampiresx3: **Haha… it's okay. I'm legally blind, technically… so nothing's wrong with that. ;P Well, I feel the love… even if it's "not to that extent". Thanks for the fun and entertaining review!

**Journey Beyond: **Right-o you are! Tee-hee…like I told another person, I am considering putting him up for dibs on ebay. Hmm… that would produce interesting results. ;P You are quite the lucky one… eating ice cream! Mmm… the greatest thing to devour in my life. No joke.

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **So great to hear that you kept up with your side of the deal! I did too! Right on for us! Last week of holidays… haha… lots of school work to catch up on, but nothing too dreadfully bad. Wow… no New Moon yet? Well, I'm sure you'll LOVE it! I am now dying to read Eclipse and I am sad because I have a year to wait! ( Haha… I love that the first thing you mention is the hot guys in chocolate. Mmmmm… I already love chocolate, and that image is one of the greatest of total euphoria. Right-o you are about the person. My oh my… that is a very funny story about your business class! That sounds like something I would completely find myself in. Awww… I've missed you very very much, and it is soooooo beyond wonderful to hear from you again. You have been dearly missed, and I definitely look forward to hearing from you once more. I have moved on from my bakery stage and am now offering ice cream and chocolate to my readers, so I do believe you deserve a substantial amount for this lovely review and for being so awesome! D

**Trina110: **Thank you very much for the luck. Lord knows I need that kind of stuff right now. It's good to hear that you like what I've got so far. I hope that I can do a lovely transition, and still make the story exciting for you all. I would hate to disappoint. But yes… I am excited to write a companion when the time comes, of course. But, for now, I shall savor this story and continue having fun with it! I hope you continue to have fun too! B-D Sunglasses dude! I had to toss him in here somewhere… ;P

**29. The Big Day**

The lights blinded us briefly as they were turned off. When my vision came back to me, I noticed white arms waving frantically through an open window. In the driver's seat the Volvo, Alice grinned triumphantly, her own happiness seeming to produce a light of its own.

"I can't believe you two!" Alice had slammed the car door and rushed over, crushing us against her chest in only a fraction of seconds. "First, Edward goes off without a word as to when he'll be back, and then all of town's been looking for Bella, and… I never thought we could have a happier reunion!"

"How did you find out about us?" I asked, pretty sure Alice was excited for more reasons than finding Edward and me.

"Come on, immortal or not, I don't really want to get hit by a passing car…" Alice grabbed Edward and I, pulling us into the backseat of her car. "We have places to go tonight!"

"Alice had a vision of us," Edward whispered as Alice turned on the car. "That's how she knew where to find us. She saw me proposing and you accepting, which is why she's hopped up on a natural high."

"I can hear you, you know!" Alice piped in, turning on the radio, where a love song began to fill up the room. "Can you imagine? By morning, you both will have had your fair share of love songs!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, aren't you getting married?"

"She does have a point," Edward nodded at Alice, who beamed at the reassure of her thoughts. "You still want to get married?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I kissed him, hoping that it gave him the answer he wanted. "Really, Edward, I wouldn't want to do anything else."

"I had the vision yesterday," Alice explained, turning around, yet still driving with perfect precision. "And so I had all night to plan it out. I have a little place set out for us already."

"So Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper… they're…"

"_They _are probably doing what they've always been doing, wondering where you are, only now wondering where I am too."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Well, I didn't want to give them false hope, if I didn't end up finding you both or if it didn't come true…"

"When have you ever been wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"But, we can't get married without them there, Alice." Edward responded. "They'd want to be there."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have another wedding so they will feel like they're involved." Alice replied. "But that's okay… that just means I'll have another wedding to plan!"

"Wait… more than one wedding?" I looked at Edward. "I just want one though."

"Well, I mean, you both want to get married tonight, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"It's just better this way. You can get married, and come back and then tell Carlisle you're engaged and then have the fun of planning out an actual wedding with me, and then…"

"You want us to lie to Carlisle and Esme?" Edward shook his head. "No, I can't do that, Alice."

"Alright," Alice shrugged. "I just think it would be better to say you are engaged, instead of married. It's very sudden, you know, and Carlisle will probably want to talk to you before the wedding. Just to make sure about your decisions, of course."

"I guess…"

"And, I mean, it would just be a renewal of your vows…" Alice laughed. "Sorry about quoting Rosalie right there. You don't have to go and have a big event about it if you don't want."

"Let's just focus on the first wedding right now?" I suggested. "Like what am I going to wear?"

"Oh, I have it all taken care of." Alice grinned. "You're going to love the dress, Bella!"

"You picked out my…"

"What? You don't trust my fashion advice?"

"I'd trust you before I trust myself."

"Alright," Alice nodded. "Next time, you can plan it all out. Sorry for doing it right now. It's just, I knew the marriage thing would be very sudden, and I wanted you to have some preparations done before the vows were said tonight…"

"It's fine. Like I said, I'd trust you before I trust myself anyway."

"But don't you only want one wedding?" Edward whispered when Alice had turned around.

"There is only going to be one wedding, Edward." I batted my eyes. "The rest are only renewals of our vows, remember?"

"Just don't turn into Rosalie, please."

"You don't want to say our vows over and over to one another?"

"I'm sure there are other aspects of marriage that are… better… than just saying our vows."

"Oh," I blushed, meeting his smoldering stare. "I guess there are…"

"Did you ever expect that we would be off to get married when you left your room today?"

"I didn't even expect we would be on good terms with one another yet," I admitted. "But you were always full of surprises, Edward."

"And you were always the most enticing creature I ever met…" Edward took in my scent, and placed a kiss upon the hollow of my throat. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to have you this close to me, Bella."

"Don't be too sure about that," I replied, pressing my cheek against his and sighing. "It's not like you were the only one, wanting to be close like this."

"Don't you just love mutual feelings?" Edward grinned as he kissed me.

"They're the absolute best." I kissed him back.

"Is this the part where I close your bedroom door and give you both some alone time?"

"Please do," Edward and I both laughed as Alice shook her head, turning on the music at full blast so she could ignore us.

"Looks like we have each other to ourselves now…"

"You look like you have something wicked on your mind," I remarked, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe that's because I do," Edward growled at me mischievously, kissing me before twirling part of my hair in his hands. "Your hair has the most delicious smell…"

"Is my scent honestly the only thing that is delicious here?"

"Your blood."

"Oh, so now that you have the girl, all the romance is gone?" I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Have a sense of humor. Isn't that what you liked about that dog?"

"That dog has a name, you know."

"Yeah, just like my name is 'lover boy'?"

"Okay, so he had an odd sense of humor, but…" I stopped, finally remembering Zane. "I didn't even say goodbye!"

"Well, now the dog can feel what I did, when I couldn't find you. Nice role reversal, don't you think?"

"Be fair, Edward. Zane's a good guy."

"And I'm not?"

"Edward, I don't want to start…"

"You chose me, if you remember…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that the other guy gets to be dropped off the face of the world! Imagine how you would've felt."

"Okay, so you can say goodbye to him eventually…"

"_Eventually_? Meaning…"

"_After_ we're married. He needs to know that you're mine."

"Great, one mutt showing off his bone to the other dog."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't help that I want you to myself."

"That's alright," I smiled despite myself. "I want you for myself too."

"Maybe that's why we're getting married?"

"Of course. Love has nothing to do with it, right?"

"Love does not hold a fire to the feelings that I have right now…"

"For a moment, I thought you had no romance left for me." I closed me eyes, leaning against him, as he placed his chin atop my shoulder, his cold breath playing against my neck.

"There will always be romance left for you…" Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Until the day I die."

"Now _that_ sounds very reassuring." I smiled and turned my head so his lips pressed against my own. "Edward, did you ever think that you would propose after Jessica's Halloween ball?"

"Propose? Well, I always knew that I _wanted_ to." Edward admitted candidly. "I never knew if I would. I wanted you to live a normal human life, Bella."

"So… what changed your mind?"

"You did," Edward grinned. "You always make me forget about my senses, Bella. Right from the beginning, when I tried avoiding you."

"A lot of good that did you," I remarked, entwining my fingers in his. "We were just meant to be, I guess. No amount of sense would stop us."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in this gown?" Edward asked, his fingers circling my wrists.

"I don't know… this isn't the first time today." I giggled and froze when his hand stopped over the crescents on my wrist. "Edward…"

"Did you ever think that you would survive two vampire bites?" Edward brought my wrists to his lips and kissed them. "I can't believe I'll be adding another…"

"Three strikes," I shrugged, shivering. "I was bound to strike out, anyway."

"As much as I would love to just smile and observe you two lovebirds all night, we have a wedding to attend." Alice stopped the car in front of a small, white chapel. "It's small, I know, but I'll leave the big wedding for another day."

"It's perfect." I took in the small rose bushes and the flower gardens, with an ivy-covered arch as the entrance into the cobblestone path into the chapel, and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay… you're coming with me." Alice opened the door and pulled me out. "Just go into the chapel, and I'll bring in the stuff. I need to talk to Edward."

"Alright," I nodded and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek before I began heading towards the chapel.

As soon as I entered the chapel, Alice was by my side, closing the door. There were only five rows of seat inside, and the altar took the majority of the space. Everything about the place was impeccably white, and it was only the illumination from the dozens of candles spread throughout that cast what might have been a sterile-white room into a glaze of gold and silver lights.

"Edward's gone to get ready himself," Alice explained, dropping the bags she held to the ground. "He'll have an hour to himself, which means I have to get you ready and looking perfect at top speed."

There wasn't even a moment given for me to consider what Alice was doing to me. I only gazed longingly at the dress I was adorned in as she prodded at my hair, attempting to give it more volume. My hand went over the lacy bodice, stopping where a silk ribbon separated the bodice from the train, a huge diamond pendant in the middle of the "v" in the front. Lace embroidered the bottom of the dress, where ornamental designs had been sewn onto the bottom, amidst glittering crystals. I looked over my shoulder to Alice's scowl to find that this was no ordinary prom gown, as the train extended feet behind me.

"I knew you would like it," Alice remarked, pulling out a super-sized bottle of hairspray. "It gives you the impression of some enchanted princess or something like that…"

"Be careful not to suffocate me with that spray," I warned, covering my mouth and closing my eyes when she aimed it at my head. "I can't afford dying before the wedding."

"No, not at all." Alice agreed, placing a veil atop my head. "That's reserved entirely for _after_ the ceremony."

At the altar, a feeble priest stood. He gazed at Alice in rapture, with his mouth gaped open at her as she gracefully led me through the back door. I turned before I left and saw the old man still staring in a dumbfounded fashion. Was I really that bad when I first saw them?

"Father Marshall is a good guy," Alice said when she saw my expression. "He's just always been suspicious of us, and he gets stunned by our appearance."

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I inquired. "Why'd we leave the chapel?"

"Normally the brides enter over there," Alice nodded in the direction of the entrance. "And Edward will be waiting inside."

"Edward…"

"I just told him to enter right now," Alice grinned. "Just one of the advantages of being able to have your brother understand what you're thinking. Probably the only one…"

"Do you think Carlisle will be mad when he finds out we're married?"

"Well, he doesn't _have _to know that you guys are. Let them plan a wedding. It's all very sudden anyway. And I really do think that Edward should talk to him before he makes the big decision of marriage, even if he technically already did…"

"I would never suspect that you would be the one to promote keeping this a secret."

"Yeah, well you and Edward are worth it." Alice shrugged. "And this way, everyone gets happy in the end, so there's nothing to lose."

"Can you believe it? I'm…" I caught my breath when Alice opened the doors of the chapel, allowing for me to look down the aisle in a new light.

Immediately, my eyes met his. It seemed so natural, looking into amber depths that could speak so much to me, that our differences as a human and vampire faded away into nothingness. He was a boy, and I was a girl, and we were going to get married!

I couldn't even hear the music in the background as I approached. My rapidly beating heart spoke enough for me to know that this was the big moment… the moment that would change my life or, rather, existence, considering there wasn't much of life that I had left.

Was it going to be living that I would be doing once Edward transformed me? It had to be, even if in the technical sense it wasn't. Edward was living. It wasn't like I was going off to marry a corpse. So his heart hadn't beat in decades… the love was still there, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Beautiful…" Edward let out a breath, and I was surprised to find that I did too, forgetting to breathe as I had approached.

We joined hands at the altar, staring at the other in a way that might make another person blush, but this was no time for my blushes. Maybe afterwards, as a clumsy, blushing bride, but not here. Not now.

Right now, we needed this moment. No other factor could touch us here. Even his cold hand had no effect over me, and I knew then that nature, though it tried to deal with all creatures in the same manner, could not trod upon the realm of love. He looked so handsome, if it was possible for Edward to be more attractive than he already was, in the white overcoat and blazer of his tux that contrasted with the black tie and pants that he wore. I lowered my eyes to look at our hands, and when I looked back up, meeting his unwavering stare, I grinned, all the time wondering if any other feeling of euphoria could possibly compare to the emotions that ravaged my insides at this particular moment.

The priest's words faded like the background music that filled the chapel. Such things carried no effect over how we felt then. We already knew of our devotion and love… the past few weeks had allowed us to discover that much, at least.

It was only when Alice stepped forward, handing Edward the ring that he slipped upon my finger, that I was able to leave my latest cloud nine to allow everything to truly settle in. My hand was lifted to his lips, and I fumbled with the ring that Alice handed me, trying to perform the act in the same suave and amazingly romantic manner that Edward hand. Unfortunately, even in this moment of perfection, I managed to be touched with clumsiness as it took me several moments to finally gather up the coordination to put the ring on his finger. When I saw it gleaming at me, I entwined my fingers with him, staring at the shimmering diamonds and brought our hands to the side of my face, where I turned to kiss his hand.

"I think this is the part that I get to kiss you," Edward told me solemnly, his hands moving my veil in back.

"Then don't wait a moment longer."

His hands came on my waist as his lips pressed against mine, his hands holding me with a strength that lifted me off my feet. I was suddenly weightless, my hands upon his shoulders and my head lowered as we held our kiss. When we did break apart, it was only for him to pull me into a tight embrace, where I leaned my head against him and we both let out a sigh of contentment, finally able to breathe for good.

"I think you both won the kiss of the year award…" Alice commented. "Actually, maybe the kiss of the century. How come Jasper never kisses me like that?"

"I would produce some witty comment in response, but I can't think of anything but this right now…" I grinned up at Edward as he kissed me again.

"I think it's safe to say that you both got your fairytale."

"Can I hold you for a bit longer?" Edward suggested softly.

"You have my permission to do this for the rest of time."

"Be careful… I might take you up on the offer."

"I'm really hoping that you do."

"Alright, I'll go wait in the car or something…" Alice turned now, leaving us to be alone as she exited with the priest. "Just a little too mushy for me right now. It's like that one time I walked in on them in Edward's room…"

"So what do we do from here?" I asked, closing my eyes as I swayed in his arms, as if dancing to the tune of my beating heart.

"Well, since this is my first time getting married too, I'm not really sure." Edward admitted. "But don't you want to look at your ring first?"

"My ring?" I opened my eyes and laughed. "I didn't even really look at it yet!"

We both sat on the stairs of the altar, staring at our hands. Edward's was a simple, white gold band, where as mine was far more elaborate. A square and diamond pattern embroidered the ring, with swirls separating the shapes. In the center of each shape were diamonds, with fine, small ones, embroidering all of the design like the hem of a dress sewn on. The ring looked like something Victorian, and I smiled, glad to have an untraditional ring that did not carry huge, bulky diamonds, created primarily for show.

"Does it meet your approval?"

"If you chose it for me, I already love it." I placed my hand over his, running a finger over his band. "I never would have suspected a guy to be able to pick out the perfect wedding ring without female assistance."

"Yeah, but I hope I'm no ordinary guy."

"Ordinary? Not even to the slightest degree." I grinned further, realizing I had never stopped smiling. I wonder how long a smile can broaden until your lips fall clean off your face.

"So we still have Carlisle and Charlie and everyone to face…" Edward reminded, letting out a sigh. "You think you're up for it?"

"With you by my side, I'm up for anything."

"That's good," Edward nodded in approval. "Especially since we're about to head towards the hardest part of it all…"


	30. Whoops And Cheers

**AN: **Okay guys... this week, though it's much more relaxed, has been my opportunity to make up for my past sleep deprivation, although I have many more hours to make up... which means, unfortunately, I have been far too unconscious to write away with anything. But, I have buckled down yet again, welcoming in a sleepless night once more. Yay for that! And now I can update and give you the next chapter. Thank you for your patience and good words. You guys are seriously the greatest!!!

**Jaw288: **Aww… thank you very much. You are very sweet, kinda like the yummy chocolate morsels I reward you for being sweet like that. D

**Alexandra Stone: **Haha. So glad to hear that you think so. I was hoping that you all would like it, beside its simplicity. Once more, I can breathe again.

**Angelalways17: **My oh my… you are still quite the funny/entertaining person, but that's what I love about you. Being random and clumsy and eccentric makes people all the more awesome in my book. Updating early was really no trouble. When you suffer from insomnia like I do, it passes the time and it makes me and a whole ton of other people happy in the process as well. ;P Sounds very good to me. Sleeping in the shower? Never heard of that before. I would be the fool that drowned in there, amongst the shampoo and condition. You don't like orange soda? Though I typically avoid soda (I'm crazy enough without the help of that sugary substance), I sometimes indulge myself in an orange soda. If you don't want them, I'll take them!

**E2Bella: **Really? You know, to tell you the truth, when I wrote all of that out, I was thinking of a fairytale. I think I used the word "fairytale" in there somewhere, don't remember the exact location. Well, although I'm glad to have closure to their relationship for now, this story is going to end quite yet. There's still some things I'd like to do and toss out. A little more drama, romance… the works. Hehe… I'm having way too much fun to quit now!

**La07: **Aww… I love that song. You know, you are quite amazing yourself, for being so nice and flattering! B-D I give you cool sunglass smiley face dude.

**Midnight 1987: **You cried? Awww… I never would have thought anything that I write could incite tears. My story isn't really at its end quite yet. I'm not sure how long I'll continue it for, but I know that I'm having way too much fun to stop now, and that there will be much more fun to be had in this story. ;P

**Asquared: **Exquisite? You make me smile with your nice words. Very good word of the day though. I'm so glad I can understand what you're saying about the whole Jake thing. When I read New Moon finally, I was like… wow… who would've ever thought Bella would've been with a werewolf in that book! It made me smile once more, and I like smiling. Your homecoming is already there? You are soooo lucky. My school's in the 28th, which is WAY too long to wait. Last year, it was on the 3rd, and so I am very saddened by this change in dates. What's the theme? The theme this year is yucky at my school. You know, I would completely take up that suggestion of writing in art, but I'm not much of an artist and I need all the time I can get to somehow create a semblance of technique and artistic ability in the pieces I do. ;P Sometimes I question what it is that I do…

**Iamcool511: **Haha… yeah… that will definitely be a fun night, without a doubt. But yeah… I'm afraid you might be disappointed in waiting for a bit. There will be some technicalities to work out before any serious lovey dovey moments present themselves.

**Jasper.Alice: **Nothing is wrong with being a nerd. I embrace this nerdiness of mine, but maybe that's because I find these types of things about a person particularly interesting and factors that add more depth and dimension. But yeah… hope you weren't waiting for too very long and grew impatient. I try to update whenever I can, and I've been able to sit down and do stuff like this…once. :P But yes… hope it was worth the wait!

**Ridiculouskopec: **I think you have the basic concept of the next bit of what's to happen pretty well. Actually, that was a part in the story where I was very amused. I don't know… call me a freak for getting way into these stories of mine. P I can't help it… te-hee… but I am glad to hear that I am not alone in this amusement!

**Sweet little nothing: **So sorry for leaving you hanging like that. Whenever I know I'm going to be transitioning into the next major thing, I try to end, otherwise my chapters would be a bazillion pages long and I would never be able to update, since it would take forever to write the chapters. ;P But yes… I hope you like what I have and that you will continue to like what I have. )

**ImWithTheVampiresx3: **Fluffiness if definitely fun, and there will be plenty of that, I can guarantee you, but I do hope you'll be patient with me. You'll understand what I'm talking about as you read this and the next few updates.

**Rebel.angel.09: **Cheers You like me smiley man! Your approval is always welcomed with much happiness. Sugar high? Sounds fun. Actually, I just posted the links to the outfits from the last chapter on my profile. Whenever I describe some dress/outfit, I try to find links to gowns/tuxes/etc that fit that description for you guys, so that will normally have the attire of the characters. Hehe… I get WAY into this. ;P The sound of us as those oddities does sound very appealing and awesome, and I'm glad that we can unite our forces to form this coalition of "the coolest dramatic sleep-depraved oddities of all time"!

**Narita S: **Well, this is definitely a turning point towards the end, but there's still quite a handful of things I need to do before I put an end to this story for good. It's way too much fun to end with just that one happy thought! ;p This was one of my favorite chapters to write.

**Mediatorgrrl: **Yes, I think we're all feeling that feeling of wanting our own Edward. I'm right with you on that one! Yeah… it does make you want to sigh in contentment along with them as they get married, doesn't it? Or maybe that was just me… ;p But yeah… it's so cool to hear that you liked that last chapter and that you got into it. It's cool that I'm not the only one…

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Writing these last two chapters has been my especial delight, considering I got to embrace those romantic tendencies of mine and make a big love-fest of it all! I'm missing Zane right now, actually, but I'm able to pacify my feelings because I'll be writing a companion novel about Zane once this story is done. OooOOoo… fun stuff for me to look forward to in the future! Sounds so very appealing! But yes… hope this was updated fast enough! D

**Astertisks: **My Lordy… your review was one of the sweetest ever! Very much so that I offer you co-ownership to my monopoly of sweetness! You have no idea how great it feels to hear those kinds of things. I think you basically made me day. You all do.

**Edward Bella Fan: **I am definitely feeling the happiness, considering I'm sharing that right now in my own euphoria. Good luck with the hw. I know how killer they can be. Fun for me… after this… ap psychology work. All 100 pages of it. X Yuck!

**Rin09: **Haha. Yeah… though I sometimes worried I would stray away from my Edward/Bella love, I somehow managed to make sure they were together in the end. I celebrate right along with you in that happiness! Yay!

**PageGirl: **Yeah, I've grown so attached to him too! Well, like I told Pshycoreaderperson, I don't worry too much about it, since after this story I will be writing a companion novel about Zane. So… if you are patient with me (D), that shall soon be coming your way!

**Javajunkie101: **Haha. Well, at least I can be confident in saying that shall not be happening. I am forever an Edward/Bella fan. This chapter I can't say that there will be much "changing", but do know that it is coming soon.

**Edwardlover123: **Aw… thanks. Yeah, I do assure you that Zane will be back, just not any time in my next updates. But yes… it shall be no problem at all to write more. One of the most delightful things that I do…

**Pinkfroggy: **Awww… thank you. Thank you. Thank you!

**Interruption: **That smiley face is very cool! Someday I will achieve such greatness with my own! ;p Thank you for the review. You are the one who deserves the thanks.

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Haha. It's so great to talk to you. Really. You are quite the cool person, especially because you like to write a lot and you are corky and eccentric, which makes you very awesome indeed. It's neat that you checked out the dresses under my profile. Me, being the absolute obsessed nerd that I am, spent just as much time looking those outfits up as I did writing out my updates. I guess that's when you know you've reached a new level of obsession. But yeah… thanks for the PM and for the review! You remain, forever, a very fantastic reviewer/person!

**Snoopy-gal: **Hearing things like that about your devotion to reading this really makes this whole experience worthwhile. I'm sorry to hear you still haven't read New Moon yet. That is major suckage. Yes… I created a new word for you in the process of this response to your wonderful review. Just call me weird and odd… 'tis what I am, after all. ;p

**Xbluxmoonx: **Awww… your review was very cute. Hope this was soon enough! I do try to hurry, though time does not always permit me to.

**30. Whoops and Cheers**

Alice eventually returned to the chapel to find Edward and me slowly swaying to the music that we had previously ignored. By now, not even our undying love seemed to be a reason to detain us any longer from returning to where Carlisle and the rest of Edward's family were.

"So… how does it feel to be married?" Alice inquired as she drove back, this time even faster than before. "Feel any different?"

"Just unbelievably happy," I answered simply, constantly looking down at my joined hands with Edward's and how our rings glistened beside the other. "The love was always there, and I knew it would be forever but… Edward and me… it seems so much more… permanent."

"I should hope so," Edward remarked. "This is forever we're talking about here. Eternal devotion. You can't really get more permanent than that."

"Thank you, Dr. Guru of Love." I gave Edward a look before laughing. "It just doesn't seem real yet. I don't know… maybe after the transformation…"

"You…" Alice looked at Edward through her rearview mirror. "How could you not tell me before now!"

"I'm sorry if my thoughts were occupied on other matters that included this eternal devotion and love that we just made official." Edward defended, shrugging it off. "It was wrong of me, I know."

"Okay, newlywed or not, that sarcasm is not appreciated." Alice shook her head at us. "You have a lot of explaining to Carlisle tonight."

"Well, don't you want me to be changed, Alice?"

"Of course, but… don't you think it's really sudden? You both finally show up, and you suddenly want to change things even more?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the case." I nodded.

"It's going to be great having you as part of the family," Alice said. "But don't you wonder what Charlie's going to think? What about your mom? How are you going to explain everything?"

"I love Edward, Alice. They know that. We're married, and I'm bound to him forever now. It's only natural for a wife to move on with her life and live with her husband. Or maybe I don't understand marriage. I am new at this, after all."

"No, you're right…" Alice frowned. "It's just… there's no changing after it's done. You'll be like this forever. How are you going to explain to them that their daughter is never going to grow a day older? That you will never give them a grandchild? That they will become old and wrinkled and die and you will still be roaming the world, young as ever?"

"I don't know…" I tried not to allow Alice's words of reality to settle in, but they troubled me nonetheless. "They'll understand. Maybe. Eventually."

"That sounds reassuring…"

"How about we just do it one parent at a time, Alice?" Edward suggested, sensing my discomfort. "I have a lot to discuss with Carlisle."

"Like what?"

"Nothing to worry about, Bella." Edward patted my hands, looking at me with a warm smile. "Carlisle will understand."

"You know, Bella, I have to admit that I was skeptical about that gown fitting in the back of my car." Alice changed the subject, much to everyone's relief. "It really does look great on you."

"Thanks," Edward proceeded to kiss me relentlessly, until I pushed his face away with a laugh. "Hey, no taking a bite out of me quite yet!"

"Just a sample?" Edward teased. "Even cooks get to test out…"

"If you remember, you already got a sampler awhile back." I reminded. "And I'm not one to offer more than one free sample to my customers."

"You planning on opening up a store?" Edward questioned, smirking.

"Well, I'm very selective on my customers…" I laughed when he had me pinned beneath him.

"Can you guys just hold off on the honeymoon for a bit?" Alice suggested, rolling her eyes before turning back around. "As wonderful and beautiful love is, that is a part of your relationship I really don't want to witness."

"Good, we don't want an audience." Edward responded, kissing me as my hands went into his hair, pressing his face against mine until he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Bella… you're going to be the end of me!"

"What? Too tempting for you?"

"You always were too tempting."

"You talk as if you aren't," I remarked, brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm dull in comparison."

"Not at all…" Edward closed his eyes as he pressed his cold lips against my throat. "You are just as tempting to me. Maybe more."

"Are you alright?" I shifted to sit up when he did not move. "Edward?"

"Soon… I'll never hear that heartbeat again." Edward sighed, and I shivered from his cold breath on my neck. "It's my favorite melody…"

"I do hope there's more appealing things about me than the sound my heart makes."

"Yeah, maybe how you make _my_ heart feel?" Edward sat up, pulling me with him so that I leaned back against his chest. "But that's just a guess. Maybe I need help reminding me…"

"Hey, Alice went through a lot of trouble to put this all together for us." I giggled as Edward nestled his face against my neck. "Let's not cause any more with our reminders."

"Thank you, Bella." Alice said, making us all laugh.

Over an hour had gone by, and there was still no sign of Forks to be seen. When I turned to question Edward, he only shrugged, and I let out a sigh, wishing for the waiting to finally be over. Eventually, our patience could only last for so long.

"Alice, where are we going?" Edward questioned. "Forks is the other way."

"We're not going back there."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Can you imagine how bad Forks has been since you disappeared, Bella? All those posters there…"

"They're _still _there?" I groaned, burying my face in Edward's chest. "When I return, I will never hear the end of that thing."

"If only they saw how beautiful you are right now," Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Great, first I disappear and now I show up in a wedding gown, shouting out to the world that I just randomly decided to go off for some alone time and then marry my vampire boyfriend… er… husband now…"

"I think everyone will be way too happy to just have you back to think twice about those posters," Alice told me. "Even though you do look really beautiful tonight."

"Hey, that's my line."

"I'm sure you have more in that head of yours, lover boy."

"Lover boy?" It was Edward's turn for some surprises. "How did…"

"What did I say?" Alice seemed genuinely oblivious. "Isn't it a bit catchy?"

"No. Not at all." Edward glowered for a moment before I placed a kiss on his cheek, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Touchy," Alice grumbled.

"I can hear you!"

"Fine!"

"I can hear your thoughts too!"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"It's not like I asked for it."

"Then don't eavesdrop if you're not up for what you might hear."

"You're ruining my wedding day, Alice!"

"Don't you remember, you're not married yet. Let that slip, and our whole plan with Carlisle and everyone isn't going to even last five minutes."

"How about we stop the bickering?" I suggested. "Before we really ruin _our _wedding."

"Once again, thank you, Bella."

"What was that all about?" I whispered to Edward.

"_That _is what happens when brothers and sisters quarrel," Alice answered. "After over a hundred years, you have to at least expect that much…"

The car came to an abrupt stop in front of a large dark house that seemed like a gothic manor from novels like Jane Eyre. Thick gray columns of brick supported a balcony in the front, as we exited the car, standing upon a path of black slate. I took a glance at the road we had headed upon and realized how clueless I was to my surroundings when the only street my eyes met was one of mud and grass.

"This is… amazing." I gaped at the structure again, unable to believe the Cullen's had found themselves residing at another home too grand to be true.

"It's been abandoned for over thirty years," Alice explained. "Carlisle stumbled across the place back then and kept an eye on it. No one ever returned, so we took over and spruced it up a bit. It remains untouched, except for moments like this… when we relocate for awhile."

"You ready for this?" Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Wait!" Alice opened the trunk, and I was unable to view what she dug through as she spent a few minutes rummaging. "Okay, come here, Bella."

In her trunk, Alice had stuffed numerous gowns, all of them various shades of whites and crèmes. The one she held out was a vanilla cream color, looking like a bunched up wad of cotton sheets. She explained that I couldn't walk in, declaring an engagement to everyone, when I entered dressed in a wedding gown. Assisting me in changing, I saw that the bodice fit me snugly, though the bottom still appeared like bed-sheets. However, I had to admit that the gown looked gorgeous nonetheless.

"And one more thing…" Alice pulled out a long silver chain, reaching for my hand. "The wedding ring's got to go."

"I haven't even worn it for twenty-four hours yet!" I protested as she slipped the band onto the chain and placed it over my head.

"Technically, you'll still be wearing it." Alice winked. "Just be sure to tuck it beneath the dress."

"How's this any better? It's still a gown…"

"You were wearing a gown when Edward proposed, am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah…" I trailed away and smiled when Edward grinned at my new appearance.

"I don't think I ever want to see you in anything but gowns ever again, Bella…" Edward commented, holding my hands as Alice took his ring and placed it on his necklace with it dangling upon it. "Well, maybe, without them on… but…"

"But that is something that you should talk about when I'm not here," Alice shook her head. "You guys are so helpless, and I'm no better. I was just doomed to always be around when you guys get in your _mood_."

"Did you hear that?" I giggled as Alice slammed her trunk close with extra emphasis, making the car shake. "We have a _mood_, Edward."

* * *

"It is so great to hear that you are alright, Bella." Esme gave me another hug as we stood before a blazing fire, the rest of the family seated on red, velvet armchairs. "To _see _that you are alright. We've all been so worried for you."

"And it's great to have you back, too." Jasper leaned over the chair where Alice sat and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You were very missed."

"Is Edward alright?" I stared at the clock, noticing that it would soon be dawn. "He's been with Carlisle for hours."

"They have a lot to talk about," Alice said.

"How about you sleep for awhile, dear?" Esme proposed. "You look so tired right now."

"But Edward…"

"We'll wake you up as soon as he's done with Carlisle."

"Actually, I'll send him right up to wake you." Alice informed. "I'm sure he wants some alone time with you…"

"_I_ want some alone time with you."

"That is not something everyone else needs to know about, Jasper." Alice hissed, swatting his hand away as he tried to turn her face towards him.

"So would you like me to take you to a spare room?" Esme questioned, rising from where she sat in one fluid motion. "Edward will wake you the moment he finishes talking with Carlisle."

"I already have."

All attention turned to where Edward had entered the room, Carlisle's hand upon his shoulder as they appeared to have stepped out of some Victorian novel, the handsome son in a suit with his robed father behind. For a moment, all movement had ceased as we stared, until Carlisle smiled and broke that trend.

"Edward has told me the good news," Carlisle announced. "You are looking at an engaged man."

"_Engaged_!" Jasper stood and was patting Edward on the back forcefully within the span of a few seconds. "Never thought it would happen, to tell you the truth."

"All the more power to ya!" Emmett stood from where he sat and slowly approached Edward, encircling him in a huge hug.

"So… exactly how is this supposed to work?" Rosalie eyed me suspiciously. "Has a vampire ever married a human before?"

"Oh, I wouldn't _doubt_ it," Alice answered.

"I doubt it," Edward responded. "This thing that we share… it's unique."

"Did you hear that, our Edward's _special_!" Jasper and Emmett hooted as the cheers continued.

"No, really, _how _is that supposed to work?" Rosalie asked again, her voice getting edgier.

"It's real simple… you prepare a wedding and Bella gets to look even more beautiful than she is and she walks down the aisle and we share our marriage vows and declare our love in front of everyone…" Edward shrugged as he smirked. "Do you even have to ask? You've done it…what… at least a few dozen times already?"

"How funny of you," Rosalie growled, crossing her arms as she nestled deeper in the cushion of her seat, glowering.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle pulled me to my feet and gave me a hug. "It's my pleasure to accept you as one of us. You always were. We're just making it official."

"Sounds good to me," I grinned and looked over at Edward, who walked over to me, forgetting of the celebration.

"Carlisle said he would make arrangements for the wedding out here," Edward explained, bringing my hand against his face. "But you'll have the freedom to plan out all the details. It's all about you."

"No, it's all about _us_." I corrected.

"Well, I think you should pick the dress without me. I know Alice really wants to take you shopping."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"But Alice will have to wait…"

"What?" Alice pouted. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" I chimed in.

"I don't know… I was thinking you might want to go shopping after we clean up certain details of your physique…"

"Really?" I grinned slyly, soaking in his words. "What parts of my physique do you have in mind?"

"Well, that pulse for one…" Edward's hand ran up and down my throat, making me shiver. "It's got to go."

"I don't think I'll ever be happier to hear that from you!"

I jumped on Edward then, kissing him as his arms went around me, holding me up. Everyone just continued to clap, as Emmett and Jasper whooped at our display of affections. I guess these kinds of things are to be expected in a family of such passion.

When I finally found myself on my feet again, Edward and I turned to face everyone, smiling helplessly in our joy. Though we were already married, this whole new aspect of our relationship… this change… would be just as big.

"Do you think you're ready for this?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" I shook my head at him. "We've only spent weeks upon weeks to prove this decision."

"Felt like forever to me."

"How about we reserve forever for after I'm changed?"

"I won't object to that."

"Neither will I."

"So what did you have in mind as to when and where and how this will all be done?" Alice inquired when she grew tired of Edward and I staring endlessly into each other's eyes with no interruptions. "Bella's a missing person. We can't have her gone for too long."

"Give her a week," Carlisle told her. "That's plenty of time to plan a wedding."

"But… what about the transformation?" I questioned. "It takes three days."

"That's what the other four are for."

"So… that means…"

"Although we have all of time at our disposal, let's not waste another moment." Carlisle held the door open as his other stretched out to direct us into the corridors. "The sooner the better for us all."

"You mean… I'm going to…"

"Yes, tonight."

"But…"

"You sure you're still up to this?" Edward asked, his arm around me as we walked through the door. "I'll be by your side through it all."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded, but could not fight the feeling in my stomach that lurched with each step. "My other scars are getting lonely. I think they need a companion."

"I think I can arrange something then…" Edward said, pulling my wrist to his face to kiss.

"Good," I let out a sigh, his tender gesture instantly calming all other emotions but my certainty in this decision. "Because I'm really counting on taking up that offer tonight… in the next few minutes…"


	31. Changes

**AN:** So, I think I reached a new level of retardation. Last night I wrote this chapter, and I could've sworn that I posted it up here, but I just got home right now and found out that I didn't. Sooo... here I am, updating. So so sorry for this lack in updating, even if I had ended up posting last night. Alright, so lately I've been overwhelmed with lots of things about life and school and college and all that good stuff, so I never really had the opportunity to sit down and write out what I had planned next. I'm so sorry for my neglect. If I had the choice, I would update every day of my life, but there aren't enough hours in the day, unfortunately. Homecoming is coming up, as is my try-outs for certain things and tutoring and campaigning and birthday parties and work, so I'll be busy to say the least these next few weeks. Plus, the loveliness of finishing up college applications. Well… after taking the SAT for the first and last time of my life, I thought I would ditch the homework and work for the day and do something fun, so I continued on with the story in this update. Yeah… I'm the loser, weird girl who thinks a good time on Saturday involves writing away at my computer, diving deep into the fantasies of my mind and typing it out onto words. I just hope that you enjoy it as much as I. You all are amazingly awesome for your patience, support, and kind words. You really make updating the greatest, most fun and enjoyable experience that any writer can possibly hope for.

**Snoopy-gal: **Om-gosh… thank you! I am rejoicing right along with you on that one! Believe me!

**Pinkfroggy: **You are way too nice to me! Well, I hope that this is good and up to expectation. Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth the wait!

**Alexandra Stone: **Yes… it should definitely be interesting. Wish me luck! It was not an easy thing for me to do, but the big wedding will be a lot of fun to do!

**Sweet little nothing: **Yes… I stand right beside you on those affections towards those novels and of that absolutely LOVELY vampire… who still makes my heart race. But yeah… thanks so much about all the compliments. You really are sweet!

**Asquared91: **No problem about the review. Really, it's just great to hear from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Like I said above, life has been pretty hectic, but hopefully after applications and all that good stuff it will wind down more.

**LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight: **Aww… so glad you liked that quote. It's my personal favorite from that chapter, I must admit! ;p Sorry about the vagueness of that statement… it's more like she's been gone for so long and she should come home soon, for everyone's sake, including her own. I hope that makes sense, or maybe that's just me. Forgive me for my unorthodox thought. But yeah… a transitioning into society would be nice. I don't know… can't guarantee anything with my randomness in changing the plotline of my story as soon as I get going… Thanks so much for the review! It was so nice and sweet and made me smile, so I shall reward you with some yummy chocolate for being sweet!

**ImWithTheVampiresx3: **I loved your review. Mhmm. Yes, I do. ;P

**Astertisks: **Sorry for the cliffy and for not updating sooner. I hope you'll have patience with me and that any delay is worth the wait! I reward you with much candy and sweetness for being awesome. I miss giving out sweets to you all. I feel like I've neglected that aspect of all of my relationships with you guys! Sorry about that.

**Andie Wolf: **Don't worry… Zane is not gone for good. Plus, I'll be doing a companion piece on him, so if anyone out here had a particular liking to Zane, you guys can hear more about him in due time. ;)

**Rippedskies: **Wow… you are beyond awesome! I can't believe you actually sat down and read all of that in two months. I commend you greatly for that, and you seriously deserve an award for doing that! Well, Zane's not completely out of the picture. I'll reconcile anything that happens, do know, and he's not gone for good in this story quite yet, but I will be doing a companion novel for this, which will deal mainly with Zane, for those people out there who developed a liking for the fellow during this story. Your review was very very appreciated, and I don't care if I'm redundant in repeating the same word over and over and over again because you sooo deserve it for being so cool like that! Thanks for the kind words! It was seriously one of the sweetest things I've heard. But yeah… so after reading your second review, I got kinda curious myself. You see, I had been typing this story as separate documents per chapter just for convenience sake, and after I read your review, I had to go and cut and paste all of the chapters into one document to find out. Well… minus this update right now, which I haven't incorporated yet, I have 226 single-spaced pages of my story done. So, on average, that would be… hmmm… about seven and a half pages per entry.

**Midnight 1987: **Hooray! Your smiley is so wonderful. I now bust out with cool sunglasses dude as a token of my affections and appreciation. B-D

**TooMuchLoveforEdward: **Aww… glad to hear you like the dresses. I do promise there will be more to write. I am soo not done with all of this! D

**Javajunkie101: **Haha. Your review was very funny. So sorry for not updating sooner, but yeah… I elaborated on that lovely thing in my AN above. Thank you though for the patience and the lovely review! It's still absolutely wonderful to hear from you!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Awwww… I feel so guilty, apologizing like this for not updating sooner. I hate doing that to you guys. Well, I will try to save your sanity. I am a sucker for happy endings, after all. ;)

**Nocens-Somnium: **Yeah… that was a lot of fun to write. Funny statements are often the absolute greatest. P

**Mediatorgrrl: **Awww… I love that you get all into it. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one out there who does, even though it's kinda sad that I'm getting into my own story, but whatever… I think I'm entitled to dive deeper into my mind than I already do. Hehe. But yeah… glad that you liked it. Sorry for making you wait though.

**Jasper.Alice: **Awww… okay… now I'm seriously feeling guilty and sorry for not updating sooner. I hate making you all wait like this, and I do apologize, especially when you go and write me such sweet things!

**Pshycoreaderperson: **Yeah… I'm kinda excited to get started on that companion novel, although I have to finish this one first! But yeah… for now, I will have tons of fun finishing this story up, even if it will take awhile. Hope you have just as much fun as I!

**Edward Bella Fan: **Hope the AP hw went well. I know very well how much they can consume your time. Well, I'm not sure how much longer it will be until Zane comes back, but he definitely will, I assure you. Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long.

**PageGirl: **Yup yup. It sure is. Makes me want to go out and sing and dance to the world, but I already do that so hmmm…

**E2Bella: **Your name is still awesome, and so are your reviews! So glad to hear from you! I do hope that I can keep up to this pattern that I have developed and not leave you disappointed! ;)

**Angelaalways17: **Right on for the abnormality! I shall hope you never have to endure drowning, especially whilst in the shower. How about I get all the orange soda and you get the diet pepsi? I'm not much of a fan of dark soda, especially those of the diet origins, so sounds like a fair trade… ;)

**Interruption: **Yeah… sometimes I wondered if I would have Edward/Bella back together again with the way that I was leaning, but it happened, and I'm quite happy at the outcome. So yes, we all now join in celebration at them being together and all of that lovely stuff! D

**Journey Beyond: **Thanks so much for the sweet compliments: They make me smile. So glad to hear that you enjoy this.

**31. Changes**

The room that I was placed in would have fit in very well with Vivian's décor as I was laid out on a bed of burgundy, silk sheets. Edward grasped my hand, one of his fingers running through my hair, twirling the ends when he had combed through my locks.

"You sure you're ready?"

"If that means you'll stop asking if I'm ready." I leaned up and kissed him. "I've been ready for way too long Edward."

"We'll be in the hall," Esme said, leaving us alone with Carlisle, who stood in the corner of the room, watching over us. "Call us if anything goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Edward told them firmly. "I've had a lot of time to think about this, and I don't think I've felt more in control."

"And, if anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen," Edward interrupted Carlisle, all the more sure of himself.

"Well, I'll still be here, just in case."

"Glad to hear that I'm placing my life in good hands." I smiled, reaching up and running my fingers along the chain around Edward's neck, stopping where it submerged beneath his shirt.

"Don't be too glad. These hands aren't too good." Edward mimicked my movements, making me shiver as his finger traced the chain, stopping at the hem of my dress and grinning. "After today, there won't be much life in you."

"Sure there will." I held out my wrist to him. "Just not in the physical sense anymore."

Edward held my hand for a moment before moving it down and placing it over my chest. I realized then that my wrist wasn't exactly the target of the night and felt my heart accelerate as the bed shifted with his weight, with him on top of me, his mouth pressing against the hollow of my throat.

The jugular vein. Of course he would choose to bite me there. It only made sense to attack the most vital part of my body, making the process go by quicker by doing so.

But when his lips pressed against my throat, causing me to shiver and allow other feelings, not exactly those of fear, pass through me, I suddenly felt flushed. Edward, sensing these new feelings, looked up and smirked, pressing his lips against mine in one hard kiss, whispering words of love before he went to the task.

The pain was there as soon as the contact was made, and I bit my lip, fighting not to scream as my fingers dug into his palms. Already I could feel the poison flowing through my veins, burning throughout my body like fire to a trail of gun powder. I was being ignited, enveloped by acid that killed me from the inside out, and the pain took over in such a way that I didn't even hear my screams beyond the steady beat of my heart, fading away into diminishment.

And yet, besides the pain and the smoldering venom that coursed through my veins, I could still feel security. Could it be possible that a person could die in such a way of contentment, as the inside of their body was set aflame?

Because, through all of the suffering that passed over me, I felt the love. Yes, it was there, holding me down just as much as the sensation of a boulder pressed upon my chest, crushing me from above. Through the fire, I felt the cold… Edward's hand, grasping onto mine, squeezing me tightly and letting me know that he had no intentions of releasing his hold upon me.

Already I could hear voices, make out Carlisle's words of satisfaction at Edward's control. I knew everything was happening too fast… that soon I would be experiencing the same overwhelming excruciation that I had felt before, but I couldn't help but ignore part of the pain that came as I held onto Edward's hands.

It was like part of the pain was ameliorated in the process. Though my world was shifting away into shadows, I could make out Edward's form amidst the darkness, as if he exuded a light all his own. By now, I couldn't even distinguish the words he spoke, and yet I felt myself smiling, slowly entering a new realm with every moment that passed.

What came to pass I wouldn't define as sleeping. It was more like flying really. Like I was lying out on a bed with wings, flying atop the clouds as the sun set in the horizon, casting the world in black. And, even though I knew I was dying and could hear my heartbeat like the rhythm of a drum, ending its last tune, I was happy. Because, somewhere in this unconscious mind of mine, I knew the darkness would pass, and this euphoria took over me as much as the venom so that I no longer felt the pain.

But when seemed to feel like the tickling of the wind against my skin as I floated across the sky erupted into this void where I felt like I had fallen and hit the surface of the ocean, cracking against my body as I sunk lower into the depths of something that I would never emerge from. I became submerged in this feeling, as I sunk lower, feeling the weight of it all press my body down, keeping me pinned. Even then though, I felt secure. It didn't even seem like I was in any danger, or that my life was basically going down the drain.

And, as I felt myself hit the bottom, I was hit with something that was worse than falling hundreds of feet onto the ocean's surface. Before me, an eternity laid out at my feet, expanding in all directions, never to end. I was surrounded in blackness, and I felt time lose all of its essence. There was no steady beat of a heart to remind me of life's rhythm, of the promise that eventually the ticking would stop, and all batteries would die out. And I think I must have shuddered there, feeling the true coldness for the first time.

It slapped me like a winter's wind, a myriad of snowballs in the face that had me shivering in spasms, screaming for it to stop. I could feel my struggle, feel how I writhed in agony, and yet I was unable to move. My hands squeezed the only comfort I knew, and soon, even that seemed to pass away.

The first time I opened my eyes, it was probably for less than a minute. All I remember was staring at our hands, and how I was able to define the tiniest details, watching the shadows and lights play off of them. And I remember not shivering from the contact, and how Edward's hand felt no different from my own.

I didn't open my eyes again for what felt like days. I was swimming in frozen waters, skidding across ice, and it seemed like it would never pass. It was only natural that something that would begin in flames would freeze over like this eventually, and I found myself wanting to smile, realizing that it was close to being over.

I don't remember when I woke up for good… I just remember staring straight ahead at the wall. I had come to memorize the gold molding that ran around the perimeter of the room, contrasting with the blood red of the walls. And then I felt the slight movement, could hear the soft intake of breath, and I turned to find a family of vampires staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella…" Alice breathed, her eyes never blinking as I looked over my shoulder at them. "You… _is_ that you?"

"I… think so…"

Was it a dream? I had this bubbly sensation that made me feel like I was flying again. The world felt so small and miniscule, the room so minute in comparison to the eternity that had spread itself before me in my slumber. I let out a sigh, and was surprised that such a sound could possibly have a harmonious tune in it. When did I ever become a melodious person?

Maybe that was because I wasn't a person anymore, technically. I could feel it as I shifted my eyes from them all, seeing how they looked at me in a new light, and how I looked at everything else as if I were recently born. My head was overwhelmed with this new world, which seemed so defined before me, as if I could make everything out in the same way that I could the crown molding around my room. I had almost forgotten of my surroundings until I felt the grip on my hands tighten…

"Bella…" The words caressed the inside of my ear, making me close my eyes, turning my backs to the rest of the Cullen family, to where Edward sat beside me.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I was his eyes. Okay, so that might have been a bit creepy, given different circumstances, but in those few moments, I came to memorize every aspect of those amber eyes. Every different hue and shade, ranging from a dark caramel to a rich butterscotch. I was beginning to wonder why I was comparing things to food, but I shook that away, smiling and wrapping my arms around him…

For the first time, Edward suddenly felt real to me. It wasn't that he was not real before, or some intangible being that walked the world, but I did not shake from the contact or shudder from the cold. It was like I was a girl, and he was a boy, embracing each other after three days apart.

"I never thought you could smell so… delicious…" Edward let out another breath, taking in my scent. "I feel like maybe I should get another bite out of you right now."

"What? And lose all the control that you've gathered during all of this?" I sighed, intoxicated by his own aroma, coming to learn all of the subtleties of him in the process. "You have proven yourself, grasshopper. No need to give into temptation now."

"I've already taken a bite out of the forbidden fruit…" Edward's face was buried against my shoulder as he turned to kiss the side of my neck. "Another one will do no more damage…"

"Is this the part where we leave you two alone?" Again, I was reminded of the countless times Alice has had to witness Edward and I together, and I let out a laugh that was muffled when Edward covered my mouth with his. "Okay… I think this is where we all are going to run away… _now_."

"That was a bit too easy to get rid of them," I giggled as Edward proceeded to lower his lips to mine again.

So many thoughts ravaged through my head as Edward kissed me, and yet I somehow found a way to toss them aside and focus on what was currently happening. Edward was kissing me. _Really _kissing me. Not like before, where there was that restrain, that need for control before something bad might happen… again. There was no need. I was as breakable as him now, and nothing could stop us from letting lose in the way that we never could, given our previous circumstances.

My hands ran through his hair, feeling the silken texture as they combed through, my hands pressing his face against mine, unwilling to let him go. He chuckled against my lips, opening his mouth and inviting me in. I didn't even hesitate to oblige. We had both waited for what had seemed like an eternity for this moment…

"Don't you… think we should… include your family on the reunion?" I asked between our kissing.

"What… and have them watch us as we take our relationship to the next level?" Edward shook his head with a laugh. "I thought you wanted to do Alice a favor, by sparing her that part of our lives?"

"Yeah… well… this can…" I stopped, unable to admit that I had been, moment's before, willing to put aside what may very well have been the hottest moment of my existence just so I could hug and embrace Edward's family as one of them, at last.

"It's just… you're so… beautiful and… it's been so long…" Edward ran a finger down my throat, following my necklace, and pulling it out, where he held my ring between two fingers. "We've never been able to do this before and… we're married, after all…"

"Yes, we're married, Edward." I smiled, enjoying how pleasant the words sounded. "But your family doesn't know that…"

"It's not like they were exactly chaste before they were married," Edward grumbled, turning so that he moved from where he had laid on top of me and was now sprawled out to my right.

"I sort of killed the moment, didn't I?"

"We're technically dead, so there's not much else to kill."

"Well, the moment was killed nonetheless, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I let out a sigh, frustrated that I had just ended something that had the potential to be one of those great, life-changing experiences. Thoughts still ran through my head like a hurricane, and I lowered my head into my hands, wanting to grasp some coherent thought before I progressed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward placed his hands over mine, bringing them up to his lips. "This is a huge beginning for you. For us both. Maybe all of us. But you're still adjusting. I can't believe I have so quickly forgotten what it was like to wake up and know I was something different… it was selfish of me to want to, I guess, dive right into where we had left off on our wedding…"

"No need to apologize," I turned to face him. "I'm just sorry that I was stupid enough to stop everything like that. Still the same silly human, I guess…"

"Not at all," Edward grinned, looking me deeply in the eyes. "You're beautiful, Bella. Even more so than before. And you were never stupid or silly, in either shape or form…"

"So was I a behaved little human during the process?" I questioned, not sure of what to say. "The first time… and the second… I remember screaming…"

"You screamed a bit, but it was never for long." Edward smiled. "You actually looked dead. Like you were at peace. I've never heard of anyone's transformation going so easy."

"While it was happening, it felt like I was sleeping… floating and swimming and sinking…" I closed my eyes, remembering it. "And yet, when all of this was thrown at me, the one thing I noticed the most was feeling your hand in mine." I grinned, looking at our joined hands. "Even now, you won't let me go."

"I've come far too close to losing you way too many times." Edward pulled me closer to him as he spoke. "And I never plan on letting you go."

"Good," I nestled against him, leaning back so that my body molded against his. "Because I never want you to."

"Some people would think that our relationship is unhealthy," Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling.

"Yeah, but I guess they have to be right, considering this relationship kinda led to my death and ultimate demise."

"What did you expect? This is love we're talking about…"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

At that, Edward's chin rested on my shoulder and I turned, kissing the top of his head. I took a smell of his hair, relishing how much more distinct his scent was, and how I could identify the different aromas from his own. We both sighed at once, not sure what to think or feel, but just knowing that somehow, despite all of our mixed feelings and thoughts, we had found pure contentment.

I'm not sure how long we sat there like that, gazing off into some void of our own where eternity once more was spread before us, but the door of my room soon opened as Carlisle stepped in, Esme behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Though none of the Cullen's were connected by blood, at least in the way that humans are, they looked at Edward and I the same way that parents would, full of the pride and happiness that only parental affection could display.

"I see you have undergone a fast recovery, Bella." Carlisle remarked. "Not many can boast of such a thing."

"Yeah, but I guess all of the chaos and injuries I caused as a human might have played a role in that. My body is just naturally in recovery mode…"

"You know, I know that you both want to get married soon." Carlisle winked at us, grinning. "And so I was wondering when you were ready to begin planning for a wedding."

"I think I'm up for it right now."

"Right now?" Edward looked at me. "But you just woke up! There's…"

"I might have forever at my disposal, Edward, but I don't want to waste another moment." I touched the chain around his neck, and he did the same. "Don't you want to make this forever between us?"

"I thought we already had…" Edward ran a finger across my throat, and I shivered as he passed over where he had bitten me. "I'm not sure if you can get anymore forever than what we have right now."

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Edward shook his head, grinning. "You know I never could read your mind."

"Yeah… it's probably a good thing no one can read either of ours." I giggled, running my hands along the chain again. "I doubt anyone can imagine what's passing through our heads right now…"

"Really? I can take a bet…" Alice stood in the doorway, Jasper staring at us in perplexity.

"You going to make witty comments, or do you plan on showing some love?" I slipped to the floor from where I sat on the bed, ready to embrace Alice, and stumbled forward.

"You know, for a vampire…" Edward was immediately off the bed, catching me in his arms. "…you're not that graceful."

"Clumsy in life… and after life…" I shrugged. "I guess I was just doomed from the start on that one."

"It's alright. It makes you cute."

"You're still weak," Carlisle stepped forward, directing me to lie down on the bed again. "It's probably too soon for you to be walking around."

"I'm a vampire though now. Shouldn't I be fine?"

"You're already recovering very fast," Carlisle explained. "And your transformation was unique, to say the least. No one has ever undergone it with such ease before."

"Yeah, well I had a little help from this guy…"

"It's still very abnormal for anyone to have done so without the great pain or…"

"So if I'm recovering at top speed, why am I not completely okay right now?"

"I'm not sure… but I think it involves how unique you were as a human."

"You hear that, Bella, you're unique." Edward sat beside where I laid and kissed me softly. "And I don't even need several medical degrees to diagnose that one."

"Oh brother, here comes another one of their _moods_." Alice rolled her eyes, turning to Jasper. "See, I told you they were always at it. A bunch of teenagers alright."

"Just like us…" Jasper raised an eyebrow, making Alice laugh and shove him light-heartedly.

"Don't get any ideas," Carlisle chuckled. "I already have two teenage lovers to give privacy to. Let's not make that a list…"

"Look who's talking… you're not _that_ much older than us teens." Alice shook her head.

"See, behind the immortality and glamour and supernatural powers lies a family within all of us…" Edward joked, as we watched them all go back and forth with one another.

"Sounds like something that deserves to be quoted in a comic book, don't you think?"

"I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Bella, and a comic book is definitely not one of them."

"I don't need immortality or glamour or supernatural powers to figure out what's going through that head of yours right now, Edward."

"Good, because if you didn't know, you are about to… as soon as we get some actual privacy."

"Is that our cue to leave?"

"There was never a cue to enter."

"Touch-y," Alice commented, heading towards the exit. "And I thought love-sick fools were too happy to be mean."

"So… now that we have our privacy?" I grinned, feeling Edward's eyes staring at me smolderingly. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"Share?" Edward shook his head, kissing me deeply. "How about I show you?"


	32. Not So Easy Transformation

**AN: **You guys have been wonderful, and I cannot ever fully elaborate on how much I truly appreciate the time you guys take to review and read all of this. Really, you all are the greatest and deserve a reward for your patience. I can't really give you guys an excuse for my delay in updating this time. School hasn't been too dreadfully bad, and I've been trying to catch up on sleep in the afternoons, but my concentration has been seriously lacking lately. But, luckily, I tossed aside my homework for a bit today to write an update, since I was seriously feeling guilt-ridden for keeping you all waiting like this. I really would write out heart-filled thank you's to every single one of my reviewers once more, but I'll save that for next time. Right now… I am in dire need of cracking down on my work. I have neglected it for far too long. Forgive me for the ambiguity of this chapter. It will be explained further in future updates, but yeah… new transition period once more… and then some drama again. Yay! I was beginning to miss that big drama thing again. Call me a drama queen once more… ;P

* * *

**32. Not So Easy Transformation**

Edward and I had received less than a minute of privacy, where we had resumed our kissing, before the door of the room opened once more.

"Please tell me this is important!" Edward looked up and growled, his face etched with an impatience that made me laugh. "Can we not get some time to ourselves?"

"There's a stranger at our door." Jasper leaned in the doorway, smirking at us. "A vampire, to be exact. Asking for Bella. That important enough for you, or should I tell this visitor to wait an hour… maybe two or three?"

"A vampire?" Edward sat up from where he was sprawled on top of me, and I sucked in my lips, realizing how odd we must have looked when Jasper had entered. Definitely like a bunch of love-sick teenagers. "How did I not sense it?"

"Hmmm… maybe because your senses were focused on someone else?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, looking over at me. "Can't say that I blame you. They sure didn't make them like that back in our day, huh?"

"I can still hear you!" Alice's voice boomed through the walls.

"Yeah, she knows I still love her." Jasper shrugged and gave us a devilish smile. "About time you were one of us though, Bella. I thought he would've jumped on you after the first week."

"Believe me, I knew what you were thinking." Edward frowned and shifted so his legs dangled off the side of the bed, glowering at Jasper. "Don't you go and calm me down, Jasper. It's like everyone is plotting against me and Bella having some time together."

"You think I want to interrupt your love-fest?" Jasper laughed. "Actually, I was thinking of planning my own…"

"So this guest…" I stood and felt woozy. "Is…"

"That's weird." Edward was on his feet, holding me up. "You shouldn't be so weak."

"Man… you have to tell me how you do it." Jasper shook his head at us with a smile. "You make the girls fall for you even after death."

"When did Jasper get a sense of humor?" I whispered while Edward held me in his arms.

"Good point!" Alice hollered and Jasper turned to hurry down the hall.

"Are you going to make snide comments the rest of the day?" Edward helped me walk out of the room, where Jasper leaned over the banister, yelling at Alice, who stood at the front door.

"Only for as long as you act like some hormonal preteen boy!"

"Bella!" A familiar voice sang the greeting.

In a gown of champagne and black, Vivian waved her hands frantically at me, the matching shawl of black lace and floral designs swaying with her movement. A diagonal went across the bottom of the gown, a dark sheer covering the tan fabric with black flowers. Midnight ribbons ran down the bodice in a typical Vivian gown. She certainly hadn't changed since last I saw her.

"Do you know her?" Edward asked, holding onto me with a firmer grip as I saw his eyes meet her burgundy ones. "She's not like us…"

"No need to worry, honey!" I tried to contain my giggles at how stiff Edward became, hearing Vivian give him such a term of endearment. "From what I can tell, you beat me to the bite."

"Don't worry." I placed a hand on his arm. "She's a friend."

My next step wavered, and I felt like I might stumble, had not Edward held me up. Sweeping me into his arms, Edward carried me down the stairs, giving Vivian a nod before we all moved into the sitting room before the great fireplace once more.

I shared a sofa with Edward. While he sat, my legs were spread out across the seat, with me leaning against his chest. I certainly wouldn't object to that position. I settled down nicely, enjoying how he wrapped his arms around me, my hands over his.

"About time I saw you both so cozy together," Vivian remarked. "Took you long enough."

"And you thought I was the only one who thought that," Jasper said before getting nudged by Alice.

"So Bella, dear, I normally wouldn't be one to interrupt anyone's love time, especially when it comes down to the fairytale of you guys, but this is an emergency." Her tone became slightly serious, at least as somber as Vivian's voice possibly could. "After you left… well, Zane didn't take it to well. Actually, scratch that… he took it _really _well. A little too well, I think. I mean, we all knew you and Edward were bound forever. You guys are the poster kids for teenage love, after all. But the next day… Zane had left. Just took off without so much as a farewell. There was no trace of him anywhere. I sent the pack after him, but they couldn't find him. We've been searching for him ever since…"

"Good riddance," Edward sniffed, pulling me closer, if that was possible. "He needs to get over it."

"No, not good riddance." I gave him a dark look, my tone no different than how Alice had talked to Jasper today, and then turned to Vivian. "But he'll be okay, right Vivian? He's a grown guy… he knows how to fend for himself, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he can. I'm quite confidant, in fact, considering he was set to become the leader of the pack eventually." Vivian answered me. "But that's not really what I'm worrying about. With him gone and with no one to control him or keep him level-headed… he might lose control. He's not exactly bound by much human morals, if you catch my drift, and I can only imagine what he might do when the full moon comes around…"

"But Zane… he wouldn't…"

"I wish I could be so certain. I do love the fellow, but he was always out of hand and very wild." Vivian let out a sigh. "You know, I really hate myself right now. I shouldn't have came and ruined your happy reunion…"

"No, I'm glad you came…" I stood up.

"You are?" Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Well, of course. Zane's my best friend." I gave Edward another look. "I'll do anything I can to help, Vivian. I don't want him doing anything he might regret…"

"Oh, this is so great!" Vivian went and embraced me, squeezing me tightly in a way I'm sure she never could before, while I was human. "You know, it will kinda be like one of those treasure hunts or, even better, an _adventure_! I've never really had the chance to go on an adventure, to tell you the truth. I only hear about it from others or read about it. How lame is that?"

When Vivian released me, I faltered, about to stagger to the floor as Edward caught me yet again. The room was silent as I looked up at him and I grinned, trying to shrug it off.

"She sure likes to talk…" Edward commented as Vivian seated herself again, her smile beaming. "But are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just… can't seem to stand on my own two feet." I smiled weakly, growing fearful for myself. "Am I supposed to be like this?"

"I'm not sure… you were never normal."

"I don't know whether to take offense or be flattered."

"I just know you're in no condition to be going out on any adventures right now." Edward concluded, his grip on my hand tightening. "You can barely stand, let alone move around. And you're still a young vampire. There's so many things you need to learn."

"Learn? Like what?" I looked over at Vivian. "Was there something that I missed?"

"Don't ask me." Vivian shrugged. "My transformation was complicated, to say the least."

"But, I have to go." I tried to take another step, but Edward's arms came around me, pulling me against his chest. "Zane…"

"We're supposed to be bound forever, and you're already calling for someone else." Edward grinned down on me weakly. "Not a very healthy start to a relationship, do you think?"

"Edward, it's not like that." I replied. "He's my friend. My best friend. And he's missing. And, though I care for him more than I sometimes want to admit, he could be a danger to others out there. Don't you think we have a responsibility to not only help him, but to help everyone else who might be in danger from him?"

"There you go… trying to make me feel guilty." Edward sighed. "Of course I'll help you, Bella. But you need to help yourself before you go and get all heroic on me."

"I'm fine." I said it with an edge in my voice, but it made me feel no more certain of myself. "Really, I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will, once you get the right amount of rest."

"But…"

"Edward's right," Carlisle agreed. "Bella, I can't explain to you why your transformation has been the way that it is, but I can see that you need more rest."

"We can get more alone time…" Edward raised an eyebrow. "That would be nice."

"Oh brother," Alice rolled her eyes. "One second they're talking about your health and the next they want to get back where they left off…"

"What do you expect, we're…" Edward stopped himself, looking at everyone's faces. "…in love."

"How about you bring Bella back to her room?" Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder with a smile. "We can all agree that Bella needs to lie down for awhile."

"Alright…" Edward nodded and swept me back into his arms. "What do you say about that? I'm here sweeping you off your feet again…"

"Yeah, a real prince charming." I laughed and swatted him. "And you just have to go and advertise to your whole family that we're about to do the intimate…"

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Edward closed his arms when he set me back on my bed, taking in my scent. "It's amazing. After death, your scent is even more… intoxicating…"

"You're not too bad yourself…" I closed my own eyes when he kissed me.

"I have to go."

"What?" My eyes shot open, unable to believe another one of our moments came to another abrupt end. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "Carlisle wants to talk to me."

"The fates really are playing against us right now, aren't they?" I sighed as Edward headed to leave. "No Edward and Bella time anytime soon?"

"Maybe soon." Edward's smile made all my frustration fade away. "If I had anything to do with it…"

"Hey there, Ms. Cullen-lover." Vivian leaned in the entrance as soon as Edward had exited. "I heard about your wedding to come. Hopefully I am invited?"

"Of course," I answered as Vivian came to sit at the foot of my bed. "But what about Zane? Will he be…"

"Well, I'm thinking that he'll just be into mischief for now." Vivian explained. "But, with the full moon coming up, he'll get more restless, you know? So I guess we can put the hunt on hold for a few days to plan this happy day, and then get cracking…"

"I'm sorry about Zane."

"No need to apologize, honey. Zane is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. They might not always be the greatest, but none of us are perfect." Vivian let out a deep breathe. "I just hate dampening the moment. It's so not me."

"How come you didn't visit me before, if you knew where I was?" I questioned. "How come you didn't tell Zane, so I could at least say goodbye?"

"Zane knew you would go for Edward in the end, Bella. It's more like the fellow knew but wanted to continue the fantasy anyway. He did it to himself, dear."

"If that's the case, then why did he leave?"

"Zane never really needed a reason to do anything. He learned to live life bound my no rules."

"So how did you know where to find us?"

"I've been in these forests for quite some time, Bella dear. Naturally, I should know where everything is." Vivian sounded insulted at my question. "It took awhile though, since I couldn't exactly find you anywhere. There's been no dream visitations for you anymore, Bella."

"You mean…"

"It seems like nothing I do can play any effect on you." Vivian responded. "Odd talent you got yourself there."

"Yeah, I'm a regular genius."

"Unique as a human, and as a vampire." Vivian shook her head. "You know, believe it or not, but we have a lot in common."

"Really?"

"Gosh… don't sound too surprised."

"Sorry…" I knew I would've blushed if I were human. "It's just… we're not exactly the same kind of person…"

"Of course… people like us aren't made too often." Vivian beamed as she spoke, sounding proud of herself. "But my transformation wasn't all that lovely either, Bella, as you know from that little memory I jogged into your head awhile back."

"Yeah… I'm sorry it turned out like that."

"Once again, no need to apologize. You're not responsible for Vincent's actions." Vivian glowered for a second. "Love makes us do very crazy things, Bella dear. I know more than many about that lovely truth, unfortunately. But, you know, I didn't get that bad of a deal when I transformed. Like I said, I have many human qualities about me still…"

"I remember…" I thought of dining with her, and how she had devoured the food. "You are drawn to more than blood…"

"Yes, I'm a regular pig." Vivian snorted. "You see, Bella, when I died… there was still this connection I shared. Most people that are vampires… they take something with them that they held when they were human. For me, that was my connection with my sister. We shared a bond that was already beyond normality, and that particular trait of mine was kinda augmented during the transformation. Not only is my bond with Jessica all the more stronger from this, but I find that I can share that bond with anyone I so desire. I can get in people's heads the same way I could with my sister, and it was this connection with humanity that makes me so very humane in the end."

"I think I get what you're saying…"

"Now, with you, it won't come so easily. It never does." Vivian sighed. "I don't even remember how long it took me to make sense of everything. Vincent had told me how easy his transformation had been. How the world was so much clearer and certain as a vampire. That hadn't been the case with me. And it's obviously not the case with you."

"So because I was doomed to be unstable as a human, I now have to spend an eternity tripping over myself?" I frowned, not finding the benefit of the situation. "I thought I was supposed to be stronger as a vampire."

"You are, honey, it just takes time…" Vivian patted my back in comfort. "And, if worse comes to worse, at least you have your eye candy to carry you around forever."

"I never thought the day would come when Edward and I would… be like this." I smiled, my hands playing along the chain around my neck. "He's been amazing , and I never thought he could have so much control. I'm not even sure he knew himself really."

"You're got yourself quite the special package," Vivian remarked. "And, when all of this is settled and a thing of the past, I will have the pleasure of creating my own column of gossip about the whole affair."

"What's the latest news on the grapevine?" I asked, remembering her fetish. "Nothing too bad about Edward and me on the press, I hope?"

"Not at all," Vivian answered. "Actually, it's mostly about you missing. Everyone's still worried about you."

"Everyone…" I drew a blank as I gazed at her. "Why would anyone be missing me?"

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe because you're been lost for months?" Vivian looked at me intently for a moment and then raised her eyebrows slowly. "You don't remember… do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I crossed my arms, not wanting to find out. "There's enough to worry about right now, with Zane missing and a wedding to plan and learning how to survive like this and..."

"Oh, Bella, honey…" Vivian wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Just know I'll be sticking here to help. There won't be any use sending me away anytime soon. I'm not that easy to get rid of, and I plan on being there to help you transition into this new… existence."

"There's not need, Edward's been more than helpful." I smiled and looked down, a feeling of some unknown nostalgia settling in. "I just hope everything settles in soon. I'd hate to think how Zane is."

"How about we take this one thing at a time?" Vivian suggested. "First, let's get cracking on that wedding of yours."

"Wedding!" Alice entered at that. "Are you ready to plan your wedding?"

"As ready as a person can be."

"Actually, more so, since you're a vampire now." Vivian corrected.

"Oh, you have to see the catalogues I grabbed!" Alice ran out to retrieve them. "They have the greatest decorations, and just wait until you see the gowns…"

"She like to shop?"

"Love is not a strong enough term to epitomize this feeling of Alice's." I told Vivian when Alice returned with catalogues overflowing in her arms, the books falling on the floor with every step she took. "She's a regular shopaholic."

"And proud of it!" Alice tossed them on the bed. "I hope your friend here likes to shop."

"Shop? I invented it!" Vivian replied, grabbing a book with a bride on the cover. "Bella, what do you think of this? I was thinking ball gowns are great and all, but you know… that day you wore that nice snug dress… _that_ was a showstopper. And, with this new figure of yours, you really gotta flaunt it. What's more enticing to a guy than seeing the gal he loves wearing something that hugs every nook and cranny…"

"Nice way to put it." Alice rummaged through the pile and handed Vivian a few more catalogues. "Here are a few that have some along those lines…"

"You're right, she's a natural!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"How much does that cost?" My eyes went wide at the gowns Alice and Vivian showed me. "It's way too much…"

"Cost is no factor in our affairs, Bella, and you're part of the family now."

"Don't worry… you'll be one of us before we're through with you." Vivian promised. "The key to shopping is to never look at the price tag until you're completely through and there's no turning back."

"Maybe if you have a whole bank at your disposal," I commented.

"Then lucky for us that we do."


	33. Wedding Preparations II

**AN: **I do realize I have not been on this site for what seems like a decade to me, and I apologize for that. I have been going through a time in life that required my attention elsewhere, and I will spare you such an explanation. However, I am pressed with other matters today and am quickly updated to show that I am still alive out there somewhere. I'm sorry that I leave you guys in the middle right now... but I felt it would be better to update now with what I have than the expatiate and take Lord knows how long. So, I hope you enjoy what I have here. There's still a lot that needs to be explained, but I'm hoping the next chapter will assist in that... especially in regards to Bella's (o.o.c.) and other things as well...

* * *

**33. Wedding Preparations II**

It hadn't even taken a whole day for me to plan out every detail of the wedding to come. I guess having two professional vampire shopaholics as my wedding planners helped a bit. I don't think I could ever have conjured up an image of my large room's floor covered in a sea of magazines and catalogues until Alice and Vivian came in, pouring the ocean over the floorboards.

"Well... this definitely helps get problems off your mind, don't you think?" Vivian remarked, brushing my hair as I sat on my bed, my legs curled up against my chest. "I mean... a whole wedding in twenty-four hours? We should start our own services. Couldn't you just _imagine _a whole infomercial about a twenty-four hour wedding service?"

"With a family of vampires as the spokespeople?" I laughed at the thought. "I think you guys would be planning every wedding this side of the country."

"Everything should be delivered sometime this afternoon," Alice informed.

"Really? We just ordered everything about a few hours ago."

"Yeah? And it's about nine in the morning."

"But..."

"Bella, you'd be surprised at the kinds of things you can get with money." Vivian gestured with her hands, as if they opened up the horizon before me. "Especially the fastest kind of delivery."

"You and Edward can get married by dusk." Alice smiled. "Sound perfect?"

"More than perfect," I corrected. "It's Edward's favorite time..."

"Of course," Alice rolled her eyes. "Hopeless romantic fool..."

"Hey, that's my future husband you're talking about..."

"Might as well call him hubby," Alice snorted.

"Yeah, you and that lover boy can pretty much call yourself married by now." Vivian agreed.

"Yeah..." I smiled weakly, trying to put aside the irony of their statements.

"Bella, you ever think about how you're going to come out to Charlie?" Alice asked, her tone becoming serious.

"Coming out?" Her question had thrown me completely off guard, and I stared blankly at her, her statement not exactly registering in.

"You know... tell him that his one and only daughter is not only married to a vampire, but she is one too and going to be this age forever?"

"Oh..." I nodded, not sure what else I could do. "Yeah, I've thought about it for awhile."

"So... what are you going to say?" Alice stared at me now, her tone very serious.

"I don't know..." My voice sounded more edgy than I had intended. "How can you say something like that to someone?"

"Bella... do..." Alice stopped herself before proceeding, turning just as Edward entered the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You see the delivery people here yet?" Edward asked.

"No," Alice answered. "Why would I?"

"Maybe because you're the psychic of the family?" Edward suggested. "Anyway, there's some truck that pulled in a few minutes ago. Carlisle is talking to him right now."

"Oh!" Alice and Vivian stood up at once, completely enthralled.

"This is perfect!" Vivian gave me a wink and hurried through the door.

"It'll be ready by dusk," Alice promised, quickly following.

"They seem really excited about the wedding," Edward remarked, slowly approaching me.

"Yeah, well... we _are _only getting married, after all."

"Too bad we've already went through the excitement of the first time..." I scooted back on the bed so Edward could sit on it. "...well, maybe not some of the first times..."

"We have the door opened..." I warned him, only to laugh when he bolted to slam the door and leap back on the bed, this time on top of me. "Well, I guess that problem's solved..."

"Maybe this time we'll get more than a few minutes together?" Edward raised an eyebrow and kissed me.

"Don't hold your breath..." I let out a laugh when the door burst opened abruptly.

"You'll never guess what Esme is cooking in the kitchen!" Alice said.

"And this dress..." Vivian held two large boxes in her arms, and I gaped at her, surprised she didn't snap from the size of them. "...is _gorgeous_. The celebs couldn't have done it any better. And you look _way_ better than any star..."

"We don't need magazines," Edward remarked as we watched Vivian and Alice bring several more boxes inside the room. "We're living in the tabloids right now."

"No... this is worse." I felt my mouth dropping with how quickly Vivian and Alice began ridding the boxes of their contents, as they chattered between themselves. "You at least have the choice to close those things and put an end to it..."

"Your appreciation for us planning your guys' whole wedding is really overwhelming," Alice remarked sardonically. "A bit of gratitude would be nice."

"So would a bit of privacy," Edward countered.

"Forgive me, my brother's getting married and I want to make it perfect for him. I'm so horrible...please put an end to it."

"I never knew you guys to be so sarcastic." Vivian looked from Edward to Alice and I just shrugged. "This is better than what I get along the grapevine."

"The grapevine?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Vivian here has the liberty of visiting people's minds," I informed Alice. "Thus, she stays well-informed on what's going on in Forks. And, apparently, Edward and I are a hot topic."

"Wow, you still remember that?" Alice asked, a skeptic look possessing her.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Nothing," Alice shook her head, and resumed unloading a box's contents. "Nothing at all."

"Well, as much as you two would like your alone time." Vivian stepped forward, placing a hand on our shoulders. "I think we need to steal the bride for a bit."

"But don't you think that you're out of this," Alice told Edward. "You're next."

"I know how to dress myself, thank you."

"Come now... how often will you have two lovely ladies want to dress you up like this?" Vivian offered.

"I'll leave the dressing and undressing to my wife," Edward retorted as he exited. "That is, if we ever get some privacy."

"Boys and vampires," Alice rolled her eyes after she closed the door. "They all think the same. It's always the same thing going through their heads."

"And you think you're any different?" Edward yelled through the walls. "I can read your thoughts, Alice!"

"This is noteworthy for reality tv or something," Vivian remarked, grinning widely at Alice and me. "The pack at home is never going to believe me on this..."

"Speaking of that..." Alice turned to Vivian as they brought out my outfit for display. "What's it like... being the leader of a coven of werewolves... of all things!"

"Hey, it's not as bad as you make it sound, I swear." Vivian and Alice had already begun dressing me like a doll once more. "I'm not exactly the most vampire-like gal out there, so that enmity thing... yeah... I don't exactly have that."

"Pity," Alice said. "You could make a fun addition to this growing family."

"Oh, I couldn't leave my little furry buddies." Vivian shook her head. "Even if Zane could technically take over, I'd like to think I add a bit of zeal that he can't. And the estate... it's to die for!"

"Estate?" Alice gave me a look. "What's that one like, Bella?"

"Not what you would normally think." I shrugged, not sure if I was allowed to talk about the location of Vivian's coven.

"Really? How so?"

"Let's just say we don't mind getting down in the mud," Vivian laughed and patted me on the back. "But what can you expect... when you're governing a pack of animals?"

"And the whole diet thing?" Alice questioned Vivian. "That doesn't bother them or you?"

"I can eat whatever my stone cold heart desires," Vivian responded. "I'm not bound completely by blood."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah, I like to be unique."

"Unique?" Alice nodded. "Yeah, but you're more one-of-a-kind than you think."

"Really, you flatter me."

"A vampire who doesn't need to drink blood?" Alice seemed dubious as she said it. "Doesn't exactly fit the definition of a vampire, don't you think?"

"Well, if we were going by the book on what vampires should be, I should just transform into a bat right now and fly away." Vivian flapped her arms. "You know, I'm kind of glad that one isn't a ringer. Could you imagine me with wings?"

"You with wings?" I giggled. "I can barely stand on my own right now. Imagine me being able to fly..."

"More like run into an airplane," Alice commented.

"Or tree," Vivian added.

"Or maybe a bird or... another bat!" Alice and Vivian joined in the laughter.

"It's not that funny..." I remarked before faltering.

Alice and Vivian grabbed one arm to prevent me from making contact with the floor, and I looked at them both with a weak smile. How was anyone supposed to explain this? I know I wasn't the most graceful human out there, but I wasn't this bad. I could at least stand for over five minutes without the threat of collapsing on the ground...

"You know, Bella, you're topping even my transformation at this point." Vivian and Alice moved me so that I was leaning on the bed, my palms laying flatly against the comforter. "I mean, mine was odd, to say the least, but I wasn't exactly falling over myself every few minutes."

"Just my luck..." I sucked in my breath when Alice and Vivian began zipping on the dress from behind. "Of all the vampire powers to get, I am now a super clutz."

"There are worse things out there, I guess." Vivian told me.

"Imagine sitting around and just seeing some scene before you that has nothing to do with you... and then to find out it came true." Alice joined in on the conversation. "I thought I had a brain disorder or something... even after death."

"But seeing the future is convenient," I said.

"And sometimes too much of a responsibility that it becomes a burden," Alice said sullenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really," Alice sighed. "I should be happy... you and Edward... getting married..."

"We owe you for the wedding," I smiled at her, hoping she would be able to get my double meaning. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know if we'd ever get married."

"I don't know... Edward's been restless because of..."

"It's like what you said, Alice..." Vivian interjected. "Guys, vampires... they all have the same thing on their mind."

"And, you know, I'm glad to help with your guys' first marriage." Alice grinned and gave me a quick wink while Vivian went to grab the rest of the outfit. "I'm glad you're willing to share that kind of thing with me."

"I'm glad to share it with you."

"You know, from this angle, I'm thinking you look about ready to get married."

"Married?" I sucked in a breath, looking down on the dress that they had adorned me in. "You both really need to start your own wedding service."

The gown was similar to the one of my first wedding, except the lines of the bodice extended slightly to the train, embroidered over smooth silk that descended to the floor. The train was fringed in a thin lace. It was a simple enough gown, and yet I could not have asked for a better one, no matter how extravagant and grandiose.

"You are a spectacle!" Vivian grinned, fixing a view atop my head. "Now, let's hope that we can get that husband of yours to look just as good."

"He's got stiff competition," Alice said.

My strength came to me, and I now felt like what a vampire should... or as much as I thought a vampire should. Carlisle had volunteered to escort me from my room down the stairs to the entrance, where sheer lace curtains were parted for us to exit through the open front door.

Outside, flowers had been scattered over the grounds, the grass concealed beneath roses of white and red. I walked along a carpet of gold with silver lining, where an arch stood as the entrance before a canopy of gold and red ribbon, over ivy and dark wood columns. Candelabras were placed about, becoming more dominant as the sun set further. It was the time of the vampire, with dusk painting the world in the brightest hues of pink, orange, and purple.

In the distance, I saw a few cars parked beyond the Cullen family's own, and I now looked about to locate these visitors. A band was situated to the far right, playing an ethereal song that seemed like something Edward might compose. It wouldn't be a surprise to find out that he did. Their eyes were fixated on the Cullen family, who sat in the first, and only, row of chairs.

Rosalie and Alice were obviously what drew those men's eyes there. They stood like the usual supernatural beauties that they were, except they were dressed in a finery to match the event. Alice wore a full gown of lace in floral design, strapless, that clung to her every curve, molded to her body in swirls that descended to the floor. Rosalie appeared surreal, in a strapless gown of white. A sheer clung to her body as tightly as the dress beneath, with beads and lace shaped liked flowers scattered throughout. Around her neck, beads fell in the front and also fell at her back, the strands growing larger towards the center. Both looked fit enough to be getting married too, and I would not be surprised is Rosalie stepped forward with Emmett, ready to take the spotlight.

"I think you have your husband breathless, Bella." Carlisle whispered as my eyes finally came onto Edward.

Edward stood at the end of the carpet, his mouth agape in a black tux. He wore a starch white vest beneath and a black tie. He, too, dressed simple and yet looked amazing. Of course that would be a simple enough task for Edward, who looked picture perfect no matter what he wore.

"Ready for another round?" Edward grinned at me, holding my hand in his before drawing it up to his lips.

"I already promised an eternity to you," I reminded him. "This is nothing in comparison."


	34. Hallucinations

**AN:** Okay… well… it is Christmas at last!!! Yes… I choose not to be politically correct. And, even better than the fact that there's no school, my college applications are done, and I FINALLY get to SLEEP, is that I get to start WRITING more of this story that I have neglected!!! Well, since I am off to a Christmas thing in a few hours, I won't have time to give out my much needed THANK YOU's to everyone, but next update… I will be expatiating upon my unending gratitude to how wonderful you all are in your patience and all that good stuff!!! Well… I would babble on forever about my excitement in updating, but I'm sure you would all rather read this latest chapter than my random talk!! Mild warning… this is part of why the rating is what it is. ;)

**34. Hallucinations**

The procession went by like a peaceful lullaby, lulling me into a world of dreams, full of Edward's smiles, kisses, and promises of love. And I knew it sounded cliché, staring into the butterscotch eyes of the love of my life, but my life had become a complete soap opera in the span of a few months.

So I don't know why I was surprised at another odd turn of events as I collapsed when Edward and I had turned to walk down the aisle back into the Cullen's new home.

With Edward's hand in mine, the "renewal" of our vows had been perfect. Of course, I couldn't ask for more having Edward still love me in the way that he did, but then there was the fact that, as a vampire, I noticed things I never could before. I could see the fine details of the ribbons and lace that swayed in the light breeze. I smelled the scent of candles in the wind, the various flowers' scents, and- the best of all odors- Edward's unique aroma that, even as a vampire, had me struggling to stay on my own two feet without swaying. I heard the fluttering of the flowers' petals, and could hear that everyone's breaths were held as Edward and I kissed.

"Bella!" In an instant, everyone was crowded around me in a circle, their perfect faces contorted with worry.

"I…" I clutched at my heart, feeling a slight pain. "I think I have heartburn."

"Were we alive, I'd suggest some Pepto Bismol." Jasper said it softly, so the humans could not overhear our conversation. "But… considering you're a vampire now…"

"I'm glad you suddenly decide to have a sense of humor, Jasper, but you have terrible timing." Alice hissed, nudging him in impatience.

"Bella… do you think you can stand?" Edward had draped one of my arms around his shoulder, attempting to help me up.

"I'm alright… I…" I stopped, looking around me. "Did you hear that?"

"I thought I was the one who heard things no one hears," Edward remarked. "Bella… what do you hear?"

"It's snowing…" I clung to Edward.

"And I thought I was the one who saw things…"

"Zane…" I stumbled and became limp, forcing Edward to hold me in his arms.

"Get her inside." Carlisle ordered, turning to the pastor to pay them and explain that their services were finished for the day as they began to suggest calling an ambulance.

Inside, Edward placed me on a sofa draped in a black velvet blanket. My gown contrasted well with the dark fabric, and I reached for the gown, trying to make room for Edward as he just sat on top of the dress. His hand reached for my face, and a finger ran across my cheek.

"Bella…" He whispered my name and placed a kiss on my hairline, his voice strained by some unknown torture. "What have I done to you?"

Hearing Edward's voice in so much pain, I closed my eyes. My chest heaved and the desire to cry came, but no tears materialized. Of course, I was a vampire now, and tears were taboo. In my mind, I tried to think, but my thoughts were solely confined to my affairs with the Cullen family, to my time spent with Vivian and Zane, and this feeling of anxiety that came with a weakness that was uncommon for any vampire to have. I felt myself sobbing, realizing now something was missing.

"I… Edward, I can't… I don't remember anything." I shook and I felt Edward shifting, pulling me against his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "There's something missing… and I don't even know what it is!"

"Oh, Bella…" Edward sounded miserable, and I felt him clinging to me as desperately as I held onto him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known this would've happened…"

"No! No, I don't regret this!" I opened my eyes, looking into his, and holding onto him firmly. "Edward, this isn't wrong. What we have… it can't be wrong. Me being like this… us being forever… it's so right."

"Bella, can't you see what I've done to you?" Edward stood, stepping away and lowering his head into his hands.

"You were always different, Bella…" I had completed forgotten that Alice and the rest of the audience was still seated in the room, their eyes on Edward and me.

"I had suspected something would happen," Vivian admitted. "Odd humans make odd vampires."

"Bella… do you remember Charlie?" Alice sucked in a lip and then let out a sigh when she was met with silence. "What about Mike? Jake? Renee?"

"They sound so familiar…" I clutched at my heart, feeling the pangs and the incessant throbbing pain. "I… who… are… they?"

I continued to shake, my arms coming around myself, as I realized that there was a life outside of this world of vampires and werewolves. Somewhere along the transformation, I had lost a part of myself, and I had no idea how to get it back.

And, though I had yet to tell anyone, I could still see the snow falling. I half expected myself to shiver from the cold or to feel the wind blowing my hair, but the crackling fire and the surrounding walls told me I was inside, warm and away from any harsh weather. Then, there was still the voice…

"Sorry for my delay…" Carlisle apologized as he entered the room. "I had to pay…"

"I need to wash my face." I announced, standing up firmly.

"Wash your face?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're okay, Bella?" Emmett questioned, looking at me with the same peculiar expression.

"I think we've already established she's not okay, Emmett!" Rosalie snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Does this place have a bathroom?" I put aside their looks of concern and confusion as I walked to the door.

"It's the second door to your right," Esme answered.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, looking left and right, hoping the next turn might make these hallucinations go away. I never would have thought turning into a vampire would make me some mental case. I had been so caught up in being with Edward that I had ignored the warnings and forgotten there could be side-effects.

When I entered the bathroom, I immediately turned on the sink. However, when I looked up, I stopped all movement.

In the mirror, I saw myself for the first time. I think it was myself that I saw. Last time I checked, mirrors didn't lie, but there could still be the possibility that my new insanity made me see this new stranger.

A slender female stared at me with eyes that remained a chocolate brown. Her hair was wispy, but had a shimmer to it that seemed unnatural, with various hues of brown woven together to form a unique hue. Scarlet lips seemed like a forbidden fruit, and I pressed a hand against them, expecting a Pandora's Box to be opened for my curiosity in something that seemed so prohibited. When did I ever become poetic?

But what increased my feeling of internal hollowness was the fact that those eyes that were not red like the traditional new-born vampire held a sadness that made all these beautiful traits form something that looked so wretched. It was almost a painful beauty, to see a creature that could portray such torment and affliction. And, what was most painful of all was the fact that this creature was a reflection of myself.

"Bella?"

Edward stood in the doorway, leading to one side as if his body could not support him, as I sat curled on the ground, my back against the wall, sobbing dryly. I convulsed with each sob, trying desperately to reach something that seemed to be forever out of my grasp.

"Bella, it's normal for vampires to sometimes forget their human lives." Edward seated himself beside me and he placed a hand on my knee. "It doesn't mean anything…"

"Yeah, but wouldn't you think that if my old life meant so much to me then I wouldn't forget?"

"These past few months… it's been a different life already, Bella. You've been going through a lot. You're overwhelmed."

"Still… how bad is it that I can't even remember people that probably meant so much… who played such a huge role in my life?" I placed my head on my knees and grew frustrated that I could not even cry. "I don't even know who I am anymore, Edward. I've forgotten."

"You'll always be Bella… my Bella…" Edward moved an arm around me, shifting me so that I leaned into his chest as he placed a kiss on top of my head. "Alive or not, you will never be any different."

"Does it make me a horrible person if I don't remember these people?" I asked, looking up at his eyes that now held a warmth that helped diminish part of my worries.

"No… it makes you human." Edward smiled. "Well… as human as us vampires get, I mean."

"I want to remember though, Edward." I told him. "I can't go through this… existence… and act like nothing ever existed before this moment."

"Aren't we enough memories for you, Bella?" Edward asked wickedly, his smile completely ridiculous.

"I can't believe you!" I swatted him playfully. "I am having an emotional crisis, and you're here cracking jokes!"

"There's something about these men of ours, Bella, that makes them have horrible timing with their humors." Alice entered now, followed by the rest of the family. "He's Jasper's brother, after all."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, bro." Jasper gave Edward a thumbs-up.

"Can you believe them?" Alice giggled and helped me up, pulling me into a hug. "No matter what happens, Bella, you'll always have us for family."

"That's right… you're stuck with us for eternity." Jasper joined in on the hug.

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" Alice remarked, giving Jasper a look.

"Hey… this is my bride here." Edward cut in. "I should be the one holding her…"

"You have her for eternity," Alice said. "Give us a minute."

"Or two… or three… maybe an hour…" Jasper snickered.

"Okay… that is the last time you will be ruining the moment, Jasper!" Alice gave him a punch on the arm and the two stormed out of the bathroom snarling at one another.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked Edward as we both stood staring at the doorway, where everyone had parted to let Alice and Jasper through.

"All this marriage and love is making them antsy." Edward shrugged, as if this was part of the Cullen wedding tradition. "Give them a bit longer and they'll be so sappy even you and I will get sick."

"Of romance?" I turned to him and smiled. "Never."

"You guys are the poster children of romance," Vivian commented. "Give yourself some credit there, lover boy."

"So… you two…" Esme pressed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder in some unspoken gesture. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," I answered. "I think I feel better. There's still so much I want to learn, but for now… I have a husband to attend to."

"About time!" Edward grinned, pulling me against him.

"I take it this is our cue to leave?" Emmett let out a yelp when Rosalie hit him. "What?"

"Bumbling idiot," Rosalie muttered, giving us one last look over the shoulder before she dragged Emmett away, followed by Esme and Carlisle, whose arms were wrapped around the other.

"You two keep it clean," Vivian said. "I think we'll all be leaving. The last thing I need is to walk in on you again, Bella…"

"What was she talking about, Bella?" Edward eyed me suspiciously and I felt I might blush, except that he started chuckling, obviously just poking fun. "So… Isabella Cullen…"

"Yes?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes at him.

"Is it about time we were able to have a true wedding?" Edward raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly once more. "I know that we have all eternity, but this is one matter that patience is really hard to have…"

"Only if you promise no interruptions."

"If we had it my way, we would never have any interruptions."

Edward's arms came around my waist, lifting me off of the ground. I clung to him then, my arms going around his head, my fingers already weaving themselves into his bronze locks. We twirled around briefly, and I lowered my head to press my lips against his.

In a brief movement, Edward had shifted me to be cradled in his arms, my arms still around his neck. I leaned my head against his and sighed as I looked in the mirror. Together, we seemed almost unreal. I tried not to feel discomfort at how my reflection was able to match his seemingly perfect one, and reveled in the fact that now I rested in his arms as his equal.

"They left the house to us today…" Edward whispered, making me shiver from the contact. "There will definitely be no interruptions."

Edward carried me as if I weighed absolutely nothing at all. I pressed myself more tightly against him as we went up the stairs, as I took in his scent, already intoxicated by that alone.

"Looks like Alice and Vivian got to our room before us…"

We stood in the doorway, looking at a room that I presumed was Edward's. The room mimicked the décor from outside, with the same candelabras, flowers, ribbons, and canopy above the bed. The floor was entirely covered in the same white and red rose petals, and I marveled in how the room was cast in hues of silver and gold, lit only by the candelabras.

"Let's hope nothing catches on fire," I said, still gaping in awe.

"With you in the room, we better watch out." Edward teased, giving me a quick kiss before we entered, ready to settle onto the bed. "But, seeing as I don't plan on you leaving the bed anytime soon… I doubt that any candles will be knocked over tonight…"

Edward placed me on the satin sheets, his body covering my own. His lips were pressed firmly against my throat, and I sucked in a breath. Though my heart was no longer a functioning organ, I could hear a phantom of it, beating wildly in my head and making me heat up. My arms came around him, and my hands moved around in his hair, forming knots.

His breath went up my neck and settled above my lips, forcing me to lift myself up slightly to kiss him. I continued to kiss him as I felt him stumble with taking off his jacket. I sensed when he had shrugged it off, and could hear the fabric make contact with the petal-covered floor. He chuckled before deepening the kiss, making my chest swell in an ecstasy that we had been denied for far too long.

I sucked in another breath and closed my eyes, feeling Edward's on my back, ready to undress me. We had never gotten so far before. Suddenly, I felt like a shy little kid, afraid that the beautiful boy might not find me up to par.

"Bella..." It seemed as if my name was constantly an interruption today. "You're shaking."

I opened my eyes, looking at how Edward had propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at me with unease. His hair was the most disheveled I had seen it, but it still managed to fall tangled in the right places, making him look like an attractive, rugged man. I traced a trembling finger to where he had begun to take off his shirt, the first few buttons already undone. Apparently his vest had somehow been taken off without me noticing. When did Edward become an expert in stripping?

"You still have your tie on," I remarked, reaching now to remove it.

"And you're still shaking."

Edward's hands came down firmly on my own, and yet I couldn't stop. The heat between us had us at a loss of breath, our intakes ragged, and yet I felt so cold. Were vampires supposed to notice the cold?

Though we were in a world of silver and gold hues, I still saw the crystal snowflakes falling, as real as the ribbons that swayed above our heads.

"Bella, if something's wrong, you have to tell me." I turned so my back faced him, but his arms only came around me, pulling me closer to him. "I'm your husband now. If we're going to last for eternity, we need to be honest with one another from the start."

"Edward, I'm seeing things that aren't there…" I closed my eyes, but the scene would not go away. "It's winter, and I can't make it go away."

"Maybe it's your power, Bella." Edward began, but his voice faded into the background. "Maybe this is supposed to be normal for you now…"

With my eyes closed, I could see the snow. I was standing in front of a house that was not even half as grand as Edward's home. It was small, and there was an old truck in the front. In front of one of the windows a tree swayed from the harsh wind, and I would almost guess that it was shivering too from the cold.

I wrapped my arms closer around me and looked at the ground. My wedding gown was still on, and I could feel the snow up to my bare knees. There were footprints in the ground, and I gathered part of my dress to take a step forward and follow the trial.

These footprints took me into the forest by the house. When I entered the forest, I noticed that I stood opposite the window with the tree in front. Through the forest I walked, noticing how quickly the snow fell, covering up the steps that I followed. My speed increased, and soon I was bolting, regardless that I could feel the gown getting snagged against branches and brush.

My movement ceased when there came a small clearing in the forest. On hands and knees, a figure clutched at its chest. I could see the silhouette of the person, and observe how rapidly the person's chest rose and fell. Their breaths came out in a large puff that seemed like they were breathing fire amidst the cold, and I noticed how there was a perfect circle around the person where the snow had melted to reveal a puddle of water.

"Bella…" I shivered, hearing my voice on a tongue so familiar, and watched as the person looked up, staring directly at me.

"About time you woke up."

My eyes opened abruptly to find Edward's staring into mine. We had shifted positions so that we were on our sides facing each other. He raised a hand and cupped a cheek with it, a finger moving along my jaw line.

"You looked so peaceful, Bella." Edward commented, smiling softly. "I know vampires don't sleep, but that was the most relaxed I had seen you since the transformation. I didn't want to disturb you."

"What just happened?" I sat up, looking around me and rubbing my arms. "The snow… it stopped. What… it was just snowing!"

"Okay, what happened?" Edward mimicked me and sat up, his content expression easily wiped away at my distress. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I was somewhere else…" I grabbed his hand and brought it to me, trying to make sure that what I was seeing now was real. "I was in the snow like this… in front of a house. There was an old truck in the front. I entered a forest and… Edward it was so real! I could feel the snow… the wind. I heard the storm and felt it blowing my dress and hair. I…"

"Was that it?" Edward's hands rested on my shoulder and I half expected him to shake me. "Did you see anything else?"

"The voice… it had been calling out to me all day…" I looked down now, suddenly washed over with a feeling of remorse. "I couldn't make it go away. It's so real, Edward. I… I'm not hearing things. He's calling out to me. He said my name."

"Bella, you're not making sense."

"I'm not crazy." I shook as I began to sob. "It was real, Edward. What just happened… it was real. I swear on my life. And I know I have no life, but I swear on all that I have that it was real… I swear on our love… that's real… I swear on all of it… on us… that I'm not crazy and that I'm not seeing things."

"But, Bella, you _are_ seeing things."

"Edward, you hear voices that are real, and this is just as real." I moved my hands atop of his. "Please, say you believe me. I can't try to make sense of all of this if you don't even believe I make sense."

"Of course I believe you, Bella." Edward sighed and pressed his forward against my own, letting out another slow breath. "Just… tell me what you heard."

"It was Zane, Edward." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his expression. "I saw Zane, and he called out to me. Zane's been calling out to me this whole day."


	35. Confonting The Past

**AN:** Wow… I must say… that was A LOT of responding. But it's all good, and it was soooo worth it!! 7 pages of thank you's and my randomness. Basically, this update is the longest one, hands down. ;P

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **Thanks so much for your review!! Man… it feels like decades that I've been able to write to you all. Well, I did describe Bella's appearance in this latest chapter. :P Yeah… a few chapters after you reviewed about that question. Sorry about that. This feels kinda goofy. Aww… reading your reviews made me miss responding to you all. I rather enjoy this little correspondence I have with you all. Yeah… writing these funny little things makes time go by all the more faster for me, and makes me enjoy this whole process. :-D

**LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight: **Aw… your compliments make me blush. Blushes ) You are quite awesome yourself. Aw… hope I keep on not disappointing. It's a nice feeling. Sorry for the delay in updating. I really do hate leaving all you wonderful people waiting.

**Mediatorgrrl: **Haha… you are all too right about Zane coming back in. And as for your other thing about C/E… I have that covered soon enough, I do promise. ;D I'm right there with you on the nonexistent love life!! Haha… story of my sad life right there for you all. B-P Aww… thanks again for your patience. I hope my chapters continue to be "up to par" for you all:) Haha… obsessions are completely fine. Just like my obsession with Edward. But I'm sure I'm not alone with that obsession. ;P

**Javajunkie101: **Your toe? Well… those are the random moments in life that make it worth living for. And yes joins in the eyebrow raising … I do get what you mean. Your reviews brought a smile to my face. So sorry for the delay in updating. I do hope you got enough air. Can't have you passing out on me here. Sorry for leaving you hanging ilke that.

**Ridiculouskopec: **Yup… what about Zane indeed. I must admit that I am the sad type of person who gets laughs out of writing out the story. Yeah… I like some small comical moments. It keeps me going. :P Glad to hear that you like them too! Haha. Yeah… a little wolf girl would be nice. Eh… that's what the companion story will be about anyway… dear Zane and his unfortunate love life. :P And about the snowing thing… only Bella is seeing it. Wherever Zane is… it's snowing… and Bella's seeing that. Where she's at… weather is a bit windy, perhaps chilly, but not snowing. If you have any further questions or need any clarifications, feel free to message me. :-D

**Asquared91: **And yes, Zane shall be back pretty dang soon. And he IS a buggar! Hope the homework went well once upon a time and that it continues to go along splendidly. As for me and homework… haha… not until the second week of vacation. Right now… school is forbidden to cross my mind unless to laugh at it. And yeah… kinda odd writing responses to some of these reviews because you ask about things that I already covered and stuff like that, but it's all good. Zane will be coming back once more. Yup. Yup. Well… I hope to be answering all of your questions. Hope you like my answers to them!!!

**Danamarin: **Can't say that I hadn't thought about some interruption by Zane to add in more drama, since I never seem to get enough of that in life, but I guess that's what the whole fiasco is now. Back to some Zane-age. Okay… I just made up an entirely new, yet retarded, word for you:P Glad to be back:-D!!!!!

**ImWithTheVampiresx3: **Well, I'm sure you've already figured out that Ch 31 wasn't the last chapter. Hope you like what I've got so far and what I have planned. Your compliments are so nice and flattering. It makes me happy. Thank you for that! Thanks for the smilie too! I love it!

**Midnight 1987: **Aww… so is your happy face!!!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Aww… yeah… I wanted to make it sweet like that. I'm such a sap. ;p

**E2Bella: **I still love that name of yours! Actually, depending on the college, I will hopefully be an English/Creative Writing Major with a minor in comparative literature on journalism. But yeah… each college offers different stuff, so I might do a double major of English with a concentration in creative writing and then comparative literature or double major English and Creating Writing with a minor in Comparative Literature. But yeah… I'll spare you all the different combos that I have in my future in regards to majors/minors. ;P Well, I'll do my best to explain EVERYTHING. I'm trying to do so with every update, but it's taking awhile. Hope you like what I've done so far and what I have coming! Better late than never! It's all good. I'm just glad to hear from you and your awesome name!!!

**La07: **Aww… I am unbelievably relieved and happy that people like the transformation. I was trying so hard to do it justice, considering that is a MAJOR thing, of course. And, though of course none of us can physically or literally be there, you have an invitation by me to attend in spirit! I'll save you a seat up front with me. Let's just hope we have enough self-restraint to refrain from jumping Edward.

**Interruption: **I think you deserve a high five for being a fellow "loser, weird girl who thinks a good time on Saturday involves writing away at my computer, diving deep into the fantasies of my mind and typing it out onto words". Man… that was a mouthful. Anyway, I don't mind pointless info. It's all good. I feel you about the whole middle of the night thing. Sleep is a word that is absent in my dictionary during the school year. Glad you caught the OOC stuff. I hope my last chapter explained some of that for you. If you have questions, feel free to message me. I try to stay true to the characters to the best of my amateur human ability. Hope I didn't butcher her.

**Angelaalways17: **Thank you very much for the compliments. Unfortunately privacy is kinda absent for them most of the time, but all ends well in love and war, eventually… Yeah… me and homework… it eventually gets turned in… enough to get me my A. :-D I must admit I take great pleasure in writing out all the Jasper and Alice stuff now. I'm sure you've noticed I've been including quite a bit of it in lately. I can't seem to get enough of it. Man… me and my odd sense of humor right there for you. Haha. I'm just as guilty of charge of procrastination!

**Alexandra Stone: **Haha. Some smilie face overload in that review. I love it:-D :-D :-D Well… I went surfing on the site, and I can't attach it to a designer. However, it was found by Allure Bridals, so that might be the company. I'm not sure though. Sorry I can't help more on that one. Yeah… a bank at my disposal would be pretty dang nice. I feel the smilie face love, and I thank you for it once more. D D :-D

**Pinkfroggy: **Aww… hope you liked all that you read and that you stick around for more. Joins in the maniac dancing and sighs Dancing is one of the absolute greatests! Wow… what's with me today and making up words. Well, feel special… I made up another retarded word for my reviewers' convenience. :-D

**Snoopy-gal: **Haha. Very good word. Cheeky. Yeah… that's him alright. Aww.. thanks again for the reviews. Short and sweet and b-e-a-utiful!

**TooMuchLoveforEdward: **Aww… once again, it's so great to hear that people liked the transformation. Thank you for that breath of fresh air!

**Edward Bella Fan: **Yup… Zane is back. Can't get rid of him quite yet. I've gotten a bit attached to him. And yeah… the whole J/A bickering is coming to be entertaining for me to write, so I've been including more of it in. Can't help it. ;P Yeah… shopping and the Cullen family is always fun. Haha… yeah… Zane will become major once more in the story soon enough. Can't keep him out of the picture for too long, of course!

**Reginah72: **Aww… thank you very much for that. It was short and sweet and made me smile like this ---- :-D

**Kyasurin15: **Aww…your compliments make writing this a complete breeze. I love it! Thanks so very much for all of that. I love that you love this. Thank you again… it was just so sweet and beautiful!!! B-D

**Rin09: **Haha… Zane's end has not come quite yet. And about the Cullen thing… it will be straightened out, I do assure you. ;-p Yeah… poor Edward… never getting alone time without some force stopping him and Bella. But it will all turn out well, I can assure you that much. So sorry for the wait. I hate delaying in updates.

**Annilaia: **Thanks for the compliments. So glad that you like the story and all that good stuff. Yeah… normally if I had time I would update practically everyday but, unfortunately, school makes me do elsewhere to the point that I'm updating weeks later. Yuck. Don't like doing that at all, but what can you do really? But yeah… I try to update a.s.a.p. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. I hate leaving you all hanging like that. Thank you for the cool smilie. I would send more advanced/cool smilie faces, but my skills are very limited in the smilie department. Poor Edward/Bella… never have much alone time without an interruption/something going wrong. Eventually they will though. :P

**StephyyAnne: **8 page research paper? Man… sounds like my ap government/economics class. Just got back my 8 page research report on the economics of the Coca-Cola Company. Fun times. Haha. Not really. Anyway, hope the research paper went well!!! Yeah… me and drama… we can't be apart for too long. ;P And I must say, sleep is absolutely FABULOUS. I missed it sooo terribly bad, but now that it's break… my oh my… it is great to have my dear friend back! Yup… more drama coming to you all!

**Xbluxmoonx: **Aw… thanks for the smilie. I love them so very much! Hope the update wasn't too late for you!! Aww… hope you aren't too cold right now! hands you virtual gloves :-D All will be explained in due time. Thanks for the reviews and the smilie!!! B-D

**MysteriousMidnightVampiress: **My oh my… I looooove your usual phrase!!! It had me laughing, and I thank you very much for that. You are quite the funny Vampiress from London. I love reading your reviews. Really, you make me laugh in a very literal sense. And, surprisingly enough, gushiness IS a word!!!

**Andie Wolf: **Yeah… my heart was ready to cry for joy when I passed the 500 marker! I never thought it possible I would get that many people who liked it. sobs hysterically You love me… you really love me! Okay… I give you permission to virtually slap me if ever I do that again. ;p

**Daimios: **Holy cow! Your review is awesome!!!! You are a very inquisitive (in a good way) and insightful person. The talk of C/E will be discussed soon enough, I do assure. It is on the back of my mind and is not to be forgotten. I must say that "tragically misunderstood", as you so beautifully put it, is my favorite type of man. sighs Me and my literary men… I'll spare you on that speech. So glad that you understand the delay and everything in writing. You are what the world would term a "cool" child. :-D

**Rynny-girl-15Ox: **Aw… thanks for the review. Hope you got around to reading it and that the homework went well enough. You are very sweet.

**SilverRaiine: **Thanks so much for the lovely and long review. It was greatly appreciated, of course! In time I will have all your curiosities answered, and I hope that they do not leave you disappointed. Thank you so much for this review. It made me smile, and I really appreciate that you took the time to write out all of that for me. B-D

**ScatterdParchment: **This is a tad bit off topic, but your name… in this novel I'm writing scattered parchment is a major motif. Okay… that's really off topic, but seeing your name reminded me of that. Thanks for the compliments. You are very awesome, as is your name!!

**Ayana Starman: **So glad to hear you like this! Hope you enjoyed the wedding #2 and that you enjoy all the is to come!!!! B-D

**Twilightslove: **Man… your dedication to reading this is something that makes me want to keep on writing for the rest of my life, permanently planted on this chair. Yeah… I need a life. But seriously, it is so flattering to hear that kinda stuff. Thank you for that. It is the greatest to hear that you like this. So sorry for the delay though. Hope I didn't leave you hanging for far too long in my updates and that you keep on liking what I have coming.

**Seraphyn: **I understand the whole crazy/busy stuff all too well, and it's totally fine. Well, I hope the OOC stuff will be clarified for you. I try to stay true, but I can't help swinging away sometimes with a bit of my own personal stuff. I only hope I don't butcher everything. In that case, I give everything permission to virtually slug me.

**Psychoreaderperson: **Babbling is completely fine by me. I'm the queen of babble, in all honesty. Yeah… Zane will be coming back in soon enough, and I will try to explain everything to you all. Hope it turns out alright!!

**Emilie Whoa: **Yeah… I remember writing in a response once upon a time how I had made Zane primarily as an antagonist but, as time went on, he kinda grew into something more than that. In a way, I fell in love with the fellow as well. ;-P Haha. Yeah… can't help a bit of a cliff hanger once in awhile…

**Anofeelings: **Yeah… if only… if only. Glad to hear you enjoyed the transformation. It's a relief to hear that kinda stuff. Joins in the squealing

**PageGirl: **Yeah… the poor fellow. He'll have his dues soon enough though. It will be a happy ending. I couldn't dare make any of this a tragedy.

**Mountain Lions taste good: **Haha. Your review made me laugh. Thanks for that. Hope the update wasn't too late for your mountain lion taste.

**RosyChic: **Sorry to keep you anxious like that for an update. I would update much more frequently if time permitted it, of course. Your review was so sweet and beautiful and brought a smile to my face. And it's great to hear you liked the dresses!!! It took awhile to hunt those down, but it was sooo worth it!! Thanks for the appreciation!!

**InkyJasper: **Oh wow… your review made me grinning like crazy. Such a lovely, lovely compliment! Thank you! B-D!!!

**OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles: **Awww… you are so sweet! Hope I come to answer all your questions and that you enjoy what I have coming. Sorry for the delay in updating. I have developed this enmity with time this year, courtesy of senior year work, but it will all pass in time and, in the meantime, I will do my best to not keep you guys hanging for too long!!

**ForgottenintheDark: **

**Meg00: **Thanks. Short and sweet and made me smile nonetheless. :-D

**Topaz cloud: **Thank you. Your reviews were sweet.

'**-'.aarlover.'-': **Okay… I must say… your name has been the hardest one to type out. You deserve an award! Sorry if I did it wrong. Thanks for the review!!!

**TwilightTunes: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (Thought I would mimic that formatting in your review ;p) Your review is soooo great. Gosh… you all and your compliments. It makes my day. No joke. B-D Haha… yeah… I never thought I would be feeling a bit of Zane too! Well, unfortunately, romantic interests with Bella/Zane are probably at a minimum at this point in the story, but there is going to be a companion with him and it would be my pleasure to hear some of your ideas for that one. I'll be writing it after I finish this one up though, but once I get started… there will be plenty of Zane time. ;P

**Coeur Casse: **Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the wedding!

**S.K.E.D.7: **Haha. Yeah... Zane will be back in due time, I do assure you. Can't keep him away for too long!

**1stepbehind29: **Thanks for the review! Hope you weren't waiting too long!! Also, thanks for the constructive criticism!! It's so nice to get some input like that once in awhile. I will be sure to pay extra attention to stuff like that. Glad to be able to work on something like that, and if you see anything else that needs some work, feel free to point it out. It will all be welcomed with much appreciation. :-D

**Lena Bergel: **Aww… yeah… I had a bit of fun writing all of that out. Glad to hear that you liked it too!! Hope you weren't waiting too long for this update and that what is to come does not disappoint:-D Happy Holidays to you as well!!!

**Emmy73: **UHH… I kinda love your review. And your smilie:

**Foreverinlove17: **Yeah… I have a lot of loose ends to tie up. But it all will be done, I promise. Hope you like how I do it!!! Thanks for the lovely review! I think it deserves a happy face. B-D

**Liv3yourlife09: **Om-gosh… hearing these kinds of stories makes my day and makes me want to update continuously for you guys! Thank you so much for that kinda dedication! It's soooo nice!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Sabeck: **Haha. You should copyright that and go and start up a business. I think you might have something there with that shirt idea. ;P Haha. I will be sure to check out the story. Wolf stories are just as fascinating as vampire ones, I've come to learn, although I'm not much of a Jacob fan myself.

**Likeadoll: **Aww… you flatter. You're awesome too, of course! Sorry for the cliffy… I can't help myself sometimes. But yes… silly fights are very fun indeed.

**I-love-twilight-and-paramore:** Haha. Yeah… that was good times. Alice and Jasper bickering never seems to get old for me. Well... it's not really close to being over quite yet, since there's more drama coming to a computer near you. And though I'm sure you quite the cool child, I have not taken up stalking on my free time (what free time?). Unless, of course… my literary men decide to become real. Then bring on the stalking!!!

**DieJule: **Aww… glad you like that. Yeah… I did put a bit more of a comical twist to it, instead of some of Stephenie's wit, but yeah… that's just kinda how I am, I guess. Thanks for the compliments though, and it's great to hear your input. I hope to hear more from you in the future:-D

**Michelle: **You flatter. Thanks so much for that. Glad to hear that you like it. I give you a piece of virtual candy for that. It feels like forever since I've given out any of my virtual food. Okay… my weirdness never seems to end.

**Kelly: **Wow! Thank you so much for spending that much time on lil' ol' me and for that kinda dedication!!! Thank you! Thank you! Gosh… that's so sweet.

**AnAerialView: **Aw… sorry for the cliffy. Glad to hear that you like the story. Hope that you continue to like what I've got. Yeah… the whole stripping thing… couldn't find a better word so it had to do, and it made me have a laugh. It's nice that another person enjoyed it as well. ;p

**Aerial: **Yeah… good ol' Zane. His time will come eventually…

**Twilightslove: **Well… hope the wait wasn't too long. I'll try to clarify as much as I can. -D

**Lose-your-voice: **Aw… thank you very much. And I shall continue as always. :-D

**Fpcj: **Thanks for pointing that out. I completely missed it! I will definitely go back and change the names. Thank you!

**Noelle: **Wow… you are too kind in your compliments. blushes I'm glad that you like the story. It's always the greatest thing to hear that people like what you're doing. It would be fantastic to someday do this for a living, but I remain a young amateur who has much to learn. But, in the meantime, I can work on this passion by writing such things as this that, hopefully, others will enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it:-D

**Journey Beyond: **Haha. Well… I would answer the questions now, but I think I'll wait and let you read the chapter to find out… ;-P

* * *

**35. Confronting The Past**

My existence had become a living, breathing soap opera. I guess someone, or something, has to be alive for Edward and I now, but I had never imagined that events would turn around to the point that my new husband would be willing to spend our wedding night, or rather our first opportunity to have a wedding night, out searching for another man who loved me.

"You know, I think that mongrel owes me once we find him." Edward grumbled. "He's the dog. He's supposed to be doing the searching."

"Thank you, Edward." I nestled closer to him, my arms locked around his neck firmly. "You don't have to carry me though."

"If I'm not going to have the… other… aspects of our marriage, I'm at least going to be able to have my wife in my arms all night." Edward gave me a quick smile. "But, on non-selfish terms, it's better I carry you in case you have another stumbling episode."

"Do you think Carlisle and everyone will worry about our absence?"

"They can't think we've gone and eloped, considering we're already married." Edward responded in a tongue-in-cheek manner. "And I doubt they think I've stolen you away to take a bite… unless you're into that for the wedding night, that is… except in that case I don't think they'd worry. Besides, that's what the note was for anyway."

"And if they don't find the note?"

"They're vampires. If one sense misses it, I'm sure the other ones will find it."

Edward remained silent the rest of the way. I occupied myself by taking in the scenery. Each step brought us to a land that was more painted in white, with the wind growing stronger, and the rustling of what remained of the trees' leaves growing louder. I watched my wedding gown billow with the gusts of wind, trailing behind us like a cape, and followed the movement of Edward's locks, swaying in a manner that still looked perfect. My own hair, now flowing in the same ethereal manner, I soon gathered and held like a bouquet in my hand after having it flying in our faces more times than I want to count.

I was living my vision – was it a vision? – with each step closer bringing us towards the harsh weather I recalled, so that the hallucinations now became real. Edward's scent faded into that of a town that seemed to be at silent rest. From the chimneys dark smoke furled up towards the gray sky, lost from my sight by the quickly falling snow.

My chest stung, seeing a place that seemed to call out to me something familiar, and yet I drew a blank. There was nothing at this place that my mind called foreign but my heart felt for to recall. There was nothing.

"Edward, where are we?" I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. "This place seems so familiar…"

"It's a place up North called Forks," Edward explained, his brow furrowed. "I'm taking us to the place in here that you described."

"But are you sure it's here?" I asked. "What if you're wrong?"

"So easy to doubt your husband already?" Edward chuckled. "I've never been so certain in my life about this place."

"Then where is it?"

"Where?" Edward stopped, placing me on the group and placing a palm against my cheek, turning my face to look at where his eyes were now focused. "Your home."

I sucked in a breath, feeling my eyes go wide at the sight. I was standing before the house that I had seen, with the old red truck half emerged in snow. The snow was up to my knees, and I moved my bare feet, taking a step closer to Edward, who shielded me now from the wind.

It was like standing before a great wall that stood hundreds of feet high, made of transparent brick. I could see beyond the wall, could see that this place held some sort of importance to me, and yet I could not pass beyond the wall. It separated me from the land I saw, from the memories I knew were stored somewhere inside my mind. And I could press a hand against the wall, almost able to grasp what stood before my eyes, and yet I stood separated from it nonetheless.

"Home…" I looked at how the curtains were drawn and saw a silhouette of a man through the window. "Did I know him?"

"That's your dad. His name's…"

"Don't tell me." I cut Edward off, closing my eyes for a brief moment. "If I know his name, it will be because I remembered it. If not, then I don't want to be tormented with a name that I cannot attach to anything but someone that my mind deems a stranger."

"It'll come back to you," Edward said. "It just takes time. And us vampires have a lot of that."

"We might, but my dad doesn't." I felt my chest heave. "I know humans… I was one once."

"It wasn't that long ago…"

"It feels like it." I wrapped my arms around Edward, laying my head on his shoulder. "This feeling of eternity… it won't go away. I've forgotten what it feels like not to have that weight upon my chest… crushing the air from my lungs and preventing me to breath. I can't breath, Edward. At first I could, because there was you. But now… I feel the weight of it all."

"I shouldn't have done this to you." I felt Edward drop his head, lowering to touch my own. "It's my fault, Bella. I'm sorry. It was too soon."

"No, Edward, it was meant to be this way." I moved my hands, looking up so our faces were an inch away. "It was my choice, for this to happen. And it'll get better. I know it will. Because this is as right as it gets, and it wasn't meant to happen any other way."

"But what do we do, Bella?" Edward placed his hands on mine. "I don't know what to do. I can't explain what's going on to any of us, least of all myself."

"I'm not sure how to handle this either," I admitted. "But something tells me that it starts with finding Zane."

"In the forest…" Edward turned his head, looking in the direction that I had said I'd entered in.

"Right by my bedroom window…" We walked to the forest, hand in hand, and I turned to look at the window that seemed gray from the weather or, perhaps, the dust that had accumulated from my absence.

"How'd you know that?"

"Not all is lost from me yet, Edward." I smiled wryly, pressing my lips lightly against his. "I've got you, and you've got me."

"Vivian is right." Edward laughed in the same wry manner, returning my tender kiss. "We _are_ the poster children of romance."

"Saps 'til the end?"

"Except there is no end for us."

Edward crushed me against his chest, hugging me with all the force he could muster. I returned his embrace, and nestled my head in the crook of his neck, placing a kiss there that made me smile when he shivered from the contact. Around us the wind blew our hair wildly around us, and it was as if we stood in the eye of the storm, with the world raging and encompassing us.

"Wait here," I whispered in his hear, advancing into the forest, but Edward would not release my hand. "Please, Edward… I need to do this by myself."

"Bella…" Edward seemed hesitant and unsure, as his jaw was set, his stubbornness making his will unrelenting.

"Edward, so easy to doubt your wife already?" I let out a dry laugh and smiled.

"I'll be here waiting," Edward released my hand and I started to enter deeper into the forest, turning to see Edward still standing where he was, his hand still outstretched. "Don't leave me waiting forever."

The moss that covered the trees was covered in snow, with the branches forming a canopy of white above my head. I was reliving what I had seen, as real to me as before. The snowflakes had ceased, since the trees shielded me from the onslaught of crystallized water. Instead, I was bombarded by the wind that was growing stronger it seemed with each step taken deeper into the forest.

And there he stood in the same position with a hand on his chest that rose and fell in ragged breaths. In one fluid motion, he had sat up, his lowered head looking up and meeting my eyes with his orange ones. He shook his head, and I saw how he was soaking wet, his curls plastered against his forehead.

"Bella…" He breathed. "…Just like before…"

"You… saw me?" I tried to remain poised.

"It was probably a hallucination." Zane ran a hand through his hair, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You were here, standing like you were before, and then you just disappeared. I thought I was going crazy."

"You aren't the only one," I said.

"What? Your hubby already driving you nuts?"

"Edward?" I saw him grin smugly in a way I knew more than many other things. "We're doing perfectly fine."

"That why you're standing here in your wedding dress without your lover boy husband?"

"No need to be bitter…" I crossed my arms, frustrated that he would be laughing. "I thought you needed me."

"Sorry, but I don't accept help from vampires." Zane stood up now, his hands wringing his shirt and causing water to fall at the puddle already at his feet. "Just Vivian. She's enough vampire for me."

"Zane, what would you say if I told you that what you saw before wasn't a hallucination?"

"I would say you're crazy, but I thought we already established that."

"I'm not crazy!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Zane, I left Edward for awhile because I thought you needed help. The last thing I need is to be bickering with you when I would rather be with Edward on our wedding night."

"Do you mean to tell me that…" Zane raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I would have thought Edward would want a bite of you in more ways than one by now."

"Edward's a gentleman, Zane. He's not going to…"

"More like a Saint," Zane interrupted. "If I had you for a wife, you wouldn't be chasing after another guy on our wedding night…"

"Which explains perfectly why I chose him over you." I saw how Zane cringed. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to belittle you either. This isn't exactly how I thought our reunion would…"

"…go?" Zane smiled devilishly and took a step towards me. "You know, in this lighting, you look almost attractive as a…"

"…vampire?" I saw that Zane made no indication of disgust at the mention of the word. "What? No disapproval?"

"Why should I? It's always been what you wanted." Zane shrugged, continuing to advance. "And the look works for you. Or maybe it's the wedding gown."

"Always a flatterer."

"I do what I can to please the ladies, of course."

"I thought you'd be in trouble," I remarked. "We're all worried about you. Vivian…"

"Vivian just needs something to occupy her time," Zane responded. "Eventually she'll find someone and she'll forget all about me. Odd you didn't forget about me. Vampires are known to forget about their old lives."

"Believe me, I know about…" I stopped myself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm pretty sure you were going to say something."

"It's nothing. Really."

"So, Isabella's gone and forgotten everything except her dear lover boy and lil' ol' me?"

"And if I have? That doesn't mean that you've forgotten anything. And last time I checked you weren't allowed to call me that."

"Pity. Isabella suits you so well." Zane smirked. "Even more than before, I think."

"No."

"Beautiful Isabella…" I reached out to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist. "Alright… you're not a hallucination…"

"And neither are you. Glad we could establish that."

"So cold…" Zane minimized the space between us and he didn't release his grip on my wrist. "You look so beautiful when you're…"

"Angry?" I frowned, hating how smug he was. "I can't believe you! I've gone this far to see if you're alright and here you are acting like a complete…"

"…fool?" Zane laughed. "Look at us, Bella. We've been gone for awhile and we're finishing each others' sentences like a married couple."

"That wasn't what I was going to say…"

"I think we both know what you were going to say." Zane turned my hand over in his. "You look flawless, Bella. Even more than before."

"Zane, the full moon…"

"I'm a big boy, Bella. I can handle myself."

"There are innocent people here. You can't put them in danger."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not at all."

"Pity. There was a time that I thought you did."

"Why did you run off, Zane?" I asked him softly, dropping my aggravated tone. "We've been worried about you. Really, truly worried. I won't lie to you about that. Please tell me there's a reason behind this?"

"Do you really need me to tell you the reason, Bella?" Zane looked up at me through the hair that had fallen over his forehead. "I think we both know it."

"Zane…"

"Bella, that life was never for me. Being underground… in a cave… I want so much more than that. I'd wanted you…"

"I'm married."

"And I swear that I wish I were human so I could just lie in the snow at night and die so I don't have to be reminded that you belong to that…"

"Edward's a good man, Zane."

"Man… he's just a silly boy!" Zane's face was etched in pain. "Just a silly seventeen-year-old boy who you've given your entire life up to. What a completely stupid thing to do, Bella."

"Stupid if you don't believe in love…"

"Love? How can you toss that word out to me when it's the only one that I think I get in this world?" Zane's hands gripped mine, squeezing my hand tightly. "Bella, I would've given everything for you. I would've listened to you. You could've governed me like a master holds the reins of a horse. No one's ever had that much power over me before."

"Zane, you knew that I love Edward…"

"I know. It's my fault." Zane laughed. "And that's why it's driving me insane. It's not like me to do that. But I guess when you give someone that much importance… you give them the power to destroy you…"

"Zane, I didn't…"

"I'm not going back to the cave. That life's over." Zane shook his head. "I won't. I'm going to go away from Forks. Away from anything that might possibly remind me of this life. I'll be like a vampire and be a nomad… isolated from the world in my petty existence…"

"Please come back, Zane. Vivian and the pack… they need you."

"I can't be a leader. Not when I was so willing to give up all my power for just one person…"

"I hadn't meant to hurt you…" I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see tears lingering in their depths.

"I never meant to either, Bella. Not in the way that _he_ had…" Zane released my hand to cup my face. "I would've let you live…"

"Zane…" I tried not to allow his touch have such an effect on me, but his warmth was intoxicating… I hadn't felt warmth in what felt like an eternity. "Just come back."

"Only under one condition…"

"Zane…" I saw his look and shook my head. "No. I'm married."

"If you're married, then it shouldn't mean anything to you. It'll mean the world to me though…"

"I can't."

"What? Your vampire lips going to fall off if my werewolf ones claim them?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Edward would…"

"Are you meaning to tell me your little marriage vows will suddenly break by one chaste kiss?"

"And if I say yes?"

"I will hold that kiss for the rest of my life and somehow find happiness…"

I sucked in a breath, looking into his eyes and praying that what I was going to do would be understandable. I didn't want to leave Edward waiting, and I couldn't afford to spend all night going back and forth bickering and being loaded with guilt. I leaned forward, and Zane did the rest, seizing my lips in a flurry.

Of course I anticipated the heat. Zane was always warm to me, even as a human, but I hadn't expected he would feel so comforting as I leaned into the heat. And I never thought I would _enjoy_ this kiss. He was soaking wet, and yet the water on his clothes felt like it was boiling. He gripped me firmly, and I felt his fingers against my bare back, scalding hot against my skin of cold marble. When we had broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"Hot and cold…" Zane chuckled between breaths. "Cold has never tasted so good…"

"Bella?"

It felt cliché… the moment that would ruin everything. I turned quickly, knowing well what I faced and yet feeling surprised nonetheless. With his shirt still wrinkled from our brief bedroom episode, Edward stood staring at me, his lips in a firm line and his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. I could see his clenched fists and hear his harsh intake of breath as his eyebrows soon etched into hurt. By the time I had stepped forward, reaching out to him, he had already departed, leaving behind the rustling of trees and the harsh wind that slapped me in the face when he never would.

"Edward…"

Role-reversal took place as I stood with my hand outstretched at a vacant space. Zane stood beside me, his heartbeat still beating rapidly from what I could hear. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I shook him away, dropping to the ground and hugging myself.

"He'll come back…"

"And what? Run in on his wife kissing another werewolf?" I shook my head, ready to cry and then realizing that I couldn't. "Even as a vampire, I've gone and ruined everything."

"Bella… don't…" Zane looked up. "Someone's coming."

"Let them come." I lowered my head into my hands. "I'm through anyway…"

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about."

"How can you say that? Edward just left me. I have no idea where I am, or how to get back. I've been abandoned… again…"

"Just come with me, Bella. I'll take you back. I can hunt them down. You haven't seen any humans yet…"

"What? You think _I'm _the danger to society?" I laughed. "Come on, Zane. The full moon is any day now…"

"Coming from the vampire who drinks human blood." Zane's hands gripped my shoulder. "Come on. I can't leave you here. You'll attack them."

"I have a bit of self-control, Zane…"

"Like you had with kissing me?"

I closed my eyes at his words, and felt him release me, his footsteps fading away. But his steps were replaced with another that slushed through the snow in a frenzied, clumsy manner. Arms came around me that were warm, and I smelled something vaguely familiar.

I moved my arms around the person who gripped me, and let out a sigh, remembering a type of home in an instant. Looking up, I saw the face of my dad… whose name grew stronger to me with each second passed.

"Charlie… dad…" I smiled at him and saw that he was crying.

"Bella… honey." Charlie fumbled with his words. "You've been… gone… for months. We thought you… I thought…" His expression changed quickly, as did his tone. "Where have you been?"

"Well… dad… about my absence." I looked down at my hand and the diamonds that still rested on my finger. "I was with Edward."

"Edward?!"

It didn't take long for Charlie to see the ring on my finger and deduce what had happened. I'm sure that both Edward and Zane, wherever they were, could hear Charlie's yells and roars.


	36. Conversations and Closets

**AN: **Well… this chapter was a bit fast for me, and I began explanations that will, of course, be further elaborated later on. It was, surprisingly, rather difficult to figure out the conversation with Charlie and Bella. I had it start in the middle of their conversation, once they were inside the house, but I left a lot unfinished, hoping that next time I'll be able to figure it out a bit better. I just felt it would have been far too long of a conversation to do all at once, and there was a bit of Edward I wanted to toss in with this chapter so, for the sake of not making this chapter completely long and taking forever to update, I did it this way. But yeah… hope that doesn't ruin anything at all for you and I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

**Noelle: **Haha… well… I would answer all of your questions right now, but then there would be no point in this next chapter. ;p Thanks for the lovely review! By the way, your e-mail address is quite unique.

**1stepbehind29: **Yeah… I had A LOT of replies to do last update. It was so intimidating, tackling all of those, and then realizing I had about 7-8 pages of replies on my computer. But that's probably just because I ramble WAY too much when I reply… kinda like I am right now. But, turns out, my last update (the actual chapter, not the replies) was more than ten pages on my computer, so it wasn't too short an update. Anyway… nice question... I'll have it answered in due time, I promise. Thanks for the review! I am now going to reopen that bakery of mine and offer you a cookie!

**Lena Bergel: **Aw… thanks. Once again, a short, sweet, down to the point review that made me smile. You get a cookie too!

**Bright Green Eyes: **Ah… sorry for the frustration. The actions will be explained here, so I hope that helps. ;- But I must say that, despite the exasperated declarations, your review made me smile. Happy New Years to you too!!

**AnAerialView: **Well, I attempted to update a.s.a.p. And yeah… I see where you're coming from. I promise there are explanations… I don't want to leave you guys with too many questions. D

**Daimios: **Wow… I think I'm going to have to check out that series someday. That is quite an interesting little synopsis you gave me, and I'm glad you took the time to share that. It's rather funny that such a parallel can be drawn to that book. I commend you for your editing. For me, I'm constantly diving into the thoughts within my mind and attempting to get it all down at top rate speed that I miss very impertinent editing sessions that, no doubt, are very needed. Actually, I checked out your page and realized that you and I are kinda the same. Us adolescent (in numbers) writers devoted to be crusaders of the English language. I saw that you are writing your own novel(s) outside of the world of fanfiction. If ever you would like someone to read/critique your work, I would be more than willing. It would be a privilege. Truly. You sound like quite the intellectual individual, and I am certain that your writing, based off of what I have read in your reviews/profile/etc, is far from amateur. Anyways… kinda a bit off topic there, but I'm known for being a wanderer… I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I know how I want the story to end, but I'm giving myself too much freedom to do as many twists and turns before I get there. I had never expected the story would become some astronomically long sequel, but I would rather just make it lengthy than stop it and do another story to continue it. At this point… I'd say that there's at least another ten chapters coming your way, but I can't really guarantee where my mind will take me next. But yes.. Edward IS far too altruistic… and I find it sweet. Not many men out there… or vampires, I'm sure… would be willing to do that much.

**Emilie Whoa: **Well… naturally. I will always be hopelessly romantic. Of course, I'm a sucker for drama too. But this story shall definitely be no tragedy. Happily ever after please. ;p

**Anonymous: **Haha. I do promise it will all turn out well in the end. I really couldn't have it any other way.

**I-love-twilight-and-paramore**: Well… that was a cute review. Thanks… it made me smile. Often I'm tempted to do just that, sadly. I love the fellow, but I have a special bond with Zane… obviously… considering I'm his creator. P I will just let you sit tight and see what happens though. ;)

**Lizziemcclure: **Yup yup. Nothing beats the wrath of a mad parent. Thanks for the review! I updated as fast as I possibly could.

**Ridiculouskopec: **Aww… thanks. Well… I did try to update sooner this time, but like I wrote about in my an… I'm not sure the next time I'll get to update. shakes fist at school and ap classes and homework

**Meg00: **Haha. Yes… I do partake in the efforts of the darkside now and then. ;p

**Athrunzala09infinitejustice: **Awww… thank you very much. And you are very nice!!! You get a cookie for that! D

**Danamarin: **Yeah… poor Charlie. Honestly, I felt kinda bad for leaving him out for sooo long. It's been what… 20 chapters? Well… he'll have his little bit now. But all works out in the end, of course!

**Countess Jackman: **My my my… you are very full of compliments. Thanks for that. It's very nice to be encouraged and to know there are those out there that enjoy what I do.. possibly just as much as I enjoy doing it. And I find it quite an honor to make it into your book of awesomeoness. I think you deserve to be in my book of cool people that make the world go round just because you have a book of awesomeness. I think that is… simply put… awesome! ;p And our dear star-crossed lovers will get some alone time soon enough, I do promise. I daresay they deserve it by now!

**Likeadoll: **Haha. Okie dokie. Next chapter… right here: I am experimenting once more with my smiley faces, and am using this brand new one on you! Yes… you are special!!!

**MysteriousMidnightVampiress: **Gah!!! covers eyes from the blinding, shiny teeth Thank you for that review… even if it made me blind in the process. Yeah… that's just part of Zane's nature, I suppose. Keep on being awesome!!!

**Unconditional: **Aww… thank you very much. D

**EdwardObsessed: **Nice name! I'm sure most of us can admit to having that major syndrome as well, I'm sure. ;) Thanks so much for the review. It's sweet, and made me smile. Also… the smiley is greatly appreciated!!! Of course, I'll return the favor. D D D

**Fpcj: **Aww… so sorry for that. Sorry for the cliffy… I'm a sucker for them once in awhile to add to the ever-growing drama. But do know that all shall turn right because a) E/B are too great to separate (I rhymed… wow.) b) Charlie's bark is worse than his bite (unlike Edward :p ) c) All drama, no matter how many cliffies, will eventually end.

**Andie Wolf: **Aww… thank you very much. I'm glad that you like it. It put a smile on my face. Gosh… you guys make it rather hard not to be happy about writing this. Thanks for that!!! D You, of course, get cookies too!!!

**Imsotwilightobsessedthatallmyfriendsarereadingitnowtoo!: **Haha. That might possibly be the longest and greatest name ever! Well… I'm kinda confused as to whether or not you are talking about my latest chapter or some other part of the story… but if you are talking to the one I just wrote… it will be explained. Actually, it'll be explained in this next update. About the pic… well… I've honestly been searching endlessly for someone who I could picture to fit the role of him, and I have found no one. I've searched supermodel sites, imbd, various actors, and… despite the fact I am becoming an internet research guru thanks to all the research reports I have to do… I have found nothing. But, as soon as I find something, I will be sure to send word your way. If you have anyone in mind, feel free to share. I'm always opened up to suggested too! Thanks for the input though. It's really appreciated. Truly. I think it deserves a cookie. And a smiley face. D

**Kelly: **Haha. I'm often very tempted to have it with those two together. But… I feel like I need to stay a bit true to Stephenie in the E/B pairing. But do know that after this, I will be making a companion novel that focuses primarily on Zane. He deserves a happy ending too, I believe. ;)

**Alexandra Stone: **Aw… more smileys! D D D And don't you worry… they will get their time soon enough. ;D

**Amanda: **Wow… I honestly feel so honored to have people who are devoted enough to be able to sit down and read all of this in one sitting. It makes me want to hunt you down and give you all a hug and a cookie! But, considering that would be rather odd… I offer you a smiley and a cookie instead. D Thanks so much for the compliments and the review!!!!

**Katrina: **Aww… thanks. I'll be needing the luck once I'm back in school next week in regards to updating. I'm glad to hear that you like the story. I hope you enjoy what I've got coming up as well. D

**Delirium24: **Thanks for that review! It was very sweet. Sorry for the cliffy. Like I've often admitted… I'm a sucker for pulling those once in awhile. But I did update as fast as I could so you all wouldn't have to wait for too dreadfully long. Hope you like what's coming!

**Dare to Love: **Nice name! And, of course, all of this will be coming soon enough… actually… most will be in this update! Haha. But yeah… do enjoy. D

**Vindicatedd-: **Of course! I give permission for the everyone to hunt me down and give me a good awakening if this story didn't end happily. There will be no tragedies here. I read enough of those in ap lit. But yeah… hope that provides you with some relief. I couldn't possibly make things end badly for these lovely people!

**Asquared91: **Yup yup. She most certainly does. And yeah… that conversation will be very fun to do. ;p

**Samantha Cartier: **Touché. I commend you on that observation. I'm sure you'll find out why when you read this latest update. ;)

**Animevamp: **Aw… thank you! Well… I'll be sure to continue. D

**Lose-your-voice: **Haha. That he does. That he does.

* * *

**35. Conversations and Closets**

"Where have you been Bells?" Charlie's voice was serious, and I could see his struggle between his anger and a desire to hold me in his arms and never let me go. "Gone for months. Not a word sent to your mom or me. This isn't like you."

"I thought we already established where I was…"

"Don't take that tone with me." It was almost painful to conceal a laugh at how he shook, his face changing colors. "And what were you doing in the forest? You couldn't even stop by and give your old man a 'hello dad' before taking a walk?"

"There was someone I was looking for…"

"Really?!" Charlie's brows were furrowed. "Well, I _really_ sympathize with you there, Bells. I know _exactly _how it feels to be looking for someone."

"Dad," I looked down at my hand and moved the ring on my finger around for a bit before making eye contact. "I love Edward. And I don't mean that in some stupid teenage way. I love him enough to do anything for him… to give him everything."

"You're seventeen-years-old! SEVENTEEN!" Charlie bellowed. "You are too young to be bound down. You still have high school… college…"

"I don't think I'll be going to college."

"What?" Charlie looked at me in a strange manner, with his eyes suddenly large, his mouth opened widely, and one eyebrow raised. "Who are you?"

"It's Bella." I felt the familiar swelling in my chest and felt like I wanted to cry. "Dad, don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe." Charlie began pacing. "How can my daughter just disappear for months on end and then show up out of nowhere, telling me she's engaged? She's too young for marriage!!"

"No, dad. I think I'm mature enough to make that decision."

"Is that why your ring's on the wrong finger?" Charlie asked. "Real mature, Bells."

"Oh…" I held back a laugh as I took the ring off of my wedding finger. "Sorry… it's been a… rough day."

"Really?" Charlie laughed dryly. "Any worse than mine? I've had the force out looking for you for months. Everyone was telling me 'Charlie, it's a lost cause. If she was still out there, she would be found. Just plan the funeral already, Charlie. There's no sense chasing after her anymore. It's just going to hurt you in the end.' Half the town thinks I've lost it, putting up all those posters of you around the place…"

"Oh, yeah… about those." I instantly remembered the posters of humiliation. "Couldn't you have picked a better picture, dad?"

"A better picture!?" Charlie's short moment of calm quickly ended. "Is that really all you have to say? Do you have any idea what it was like calling Renee and telling her that you've gone missing? We aren't even married anymore, Bells, and I've probably seen and talked to her more than that husband of hers…"

"Phil…" I said the name, remembering him slightly. "Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go out of proportion like this. I… it really seemed harmless in the beginning. If I had known how it would hurt you all… maybe I would've done things differently."

"Maybe?" Charlie turned that word over. "What's happened to you, Bella? _Maybe_? Don't we mean more to you than a simple 'maybe'?"

"Dad, I can't even _begin _to explain what's been going on." I stood up now, and wrapped my arms around him, my body shaking from the emotions that pummeled my body, making me shake. "With me. With Edward. With everything. I don't even think you'd believe me if I told you. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone, and…"

"Bells…" I felt relieved at how his tone instantly dropped. "I'm just glad to have you back. I've been so worried. We all thought we'd lost you."

"I'm glad to see you again…" I closed my eyes, relief filling me up. "So glad. I… I had been afraid that I lost you."

"Oh Bells… you'd never lose me." Charlie looked down at me and ruffled my hair a bit. "We'll continue this conversation, okay? I have to make a few calls first…"

"The force?"

"Yeah, them too." Charlie nodded. "But I was more thinking along the lines of Renee."

"Oh… yeah." I smiled and headed for the staircase. "Is it alright if I go to my room for a bit? It's been awhile…"

"If you want, but Renee will want to talk to you."

"Okay."

I took one last look at Charlie, bent over the phone with a fervor that I had never seen him have before. A melancholy feeling passed over me as I looked at him because, though I was able to remember him, some type of connection had been lost.

My room was unchanged from the day I left. Actually, the same clothes were scattered on the floor, and my bed was only half-made. I sat on the edge of my bed, propping my chin on my hands, and let out a deep sigh.

"Why so sad?"

My closet opened and Edward emerged, wearing a smile.

"What?" I immediately stood. "Edward? I thought… well… aren't you mad?"

"Mad?" Edward looked me in the eyes. "You're serious."

"Well, I was expecting a bit more wrath from my husband if he had seen me kissing another…"

"Bella, have you forgotten that I can read minds?" Edward chuckled. "I knew everything that was going on…"

"Then why did you run off?"

"Charlie was coming."

"So you left me alone to fend for myself against my dad's wrath?"

"No, I left you so you could have one of those tender daddy moments." Edward answered. "My presence would have ruined it. Especially when he found out about our… engagement."

"Yeah…" I looked down at the ring, which I had relocated to another finger. "Well, Charlie was already furious. I think an engagement might actually allow for you to live if he sees you. If he had found out that we're married…"

"I understand." Edward nodded, placing a finger on my lips. "I can't believe the last person who kissed you wasn't me."

"Well… that can easily be undone." I felt surprised at my response, as I leaned forward to kiss him.

"You know… our wedding night isn't entirely over."

"Charlie's downstairs!" I hissed, listening to Charlie stammer on the phone, overcome with joy. "He'll be coming up soon. If he saw you… us…"

"Built in radar." Edward pointed to his head. "We'll get a fair warning before he intrudes on us."

"This wasn't how I pictured our wedding night…"

"Believe me, I never thought my wife would be kissing other men within twenty-four hours of our vows."

"It's nice to be home." I dropped on my bed. "It seems I got off easy though. I was expecting Charlie to erupt at me forever…"

"He's battling between being mad at you or celebrating that you're back." Edward told me. "I guess the latter won."

"For now," I replied. "He might get mad once the relief goes away."

"So you remember him?"

"Yeah, I think seeing him bought it all back to me." I answered. "Maybe the long absence made me forget."

"That's possible," Edward agreed. "But how about when you saw him?"

"Well, he was relieved."

"No, I mean with you…"

"What do you mean? I was glad to see him too. He's my dad after all, Edward."

"Did you smell him?"

"He smells like Charlie," I answered. "I remember that much."

"That was it?"

"Yes."

"Haven't you felt antsy at all? Restless?"

"Besides the fact we still haven't had our wedding night… no."

"You haven't felt at all… thirsty?"

"Well, besides a thirst for us to…" I stopped, suddenly realizing what he was getting at. "What's wrong with me, Edward?"

"Vivian was right, odd humans make odd vampires." Edward mused, twirling a piece of my hair in his hand. "How does it feel to be special?"

"So long as they don't put me in any special classes, I'll be fine." I smiled weakly and heard footsteps on the stairs. "Charlie's coming."

"Yeah, but I can hide in the closet before he opens the door."

"Just go already!" I hissed, feeling Charlie a few steps away from my door.

"Wait." Edward gave me a quick kiss. "Okay, now I'll go. We'll talk about this later."

"Bells, Renee's on the phone."

"It's nice to be home, dad." I gave him a smile before heading for the phone. "Mom? No, nothing bad happened. Actually, it's the complete opposite. Oh… dad already told you. Well, you see mom, the boy from before… we're pretty serious. No, this isn't some out of the blue kind of thing. We've been crazy about each other… it's love, mom. Yes, I know I'm still young, you won't let me forget. No, he hasn't tried anything funny with me. He's been a perfect gentleman. A wedding date? Well… I guess it can be… of course you can help plan it! I would really appreciate it. I miss you too. Yeah, I know I was gone for awhile. Edward and I had a lot to discuss. Like I told you, he hasn't tried anything funny with me. Nope. Perfect gentleman, remember?" I covered the mouthpiece and turned to Charlie. "Help."

"You were gone for months, Bella. There's no excuse for being away for _that_ long. This is only the beginning of your punishment."

"Really? A new place? Wow… I've missed a lot." I put on a smile, not minding the talking with my mom, considering she's one of the best friends I have, but not wanting to keep Edward waiting. "Yeah, you're right. He's in love with me. But I am too, so it works out. About the wedding… how about after graduation? That's a nice idea, but I think we should have it out here in Forks, not Florida. Why? Well, Edward's not exactly a fan of too much sun and I… it's not a big sacrifice, mom! Edward does a lot for me, and I really want the wedding here too. It's not a big deal."

"Is Renee… she isn't actually promoting this marriage thing, is she? Bells?!"

"I'm sure Edward and I will come up with something for a honeymoon. Something private. Yeah… where we can't get disturbed."

"Bells?" Charlie's face contorted and he snatched the phone from me. "Renee! I thought we said that we weren't going to put up with…"

I stepped away, heading upstairs with a smile, remembering instantly why I loved my mom so much. Edward was already lying on my bed, grinning at me as I entered my room.

"Sounds like an interesting conversation."

"She doesn't like the fact that you're so young, but overall she seems to be supportive." I joined him, lying beside him on my bed. "I think she's mainly worried about the fact that we're young and it'll be hard to depend on ourselves financially."

"Well, I have about a hundred years of financing to support us." Edward smirked. "It's not much, I know, but I think we can make it work."

"No need to be smug…" I giggled and was quickly silenced when Edward kissed me. "Charlie's bound to come up again."

"Remember? Built in radar."

"We were talking about my thirst, or lack thereof."

"Well, I've been thinking about it." Edward leaned back in a contemplative manner. "And I think that, as a vampire, you kept most of your human characteristics. That's not different from any of us really, except that you were already a special human. The blood thing's understandable. You couldn't stand the smell of it, so you've adapted as a vampire to not smell it at all. That's good and bad. Good that you can walk without being a threat, and bad in that you'll need to eat some time. You have to be careful. And, since your eyes are the same, you won't be able to tell how hungry you are like you can with me."

"But what about…"

"One thing at a time," Edward smiled. "That was the easiest one to figure out. The weakness thing I'm still working out, but I think your power might have to do with that vision you had."

"It wasn't a vision though."

"Exactly."

"So what does it mean?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle about it before I can really say." Edward's hands traced the contours of my face. "But it's all going to clear up, I promise."

"Do you think this life will work out?" I asked. "I mean, the life with Charlie. Do you think they'll believe our story? What about school?"

"It'll get taken care of," Edward responded. "And teens have been known to do worse things when they're in love. Just look at Romeo and Juliet. And they turned out alright."

"They both ended up dying."

"Well, at least only one of us died during this love story." Edward grinned. "And our love story continues after death, which makes it better."

"Not to mention Romeo and Juliet didn't have the whole supernatural thing going for them."

"You know, now that I think of it, their story doesn't even hold a light to ours."

"Bells?" Charlie called.

"Yes, dad?" I went to my bedroom door, and saw Charlie at the foot of the stairs. "Does mom want to talk again?"

"She had to go do something with Phil, I think." Charlie said. "But I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat before I head out to the station."

"You've got to go?"

"Well, I've been spending most my days looking for a certain lost daughter, so I've been taking the night shifts."

"Oh…" I looked down, feeling suddenly guilty. "No thanks, dad. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay… just be careful. I'd like to come home to the sight of my daughter home… not missing."

"Charlie's gone." I told Edward, closing my door. "You know what that means?"

"I would have lost my mind if I didn't know." Edward pinned me against the door, a grin on his face. "We're alone, at last."

He pressed his lips against mine, his body pressing against me as I felt myself being crushed against my bedroom door. I half expected the door to come crashing down from the pressure which was, I'm pretty sure, beyond the strength of the average heavy-weight champion human. My hands were placed on his shoulders, and I pushed him back, not wanting to have to explain how my door was ripped off of its hinges during the night.

His shirt, already half unbuttoned from before, was easily discarded, and I stared at Edward's broad chest and how it glowed with the glory of the gods. I traced a finger down the center, unable to believe that this was real… that he… was real.

"This isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt on, Bella." Edward grinned at me and tilted my chin up when I looked down. "I wish you knew how beautiful you are."

"This is coming from the guy who looks like a Greek god in my bed."

"And you sit before me like Aphrodite, so I'm not complaining." Edward's hands were at the back of my dress, and I sucked in a breath, unsure if I was ready for this. "You alright? You're shaking."

"Yeah, well… I don't exactly have any experience in this."

"If anyone should be embarrassed, Bella, it should be me. I've been alive for how long, and I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"And yet you could have anyone…"

"I didn't want just anyone." Edward kissed me, and I slowly laid down, my nerves now calm. "The girl I wanted was worth the wait anyway."

One hand stroked my hair tenderly as the other opened the back of my dress. He kissed me softly at first, but each kiss became more fervent, more warm, and made my body feel like it was aflame. He ran a hand across my exposed back and I shivered, pulling close to him as if it would relieve me from the cold.

"And you don't think you're beautiful…" Edward grinned, looking at the discarded dress on the floor and then at how I was laid out before him in a simple chemise. "If only you knew how extraordinary you are."

"Is it odd that Charlie didn't ask about the dress?" I questioned before he could continue where he had left off.

"Your story is already a crazy one that seems unbelievable. He probably expected that you'd be dressed to match it."

"But it's a wedding dress…"

"Well, Charlie wasn't through with talking to you. He'll probably bring it up later."

"It just seems odd that he would go to work, after seeing me again…"

"The guy is the head of the police department. They need him. He'll probably come home early after telling everyone that you're back."

"I was just expecting more."

"It's going to come once Charlie gets back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can only read his mind." Edward answered.

Silence followed, and suddenly I felt ridiculous for tossing in a random conversation… another interruption in something that had been long delayed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, sitting up. "I'm terrible at this wedding night thing, aren't I?"

"You're doing fine," Edward answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We can't even kiss for long without something going on, let alone do anything else…"

"It'll be worth the wait."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked softly, feeling apprehensive. "What if I'm terrible at it?"

"If you're terrible, I'm bound to be too. We can be terrible together." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Bella, it won't be terrible. We love each other. Just us being together, talking like this, feels right. Why would anything else not feel the same way?"

"Even now, it just seems like I'm more of a hassle than anything." I admitted. "As a human, you were constantly having to save me. And now, as a vampire, you're left doing the same thing."

"Bella, being with you is the closest thing I've had to living since the day Carlisle changed me." Edward held my hands, kissing the back of each and then each palm. "We both saved each other."

"I just wish things could be easy for us for once."

"Yeah, that would be nice. But all great things come with great obstacles, don't you think? What means anything really if there's no struggle?"

"So I should be glad for our misfortunes?"

"Yes, so we can be even happier for our triumphs."

"You planning on being a motivational speaker anytime soon?" I grinned, glad that Edward was able to easily eradicate any feelings of anxiety.

"Nope," Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my ear. "These lines are reserved especially for one…"

His lips lowered to my neck, moving down to my collar. I felt a spark of electricity pass through my body, and I lowered my head, kissing him hard. Our hands worked knots into our hair as we kissed, and we rolled in the bed until Edward was on top of me, his arms propping himself up slightly so his body wouldn't crush me completely. I placed a hand on his chest, with the other tracing the muscles in his arms. He leaned forward, kissing every inch of my face before seizing my lips again. I was about to open my mouth to continue, but I turned my head, one more thought crossing my mind.

"What if Charlie does comes home earlier than we think and we're…"

"Built in radar system." Edward reminded, letting out a laugh as I joined in.

"Oh…" I smiled then and gave him a kiss. "Then I guess there's nothing holding us back now."

* * *

**AN: **Alright, well… I would elaborate further on the events, but I feel it best to leave that to everyone's imagination. This story was not intended to be M, and I plan on keeping it that way. 


	37. Warmth And Hunger

**AN: **Much apologies for such a huge delay in my update. I'll spare the details, but I've had a lot on my mind but the worst of it is over. Unfortunately, considering I get only 4 hours of sleep on a good night, which I think pretty accurately depicts how busy I am, I cannot respond to all of you lovely people and your amazing reviews after this. But, if ever you all would like to talk (discuss book, etc…), just send me a P.M. Maybe when things settle down more, I will be able to, but at present time, it would be best if I put that on hold, so I can use that hour or so that I normally spend responding to everyone to write away so I can update faster for everyone's convenience. Anyway… I know some of you all have been asking about Zane. And, after not being able to figure out where to post pictures, I have created a myspace for the guy that I feel might be somewhat close. He's not an exact match, but I have really spent hours upon hours trying to find someone that could fit the role, and he's the best I've got. I posted a link on my author's profile if you guys want to check it out. Well… I really could babble on endlessly, but I think I'll spare all of that and get to what we're all really here for… : - )

* * *

**Bright Green Eyes: **Aww… glad to hear it! Yeah, but as funny as it seems, I don't trust myself with that sort of genre, and I'm sure you guys have a better imagination than what I could muster about in that department. My knowledge dwindles on nothing.

**-Emmleelicious-: **Wow. It still baffles me how you guys can sit down for that long for this book. I mean, I do it for Harry Potter and Stephenie Meyer's books, but for me? Haha. Well, thanks for that kinda dedication. I commend you greatly, and you get a brownie for that. Thanks for the sweet review too!! Sweets for the sweet, as Gertrude might say. ;p

**Amanda: **Yup… virtual cookies are pretty dang awesome. Here's some more! P Aww… well, can't saw no to the puppy face. I updated as soon as I could and, with the 3 day weekend, it was the perfect opportunity.

**Danamarin: **Yeah… I like to sway towards the dramatics once in awhile. Muahaha… I was able to trick some children in believing something was wrong that time. Well… something is bound to be soon enough, I'm sure, but for now… the happy pappy stuff sounded nice to do. I'm sure you all agree. Thanks for the review and the smilie! I give you a cookie and a smilie in return!!! B-D

**Alexandra Stone: **Yup… we should definitely start a smiley club!!!!: D : D : D : D : D : D : D Sorry for the long wait. I really drew that one out. My oh my. Actually, I was planning to end the story at the transformation, but I realized there were many moments left that I still wanted to cover so there will probably be at least ten chapters left. But that's just a rough estimate. It might change over time.

**MysteriousMidnightVampiress: **Haha. By golly gee whiz! Your reviews continue to entertain me greatly. You deserve a reward. Of course you have continual entrance into my cyber bakery of internet goodies, with unlimited access to my virtual cookies, and plenty of smiley faces. D D D Keep on staying awesome.

**Noelle: **I'm not exactly sure what it is about your e-mail that intrigues me. It just seems like something that should be the name of some new band, and I can picture that being their single. And yes, now that I have made myself seem rather ridiculous, I'll leave on the note of a happy face. )

**Peyton818: **Completely understandable about being busy. I just finished up my semester out here, and it's definitely been a handful. Needless to say sleep deprivation is a huge element of my life right now. But glad to hear from you now. It's always nice to hear from someone new. You get a virtual cookie!

**Emilie Whoa: **Aww… I am glad to hear that you appreciate that decision of mine. I really did not want to ruin the taste of my story by bringing it to the next level, you know? It is rated T after all for a reason. And I doubt moving it up one level would really be something that Stephenie would do, and I wanted to stay pretty true to her. But yes… very glad that you thought that was a good decision. -

**Countess Jackman: **Haha… you are just plain awesome! Yeah… it took me awhile to figure out how each parent would react. And I know from personal experience that often parents react very oddly to very odd situations, as I learned last night in regards to a major crisis that my parents handled, surprisingly, with a much ease as Renee did. Well, I did not enjoy putting this story on hold for awhile as I spent most of my time between my updates keeping my grades up for the semester. And now I can happily say I got my straight A's senior year for first semester. It's a nice breath of relief. But yes… now a three-day weekend is ahead of me and, although I must depart in a few hours for mock trial, I will hopefully finish this update today.

**MyBrandOfHeroin: **Aww… thank you for the compliments. They were very sweet.

**Ridiculouskopec: **Thanks so much for enjoying this. I am glad you enjoyed those quotes. You always seem to find some of my favorites in the chapter. And my oh my… "all that jazz"? I always use that friends with my friends! Very similar tastes, and I must give you some cookies for that!!

**Silvershadowkittie: **Nope, this story is far from over. I am very glad to hear from someone new. And it's great to hear that you like the story. I have about ten chapters or so left, considering there's many questions in my head I still want to answer, and I'm having far too much fun to stop now. ;p

**Lena Bergel: **You're quite welcome for the cookies. I do believe you deserve some more, actually. ;p Yeah… it was nice not to have Edward mad and for me to think of some way to resolve it. I do feel those poor dears have had too much of that going on for them, and it as nice for a bit of a change.

**AnAerialView: **Aww… thanks for those kind words. It is always great to hear that readers like what I'm coming up with. I hope you enjoy what is coming up now.

**1stepbehind29: **Wow… that is definitely an odd coincidence, but very cool nonetheless. Kudos and cookies for that. I remember when that song first came out. My friend and I were upset with that the summer of before my junior year, and we would always blast that song whenever we were together and dance to it. Just some random info, but I have a tendency to go on tangents. ;p

**Likeadoll: **Aw… thanks for the smilie. I always try to make sure the chapters aren't too short for you guys. Plus, Stephenie's chapters are all pretty long as well. But yeah… sorry for not updating sooner. School has been quite demanding, but I can happily say that I survived the first semester with top marks.

**Angelalways17: **Haha. Well, I must say that I share in your joy at poor Edward and Bella finally getting some alone time. I felt they were suffering enough with having to wait for so dreadfully long with everything, and it was about time that was resolved. P

**Pinkfroggy: **"Luffles"? That had me smiling. Very nice word choice there. You are very sweet, and I think you deserve some virtual cookies for being cool like that!

**Delirium24: **Oh my… I do hope you don't die of starvation!!! You deserve a suitcase of cookies for your efforts. Perhaps I should provide some virtual sweets to make your stay more comfortable. ;P And yeah… I really wanted to avoid more angst since they have already had their fair share of it as of late. But yeah… very glad to hear that you enjoyed this. And you have many virtual cookies at your hand for being patient.

**I-love-twilight-and-paramore: **First I feel like I should answer your question about the phone. It had me laughing, no doubt, but the phone I was referring to was downstairs. Charlie called Renee downstairs, and when he called for her, Bella took the stairs to go downstairs to talk to Renee on the phone that Charlie had been on, not up to the snow-covered roof to talk to her mom. And about the "gift (power)"… I haven't mentioned it quite yet. I had Edward explain why Bella probably does not notice the scent of human blood, but the other aspects of her vampire form I did not really touch upon, and left it for me to answer later on. Well, hope your soda consumption goes well. Actually, I'm kinda like that with my sleep. This year I've suffered from major sleep deprivation (and no doubt insomnia), and yet whenever I don't sleep I am off the ways vs. when I do sleep and I become some odd zombie. But I'm a backwards person, to say the least. ;p Anyways… just a bit of off-topic randomness for you right there. Thanks for the long review, which added to your 1200 seconds…

**TwilightTunes: **Haha. Well, Zane's story comes with the companion that will be out when I'm done writing this story first. Don't want to double up with stories, especially when Zane still has his part in this one, considering the companion takes up where this story leaves off, only with Zane as the focal point. But… I did spent countless hours trying in what seemed to be a futile manner to find some actor/model/etc that fit my picture of Zane in my head. Although I never found an exact match, the closest one I found was Milo Ventimiglia. You can go to my author profile, and I have a link to a myspace I created that hosts the pictures that I found looked relatively close to the image of Zane.

**Padfootrules3: **Aw… thanks. Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it though and that you enjoy what I've got coming up!!!

**Mountain Lions taste good: **Oh… well, sorry for making the story a bit slow. It was more difficult than I thought to sum up everything, and I have no idea how long it'll take me. But I am glad that you think it was good that I left it up to the imagination. And kudos for studying mythology right now! I love that subject. It is quite fascinating. D

**Theloserhobbs: **Haha. Yeah… I am glad at the turn of events. But the story still has a bit more before it is completely finished. I hope you enjoy the rest that is to come. D

**StephyyAnne: **Yeah… has been having some problems with those alerts and everything as of late. I kept checking my e-mail, and I was getting no alerts for some of my favorite stories, and then no reviews, and I was like… hmmm… was it really that bad? And then all of a sudden, I am hit hard with everything I missed at once. But I'm glad it's back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets. Haha. Yeah… Zane's story will be coming after this one. Actually, like I said in my AN, I posted a link to some pics I found of an actor who sort of fit the picture I had of Zane in my head. I've spent so long trying to find someone and it was harder than I thought. No one seemed to fit! But this guy is the closest I've found by far. If you have any suggestions though, feel free to send them my way, considering I can't seem to find any right actors/models/etc…

**PhoenixMage: **Thanks!!!!

**Dare to Love: **Aww… hope my update doesn't disappoint. Cool name too, by the way!

**ScatterdParchment: **Yeah, I understand where you're coming from about that whole section. But I don't feel like I could ever make it up to par, and I'm not exactly sure how to write something like that. Plus, I'm sure your guys' imaginations could come up with something better than I could in that department. ;p But, if ever I do pursue something of the M sort, I will definitely send word your way!!

**Emmy73: **Yeah, I understand where you're coming from. I'll try to explain myself as best as I can though. The propping up thing was to explain how he's propping himself up to talk to Bella. Regardless if she's a vampire or so, I would imagine having someone lying on top of you would make it rather difficult to hold a conversation with them on top of your chest. And about the reminders… in this story I'm having Bella' transformation a bit off the wall, to say the least. And at this point, she's very overwhelmed by everything. She's still trying to piece together memories that she's forgotten, she still has Charlie to worry about, the fact that Zane is God knows where, and she is not exactly in-tune to her vampire form, thus she did not even notice that she couldn't even smell Charlie, and Edward was the one that had to bring it up and enlighten her. And, even though things with Renee went well and her and Edward are on good terms, she is still overwhelmed and it's taking awhile for everything to still seep in. Does that make even the most remote sense? Sorry if it doesn't and it contradicts everything. I'm human after all. ;p

**InLoveWithEdward: **Aww… thanks so much for your nice words. It is very nice and sweet, and I love the smiley faces!!! D I do hope that my story does not disappoint as it continues, and I hope that you enjoy what is coming up.

**Lose-your-voice: **Haha. Yeah… just thought I would have a bit of fun with the marriage departmente. That's one aspect that I haven't changed in my little outline in my head. ;p Hope you enjoy what's coming up!! Thanks very much for the review! And yes, that built-in-radar is quite handy!!!

**Belle07: **Haha. Yeah… Zane has really grown on me during the writing of this story. I hadn't intended for him in the beginning to grow to become like this, but it just kinda happened. But I'm glad it did. I'll be writing a companion novel with him as the focal point, and I just installed a link to some pics of someone that kinda fits my picture of him on my author's profile. But yes… thanks very much for the review!!

**Kelly: **So sorry for the wait. School has been quite a handful with everything, but it is at its first semester end, and I am relieved to say that it went very well indeed. And now, with a three-day weekend ahead of me, I am updating so you guys don't wait forever, considering, unlike Bella and Edward, we don't have forever. ;p Hope it was worth the wait!

**Leilalolalove: **Aww… it is very much a relief that you guys are liking the fact that I ended it there. The M stuff is reserved for that section, and it's not exactly something I choose to write about. But yes… thanks for the fact the you liked that decision of mine. D

**Maria: **Aw… well, from what I read in your review, your grammar isn't too bad! If ever you do post up your fanfic, send word this way and I'll be more than willing to check it out! Thanks for the review and the sweet words!!!

**XXxDeadOnexXx: **Thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope your stories come along nicely! Yeah… I was going to start another, but I feel I couldn't do two at once, so I'm just sticking with this one for now. Thanks very much for the review! You rock pretty dang nicely as well!!!

**Fpcj: **Haha. Yeah… poor dears. It was about time they got to it, like they deserved. ;p

**Fairychik11: **Aw. Thank you. :D

**LostInTears: **Yeah…. Poor fellow indeed. Well, that's why I'm making a companion after this story. About time that boy got some loving as well. ;)

**Mediatorgrrl: **Nice to hear that you liked the PG status stuff right there. And it's great to hear that you enjoyed what I got. That made me smile. Really. Truly. It did. And I thank you much for that, and award you cybertronic (not even a word, but I care not) candy!!!

**Xabsolutionx: **Aw… it's so refreshing to hear new voices! I'm always glad to hear that you guys like what I'm coming up with. Sorry for the delay in my updating. Hopefully I can post more often, or at least in a shorter span than my latest update.

**Meg: **My oh my… I must say that your review was very encouraging and put a smile on my face. It is odd, I must admit, to be writing a sequel to Twilight, when the actual sequel is always out. At the time I began this, it wasn't, but now that I had devoured the second novel, it is… hmmm… an indescribable sensation. Wow. I do apologize, I seem to be at a loss of words. Anyway… thank you for your sweet review. Hopefully I might here from you again. I am glad that I have myself a fan. :-D

**Jenny: **Thank you very much for your compliments. Your dedication makes this whole process worth it, and I hope that you continue to enjoy what I end up with. I love the smiley faces. I am a complete sucker for them, as I am sure most can attest to at present time. B-D

* * *

**37. Warmth And Hunger**

I never knew that a vampire could feel so warm. It was as if blood was actually coursing through my veins as I lay on my bed, Edward by my side as one of his hands casually plaited a love knot in my hair. It was as if my heart was pounding frantically and might burst through my chest at any given moment. But even I knew that it was dead. Yet, after all that we had come to share, I still felt heat coursing through me. Could love really do that?

"You seem pensive." Edward observed, shifting so that he was propped on one elbow, facing me. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be a vampire…"

"Supposed to? I think you already are." Edward chuckled. "I wonder what new thing you will try to persuade me to do, since you got your last wish."

"I can think of a few things." It was bold, and felt odd, but I leaned forward and kissed Edward. "A death wish?"

"If this is not life, then I do not know what is." Edward declared. "I have never felt this alive."

"Neither have I." I admitted, my hands now running through his hair. "You know, try as I might, your hair looks perfect no matter what I do."

"The same could be said about you." Edward smiled, his hand running across my jaw line, making me suck in a breath, taking in his scent. "You seem pleased. I do something different?"

"No, it's just… it seems like I am finally adjusting." I closed my eyes, leaning my cheek into the palm of his hand. "You always smelled good, Edward. But right now…"

"The same could be said about you." Edward moved his hand, and I felt his cheek against my own. "I guess we're each other's brand of heroin now."

"Do I smell the same?"

"Even better."

"Does that mean that you still want a bite out of me?"

"You know, that could be seen in more ways than one."

"Oh?" I giggled, surprised at his response. "I wasn't expecting that. Especially from you."

"There will be no more biting." Edward began to hum my lullaby, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice, and how much more crisp it sounded than before, as every note, every tone, registered in my ears. "I already took a bite out of heaven. I'm not going to be greedy now."

"Edward?" He gave a grunt, his lullaby continuing as I went on. "Do you think I should eat soon?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know if I want to be." I frowned and opened my eyes, trying to get the image of me pouncing on some animal for a kill out of my head. "I never liked blood. Even as a human."

"Kind of ironic that you became a vampire then, huh?"

"Kind of ironic that I fell in love with a vampire as well, huh?"

"And then the less glamorous side of being a vampire appears." Edward sighed and moved so that his legs dangled off the side of my bed. "Bella, I do not know how to make this sound like it is pretty. It's not. But when it comes to the hunt, it's frightening. You give over to a sense that you try to keep under control. I don't know if you feel that sense yet, but it will come. You seem to be taking your time with the whole vampire thing."

"Funny how I became a vampire so quickly, and now everything is going by so slowly." I moved to sit beside him again and clasped his hand. "What if I can't do it? I'm not exactly much of a vampire right now."

"You make a perfect vampire." Edward kissed my forehead. "You made a perfect human." His lips brushed across my cheeks and he chuckled. "But I may be a bit biased."

"Really?" I smiled. "Care to enlighten me about this bias of yours, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, Mrs. Cullen." Both of our grins widened at that. "I guess love does that to a person… vampire."

Both of our heads turned at the sound of a car pulling in. It was about time my head was cleared enough to begin to notice these things. We heard Charlie's footprints and, as he turned the lock of the front door, I began to notice his heartbeat.

I did not smell his blood. I guess being a human unable to stand the smell of blood had made me a vampire that was completely immune to the scent. But I could feel how the temperature changed from his body heat, how the pounding of his heart suddenly made the time before his arrival seem unnaturally silent.

"Looks like someone has their own built-in-radar system as well." Edward whispered.

"I can't read his mind, if that's what you mean."

"He's wondering about whether he should lie down or go up to see you." Edward explained. "He wants to see you, but he's afraid you might not be here if he comes up."

I had grabbed a robe out of my closet and headed out my room before Edward could say another word. Charlie looked up from where he sat on the couch and gave me a smile.

"Did I wake you up?" Charlie asked. "I didn't mean to, Bells. I must have been noisier than I thought I was."

"No, you were perfectly silent." I couldn't exactly explain to him that I now had developed superhuman hearing, or that he would never have to worry about waking me up again. "I couldn't really sleep, so I settled in a bit. It's odd, being back at home, dad."

"I half expected that I would come home to an empty home." Charlie confessed. "I don't think it would have surprised me if I had."

"I'm sorry about what I did, dad." I felt guilty at how bad I had hurt him, and wished I could explain to him the truth about everything, but I couldn't see how I ever could without him thinking me completely insane. "Everything happened so fast, and it was hard to think. That's such a terrible explanation!" I cursed myself under my breath. "Just know, I don't plan on leaving. At least, not until after graduation and the wedding…"

"You still plan on marrying that boy?"

"I always had." Charlie frowned at my response, obviously displeased. "I'm in love with him, dad. I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"You never really gave yourself a chance to, before him."

"Dad…"

"Bells, you're so young." Charlie wasn't one to talk to me for so long, in such a serious tone, at least without long awkward pauses or some off-the-wall comment to kill time before he thought of something better to say. "I'm not saying this boy is… bad. I'm just saying that you never dated anyone else really. You don't know what else is out there. I don't want you to make a mistake, loving someone so much and have them leave…"

"Edward would never leave me." I interrupted, my tone edgy, but then I saw the look on his face and realized he was referring to his own love. "You and mom weren't a mistake."

"No, it wasn't a mistake." Charlie smiled. "It gave me a beautiful daughter, after all. I just don't want her to end up like her ol' man."

"You're a fine man, dad." It didn't seem like a statement I would say, and yet I did not feel uncomfortable saying it. "Edward and I are responsible. We realize what this means. We know the meaning of forever, maybe better than people who are much older than me." At least, maybe better than people who are much older than me. "I'm not going to put myself in a position that would hurt myself. I'm a smart girl."

"I'm glad I raised a smart girl." Charlie nodded, and gave me a hug. "The squad didn't believe me when I told them. They only started to believe me when I left early today to come home. By now, they've probably called the whole town."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Forks was small enough to have word spread around by now.

"We're going to have to enroll you back in school." I could tell Charlie was making a list in his head of everything that needed to be done. "I'll call this morning. You might not graduate this year though."

"What?" My jaw dropped. "I have to graduate this year! The wedding…"

"Can wait another year." Charlie seemed pleased at that thought. "School comes first, Bells."

"I can make up what I missed. It was only a few months."

"Only a few months? You're a smart girl, Bells, but that's a lot of work to make up. Even for you. And you'll have to deal with the new stuff you're learning, trying to catch up with that."

"It can be done, dad. It's not impossible."

"Just don't get your hopes up too high."

"I'm going to graduate this year." My head was swimming again, as I imagined coming to class, seeing everyone again. Would they see the change in me? "I have to."

Charlie did not respond. Instead, he let out a heavy sigh and seated himself back on the couch. After a few moments of gazing at the ground, he looked back up at me and smiled. I could see his struggle to be firm and to be tender. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, looking down again to gather his thoughts.

"I wish I knew the perfect thing to say to everyone, dad, but I don't." I saw his lips form a tight smile. "And I don't expect any perfect statements either."

"You know, Bells, I'm so glad you're home. I love you." Charlie replied. "I just wish I could understand what's going on in your mind right now. It would be easy to skip forty years ahead, when you're safely married and everything's settled."

"You'd be really old." I cringed, knowing I wouldn't be the average 57-year-old. "How about in five?"

"I just wish I could see my little girl as a little girl forever." Again, I cringed, and this time Charlie noticed. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"All this talk makes me realize how much I've changed."

"No matter what, I'll love you."

"I'll love you no matter what, too."

"Just… promise no more disappearances. No more surprises."

"I won't ever leave out of nowhere again." I nodded and let out a fake yawn, hoping that he would notice that and not my lack of acknowledging surprises. "I think I'm actually getting sleepy now."

"Oh, and if you think you aren't grounded…" I stopped at the staircase. "Don't expect much of a social life. I'm keeping my girl with me for the rest of the school year."

"Alright, dad." I smiled at this and continued up the stairs. "Go to sleep soon, too, dad."

As I entered my room, I saw Edward lying perfectly still. He turned his head slightly, opening one eye and smiling at me. My eyes roamed across his body, and I closed my door slowly, never moving my eyes from him.

"It looks like you're ready to eat me alive."

"I think I'm feeling hungry," I admitted.

"Hungry?" Edward struggled between a smile and a frown. "What kind of hungry are we talking about, Bella?"

"A little of both," I confessed. "I wasn't lying to Charlie when I said I was sleepy."

"Come on." Edward directed me to my window as I swerved, my head spinning again, making me unable to focus. "I'll help you down."

"Charlie…" I began, but Edward quickly interrupted me.

"He's already asleep." Edward said. "And, judging from the deep breathing, it sounds like he'll be sleeping soundly. Doesn't seem like Charlie got a lot of sleep since your absence."

"I never meant to… hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone? We all are guilty of it, Bella, but it all works out." I don't know how Edward did it as I closed my eyes, holding onto him, but we somehow ended up on the ground, outside the house. "Come on, I'll take us somewhere safe to… hunt."

The way he said the last word set the mood for the entire trip. I opened my eyes, focusing on his face. His jaw was firm, his lips set in a thin line, and his brows remained furrowed. Obviously, he was brooding about this trip. I kept my eyes on him and turned my head, placing a kiss on the side of his necks. Edward let out a sigh, but he continued at the same rapid pace, the scenery a blur around us.

When we did come to a halt, there was no sky around us. It was completely dark, but it didn't seem to matter. I could discern the objects around me, could hear the movement and the heartbeats in the distance. Edward placed me on the ground and I kept my hands on his shoulders for support. I still did not feel level-headed, and the feeling in my gut did not disappear.

"You look displeased, Bella." Edward's voice held all the concern in the world. "Are you not ready for this?"

"I can hear everything around me." I answered. "And it seems like my body is moving in that direction. As if I am already chasing after something, though I'm still standing in place. It doesn't make sense at all."

"Yeah, but if anyone knew about our stories, I doubt any of it would make sense to them." Edward's hands moved on my shoulders. "Bella, you have instincts. You might not be… the most normal of vampires, but they're there… somewhere."

"What do I do?" From the look in his face, I saw the uneasiness, and it made my apprehension grow. "Edward, you make it seem like I'm about to commit the world's greatest sin."

"The first time, for me, felt like just that."

His words settled in on me, and I frowned, suddenly fearful of what lay ahead. And then, out of the blue, my head cleared up again and I heard a heartbeat. It was in the distance, but it grew closer towards us. I felt the jerking motion within me to head in that direction. It felt as if my insides were already moving over there, though I knew I stood in place.

And, from the distance, I saw the outline of a deer. Its large eyes looked at me, focusing on me, and yet it advanced. It walked slowly forward, as if in a curious manner. Possibly intrigue. No doubt as mesmerized by me as I had been by Edward the first time I had laid eyes on him.

"That never happens." Edward breathed, his arms moving from my shoulder as he whispered. "Go."

"Go?" I looked at how the deer stared at me as it stopped, ten feet away, and shook my head. "Edward, look at it. It…"

"Bella, give into the feeling." His words were droned in my head, and I felt my world spinning. "You can't deny the feeling. Don't fight it. You're already weak and need this to feel better."

"Edward, I can't."

"You need to eat, Bella."

"I can't do it." The dear tilted its head to the side, and it looked almost human to me now. "You do it. I can't."

I had not expected that he would take my words to heart. In an instant, Edward had pounced, breaking the distance of ten feet with one leap. The deer fell, and I heard the snap, heard the contact of Edward's teeth upon its neck. And yet, the only thing that seemed to register in my head was the look in the deer's eyes, which never left my own, as the life in them slowly drained away into complete blackness.

I had spent my whole life confronting death. As a target for any and all accidents, usually ones that could possibly end fatally, I had stared death in the face on numerous occasions. But this confrontation hit me. I dropped to my knees, clutching my gut and feeling sick. I felt reviled and disgusting, and did not know how I could ever face something like this again. The deer could have been human. It seemed no different than I. I had been drawn to Edward. Been mesmerized by his scent. His look. The aura that seemed to pour out from his very core.

"We are the perfect killing machine." I uttered, my voice ragged and filled with tears that would never be shed.

"Bella…" Edward's arms were around me, and I leaned against him, my body shaking as if I wept. "You're not a monster. No matter what you may think right now."

"I saw myself in that. The deer might as well have been human." I turned to look at Edward. "Is this what you all see with everyone, even humans? We're no different, are we?"

"Yes, you are." Edward responded, and I saw his eyes held the same misery that mine, no doubt, held. "Because I won't be falling in love with any deer during this existence. Because I won't be so willing to sacrifice anything for any deer, or lion, or bear. Because I loved a human. And now that I have the human I love for all of eternity, I will never bite another for the rest of my days."

"Now I see why you all want to be vegetarian." I remarked, looking at the carcass in the distance. "What does it taste like?"

"The sweetest taste imaginable. Better than any food I had as a human." Edward offered. "You can feel its power. You can feel your body being replenished, and the warmth inside of you…"

"How much do you take?"

"As much as you want." Edward shrugged.

I had closed my eyes as I brought my mouth down on the deer. I tried not to feel repulsed at the feel of my teeth sinking deeper into the flesh. Edward had his hands over my own for support, and he squeezed them, and I knew it was just as hard for him, to witness this struggle of mine.

But, as soon as I felt the warmth, all other feelings left. I felt the heat against my tongue and I felt it begin coursing through my body, filling it up. I didn't want the feeling to end, and I focused on how I warmed up, how each passing second made me more whole and more complete.

"Are you alright?" I stood up, and almost felt the cold snow against my bare feet.

"I didn't want the feeling to go away," I admitted. "It made me feel so warm and complete and…"

"Almost human?"

"In a completely irrational and insane matter, yes."

"Would you like another round?"

"No!" I replied too quickly, and Edward grinned. "That was enough for one night."

"It gets easier after this," Edward explained as we slowly walked through the forest, taking our time. "It might seem like that's not the case, but it will eventually. It's a necessity, and the desire to eat will take over soon enough. It's why we have instincts, I bet. Otherwise vampires would be too human to…" He stopped and fell pensive for a while before murmuring. "…kill."

"Look." I pointed above, and we could see the sky slowly filling with light. "I don't remember watching the sunrise for the longest time."

"If we hurry, we can watch it from you bedroom."

I knew I was capable of running. Perhaps my coordination wasn't even as bad as it had proved to be thus far. I didn't really want to test that claim out, and I never objected to being in Edward's arms. So, as Edward ran as he carried me, I leaned into his chest and savored his scent, enjoying the feeling of completeness I received from being this close. No amount of blood sucking would ever amount to this feeling. I knew that much.

* * *

**AN: **Another transition chapter, but one I felt was necessary before new stuff comes along. Soon to come… Charlie/Edward talk, and back to school and scruples once more… 


	38. Explanations

**AN: **So... after being out of state twice and out of the country once, I have finally came back. I'll spare the details of my own personal life, which has detained me from many commitments during this time, and I hope that you will all forgive me for making you wait for what felt like an eternity, even for me. Sadly, this is not my favorite chapter by far, but that's because there's so much explaining that needs to get done, trying to put everything together. Hopefully soon, though, it will all fall into order. Now I'm rambling and making no sense... but yes... thank you for your guys' commitment and devotion. If you guys have any questions at all, feel free to PM me. If you guys didn't read my last AN, I can't respond to everyone's reviews anymore for lack of time. As you guys can see, it's been rough trying to post up a chapter, let alone spending another 7 pages in response, though, had I had plenty of time to spare, I would definitely do it. But... summer is soon, so perhaps it might come back in the future. That has yet to be determined. Well, I am babbling yet again, so I will stop and allow this new chapter to begin...

* * *

**38. Explanations**

So watching the sun rise was not as dramatic as it might have been in some sunny area of the world. Gray clouds covered the sky, and as the dawn approached, only a dim light permeated above us before rain slowly drizzled on our heads. I clung to Edward, leaning against his chest, as I felt one of his fingers twirl a lock of my hair.

It was an amazing sensation, to feel the rain on my skin as I heard individual droplets fall upon the grass, concrete, and asphalt. It was as if nature had conducted and composed a symphony that was being played for our convenience. Each sway of breeze held a soft whisper of the blades of grass that sashayed back and forth like a chorus. I could hear the trees bending with the stronger gusts of wind, and it did not take long before the snow began to fall once more.

My robe quickly absorbed the water until I was soaked. I held out a hand, watching snow cover my palm. When I turned to look at Edward, snowflakes had gathered in his hair. I began to brush off the flakes, and he mimicked the same gesture. No words were said, and yet our eyes held so much. It seemed now that I was living in a sappy love story, but at least it was my own sappy love story I was experiencing.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie shift from where he had fallen asleep, and I stood immediately, Edward following only a second behind.

"Yes, dad?" I opened the front door and saw him rubbing his eyes drowsily until he saw me and smiled. "It's still early. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"It's going to be a busy day today," Charlie responded. "It would be better if I got up now and got started with everything."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You hungry?" Charlie asked. "I can… well, I'm not much of a cook."

"I know, dad." I laughed all the same.

"But, if you want, maybe we can go out to eat this morning…""

"Actually, I had something to eat in the middle of the night." I tried to banish the image from my head, hoping he did not ask me to explain what it _was_ that I had eaten. "I was very quiet and cleaned it all up too."

"That's my girl." Charlie smiled and then I saw his eyes narrow. "Bella, why is _he_ here?"

"He…" I stopped and saw that Edward had moved so that he was in Charlie's view. "Oh, Edward stopped by early this morning. He and I were outside watching the sun rise."

"You're soaking wet!" I watched as Charlie's mind woke up from the night's slumber and everything began to register in his head. "You could catch a cold! Get miserably sick. It's too early to be out…"

"We were just sitting by the front door, dad, watching the sun rise."

"You're grounded!" Charlie bellowed. "Don't you remember that?"

"Sorry, dad, I just thought…"

"Well, before you go thinking again…" I saw the blood rush to his face, turning it an unnatural shade of red. Now I knew where I had gotten it from. "…go take a shower. A HOT one. I'm not going to have my daughter come home and catch her death from being outside in just a bathrobe!"

"Oh…" I looked down at my bare feet and smiled. It's a bit too late to be worrying about that.

"And you…" Charlie's attention shifted to Edward. "While Bella is taking a shower, I want to talk to you."

I heard the edge in Charlie's tone, and yet when I looked at Edward, he seemed perfectly fine. He smiled, and some of Charlie's edge faded away. If I were to assume correctly, I would say that he was attempting to dazzle my dad. I never really thought vampires could dazzle the same sex, but it seemed logical. I concealed my laughter at how much of Charlie's temper seemed to vanish from just a smile from Edward. A brilliant smile, nonetheless.

I went to my room and dug through my closet. My old clothes seemed like a thing of the past, and it felt awkward, grabbing a pair of jeans when I had grown so accustomed to ball gowns and dresses these past months. Charlie had not really inquired as to where I had been, and I thought of what I could possibly say to explain such an absence.

My shower reminded me of the rain. I watched the steam roll and rise like fog, and closed my eyes at the pleasure of the warmth against my skin. I lost track of all time and emerged with my mirrors covered in a thick coat of steam. When I had departed from my bathroom, I could hear Charlie and Edward still conversing below, though both of their voices were far from angry.

"So what you are saying is that Bella is still going to get a college education?" Charlie's voice seemed slightly skeptical, but I could hear that he was pleased as well. "How is that going to happen?"

"Well, like I said, Mr. Swan…"

"Charlie is fine, Edward."

"Thank you, Charlie. Well, like I said, Carlisle has many degrees. In addition, he is qualified to teach. While we are away after our marriage, Carlisle has volunteered to take Bella under his wing." His words were news to me, and I felt my mouth drop at this plan. "It will be almost like an internship. Carlisle will teach Bella medicine first hand, and he knows many professors at some of the nation's best medical schools. If he is able to pull some strings and, depending on how well Bella studies, she might not even have to take the typical path to get her medical degree."

"So, Bella wants to be a doctor?"

"It's a possibility." Edward answered. "She's great in science. I remember in biology last year, she was way ahead of the entire class. If she continues to thrive as she does, and if she allows for Carlisle to train her for the next few years, she might be able to practice medicine in the next ten years, maybe sooner."

Medicine? I imagined how nauseating it was to even have people get tested for blood last year. Was this just something Edward was saying to win Charlie's favor, or did he honestly believe that I might someday stand beside Carlisle in the halls of some hospital? The thought troubled me. I was not exactly sure what it was that I wanted in the future, besides a future with Edward, but Edward's proposition seemed to be reasonable…

"What _kind _of connections are we talking about, Edward?" Again, Charlie's skepticism took over. "I know Dr. Cullen is great. Possibly one of the best in the country. But how is he going to be able to help Bella in the way that you propose?"

"Like I said, Carlisle has attended some of the best medical schools in the country. Not even just once, either." Edward began to explain. "Were he to contact these universities, he might be able to implement the same medical practices taught in a medical school to Bella, without the college experience."

"And what about you?" Charlie asked. "Do _you _have plans for college?"

"The same program could be implemented for me, as well." I smiled, knowing Edward had already done the medical school experience.

"Being a doctor takes a lot of work and time…"

"The same could be said about being a police officer." I heard Charlie chuckle at the reference. "But it's rewarding, nonetheless."

"Does Dr. Cullen and everyone know about this whole arrangement?"

"They have been with Bella and me, so they are aware of everything that has been going on with us."

"And are _you _feeling better?" Charlie almost took up the tone of concern he would use with me.

"With Bella there, it did not take long to feel better." My confusion settled in as I tried to figure out what they meant. "She is very adamant that she wants to stay by my side."

"Yes, I can picture Bella doing something like that. She can be stubborn when she wants."

"But it's alright, because I want to stay by her side as well." Edward told Charlie. "I love her, and I plan on being devoted to her for all of time."

"Just no more stunts like that again." Charlie warned. "I'm the police chief for a reason. There are consequences behind shenanigans like that. But, in this case, I'll let it slide."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan… Charlie."

I listened as the front door opened, and I heard Edward head outside. My attention went back to Charlie, who I heard had sat on the couch with a heavy sigh, possibly from relief. I grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" I saw Charlie look up slowly and he smiled at me.

"You ready to go out today?"

"Out?"

"I need to get you enrolled back in school later today."

"Oh…" I saw how he smiled at me as if he held a secret. "What did you and Edward talk about?"

"Just a bit of what had been going on with you both." Charlie gave me a wink. "That boy sure has it all figured out…"

"Yeah, Edward's good like that." I smiled weakly, still trying to figure out what transpired between the two of them. "So, you don't mind the wedding so much?"

"Well, it seems like he has it all figured out." Charlie replied. "Now, whether or not it actually happens is an entirely different case. But, if it doesn't, well then I guess I'll worry about it."

"So you aren't as skeptical as before?"

"I never knew you wanted to be a doctor, Bells."

"Oh." I really wish I knew what Edward had said so I did not seem so clueless. "I had never really thought about it before, but it seems like a reasonable way to go."

"I thought you couldn't stand blood."

"Once upon a time…" I answered, my smile grim. "I've grown up now, dad."

"What time would you like to head out?" Charlie asked as he went to retrieve his coat from where he had draped it over a chair. "I need to head to the station for a bit, but when I get back, we can go down to administration to get you enrolled again."

"If you'd like, I can just head there by myself."

"What makes you think I trust that you'll come back?"

His question threw me off. I stared at him. My breathing stopped abruptly. For a second, I was ready to question when Charlie had suddenly became so sharp, but I held my tongue. Instead, I opened my eyes wide and gazed at him with an intensity that no doubt threw him off just as well. I watched his stern face relax, and he gave a lopsided, awkward smile as he reached out, pulling me into an embrace.

"Maybe it's just me, Bells, but you look like a supermodel." Charlie ruffled my hair a bit and smiled down at me. "It's still hard to believe you're back. You seem to have changed so much since I last saw you. Almost like my lil' girl has completely grown up."

"Well, I did say that I've grown up now." Though this was as grown up as I would ever be, I could not quite say yet. "I won't leave you, dad. Now that I'm back, I think I'm going to stay around for awhile."

"Just awhile?" Charlie began putting on his boots. "You've been here for less than a day, and you're ready to leave me again, Bells?"

"No, it's just that… I haven't really been out for awhile in Forks. It would be nice to see what I've been missing…"

"Here." Charlie reached into his pocket and extracted a beeper. "I'll give you a buzz when I'm done with everything."

"I'll go to the school thing." I offered.

"Alright, but when I'm done, I'm doing something with my girl."

"Okay, dad." It sounded like a fair enough exchange. "It's a deal."

I leaned against the front door as Charlie went into his car and drove away. Long after the sound of his tires and the car's engine had faded away, I remained where I was, afraid of what was to greet me beyond this door. I had thought that coming home would be the hardest part… confronting Charlie and Renee and trying to explain everything to them… and I had forgotten about my other life… the one that involves Jessica and Mike and everyone else from Forks.

"What if they see me for what I am?" I sucked on my bottom lip, thinking to the point that my head was spinning. "How will I explain this all to them? Will they even believe it?"

Again, I felt a pang in my chest. My heart ached, and I clutched my chest, wishing I could figure out its cause once more. I let out a ragged breath and a sigh, and felt some of my tension leave. Holding the doorknob, I slowly opened the front door and took in the sight of the dimly lit outdoors, still covered in snow, where Edward and I had been about an hour before.

My apprehension faced with the first step forward into the snow. Instead of my worries, I smiled at how the harsh winds and the chill of the snow played no effect on me anymore. There would be no red-faced sniffling any more.

Each step forward allowed for memories to fill in. My sense of direction quickly came back as my speed picked up, as each accelerating stride would allow it all to come rushing back even faster. Trees passed by in a blur, and yet I had a sense of knowing exactly where to step to avoid the disaster of knocking a tree down with a collision. Concealed in the trees, I darted between trunks and felt even more exhilarated at the fact that there were no moments of clumsiness, besides when I had ran into a bush. I was almost ready to shout out in excitement of my super-human speed running experience, until I realized that Forks High stood in front of me, just beyond a few more trees.

For a few minutes, I lurked in the alcove of the forest, just staring at the school in wonder, trying to picture me walking through the halls again. Would people look at me differently? Explaining things to Charlie had not gone like I had expected, but what would be my luck that the same kind of thing would happen again? One wrong word or look might have Jessica ready to pry anything loose from me. And if she were to ever find out the whole truth… her own life would end up just as unreal as my own.

My eyes followed across the campus, as images of my past flooded back of a year as a new student. Again, I would emerge anew again, having to face the scrutiny of my small school once more. At least this time I wouldn't be alone.

"You're so beautiful when you're deep in thought."

Again, I had found myself so lost in my thoughts that I had lost all sense of my surroundings. For having vampire senses, I had a great skill in tuning them out when I was thinking deeply, which seemed to be the closest thing to a power as I have gotten so far. Unless you counted my unusual pangs of pain.

During my contemplations, I must have held my hand outstretched because I saw it before me now, clasping Edward's as he brought it to his lips, making me shiver from such a tender gesture. He had changed since I had last saw him, in a simple black sweater that contrasted with his translucent skin and the white scenery around us. I smiled and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him and letting out a contented sigh.

"I never got the chance to say how amazing you look today."

His lips brushed my ear, and I heard him suck in a breath, taking in my scent. Suddenly, I found myself doing the same. I allowed my fingers to trace the contours along his back before stepping back from our embrace, though our hands were still joined.

"We might have an eternity left together, but I think I will never stop being amazed at how beautiful you are." Edward pulled me to his side and I leaned my head against his chest as we both gazed at the school. "Do you think they're ready for us again?"

"I'm not sure how we're going to pull this off." I admitted. "What kind of story can we possibly come up with that people will believe?"

"The truth."

I stiffened at how simple he had said it, as if it might actually be an option. Already, I could picture people laughing in disbelief, saying that we must have forgotten our brains during our absence. Yet, that seemed far more appealing to me than the thought of them believing our every word and allowing what is probably the greatest secret of Forks to be known to everyone.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him now, but no expression was shown on his flawless face. "Edward, we can't do that."

"We don't have to give them all the details." Edward responded, just as nonchalantly as before. "Zane tried to have you run away with him. I went after you, since I can't go on without you, and won you over. We worked out our differences and now we're engaged and happier than ever, with Zane a thing of the past."

"You just want to say that to antagonize him." I laughed at how he now smiled at me, his whole face lighting up. "But I guess it's the closest thing to the truth that we can really say, and I am tired of all this lying. Is that what you told Charlie?"

"It was a bit longer of an explanation, but I think that's all he heard." Edward answered. "He seemed kind of stunned…."

"Oh…" I interrupted and fell silent for a minute, embarrassed by my outburst, but quickly recovering and continued. "I can't believe that you went and dazzled my dad!"

"Dazzled?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "No, I think…"

"No, I saw the way he was looking at you." I shook my head, trying desperately not to be possessed by uncontrollable laughter. "He was looking at you like a deer in the headlights, like…"

"…like you did?" Edward seemed amused.

"Like I do." I corrected, raising myself up on my toes to kiss him firmly on the mouth. "You probably could have told Charlie that you had murdered a town of villagers and ransacked their homes, and he probably would have nodded his head in approval."

"It wasn't that bad." He protested, but I cut him off.

"No, it wasn't, but what you did say seemed reasonable."

"Someone was eavesdropping?"

"Edward, do you really think I am cut out to be a doctor?"

"You're cut out to do anything you want, but I'm never going to force you into something that you don't want to do. It's an option. That's all."

"I mean, medical school? It's going to be hard catching up and keeping up with just high school right now. The work I missed…"

"It's all taken care of."

"What?"

"I guess Carlisle and Esme are ahead of us in our plans." Edward said. "They already stopped by administration and got us all enrolled back to school. And apparently all our missing work has been completed, by us, and been turned in, so we're already caught up."

"But we haven't touched- at least _I_ haven't touched a textbook in months…"

"Alice and everyone had a lot of spare time during our absence." Edward shrugged. "I was surprised to find out all about this today too. I'm surprised I hadn't caught them earlier on. It must have been on their minds."

"Well, with my disappearance, your guys' relocating, and the whole transformation and weddings, I think there were probably other things on their minds than our homework."

"They've already moved back. Carlisle just went over to the hospital to explain our own sudden disappearance, and Esme is cleaning up everything around the house."

"It really is going to go back to normal." I shook my head in disbelief. "At least, as normal as it can get for vampires."

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked, as the silence was startled by the old bells, followed by a mass of students exiting buildings. "School is still in session."

"I might zone out, but I _am_ a vampire and notice these things." I replied. "You know, I even heard the school bell when I was human…"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Well, if we're going to spend eternity together, we need to have some sense of humor to keep us entertained."

"I can think of ways to keep us entertained…"

I shivered as he ran a finger up my cheek, cupping the side of my face in his hand. His statement surprised me, and I half expected my cheeks to be set aflame. Instead, I only shuddered as he lowered his head, bringing his lips to my own. Our lives were still in need to be set in motion and join the world once more, but I could not stop smiling. There was even laughter around us, and I had been far too enraptured in Edward's kiss to realize that it did not belong to either of us.

"Is it just me, or has lover boy gotten bolder since last we met?"


	39. Eternal Moments

**AN: **So this chapter took much longer than ever because I have befallen to unbelievable ambivalence with what I should do with the story. No... I speak not of writer's block but, rather, of if I should end the story in the next few chapters (meaning1-3) or bring up a new piece of drama to befall the characters. So... I want to know what you all think. I can't really continue on until I know where this story is heading... to its end or to deeper depths for me to bring you all to. I have two different stories in my head right now, and it would be great to hear what you all would like, considering my Libra tendencies will leave me unable to continue. So much apologies for my delay and also for the shortness of this chapter. I prefer things to be longer, but I didn't want to toss anything else in, since I'm still unsure of which way I'm heading. **  
**

* * *

**39. Eternal Moments  
**

A few moments passed in which I stared openly at the orange-eyed boy in front of us who, despite all that had happened in the course of these few months, sported a smirk. Edward's grip on me tightened as I gazed limply, not sure how to react, until Edward broke the silence with a growl.

"Bold or not, she chose me, dog." Edward's eyes narrowed, drawing me closer to him. "She's one of us now."

"One of you, you mean." Zane tossed back his head, with his hair blowing with his movements and falling back down over his forehead. "Pity. She would have made one hell of a…"

"It's not going to happen." Edward cut him off.

"I'm supposed to be the dog here." Zane held out his hands in his usual offer of peace. "So why are you the one barking and growling?"

"Is there a point to your disruption?"

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" Zane challenged.

"Can we go through a meeting without some sort of confrontation?" I finally spoke, not ready for another brawl that would, no doubt, cause a huge scene. "We don't need any more reasons to call attention in our direction."

"I don't think I've seen you in normal clothes for months." Zane looked at me now, and my stomach clenched in an uncontrollable manner that quickly ended when Edward moved so my back was against his chest. "Take care of her, lover-…"

"The name's Edward."

"I know." Zane responded, his tone serious and not full of the typical mockery. "But, after all these challenges and the fact that she ended up with you, I think I deserve some sort of…"

"So, calling Edward 'lover-boy' is going to satisfy what you might have had with me?" I tried to understand Zane's reasoning but failed.

"A small bit of satisfaction… yes. But nothing could amount to ending up with you."

"Don't you…"

"…Come on now, lover-boy. It's not like you disagree with me on that one."

"He's got a point," I said.

"Don't tell me you're on his side!"

"There are no sides, Edward."

"That… mongrel… you don't have to hear his thoughts!" Were Edward human, I could almost imagine his face turning a beat red in anger.

"You got your happy ending." Zane looked from Edward to me. "Both of you."

"Have you seen Vivian yet?" I asked, sensing a change in the tension of this conversation.

"No, but she's out there." Zane looked almost alert now, and I thought I saw his ears perk up at the thought. "I know Viv."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss a lot of things," Zane's eyes met mine again, and I saw no flicker within them. "But I think I'm about through with my mischief…"

"Do you plan on going back?" I could sense Edward's discomfort, but ignored it to finish this conversation. "I can't imagine you wanting to stick it out in Forks after…"

"Well, I've always been in Forks." Zane reminded. "But, considering my most recent circumstances, I'm betting I'll be heading out soon enough."

"With your pack…?"

"With whoever is willing to stick it out with me."

"Does that include Vivian?"

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you, you know." Zane met Edward's eyes now and smirked. "Not even as forgiving as lover-boy here."

"Vivian can't be that…"

"I know." Zane shrugged. "But everyone gets what they deserve in the end, eh?"

"You know, I think this is the most human I've seen you, Zane."

"I would say the same for you," Zane laughed in a bitter manner. "But it seems out of place now."

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know…" Zane ran a hand through his hair and then looked up again. "As soon as I say goodbye."

"Bye." Edward cut in, and I nudged him in the stomach lightly, letting out a laugh and stopping when I heard my name being hollered.

"Is that…" I turned around and saw a group of girls waving their hands frantically as they came rushing towards us. "Edward, I think they've seen us."

"And are about to come yelling and welcoming us back…" Edward sucked in a breath. "If you want to get away, I can dazzle them for…"

"Where in the _world_ have you been?" Jessica yelled, even though she was a few feet away now, her breathing irregular from all the running. "Everyone thought you had dropped dead and…"

"Yeah, I guess you could say…" I stopped before I gave away the complete truth. Everyone stared blankly, confused by my fragment of a sentence. "Edward and I went off and…"

"Don't tell me you've left and gotten married!" Jessica turned to Angela and Lauren. "I told you they'd gone to elope!"

"Actually, we're engaged." The girls' mouths dropped as Edward spoke. "We're going to get married after graduation."

"Oh my…" Jessica snatched my hand and gaped at the ring. "If this is what you're engagement ring looks like, I can't even imagine you're wedding ring."

"It's _huge_!" Angela smiled at me. "I always knew you both would get married."

"Of course you'd want some big ring." Even after my long absence, Lauren made no efforts to hide her disdain. "How appropriate."

"About time you two made it public." Jessica crossed her arms, inspecting us. Instantly, I became worried at her scrutiny. "Is it just me, or do you two look like a Hollywood couple?"

"You both look like supermodels," Angela agreed.

"Have you lost weight?" Jessica stared harder, her mouth set in a thin line that showed her intense concentration. "You know, it's unhealthy to starve yourselves."

"But Bella's got such a nice glow going for her."

"Why wouldn't she… she's about to go off and marry…" Lauren did not finish her statement as she met eyes with Edward.

"Well, you _must _tell me your new diet." Jessica remarks. "You look miles better than you did, and I could never get my body to look like that."

"Believe me, it's not something that anyone would be interested in." I tried not to laugh at explaining my diet to my old school friends. "Strictly liquids and…"

"Oh, that won't be happening." Jessica shook her head. "I never understood why girls would go and starve themselves, living off of juice for their whole life."

"Girls that are desperate?" Lauren offered.

"Well, you look great." Angela said. "And I could never go on a diet like that, so I guess you deserve that figure."

"So why did this engagement take months?" Jessica's inquiry began yet again.

"We had a bit of problems to work out." I responded.

"Yeah, we know."

"You know?"

"Well, I mean, you ran off with Zane." Lauren answered. "Don't worry. He told us all about it."

"All about…"

"Zane told them that he had tried to win you over." Edward whispered into my ear, too soft for the others to hear. "But that you had chosen me. At least he was honest."

"So how has school been?" I asked, trying to ignore Edward's smugness at that fact.

"Besides college apps, you mean?" Jessica shook her head. "Well, most of us are just sticking around locally or in-state."

"But college decisions don't come in until April." Lauren said. "Where did _you_ apply, Bella?"

"Bella and I are going under Carlisle's tutelage." Edward replied for the both of us, and I nodded at him when he looked in my direction. "After our marriage and honeymoon, he's going to introduce us into the medical field."

"Doctors?" Jessica raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Weren't you the one who almost passed out last year from taking blood?"

"It's gotten better." I tried to sound off-hand, but I was still waiting for Jessica to call my bluff. "I've changed a lot this year."

A few minutes passed by in silence. The three girls stared at Edward and I, unsure of what to make of everything that was said. Lauren held a scowl, Angela smiled at us, and Jessica seemed truly perplexed, as if there was something in front of her that she could not figure out completely. I looked up at Edward, trying not to think of all the secrets we now had. If only Jessica knew how connected she was in the whole situation as well.

"Well, whatever's up, we're all glad you're back." All the girls nodded in agreement. "When are you guys heading to school. Are you?"

"We just got enrolled today." I answered. "We should be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Jessica grinned widely. "Wait until everyone hears!"

"Does anyone else know that you guys are back?" Angela asked.

"Just our families. And all of you."

"How about Zane?" Lauren questioned. "You seen him yet?"

"Yeah, Zane and I were…" I stopped when I turned and saw he was no longer there. "Well, we've ran into each other on a few occasions."

"So I'm sure you heard the news."

"What news?" I did not like the smirk that was on Lauren's face and, judging by how Edward's eyebrows furrowed, I knew it was nothing good. "What's going on with Zane?"

"Oh, well you see…" Jessica giggled and shook her head. "Zane and I have kinda been…"

"…dating." Lauren finished for her.

I guess Jessica was more connected in all of this than even I had realized.

* * *

"I thought he said he was not up to anymore mischief!" I stomped back and forth in Edward's room as he moved around, wiping off dust that had accumulated during his absence. "I thought he was leaving. That he would move on with his life. How could he do this?" 

"Well, I guess dating another person can be considered moving on."

"Edward, we're talking about Vivian's sister!" I ran my hands through my hair. "She has to know by now what's going on too! Can you imagine what's going to happen between the two of them?"

"It's not our problem to deal with, Bella." Edward reminded. "Zane knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, but… does that mean he plans to stay at Forks now that he's dating her?" I fumbled with my thoughts and let out a sigh. "I thought he would be heading out soon…"

"Bella, whatever is going on between him and Jessica, it's bound to end soon." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "He knows he's overstayed his visit, and I wouldn't be surprised if we never saw him again. We'll be going back to school and getting married, and it will be almost as if these past few months never happened."

"But it will have happened, otherwise we wouldn't be together like this." I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. "Are you sure you're ready for marriage again?"

"Third time's a charm." He kissed our hands and moved my hand to his cheek, closing his eyes. "You feel so good, Bella."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You know every time we're in your room and we try to do something, someone interrupts."

"You'd think that since we're vampires, they would _know_ something was going on and they'd leave us alone." Edward growled and then laughed. "But there's always the chance that they won't…"

"You are impossible…"

"_And_ your husband." Edward reminded with a grin. "Your dazzling, very irresistible…"

"…and conceited?" I interrupted playfully as he stepped towards me, backing me into the corner. "You know I love you."

"And _you_ are unbearably irresistible…" Edward placed a line of kisses along me jaw as I felt my back press against the wall. "I'd almost forgotten what you looked like in jeans…"

"You aren't exactly hideous in that sweater of yours…" I mumbled as he brought his lips to my own.

"I promise it looks better _off_." I giggled and Edward stopped. "Do you find that funny?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled and looked at how we were, with me against the wall, his hands holding my wrists firmly so that I would not move from my position. "We never would've talked like this before. It's a bit weird, how we've become more comfortable with…"

"I guess love is a nice confidence booster." Edward shrugged and pressed a light kiss to my forehead. "Having you love me has done wonders to my self-esteem."

"I think that's my line." I leaned my head forward to kiss him.

"It's mine too."

I felt him smile against my lips as my hands were brought up above my head and his body pressed against my own. A slight moan escaped as he deepened the kiss, ready to explore as I nearly collapsed from how well he knew the caverns of my mouth.

My wrists broke free and slipped under his sweater to feel the contours of his muscles running up his back. He growled and I giggled when he nipped at the side of my neck, right where I knew his mark was. At the contact, I nearly jumped. It was the one of a few crescent marks on my body that made me feel the cold.

"You're cold," I remarked.

"And you're shivering." Edward pulled me towards his sofa, retrieving the folded blanket from its usual location. "I guess you don't have to be human to use one of these..."

"Not at all." I agreed and pulled him to sit beside me, offering him some of my blanket. "I think that I enjoy this even more, not being human."

"I always enjoyed this." He leaned his head on my shoulder, sighing in contentment. "It almost feels like I could fall asleep."

"It's a bit weird…" I grew pensive, watching the colors of the room slowly change as the sun began to set. "We're timeless. Life moves on. The skies color and change, and yet here we are… unable to alter, unable to rest, unable to temporarily escape in dreams…as if we're lost forever."

"As if we're bound to be alone from life." I could sense Edward's brooding in how he stiffened on the sofa.

"But we aren't alone." I ran a hand through his locks, watching how the light reflected off his highlights in the perfect spots. "And, even if it's weird, there's no one I'd rather be lost with for eternity. And there's no reason to ever want to escape."

"You _are_ my dream." His hand shot up to seize my hand that had continued to stroke his hair, and he brought it to his lips, allowing it to linger there. "I can't believe I have you forever…"

"Would you really have _not_ changed me, Edward?" I was met with silence and let out a sigh. "I cannot imagine being no different than the sun setting to you. Just a piece of a world that you could never completely be a part of. I would never be able to handle it."

"I still feel selfish for doing it." Edward admitted as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, my chin resting on his shoulder as we both turned to glance outside at the sky. "But I can't say I'm unhappy in having you with me forever like this, Bella."

"I wouldn't have been happy if it were any other way, you know." I looked up and he met my eyes. "Besides, whenever I dreamt, it was about you anyway. And dreams never beat the real thing…"

"And not even an eternity weighed more than a moment with you." Edward kissed me. "You were never just a piece of the world to me, Bella. You _are_ the world to me. The only world that I would ever want to be a part of."

"I wish this moment could last forever," I remarked when we had both turned to watch the sky's colors fade into darkness.

"You just might get your wish- we have an eternity of them to share together."

It was my turn to sigh in contentment.


	40. The Departing Phenomenon

**AN: **It's almost been a year since I began this story, and I cannot believe the wonderful support I have received throughout this whole time. It has been a journey, and it has been my privilege to share it with all you lovely people. I had imagined writing more chapters but this summer has been pretty demanding and, with Stephenie Meyer's third installment coming out soon, a sequel to Twilight seems a bit old. I might eventually make a companion with Zane because I've grown really attached to him, which I had never intended when I first created the character as an antagonist, but I felt him growing with the story. I might start something new, not at all related to Twilight. I guess it just depends on where inspiration takes me. But I must say THANK YOU for everything. Every single one of you made this experience worthwhile. There was never a moment that I didn't enjoy writing this, and all your feedback made this experience the best that it could possibly be. If there's ever anything you want me to read or anything, feel free to send a PM in my direction. Want me to check out something or you'd just like to talk... just send something my way, and I'll give you my e-mail or something. I've never been good at finishing books, whether I'm writing them or reading them, because I get an odd feeling of wanting more or expecting more or being unwilling to depart from the world I've found myself a part of for so long, but I guess dear Bella and Edward need some alone time, as every person does. Thank you... I love you all. Truly.

**Chapter 40. The Departing Phenomenon**

"Bella..." Alice wiped a curl out of my face, beaming over at me as if she were the one getting married today. "I've already sent you to the altar before, and yet if I were human I think I would cry."

"Good thing you're not. You'd smear your make-up." I jested, reaching out and touching her long hair. "I always loved your pixie hair, but the hair extensions really look good on you."

"You really think so?" Alice grimaced at her reflection and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need my confirmation to know that you're gorgeous."

I gazed at her thick, wavy extensions that fell down her back, and took in the sight of her gown, which competed with my own. The bodice was nearly transparent, except two thick, rose-patterned lace at the top. From the waist, thin fabric that resembled a white screen jutted out every few inches, making the gown look feathered as it fell to the floor, creating the perfect hourglass figure.

"You didn't have to look so beautiful." I felt I might have blushed as I looked back at my reflection.

"What? And you think you don't?" Alice placed her chin on my shoulder as we both looked on into the mirror. "Hmm... let's see... a tight silk gown that clings to your figure, with beaded designs going down the front. Ruffles because nothing says couture more than ruffled silk, which ends and cascades in a gorgeous train from behind, which only accentuates the crocheted ribbon that goes down your back. You don't need my confirmation to know that you're gorgeous and that you would have Edward drop dead over and over again with how amazing you look."

"You didn't have to be so flattering." I swatted her but couldn't help smiling. "You know, it's about time I was able to wear my wedding ring."

"So how many times have you guys got married now?"

"This'll be the third."

"Three?!" Alice gave a mock gasp, covering her mouth over-dramatically. "Be careful, you might make Rosalie jealous and then she'll want to throw another wedding."

"What's wrong with that? You love shopping, remember?"

"Rosalie's no fun to shop with. She wants to do it all herself. And she takes too long dwindling over every little detail, as if nothing would look perfect." Alice shook her head. "Besides, nothing compares to shopping with you."

"Why? Because I put a thong on backwards the first time?"

"Not only _that_." We both joined in laughter. "Because you don't spend half the time complaining and the other half talking about yourself."

A moment of silence passed, and I looked down at my hands, where Edward's ring glistened on the wrong finger. We had went out earlier upon our return to Forks to buy a real engagement ring, and the lone, solitaire diamond on a white gold band of sapphires brought on unending talk from everyone at school. It had never dawned on everyone, despite the extravagant cars, that the Cullens were _that _rich.

"What are you thinking right now?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest in interrogation. "You seem really lost in your thoughts."

"I was just thinking that you all spoil me too much," I answered. "This dress probably costs more than all my possessions these past eighteen years."

"Well, before us, you didn't have over a century of fortune at your disposal," Alice remarked. "Better get used to us. Edward's going to spoil you until the end of time."

"It's not Edward I'm worried about." I eyed her and Alice got the hint, laughing in a manner similar to bells. "They're all probably wondering where I am."

"If that was the case, your dad would come upstairs to check on you, or your mom, or Edward."

"I'm almost surprised he hasn't come through my window yet." I looked over at it, remembering all the times he had climbed through to visit.

"I might not be completely up to date with human tradition and weddings... but last I recall, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"This'll be the third time... it shouldn't count by now," I replied. "Besides, I've already been kidnapped by a blood-sucking vampire, had to live in caverns with a pack of werewolves, and die. I doubt there's much that can be thrown at me that's worse."

"It all turned out well in the end."

"Better than it was before all of it."

Silence passed between us, in which I gazed at my reflection again. Though I had already done this twice before, I still felt nervous. I had never been married in a big crowd. Once with just Alice, then the Cullen's, and now the whole town! Vampire or not, I didn't trust myself with walking in heels and a long gown. How great would I look if I did a face plant on the red carpet outside? Would Edward catch me, or leave me to fall so as not to attract attention? He'd always caught me in the past, but that was what made me detect him for what he really was from the start.

"Ready for the sailing across the Pacific?" Alice questioned, breaking the silence. "Months of a honeymoon on a private yacht on the ocean... Edward's really outdone himself with all this romance. And Jasper scoffs at the idea of giving me a message!"

"And I'll be fashionable, with all the shopping you put me through." I reminded. "Although I don't know why you made me buy that ridiculously strappy one-piece. It has so many holes in it, I think a bikini might've had more fabric."

"Hey... it looked good on you." Alice responded, heading towards my door. "I'll see you when you walk down the aisle. Don't keep Edward waiting too long. Eternity ahead or not, he can be very impatient."

"It only looked good because vampires look good in everything!" I hollered as she stood in my doorway, about to exit. "Which is convenient, since I want to look good for Edward during the honeymoon."

"You'll be looking good for eternity, so don't worry." Alice gave me a wink. "Oh, and don't you forget during this honeymoon time... vampires look good in nothing too!"

* * *

I went down the stairs, looking at the house and how it was cleaner than I've ever seen. Since my mom came waltzing through the doors, with all our weight in suitcases, she had demanded a make-over of the place. _You STILL have those dreadful curtains from when we were married! _Mom had exclaimed at Charlie when she entered, walking over and tearing them from the kitchen windows. _No wonder you never go on dates. I'd be embarrassed to take them to _this _too!_

It had been an odd combination of company, with my mom and Phil staying in my room, and me choosing to stay over at the Cullen's. Actually, it was the two men who got along like champs, sharing beer and watching baseball in the afternoons. Charlie and Phil even left my mom for a night to catch a game up North. Mom had been less than enthusiastic, though she swore that she thought their bonding was great. Judging by her sighs when she glimpsed at certain tokens from when her and Charlie were married, I sensed that she had not had near as close as bond.

By the time I hit the front door, I could sense someone's presence. These past months, I had grown more accustomed to my senses, and ones that I had neglected or failed to realize for what they were I had nearly mastered. When I opened the door, I was hit with a scent that smelled something along the lines of rustic and musky. As soon as I recognized the smell, Zane's voice filled the air.

"Getting married to lover boy once wasn't enough?"

He leaned against his motorcycle, wearing a white buttoned up t-shirt, although only the middle button was secured. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore jeans. He gave me a half-smile that might have had my heart race at one point, but the time away had made me immune to his ways. I truly was Edward's.

"This is the third time, actually." I corrected and approached him as his eyes looked me up and down. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, which flopped back over his forehead ahead. "Well, after this, you might never see me again."

"What made you come back?" I didn't want to ask, but I wanted to know.

"I don't know how good you vampires remember things, but I did tell you I'd leave once I said goodbye."

"So this really is goodbye?" I looked at him, at his orange eyes, and wanted desperately to be able to foresee something nice for him in the future. "I heard about you and Jessica. What were you thinking, dating Vivian's sister?"

"Whoah... I don't know what that little minx told you." He held up his hands and laughed. "Do you know how much Vivian would kill me if she thought I ever became that big of a part of her sister's life? Thought you knew me better than that. She was just friendly... I wanted company after everything that happened. It was an easy enough relationship. She did enough talking for the both of us."

"That is true." I agreed. "Jessica does enough talking for half this town."

"I didn't think she'd take things that out of proportion." He shrugged. "I saw her batting eyes at me, but I never tried anything. There was only one human that ever interested me. Besides, whenever I looked at Jessica, I just saw Vivian. Or tried to."

"Vivian is here right now, you know. You could come and catch up with her. She misses you. Worries about you."

"I need some alone time." Zane responded, turning away. "Sure, I'll probably join the pack again. Life must be boring without me stirring something up. I just don't want to go back down there and never have to leave again. I'd rather be alone out here." He paused and looked around at our surroundings, gazing up at the sky with a smile. "Sometimes you humans... vampires... everyone... you just don't know how good you have it. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at the sky."

"Well, I hope you return back soon. I'm sure you'll be able to go out."

"After all that I've pulled, I'll be lucky to go unsupervised for a century." He looked back at me as if it was the first time he'd noticed that I was standing there in a wedding dress. "Any reason you're still talking to me, or are you having doubts about marrying lover boy after all?"

"If I was having doubts, I would've left him at the alter the first or second time." I laughed. "But I really should get married about now."

"Yeah... I should be on my way too." Zane tossed a leg over one side of the motorcycle, turning it on and looking over at me. "I guess this is..."

"Wait!" I stepped towards him, bending over to give him a hug. "And I used to think you were a jerk and hated your guts."

"We've really come full circle, haven't we?" Zane shook his head. "Of course beauty didn't fall in love with the beast, but life can't be a fairy-tale now, can it?"

"Maybe because there never _was _a beast in this story." I turned, my arms still around him, to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he turned and my lips landed on his. I gasped, batting him on the head. "You know what... I take that back... you're still a dog!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't have it any other way." He ran his finger over my lips and started to rev the engine of his motorcycle. "Now _this _is goodbye, Isabella Cullen."

The kiss hadn't meant anything, and I shook my head with a smile as Zane drove off into the distance, gone before I had any time to react. I headed towards the back of the house, where everyone was waiting, but I gave myself some time to recover. My lips did not tingle from his kiss, but his laughter from when he drove off rang in my ears long after the squealing of his tires faded away.

* * *

As unorthodox as my last two weddings were, nothing compared to what was in store to me as Charlie escorted me down the aisle. At first, I had pictured my mom breaking down into tears, unable to accept the fact that her little girl was finally grown up. Instead, I had to stop half-way to pull out Charlie's handkerchief from his tuxedo's pocket, where he blew his nose louder than the music. Mom rolled her eyes, going _Oh please _and, upon realizing she had caused more tension to this temporary sidetrack, whistled and whooped _You're rocking it honey... go Bells!!!_

Charlie squeezed me when he brought me to the alter, but didn't let go for a few minutes. I looked over at Edward, at how he smiled at me, and I patted Charlie's back as he gave a few more sniffs before finally releasing me.

"Don't you... go and break... my... girl's... heart." Charlie hiccuped and patted Edward's shoulder before sitting down next to one of his fellow officer's, who clapped him on the back in comfort.

"A little late about the heart thing, eh?" I whispered low enough for only him to hear as the ceremony began.

"So Zane get a nice goodbye?" Edward gave a low chuckle at my surprised expression. "I knew he didn't have anything too bad up his sleeve, so I gave you two your privacy."

"Oh, but one bad thought and you would've been ready to punch him straight out of Forks."

"He's not that bad of a guy, for a werewolf."

"Yeah, give them a chance and you discover some of the greatest sorts of people." I smiled. "I did for a certain vampire, and look where it landed me?"

"At our third wedding with your dad bawling in the front row?"

"Hey! Other people are crying too!"

"But it's not as fun mentioning them..." his eyes twinkled in humor. "You're very lucky to have such a great dad."

"He's not the only great guy in my life."

"I always wanted a traditional dad," Edward admitted to me. "Carlisle has been more than wonderful, but I can hardly have a typical father-son relationship with someone who could pass as my brother."

"Yeah... I'm not sure how I'll break it to him that he's never going to be a grandfather." I felt a small pang at that realization. "Or how to tell him that I'm going to be like this forever."

"Charlie obviously loves you." Edward didn't need to remind me, as I could plainly see that statement before my eyes as Phil leaned over my mom to hand Charlie his handkerchief. "He'll understand."

"After the honeymoon, we'll tell him together. And Renee."

"Yes, and I'll bring my family over too, for support. Carlisle might be the best mediator in the situation."

"Yes, that would be best."

We both nodded, and left it at that, focusing in on the words being said. When it was time for us to kiss, I am sure we both grinned wickedly. Edward scooped me into his arms, pressing his lips firmly against my own as we twirled around in a circle. I felt like was flying as he set me back on my feet, our lips still locked, as he dipped me low. People were cheering and whistling, and I heard some people from school shouting "ow" in the crowd. When Edward released his hold on my lips and my feet were firmly on the ground, though I still gripped Edward for support, I saw that now my mom was clinging onto Charlie, crying hysterically as Charlie's own tears matched her own. Even Phil, who I had barely seen much of in the past two years, had moist eyes.

My eyes fell on the Cullens on the other side of the chairs, where they were standing poised and looking like something from a portrait. Esme leaned her head onto Carlisle's shoulder, and his hands were wrapped around her, and the rest of the family stood in the same manner. Carlisle nodded in our direction and Alice blew a kiss at us, while Jasper and Emmett winked at Edward with a knowing grin.

"About time I could wear this ring the right way." I looked down at the ring, which looked all the more magnificent after the time that had elapsed since I'd had it on the right finger. "It looks like it belongs there."

"Yes, it does." We had walked back to the other side of the house, where a buffet area had been set up, and we caught our reflection in one of the windows we passed, with Edward cradling me in his arms, my head resting against his. "It _does _look like they belong like that. Maybe forever."

* * *

"You take care of my baby girl, you got that?" Renee pointed at Edward as the yacht took sail, my mom, Charlie, and Phil growing smaller with each passing moment. "I expect to see her healthy, with maybe a tan, but looking just as beautiful!"

"Good luck with that tanning... Bella's never tanned in her life." Charlie laughed and I grinned, realizing at least that much about me wouldn't change.

I was in that one-piece Alice had bought me and, judging by Edward's gaze, it was doing its job. He came up to where I stood at the top level, his chest bear, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind, joining me as we waved goodbye for the next few months.

"Don't get used to having that on for long." His breath against my ear and neck made me shiver involuntarily. "There's a reason we're going to be completely alone and secluded for the next few months."

"What... can't have anyone else feasting their eyes on your wife?"

"Nope. She's all mine for the next eternity."

"Good... because the same applies to you." I turned, pressing my lips to his forehead as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

The wind whipped my hair behind me, and I imagine the weather of the ocean might have been chilly for anyone else. The weather didn't govern us though. We were an act against nature because we were part of nature itself. It passed through us and the feel of it brushing across my skin had me closing my eyes too.

Just as everyone was about to disappear, lost in the distance, the clouds parted, and I felt the sun on my skin. It had been so long, I had forgotten how warm it felt, even more so, now that I was a vampire. My skin soaked it in, and it felt as if it settled in my veins, warming up my cold blood to make it flow throughout my body.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a blinding light and it took me a second to realize that the light was coming from me. Like Edward, the light danced off of my skin like it had been cast through hundreds of diamonds, shooting off into various directions. Though everyone were specks on the horizon, I'm sure a sight like this would be hard to miss. I guess we'd have to explain that phenomenon to them when we returned.

For now, I was going to go and escape into this phenomenon for a bit.


End file.
